Behind These Hazel Eyes
by LPBekka
Summary: Kurt Hummel is a world famous model sick with the shallow ways in which our society judges by appearances. Desperate to find someone who likes him for him and not his looks he seeks refuge in the arms of the one man who can see him for who he truly is. AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hey it's me again :) I decided to share a story that means a LOT to me, it's already completely written and yes it was for my old fandom but it means a lot to me because it was the first story I wrote where people truly responded well and it was so fun to write, it's also one of the few I've finished XD I hope anyone reading this will like it and thank you so much for even looking at it 333 it is completely AU so if you don't like that then don't read.

**D/C: **The characters in this story are not my own and belong to Ryan Murphy and Fox.

…**..**

Everyone has the ability to be rather shallow.

Maybe you don't realize it or maybe you hide it better than other people. But there will always be that one person, that one defect that will make you uncomfortable. Maybe you'll sit and smile but in your mind will reel judgmental thoughts.

Maybe the person is ugly or they dress and act differently. Maybe it's something much more obvious, but at some point everyone does it. It spreads like poison and it can hurt desperately.

But Kurt Hummel never had to deal with that sort of prejudice.

When he was born there were no concerns that he was too chubby.

When he hit puberty, acne seemed to avoid him like the plague.

When he reached his twenties, he had a constant gaggle of girls flocking themselves at his feet. Why?

Because one word describes Kurt Hummel: Perfect!

It came as no shock to those that knew him, or at some point in their lives even seen him that by the age of 24 Kurt was strolling along the catwalks of Milan. It was no surprise that for the last few years, ever since his stepbrother and agent Finn Hudson had scooped him up, that Kurt Hummel had won Best Male Model consecutively.

The moment a magazine somehow managed to get the incredible beauty on their cover sales would soar. Everyone adored him. Everyone was astounded by his beauty. That was everyone except one person.

"In other news world-sensational model Kurt Hummel has spoken to media that he has plans of styling his own brand of clothing..."

_Click!_

The large TV switched off and Kurt rested back on his couch, throwing his feet from the soft, cream carpet up onto the leather interior. He shut his eyes and groaned loudly.

There was a reason the famed model had only one mirror located in his home which was stowed away in his main bathroom. Kurt Hummel was sick of himself.

He was sick of seeing his own mug gazing out from every TV set, every magazine on the shelf and even t-shirts. Even thinking about it annoyed him and he sighed, throwing his left arm limply over his eyes as he drifted in and out of tired consciousness.

His right hand stroked the skin of his stomach underneath his tee shirt. He cringed when he felt the bumps of his ribs along his torso. He had gained two pounds since his last weigh in and none of his sponsors had been impressed. He had been on a strict contract with the modelling agency to stay under a certain weight, which he was becoming dangerously close to passing. If he was to go over that, the bastards could sue him for breech of contract.

Kurt sighed as the flat of his palm spread along the ridges of his ribs. How did people find this attractive? He was unable to fathom it. Kurt wanted so much to gain some weight. He wanted to eat pizza and tone up, get some muscles on his arms and rid his body of the bones that protruded from it. He missed how he used to be as a teenager, fresh faced and happy. Now he just felt like some meaningless sack of skin and bones.

The young model felt tired and shut his eyes. He was keen to fall into sleep when he suddenly heard footsteps rushing his way. Opening one eye he saw Finn leaning over him. He bit his lip when he saw the half eaten powered doughnut in his agent's hand.

"Guess who I just got off the phone with." Finn grinned madly. Kurt shrugged.

"Dunno...who?"

"Sam Evans!" Finn stated excitedly. "As in the biggest director this side of Hollywood." Kurt moaned. He was too tired to care. "And guess who he wants to cameo in his new movie?" Kurt groaned.

"I dunno...Britney Spears?" Finn hit him.

"Seriously man, this is a great opportunity. Think about it. One cameo may lead to a full part and next thing you're a movie star." Kurt turned away. He couldn't stop looking at the pastry, and the temptation was strong. "Listen dude, this could open up so many doors for us."

Kurt spun around. "Us? Us!" He glared at Finn and turned into the white leather settee, sulking. Finn sighed and threw his eyes to heaven.

He recalled when Kurt's diva outbursts were just a joke between the two of them but lately they had been more than real.

"Listen man, is this 'cause you can't get any pussy? ...Or you know...whatever it is you can't get?" Kurt glared over his shoulder, wishing Finn would die on the spot. He had told his brother that he was gay in confidence. It was to be a secret because if it got out, the only jobs he'd be getting would be for men magazines. The very magazines he kept under his bed, and he didn't want to have to see his face in there too.

Kurt was going to snap at Finn, but he saw the tired look in his agent's eyes and sighed.

"It's just...I can't...you know..." Kurt didn't know what to say as he sat up. "I cant sleep with anyone 'cause they'd blab and it'd be all over the world within minutes that I'm gay and even then..." Kurt sighed and looked to Finn with wide eyes. "I'm sick of being treated like this prize bull. Both guys and women are always 'Oh you're so beautiful' and 'Oh you're so amazing' and they don't even know me. I'm sick of all this shallow behavior and even if I could find a guy who'll keep it quiet, he'd probably be shallow too and I couldn't stand that!"

Finn smiled and ran his fingers through his friend's brunette hair. He ruffled the soft strands slightly and Kurt sighed, looking down at his feet.

"It's ok, dude." Was all Finn could manage. He couldn't really relate to Kurt. He was married and content being so. He got laid a lot and didn't know how frustrated it could be not to have sex for a long time.

"No, it's not man. I haven't had sex in seven months, and that was a chick so it doesn't count." Finn leaned on the back of the couch as Kurt reached to his coffee table and picked up some cigarettes.

Finn refused a cig as Kurt lit up.

"Why don't you try women again, man? I swear back in New York last week Brittany Pierce totally wanted to suck your cock." Kurt shrugged. Sure, Brittany was beautiful, funny, and a nice person, but he didn't feel _anything_ at all towards her. He preferred them with no breasts and chest hair. Dicks over Chicks. He'd literally pick Bro's before Ho's.

"I tried it, Finn. I really did, but..."

"Nothing compares to having a dick shoved up your ass?" Finn let the words slip out then shut his eyes. "Fuck, I can not believe I just said that." A genuine laugh escaped Kurt's lips as he puffed on his cigarettes. Finn rested a hand on his shoulder. "Listen man. You take this movie deal…and I'll fuck you." Kurt looked up to Finn and raised an eyebrow. He snubbed out his cigarette and reached out to grab the youth to bring him closer.

"Fine, you'll do." He said, making a motion to kiss his stepbrother on the lips. Finn's eyes shot open. He pulled himself back so forcefully that he fell on the ground.

"Dude, I was fucking joking!" He cried out as Kurt smiled and leaned back on the couch. Finn felt the red tinge his cheeks. Silently he cursed his brohers sick sense of humor, and wanted nothing more than to hit Kurt as he laughed to himself. But he had to hold himself back. Kurt's face was keeping them both in business and even though they had been brothers longer than business partners, the money was important. "Plus I don't think mom and Burt would approve."

"Relax Finn, you're not my type." Once upon a time Kurt had believed Finn had been his type but…well not anymore and he hadn't for a very long time.

Kurt rubbed the threatening sleep out of his eyes. He had to stay awake. He was modelling on a public catwalk as a special guest in OC tonight and would have to get there in an hour for make-up and preparation.

"How about this dude?" Finn sighed. "I'll rig the scales next weigh in and we can go right now and get pizza before this show if you'll do the cameo." Kurt gazed up at Finn with wide eyes.

"Seriously?" Finn nodded. "You're actually serious?" Again a nod. Kurt flung himself forward and gripped his friend tightly. "Dude, you are the best ever!" He cried, kissing his cheek and making Finn cringe. "No offence, but pizza's better than sex with you any day."

"Glad to hear it." Finn sighed, rubbing his cheek. "Now get your coat and let's go."

…..

Kurt had been unable to get over how amazing that pizza was. Finn complained it was cold and soggy, but Kurt didn't give a fuck. He gnawed on the ham, pineapple and red onion as if his life depended on it. He even felt fatter later on, but far from guilty. More so satisfied.

He was currently having light makeup applied. A number of novice models had approached him and spoken to him.

_'You're so beautiful you know that?'_

_'It's been said.'_

Now Finn was jogging over to him as he spoke to someone on his cell which was clipped onto his ear.

"Quinn, I'm sorry...I'll make it up for you later...no, I didn't mean like that...I do not only think about sex!...Ok, how about a meal? I'll take you to your favorite restaurant...ok...I'll see you then...Love you too and...well, could you wear the red dress?...you know, the one with the thin straps...ok, fine it is the low cut one...heh, heh...love you too babe." He hung up and looked to Kurt who had an eyebrow raised.

"That sounded...interesting." Kurt smiled as the woman applied eyeliner to his lashes. Finn sighed and rested his head in his hand.

"I forgot her birthday. I'm such an ass." Kurt shrugged.

"Yeah, you are." He simply stated, trying not to blink too much.

"Anyway, I thought you should know there's lots of camera's out there." Kurt laughed lightly.

"Finn, there's always cameras out there."

"No, I mean like 'camera' cameras. You know that Janis Dickinson modelling agency? Well some of the models from their last season are on the catwalk, and they want a catch-up for the next season. They'll more than likely want to mention that they're modelling with you so they might ask for a few words." Kurt shrugged.

"Ok, I don't mind." Finn smiled. Kurt had cheered up since the pizza, which was their little secret. He was smiling a lot and back to his normal self.

"Anyway, your clothes were just brought to the dressing room, there's a lot of them so I'll leave you to it." Finn smiled, waving to his brother, friend and client and walking away.

…..

Wes Montgomery was talking animatedly as he held his friend's hand, manoeuvring them through the impressive crowd that gathered along the strip of road, which had been closed off for the outdoor fashion show.

"Wes..." Blaine Anderson called out as his friend tugged the arm out of his socket. That was definitely the thirtieth person who has bumped into him. "...Jesus I should have brought Judy."

"She'd get lost, Blaine." Wes informed his friend, making sure not to lose him.

"Yeah, well, you're a shit guide dog." Blaine called, agitated at the amount of people shamelessly banging into him. He had brought his sunglasses despite it being dark. He just didn't want people to be thinking anything of him. Just because Blaine Anderson couldn't see, he could still tell when people were giving him odd looks.

Wes stopped and allowed his friend to stand beside him. He still held onto his hand.

"I'm sorry man. I don't want to lose you. There are a lot of people around here." Blaine sighed.

"No. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped." Wes sighed and looked to his friend. Blaine had always been so understanding and kind to everyone. He was the kind of person who apologized if you hit him. Even after the accident a few years ago, he hadn't lost that aspect of his personality. Never once had he taken out his ailment on others, but it changed him in other ways.

Since becoming blind, Blaine had been left more vulnerable than ever and depended on people a lot, which used to be something he hated. Over time he began to get more and more distant from his friends and stayed in a lot more. Wes just wanted to get him out for a few hours.

"I don't want to be here, Wes." Blaine sighed as Wes began to navigate him through the crowd again.

"Aw c'mon, Blaine. It'll be an experience." Wes replied.

"Look, I know I'm gay but a fashion show?" Wes laughed.

"There's that model, Kurt Hummel." He replied to his ailed friend. "I hear he's beautiful."

"Yeah, and I could totally appreciate that perfect example of _visual_ beauty!" Blaine called sarcastically. Wes more so forced a laugh. Only within the last year had Blaine become comfortable enough to talk about being blind. He used to try act as if that didn't matter, but over time everyone realized that Blaine would never be the same again. It had been life altering, and it took Blaine longer than everyone else to accept this.

"Do you miss it?" Wes asked as he found some seats in the audience only three rows from the raised catwalk.

"Miss what?" Blaine asked. "Judy? Sure as hell! Like I said you're a shit guide dog." Wes laughed and looked to his friend.

"You know what I mean, Blaine." Blaine sighed and fixed his sunglasses, which felt a little too low down on his nose.

"I miss kicking your ass at video games." Blaine smiled. "Ok...I used to, but...I don't know. Over time I just sort of stopped minding. I don't really think there's anything I absolutely _have_ to see, you know. I'm content with this. It's the way I am and I've stopped feeling sorry for myself and jealous of others." Wes stopped. He never realized Blaine had been jealous. "But I would really like to see you with short hair." He laughed lightly. "Back in high school you looked like the Asian Kurt Cobani and I'm curious as to what it looks like now."

Slowly, Blaine raised a hand and felt the spiky hair. Wes smiled as his friend fingered his dark locks Before he would help Blaine by leading his hand to his destination, but he understood Blaine wanted to feel normal and not have everyone do everything, so he let his friend stretch out himself.

"It's fluffy." Blaine smiled, taking his hand away. He rested it on his lap and lowered his head. He imagined it look like he was just gazing at his hands. All he could see was black. He couldn't distinguish between day and night or anything. It was sad, but over the last few years since the accident he had come to terms with it.

Blaine allowed his thoughts to wander for a few minutes and a smile crossed his lips. Wes was gazing at him with curiosity.

"What's so funny?" He asked as Blaine grinned.

"I was just thinking what would it be like if fashion shows had audio description." Blaine smiled. "Models walks like they have stick up their arse. Model twirls. Model gets picked up by gust of wind because she is one stone weight." Wes laughed genuinely as his friend spoke, but the music started and a representative of the clothing line marched up along the catwalk. "What's going on?" Blaine asked, hand reaching out for Wes.

"It's started." Wes answered. Raising his arm to Blaine's hand, but letting him find it so that he could at least think he had independence.

…..

Kurt was glad when the show was finished. He had been modelling spring clothing with shorts and short-sleeved t-shirts, but the evening time ocean breeze made the night a little chilly so he had been uncomfortable while strutting his stuff.

Finn told him he looked like an ass out there, then laughed. Kurt laughed too before he was mobbed with the clothing reps and random people who had to tell him how amazing he was, and how beautiful he looked out there. Uncomfortable, he smiled and thanked them before he was pulled away by a woman in a red shirt with headphones.

"We just want to get some quotes for the TV program." She informed him. She was from the Janice Dickinson program. Apparently Janice was out there somewhere, but Kurt didn't particularly care. The last time she had spoken to him, he would have preferred having someone aim a gun into his mouth. She had been so full of herself and shallow. He didn't like false people.

"Sure, whatever." He told the woman as she brought him out to where the crowd was. They wanted the shot to be on front of the catwalk. Many people tried to stop Kurt and talk. He heard a few flattering cries from women in the audience. He sighed when he hear 'You're Sexy' being screamed at him. Whoever she was she didn't fucking know him so what did it matter if he was sexy?

"Ok, just stand here." The woman placed him on front of a camera and handed him a sheet. "Just read from the sheet." Kurt opened it to see writing on it.

"Wait, I don't get to say what I think?" He called to the woman. "I have to say what you say?" She nodded and left him to read. After a moment he was asked if he knew it. He nodded and the camera started.

"Kurt, what did you think of the models?"

"I thought the models were amazing." Kurt recited, nodding as if he really agreed. "I think they were very composed and obviously the agency did a lot for them. I'm jealous. Going to an agency like that would really help further your career. I wish I had that opportunity."

"Done!" The woman stated as the cameras red light flashed. "Thanks very much, Kurt." She indicated for the male to follow her with his camera. Kurt watched her run away, but a strange hand gripped his and he turned to face Janice.

"Kurt!" She smiled, air kissing him. "Darling, you were amazing and you looked fantastic."

"Thanks." Kurt stated through gritted teeth. "You look...good too." She scoffed and brushed the hair from her face.

"I know. It's a Vivian gown. I adore it." She stated, indicating to her dress. Kurt nodded politely and looked behind him.

"Well...I have to go. Finn wants me to...well he has another job for me."

"Ok, darling. Lovely to see you again." She stated, air kissing him again and rushing off. Kurt was gazing at her to ensure she left. Janice manoeuvred through the chairs in a hurry. She hit off a lonely male and snapped at him to watch where he was going before she rushed off.

Kurt noticed that the male had dropped his sunglasses. The youth slowly bent to his knees and ran his hand along the ground trying to find them. He seemed to be having difficulty ,and Kurt thought he couldn't see them in the darkness. He jogged over and picked up the dark spectacles.

"Here." He smiled, holding them out towards the youth. He saw the males face turn in his direction and also saw his hand outstretch. He seemed to be missing where Kurt was holding the glasses out to him.

"Thank you." The youth said, still not able to grab the glasses. Kurt leaned closer. His eyes suddenly connected with the youths and he noticed how they seemed to stare right through him. Suddenly he realized.

This guy was blind.

"Sorry." Kurt stated, slowly placing the glasses into the males hand. The youth blushed madly and murmured something as he put on the glasses slowly so not to miss his nose.

"Thanks again." Blaine smiled. He couldn't see the male, but his voice sounded young. Still, he could sense that look, pitying. He hated it.

"I-it's ok." Kurt stuttered. He was unaware that he had moved closer to the youth, trying to see his eyes, which were now hidden behind the sunglasses. "Err...I'm sorry but...are you..."

"Blind?" Blaine retorted. "Yup, pretty much." Kurt bit back a laugh.

"Actually, I was going to ask are you aware that your fly is open." Kurt smiled as the youth blushed.

"R-really?" He stated, hands flinging to his trousers and zipper, which was indeed opened. "Shit! I'm sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it." Kurt looked at the youth. He was actually pretty cute. Lightly tanned skin, muscular frame, and black, slightly curling hair. "What's your name?" He asked.

"Blaine." The youth replied. "You?"

"Kurt."

"Kurt?" The model cringed, waiting for recognition. "Hey, there's a model here called Kurt too right?" The younger bit back a laugh as Blaine replied.

"Y-yeah, there is. I hear he's a real ass." Blaine's eyebrows raised.

"Really? I don't know. All I've heard is that he's beautiful." Kurt cringed, even a blind guy knew it. "But I mean you could be right. What use is beauty if you're a dick? For all we know he's a pig, where will looks get him then?" Kurt couldn't help but laugh loudly, and he saw Blaine's eyebrow raised. "Did I say something funny?"

"Yeah." Kurt smiled, running a hand through his hair. He could see the smile on Blaine's lips.

Blaine could feel the smile on his face and the odd chuckle from this guy Kurt told him he was smiling too. He wondered what the male looked like. Was he tall? Thin? Cute? He wanted to stretch out and feel his features to obtain a mental picture, but that was far too forward. He was content with a simple chat. Over time he had grown used to people shying away from talking to him or finding holding a conversation awkward. With Kurt, that didn't seem to be the case.

"So, you here with someone?" Kurt asked, trying to maintain a talk with the male. He guessed he liked chatting to Blaine because the male wasn't prone to showering him with false, shallow compliments.

"Yeah, my friend Wes, but he had to make a phone call." Blaine smiled. "I ran out of credit and he didn't have his cell so he's somewhere close by at a payphone, I think." Kurt nodded, forgetting Blaine couldn't see him. The youth continued. "He wanted me to wait here. I can't really get around that well." Kurt smiled.

"Well, if you want some help..."

"Thanks, but no thanks!" Blaine smiled. "I...I'm fine, honestly. I'm just going to wait here. I'm pretty tired and just want to get home and I'm guessing that looking for Wes wouldn't be a great option considering if I can't find him then I'm screwed." Kurt smiled.

"Ok. I understand. You wouldn't want to be sneaking off with a stranger huh?" Blaine laughed and a cold wind whipped along his face. He could feel the ocean spray on his skin. Sometimes he missed seeing the ocean. Wes would take him there. He could smell the salt air, hear the loud crashing of the waves and feel the cool liquid whip along his ankles, but he'd never see it.

"I think I could get kidnapped by worse." Blaine smiled. "You seem pretty cool."

"Thanks." Kurt grinned as he saw a young Asian male draw close to them. Wes placed a hand on his blind friend's shoulder and gazed at Kurt with parted lips.

"You're Kurt Hummel!" He stated suddenly, feeling Blaine's muscles flex under his hand.

"Kurt...Hummel?" Blaine asked, recognizing the name as the model. Kurt sighed and looked to his feet.

"Yeah...that's me." He confirmed. Blaine laughed loudly and slowly extended his arm. He felt it come in contact with something clothed. With further inspection, he realized that it was Kurt's shoulder. He was glad he found the right spot.

"So, you're the ass?" Blaine smiled. "Ahh...well I don't think you're that bad." Kurt smiled and looked up as Blaine's hand came in contact with his arm.

"Thanks." He smiled meekly, looking back up to the black haired male and smiled. Wes was looking a bit star shocked, but Blaine's expression hadn't changed. He had a roughish grin on his lips. Kurt tried not to look at Wes. It was the same look he had gotten so many times before.

_'Hey you're the guy off the magazine!'_

_'Oh my god you're Kurt Hummel!'_

"Wow...I can't believe I'm meeting someone famous!" Wes smiled, shaking Kurt's hand. Kurt simply grimaced and shrugged. He had run out of responses to such statements. Wes smiled and nodded to him before turning to Blaine. His hand was still on the youth's shoulder. "Blaine, we have to head out."

"Oh, ok." Blaine sighed and patted Kurt's shoulder. "It was nice talking to you, Kurt."

"You, too!" Kurt grinned. Strangely he felt his heart drop as Wes tried to move away. "Err, Blaine!" He called out. Blaine looked over his shoulder despite not being able to tell what he was looking at. Kurt saw how he seemed to be looking just a little to his left. "Do you think...I dunno, maybe we could swap numbers? Maybe, you know text?" Blaine smiled, a little too broadly.

"Yeah, sure." Slowly he slid from Wes grasp. He could feel his friend gaze at him as he struggled to find his cell. He took it out and handed it to Kurt to type in the number. Kurt noticed the brail that covered the buttons.

"Cool cell." He smiled, inputting his number. Blaine grinned.

"Well it helps. Err...do you mind not texting?" Blaine asked. "I...I can't read them." Kurt blushed, forgetting Blaine's predicament.

"Oh, ok." He smiled. "I prefer talking anyway."

"Great!" Blaine smiled, feeling Kurt's place the phone in his hand. He smiled and told Kurt his number.

"I'll call you!" Kurt promised as Wes insisted it was late. Blaine turned away and allowed his friend to lead him away. His heart was light as he realized that maybe Wes bringing him here wasn't such a bad idea.

…..

A/N: Again this story means so much to me which is why its here, hopefully someone will like it, lol, thanks for reading :D

**Next Chapter:**_ "Shh!" Kurt hushed him. "I'm in disguise." Blaine's eyebrow cocked. He was unable to see the youth in long jeans, baggy, black hoodie pulled up and sunglasses. "Don't say my name ok?" Blaine smiled slightly._

_"Ok...Steve." A short laugh escaped Kurt and he waved over a waitress to order some coffee. She smiled and went back inside for his order. He liked this. Sitting outside, laughing and no one coming up to bother him about who he was._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: eeeppp thank you so much for any and all positive reviews, it means so, so, so much :') I just wished to show you all something, one of my very, very best friends online had done some fanart for the original and…oh god I don't know if I could sing her praises enough. She's…she's one of my many fianceé's xD but one of the most important ones, my mentor of perviness, my goddess, my sweetheart and idol and just one of my best friends in general not just online, not to mention she is the most talented person I know and deserves so much more praise than she does. She's just my darling Wu-bb x33333 I know most of you are only interested in Klaine but surely you'd be able to appreciate wonderful art even if you don't ship the pairing so I just wanted to show you guys this: http:/tyshangshan. deviantart. com/ gallery/? offset= 48/d2btvtd [remove spaces]

She is my own muse 3333 erm sorry on to the story x3 I hope these updates are fast enough :) there's a selfish side to me saying 'no, no keep waiting and get more reviews' but I'd rather keep anyone who likes my little fics happy :3

Wow this is getting long winded, erm sorry XD love u guys xxxxx

D/C: Not true so don't sue ;)

…..

The following evening Wes had tried to convince Blaine that telling people he knew Kurt Hummel wasn't a bad idea.

"Come on Blaine! Imagine it? Everyone will love us!" Blaine raised an eyebrow and felt his friends shoulder.

"Dude that's not cool!" He sighed. "Kurt seems like a cool guy and I have a feeling he's not really into the whole celeb thing." Wes sighed and looked away from his friend. He didn't mean to be rude but Blaine could hardly tell these things unless Kurt told him. Still he kept his mouth shut and sighed. He could never let his friend know he had just had that thought. Things had been hard on Blaine since the incident in which he had lost his sight and Wes wasn't going to argue with a man who had been through that ordeal.

It was odd. Wes could always remember one thing Blaine said to him as kids and for some reason it just struck him again as he remembered how he and Blaine used to just chill out in the taller boys basement he painted. Wes playing video games as Blaine painted, he had always been very good with music and art, pretty gifted actually.

_"Know what Wes?" Blaine's fifteen year old self stated as he applied oil to the canvass. "Wouldn't it be horrible not to be able to see? I don't know if I could ever get over that...I think I'd almost prefer to be deaf. What about you?" Wes didn't agree, his voice was his life and he d been genuinely shocked that Blaine freaking Anderson would pick sight over hearing with a voice like his. "Heh I guess you're right, Imagine not being able to listen to music...that'd suck ass!"_

Wes found it ironic. Poor Blaine. He had lost a lot of opportunities when he lost his site. He had been all set to get into Pasadena when he finished High School.

"Wes?" Blaine asked, grip tightening on his friends shoulder. "What's wrong? You became quiet suddenly. Something up?" Wes didn't bother forcing a smile.

"Its nothing." He stated in a semi-happy tone. "Really Blaine. It's just late." Blaine shrugged.

"Well my apartment is just like...actually where are we?" Wes sighed and rested his hand on Blaine's.

"Only about ten minutes away dude." He stated quietly. Blaine smiled.

"Great..look man...I'm sorry." Wes raised an eyebrow and glared.

"Sorry? About what?" Blaine pulled his hand away from Wes's shoulder and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well...for like...you know...putting you out like this. I know you probably just want to get back to your place." Wes shook his head and wrapped his fingers around Blaine's wrists, pulling him into a walk before continuing their conversation.

"Don't worry man. My main concern is that you get home safely." Blaine sighed a little too loudly. Wes probably thought the words would comfort his friend but they did far from that. Blaine suddenly felt like a burden and that sickened him. He didn't want to be the blind guy who his friends had to take care of. He didn't want them to grow sick of him. This was the main reason he didn't want to go out as much so they wouldn't have to feel like they have to take care of him.

They continued the rest of the journey in silence and soon Blaine slid his keycard into his floor level apartment door and allowed them in. Almost instantly he felt something brush against his leg. Blaine bent slowly and ran his fingers through the beautiful golden coat of his Labrador.

"Hello Judy." He smiled, rubbing her gently. Her fur felt so soft underneath his fingertips. The texture however was still rough and her scent was clean like soap. "I see david gave you a bath did he?" David had been so good to Blaine in helping take care of Judy tonight. Blaine felt horrible as he rang from the show and asked Wes's roommate and his own friend to feed his dog. David had gone all out in bathing her too.

Blaine was reluctant to stop rubbing Judy but he had to. She was not a normal dog, she was a work dog and he wasn't to overload her with attention or else she would be a useless guide to him. He could hear Wes's coat lightly thud on the couch and also heard the creek of the springs as his best friend collapsed on the settee.

"I'm so tired." Wes stated. He had spent most of the evening drinking alcohol as fashion bored him. Blaine didn't understand Wes's motives for the evening. He had taken his friend out to a show he couldn't see so that he would drink alcohol and be bored. Blaine might not have gotten the idea but he was still satisfied with how the night ended. He was sure only a privileged few in the world were able to say they had Kurt Hummel's phone number.

"No wonder you're tired. Lusting after all those models must be hard work." Blaine smiled, feeling his way over to the couch where he sat beside his friend. Wes laughed lightly and rubbed his brow.

"Nah. They were all too skinny and most of them were men anyway." Blaine smiled.

"What's so bad about that?" He asked as Wes punched his arm playfully. There was a moment of silence between them.

"So...you gonna call him?" Blaine's cheeks burned red and he turned his face away from his friend.

"I...I don't know...I mean I'd like to..." Wes smiled at his stuttering friend.

"He seemed to like you." Wes replied. "I mean...I don't know if you could tell but...I donno the way he was looking at you or something." Blaine felt his heart skip a beat. What did Wes mean? What way was Kurt looking at him?

Pitying? Or maybe, just maybe lustful? Blaine dismissed the last thought. Over the last seven years he had grown accustomed to the thought that no one would like him in this condition. Maybe Kurt would like to be friends? Even then chances were strong that he wasn't even gay.

"M-maybe tomorrow..." Blaine stated unsurely as he shifted in his seat. Wes sighed. He knew Blaine too well to know he was lying. The youth would claim he would call him, he would ponder over the idea but never do it. He would be too afraid.

"Ok man...whatever you want."

…

Kurt slept soundly that night with warmth bubbling through his stomach. He couldn't help but feel good about tonight. The possibility of someone who would treat him like a normal being was delightful. Kurt never experienced that feeling of just being normal and he longed for it. Attention was never something he sought out, it just came to him.

It was nine in the morning and he was on the treadmill in his small make-shift gym. The sweat was pouring off his body but he continued running. He had to get his weight down if he wanted to keep his job and his money. Fucking agency and their fucking contract. How come no one told him that he could be sued if he went above the weight?

Kurt was still on the treadmill, panting hard as his phone rang out. He leapt off the equipment so swiftly he ended up falling to the floor with a small 'Oomph.' Gripping his phone he rested his body flat on the ground, glad of the break his muscles were getting.

"H-hello?" He panted into the cell, hoping it desperately to be Blaine.

"Kurt!" Finn called into the receiver. "Listen man I was talking to Sam Evans and he'd love to have you cameo but obviously..you know you're gonna have to audition. He wouldn't put you in the movie unless you can act, you know?" Kurt moaned into his cell.

"Fine, fine!" Kurt snapped, chest still heaving as he breathed heavily. "When is the audition?"

"Next Friday." Finn replied happily. "I'll take you there myself. Pick you up say...five?" Kurt moaned and mopped his brow.

"Fine, ok, whatever!"

"Dude you won't regret this." And with that Finn hung up leaving Kurt along on the line with only the dial tone ringing in his ear. Now that Finn was off the phone his thoughts wandered back to Blaine. Should he call him?

The youth decided to try it and brought up the number on his cell. He tried to calm his panting as he was still tired from his exercise but still pressed the call button and waited for the youth to pick up. It took a moment but Kurt was patient and eventually Blaine answered.

"Hello? Who is this?"

Kurt felt a smile curl on his lips.

"Hi Blaine? It's Kurt Hummel."

Blaine felt his heart stop. He fidget for a moment, running his fingers through Judy's soft fur. Kurt Hummel. Kurt Hummel was calling his phone.

"O-oh hi." He stuttered

Kurt smiled, wondering why Blaine felt so nervous.

"Yea...hi..." He struggled to find the words and suddenly found himself getting a bit nervous as well. "Err. I was just...you know...calling and I...well I have nothing to do later and was just wondering if maybe you'd just like to hang out?"

Blaine's was convinced his heart stopped beating altogether. His mouth ran dry and he felt his hand shake. Judy whimpered as if noticing his chance of mood. Still he was sure there was a goofy grin on his face.

"You know what? That actually sounds really good." He struggled to think of somewhere they could meet up. It was too early to go to a pub. "There's this coffee place about a block from where I live, it does the best fucking espresso's ever!"

Kurt smiled, coffee sounded good right now.

"Yea that sounds awesome. Could you give me directions or something?"

Blaine paused, biting his lip.

"Err...Kurt I'm sorry but I'm not exactly the best for directions." He forced a laugh. "You'd be better to ask my dog."

Kurt felt his stomach lurch as he remembered.

"Oh shit. Blaine I'm sorry..."

"Don't be!" Blaine cut in, smiling to himself. "Most of the guys I'm friends with are a little...over conscious of my disability. It's nice to have someone who forgets...look Kurt I really don't mind it. Please...just don't feel like you have to walk on eggshells or anything."

Kurt smiled, glad they had made what he called a break through. For some reason he really wanted to be Blaine's friend, someone who would treat him normally for a change sounded good right now.

"Awesome...look why don't you tell me where you live and I'm sure I'll find a way there."

"What? Get a little chauffer to drive you around?" Blaine teased.

"Hey that's not funny." Despite himself Kurt smiled. "How would you like if I poked fun at you?"

"What like my dog?"

"Hey you're no different than any other man. Being dragged around by a little bitch."

Both laughed loudly in a friendly manner, any nervousness broken down. Blaine was still smiling as Judy wandered away from his hand to find her food still waiting in the dog bowl.

"I live on Georges Avenue. The coffee shop is called The Centenary. It's not too big but..." What had Wes said about it? "It's...green I think...with large, black framed windows and some tables outside."

"Ok Blaine. I'll see you there about...what time suits you?"

"I haven't any plans." Blaine confirmed. "Whenever fits your schedule."

"Ok then, about an hour then?"

"Great. An hour it is."

Both hung up at the same time.

Blaine smiled and whistled Judy over lowly. She trotted over, her breath smelt like kibble. Blaine smiled, rubbing her locks.

"Who's a good girl?" He smiled, feeling along her neck for her collar which found his fingertips easily. He smiled and stood. "C'mon girl, bedroom. Master needs a change of clothes." He smiled to himself as she brought him to the room he desired to go to.

…**..**

An hour later and Blaine was sitting outside the coffee store. In truth he had been there for over fifteen minutes. It was for no reason other than that he wanted to be there first rather than standing like a fool, unable to make his way over to Kurt himself.

He sipped on the espresso. He had worn some baggy kaki trousers, a black, long sleeved top and his sunglasses. As he sat he heard the faint dragging of metal on concrete to his left. He extended a hand to stop the chair from leaving the table.

"Sorry it's taken." He said as a young teenage boy looked to his friends, wondering how the hell this guy knew. He left the chair and Blaine returned to his mug as someone wearing heavy boots walked his way.

"Saving my seat from hooligans?" An almost familiar voice laughed as someone sat next to him. "How gentleman like Blaine." The youth with the black hair smiled.

"Heh. And a hello to you too Ku..."

"Shh!" Kurt hushed him. "I'm in disguise." Blaine's eyebrow cocked. He was unable to see the youth in long jeans, baggy, black hoodie pulled up and sunglasses. "Don't say my name ok?" Blaine smiled slightly.

"Ok...Steve." A short laugh escaped Kurt at the new name and he waved over a waitress to order some coffee. She smiled and went back inside for his order. He liked this. Sitting outside, laughing and no one coming up to bother him about who he was.

"So how are you Blaine?" He started off as Blaine fed Judy a dog biscuit. He always had one or two on him just in case.

"I'm good Steve. And yourself?" Another laugh escaped the model as he looked at the golden dog at Blaine's side.

"I'm great...do you mind if I rub your dog?" He asked before doing anything. Kurt loved animals.

"No go ahead." Blaine smiled. "This is Judy."

"Hello Judy!" Kurt smiled, running his fingers along the top of her head as her tail wagged. "Aren't you a lovely dog?" Blaine smiled.

"Yea...I've had her for seven years now." Kurt smiled.

"Really?" Blaine nodded.

"Ever since this." Blaine patted his sunglasses but Kurt of course knew what he meant. So Blaine had only been blind for seven years? It must be a terrible blow to go from being able to see to not being able to do so.

"Oh right." Kurt was curious to ask what happened to have Blaine loose his sight but thought better of it. Blaine was smiling and his eyes were hidden by the sunglasses. Silently Kurt wondered if he was embarrassed by his affliction.

"So what's it like?" Blaine asked quietly and suddenly. "Being famous?" Kurt shrugged and sighed.

"What's it like being normal?" Blaine straightened and looked in Kurt's general direction.

"You don't remember?" He questioned. "I mean...aren't you able to remember before you became a model?" A small, quiet laugh escaped Kurt.

"Well I am but...I never felt normal. My mom would shove me into pageants and even when I was only a few months old I have those bonny baby ribbons." Kurt sighed to himself. Other than Finn the only people who knew he was gay had been his parents…well his father. His mother had died when he was only eight years old. He remembered when he came out to Burt his father had tried to make a joke about how it was 'those damn beauty pageants' that turned him.

Blaine was smiling slightly but he felt sad. For the first time in a long period he directly wished he had vision. He wanted to know what was so amazing about Kurt's striking looks. Just how incredible was he? He sounded like an awesome person but was he truly as breath-taking as everyone stated.

The waitress came out with Kurt's coffee and the two talked idly for a while. They discussed music and movies. Blaine revealed he liked books although there was only a limited number available in brail which was annoying. Kurt talked animatedly about Lady Gaga's outfits for probably around ten minutes, trying not to seem overly gay but Blaine just assumed he appreciated her for her eccentric clothes given that he was a model and all. He had heard a lot about her including that she once wore meat but he couldn't even begin to imagine how that would look. The elder told the youth that when he was younger his mother had taken him to see David Bowie and how he had never seen anyone so crazily dressed in his life.

"I couldn't even focus on his music." He said with a laugh as he sipped on the by now lukewarm coffee. "I mean he's cool and everything but…the outfits were just…I cant even begin to explain." Kurt laughed as Blaine grinned while he talked. Kurt didn't say anything but he had met the singer, he knew him personally but Blaine didn't need to be introduced to that part of his life.

"Do you miss it?" Kurt shocked himself as he braved the question. "I mean...sight? Do you miss it?" Blaine was taken aback at first. While he had told Kurt not to tiptoe around the subject he just hadn't been expecting such a forward request.

"Well...sometime." He stated truthfully. "Every now and then something will happen and all I can think is...I really want to see that...Like when Wes made this triple decker subway sandwich." Kurt laughed loudly picturing the mammoth sub.

"So you're cool talking about this?" Blaine had to consider his answer for a moment but he nodded. Usually he wasn't but something about Kurt made him comfortable and it was easy to talk to the youth.

"Well...yea I guess. I don't mind. Like, if we're gonna be friends I don't mind you asking questions but I'll only answer them on the condition that you truthfully answer mine." Kurt smiled and nodded.

"Ok then. Fire away!"

"Ok...Did you go to college?" Kurt moaned, such a question.

"No. I never got around to that. I wanted to do something...an arts degree or something but…I don't know, the glamour of being famous or something." They both laughed but Kurt felt slight sadness. Truthfully after his mother died he just…he hadnt wanted to ruin her dreams of him being a success. He knew he had promised to be truthful to Blaine but he didn't want to dampen the mood. "And when I was twenty I somehow got found by this agency and next thing I know my stepbrother is my agent and…well...ka-ching!" Blaine smiled and Kurt sipped on his coffee as Judy brushed against his leg. "What about you?"

"I was supposed to go to college." Blaine stated. "I was all set. A shoe in to get into Pasadena everyone said but...accidents happen."

"Blaine..." Kurt's voice was quiet. "I mean...you don't have to answer but...how did it happen?" Blaine smiled. He understood he didn't have to speak about it but Kurt seemed genuine and he didn't mind.

"I was sixteen. We were walking home from school one day. Me, Wes and two friends of ours. David and Jeff. We were messing, tossing David's backpack. It was really heavy I got to say...I think someone called me. I turned around just as Jeff threw it to me. It hit the back of my neck." Blaine placed his hand on the nape of his neck. "I can't remember the technical term but I think an optical nerve was severed or something along those lines. It just kinda happened that the bag just...hit the wrong spot just a little too hard."

Kurt shifted awkwardly, eyes unable to meet Blaine's once the youth finished speaking. He felt an uneasy bubble well in his stomach and he felt sorry for the youth sitting across from him.

"Blaine...I'm sorry..." Was all he could manage. Blaine smiled slightly and rested a hand on the table beside his cup.

"Don't be. I mean it's a blow and all but over time I've gotten used to it. There's nothing I can do about it and I've accepted that. I mean...it took time but I've come to terms with it. I've adapted." Kurt was smiling, happy to hear a cheery tone in Blaine's voice. The male was strong, Kurt silently admired him for that.

Suddenly Kurt's cell rang out, interrupting their quite chat. Kurt apologized and answered.

"Hello?"

"Kurt Hummel?" Kurt paused for a moment.

"Yes. Who is this?"

"This is Sam Evans. I've just spoken with your agent Finn Hudson and he told me you were coming to audition for my film." Kurt paused, agitated. Right now wasn't such a time to be having chats with directors.

"I'm sorry but is it regular for you to be having chats with auditionees before you've even met them?" Kurt asked sharply.

"I guess not but it's not every day I hear Kurt Hummel is going to be in a film I'm directing."

"Didn't you have Angelina Jolie in your last film?" Kurt asked.

"Well of course."

"Look. I'm sorry Mr. Evans but I'm a little pre-occupied at the moment."

"Not to pre-occupied I hope." Joe replied.

"What does that mean?"

"Well obviously Finn hasn't gotten to you yet. The auditions have been moved up to today at seven. I told Finn where it was, he said he's pick you up at your home." Silently Kurt cursed.

"Ok then. I..I guess I'll see you later then." He hung up to see Blaine looking directly at him.

"Mr. Evans?" Blaine asked. "Like...Sam Evans, the director?"

"Yea." Kurt nodded, frowning as he pocketed his cell. "Look Blaine...I'm really, really sorry but I have to go. I have an audition for him right now." Blaine felt a little disappointed but he smiled as Judy's head rested in his lap.

"Its ok Kurt. I completely understand. If Sam Evans asked me to audition I'd drop any of my plans. I'm dead jealous of you." Blaine laughed lightly but Kurt didn't. He was standing. The hood, still up on his head caused sweat to cling to his brow and he felt far from ready for an audition. Not to mention he didn't want to leave like this.

"Hey...what do you say you come?" He asked, hoping for a yes. Blaine felt a little shocked.

"R-really?" He stuttered. "I mean...are you serious?" Kurt grinned.

"Yea. You could come for...moral support or something." Blaine was staggering as he shakily stood up, hand gripping onto Judy's leash.

"Jesus Kurt...thanks. That'd be...fuck that'd be great!" Kurt smiled and looked around.

"Great. My car's not too far. I'll bring you." He whistled to Judy and summoned the dog to follow him. Blaine couldn't help smiling as he allowed his dog to lead him through the warm LA streets after the model. The sun shone brightly, lifting his mood as he felt the warm air brush against his smiling face.

…

**Authors notes:** hope you guys like 3333

**Next Chapter:**_ "I have to use my hands a lot so if that makes you uncomfortable..."_

_"No, no. I'm fine with that." Kurt smiled. "Seriously. When does it suit you because I don't have any shows for like...the next week." Blaine scratched the back of his neck. _

_"Tomorrow would actually suit best to start." Blaine confessed, smiling as he looked in Kurt's direction. _


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: hey guys, thank you so, so much for all reviews. You're all just….so nice to me its unreal :') I know Blaine's blindness is a very serious issue but this fic wasn't to be written that way, it was written a long time ago when I was new to writing and it just means a lot to me, its fluff and hopefully entertaining, I understand this isn't necessarily to everyone's tastes and it isn't perfect still it means a lot to me as does every single word you guys write :') I'm just honoured to know someone even bothered opening the link so thank you 3333 Also I wanna add that back when I wrote this first my beautiful friend CJ helped beta it and since other than the names very little has changed I want to credit her for all her hard work xxxxx

D/C: not true so don't sue x

…..

Blaine spent the whole trip ensuring Kurt was ok with Judy being in his car.

"Blaine I told you it's fine." Kurt smiled. "I love animals." Blaine grinned.

"I know." He thought of his beloved dog sitting in the small back seat. "But the thing is...neither of us have ever been in a Merc before and...wow." Blaine shifted in the leather seat and ran a hand along the door handle. Kurt had told him it was a somewhat cream coloured car with black leather seating and fuzzy leopard print dice that hung from the mirror. "...You sure it's ok for Jud..."

"Blaine." Kurt was laughing now. "It's ok. I would have thought of another way if I didn't want her in the car."

"You're not just letting her in cause I need her?" Kurt sighed, not taking his eyes off the road.

"Blaine don't worry about it."

"Well I suppose you could just buy a new car if them smell gets too much." Kurt glared, chancing a side glance at his new friend.

"Come now Blaine. You start at that and I might turn nasty." Blaine had a small smirk on his lips. "Like I might make fun of your hair." Blaine gasped loudly and clasped his hands to his head, fingers nestled in the soft, bouncy curls.

"No not my precious hair!" He cried out with a smile on his face. Kurt rolled his eyes, a small grin hidden away at the corner of his lips.

"Don't worry I couldn't make fun of your hair. It's perfect!" Kurt could feel the hint of red on his cheeks and didn't notice the sudden flush on Blaine's face. Neither said a word for a moment or two.

"So are we close to...wherever we're going?" Blaine asked the male to his right as his hand stretched back to rub Judy's head. His companion whimpered happily.

"Yea...at least I think we are..." Kurt half smiled. "I text Finn to tell him I'd find my own way but...now I'm not so sure!" Blaine couldn't help but laugh lightly at this as his head slowly rested against the cold pane of glass. He took a breath in as he heard the concrete jungle of LA pass by in a whirl of beeping horns and the general bustle of crowds.

It took the best of another forty minutes before they reached the studio where the auditions were. Blaine was smiling as Kurt helped Judy out for his friend. He was laughing pretty loudly at the model.

"Dude you totally got lost." Blaine grinned as Judy dragged him along the outsides of the buildings. "I may not be able to see but even I knew when you were totally off. I mean, who in their right mind pulls up and asks for directions from someone who was offering them a blowjob. And in a deep voice I might add." Kurt laughed.

"Well the dress he was wearing wasn't that flattering I'll tell you that." Blaine barked a laugh but inside he felt his heart drop. In the few hours they had spent together he had almost convinced himself that Kurt may have been like him but evidently not. He had been foolish to think the young man was in any way gay inclined but even if he was Kurt would have no interest in him. Blaine couldn't even generate interest from normal men let alone someone as famous and supposedly beautiful as his friend.

Blaine suddenly felt rather sad. He recalled the last time he had ever slept with someone. When he was sixteen and still experimenting with his sexuality. But that was before the accident.

"Blaine?" Kurt interrupted his thoughts. "You ok man?" Blaine smiled and nodded as Judy stopped walking. He hated when that happened, it left him feeling so helpless.

"I'm fine." He quickly told Kurt. "Judy...Judy go on girl!" The dog whimpered and sat. She didn't know this place, the scent was different, all she recognized was Blaine. "Judy go!" Kurt sighed and shook his head at the dog who cocked her head to the side.

"C'mon Blaine." He smiled, extending his arm to take his friends hand. As soon as his fingertips touched the soft flesh of Blaine's hand a zap coursed through their bodies. "Shit!" Kurt cried out, jumping back as the spark hurt. "That was weird!" Blaine nodded and cradled his hand.

"Yea." He agreed. The sharp, almost electrical pain between them hurt just a little but that had subdued. Blaine soon felt Kurt's hand slowly wrap around his again. There was no physical spark but Blaine felt one light in his stomach as he noticed how soft Kurt's palms were. They fit so well in his hand and Blaine's belly did a flip as Kurt's fingers wound in his.

"C'mon. I was here before. I know where we're going." Blaine laughed lightly.

"You sure about that? We're not going to have to ask our way from a tranny whore again are we?" Kurt laughed and looked to Blaine. He felt guilty for it but he was glad Blaine couldn't see his face. He was happy the youth couldn't tell how red his cheeks were as he held Blaine's hand. He never wanted to let it go. It just felt so right in his palm. He felt it. Only a few hours and already he was falling for Blaine, his keen wit, personality and man was he hot. Still Kurt was saddened. There was no way in hell someone like Blaine was gay, no way.

"Of course I know where we're going." Kurt grinned, leading Blaine through the automatic doors. Judy trotted along behind them, a position she was not used to. Usually she led but she seemed to sense that this wasn't her place today.

"Of course you do." Blaine smiled sarcastically as someone called Kurt's name from what seemed far away. Blaine cocked his head, seeing nothing but hearing footsteps grow closer as someone jogged.

"Kurt!" Finn smiled, spiriting close to his friend. He looked to the male he was holding hands with and cocked an eyebrow.

"Err Finn this is Blaine. A friend of mine." Kurt explained, grip tightening slightly on Blaine's hand. "Blaine this is Finn Hudson. He's my agent and my step-brother."

"It's nice to meet you." Blaine smiled, nodding his head. He considered extending a hand to try and shake Finn's but one was gripping Judy's collar and the other was strangely reluctant to slip from Kurt's grasp.

"Nice to meet you too Blaine." Finn smiled but his eyes darted from Blaine to his client. He wasn't going to voice his opinion, Finn knew better than that but still he wondered what possessed Kurt to bring such a friend here. "So anyway!" Finn returned to the point. "You're late. What the hell man? Sam is waiting to interview you." Kurt blushed.

"Sorry man, got lost. Had to stop for directions." Blaine suppressed a quiet laugh at that which annoyed Finn when Kurt snickered back. He hated to be left out of any loop and in-jokes with the model were usually ones he was in on. It didn't feel nice to be suddenly distant from his supposed best friend.

"Well c'mon anyway. Sam finished looking the last guy over forty minutes ago. You'd better not fuck this up and convince him you've been worth the wait." Blaine cringed suddenly at Finn's impatient and snappy tone. He wasn't used to people speaking like that but that must be business. Kurt didn't seem affected and walked, lightly dragging Blaine along with him as Judy brought up the rear. Blaine jogged until he was sure he was beside his friend.

"I guarantee you, you won't fuck this up." Blaine smiled, whispering loudly to Kurt above the noise of the many people in the studio passing by. Again Kurt's cheeks burnt.

"T-thanks." Finn usually took a different approach in 'encouraging' his friend. Kurt wasn't used to plain moral support and as Blaine's hand tightened its grip he smiled a little goofily. What was it about Blaine that made him feel so comfortable?

"You comin' or what?" Finn looked back to the two who trailed behind him as the slide doors of the audition room opened to them. Finn frowned, unsure why he felt so hostile towards Blaine. He had no desires for Kurt in the slightest but hated the idea of this guy possibly replacing him in the friend department. Kurt looked to him and smiled before looking to Blaine.

"Well c'mon then." He grinned, leading his new friend to the room. Finn eyed Judy and her golden coat of hair which shimmered in the lighting of the building.

"The mutt better be house trained." He stated simply before he could stop himself. Kurt cast him a swift glare but Blaine smiled and bent to rub Judy's fur.

"I only pick the best." Blaine smiled as the dog whimpered happily under his touch. Finn sighed, threw his eyes to heaven and allowed the three to follow him into the room where Sam Evans was waiting.

Sam Evans stood quite tall. He was a well build, blonde man and looked very young to be one of the biggest directors in Hollywood. He was clean cut and eh wore a simple white wife beater and jeans. Kurt would have never known it was him until the man turned and smiled to him.

"Here he is." The director smiled. Blaine couldn't see but he liked the sound of Sam's voice. There was a youthful and likable quality and it had a happy merit to it that gave Blaine the impression that the youth liked to laugh and did so easily. Blaine knew he was right, he had become very accurate with people over the years without his sight. "So this is the famous Kurt Hummel!" Sam shook the hand of the model before turning to Blaine, still smiling. His eyes wandered to Blaine and Kurt could see him examine Judy and her owner.

"This is Blaine." Kurt introduced his friend who smiled and slowly held out a hand. Sam was smiling as he took it.

"It's awesome to meet you Blaine." He smiled and spoke in a genuinely friendly manner. He looked down to Judy. "This you're dog?" Blaine nodded and rubbed Judy's head.

"Yea, this is Judy." Sam scratched her ear before standing. He looked from Kurt to Blaine to Finn and grinned.

"Well now we all know each other I think it's time I spoke to Kurt about the part. Kurt could you just sit over here?" Kurt took Blaine's hand again, not wanting the youth to feel lost in the large room. Sam noticed this and indicated for another seat to be brought to the table where he sat. With Blaine now sitting beside Kurt this left a secretly jealous Finn along the edge, away from his brother.

"So all I know is that Finn said the movie is called Bridesmaids." Kurt muttered. "And you want me to do a cameo." Sam nodded.

"There's really no use in telling you about the plot and characters and such as if you get the part you'll be around to get the idea. The character I want you to cameo as is actually a jewellery shop owner." Kurt's eyes widened but he nodded, accepting this. It wasn't a huge role but he knew why they wanted him to audition, it'd be coverage for him but also it would possibly encourage all fans of his to go watch the movie.

"Sounds good to me." He said with a smile, earning an approving nod from Finn as Sam smiled, handing him the script.

"Here just have a look." Kurt read a few times, getting the idea before he was taken off to read for Sam with an actress named Kristin Wiig. Blaine was asked if he'd like a chair or to stand. He chose the chair as he had no idea how long he'd be here.

"Show me your love is eternal face." Kurt said, looking to the woman as he tried not to crack a smile.

Sam was smiling when he looked to Blaine sitting, rubbing Judy's fur.

"What do you think Blaine?" Sam asked, smiling. Blaine looked towards him and was unaware he was staring at the youths belt.

"Me? I'd be of no used to you sir."

"It's Sam, Blaine." Sam smiled. "Or Mr. Evans but that's more for the ladies." A small laugh escaped him. "And of course I'd like to hear what you have to say. I have a few friends in the same position as you."

"Blind?" Blaine asked. Sam smiled.

"Well to be honest I was talking about animal lover." He grinned as Blaine continued to rub his dog. A laugh escaped the youth as he continued to stroke his guide. Sam knelt beside the youth. "Do you mind if I rub Judy?"

"Course not." Blaine smiled as he felt Sam's fingers brush against his as he rubbed the dog who whimpered happily.

"So Blaine. I hope you don't mind me asking but obviously you're...well you have some mixed race in you. What culture?"

"My dad was Irish." Blaine smiled. "And my mom is from the Philippines then I grew up in America so it was a lot of different cultures that influenced me." Sam smiled.

"Awesome. My mom was from Britain actually….I know it's not necessarily Ireland but still. My dad was from Texas though."

"Really?" Blaine asked, smiling. He could hear footsteps approach. Kurt was soon by the two.

"What did you think?" He asked, the question was directed towards the director. Sam smiled but looked to the other half-Asian.

"Why don't you ask Blaine?" He grinned as Blaine's cheeks flushed.

"M-me?" Kurt rested a hand on the youths shoulder.

"What did you think man?" He asked smiling. Blaine was still blushing.

"W-well I thought...I thought it sounded great." He could hear Sam's infectious chuckle.

"Yea. I'd agree with Blaine. It sounded great." The director stood up from the dog and shook Kurt's hand. "Welcome to the Bridesmaids family." Kurt laughed suddenly as the unexpected truth hit him.

"You mean I got it?" Sam nodded.

"I'd thank Blaine if I were you." He smiled as Kurt turned to the sitting blind and flung his arms around him.

"Dude you're the best."

"I didn't do anything." Blaine laughed as Kurt's grip on him tightened.

"Of course you did Blaine." Sam smiled. "I wouldn't mind if you came around when we get around to Kurt's scenes. I enjoyed our chat."

"Me too." Blaine smiled, still blushing as someone called Sam away from the two. He apologized, told Kurt that his people would contact him before stating his goodbyes and leaving. Kurt pulled a nearby seat over and collapsed beside his friend, still smiling.

"Well, well, well. You're fitting in well with this aren't you?" Blaine couldn't help but smile as Judy's head rested on his lap. She was bored but he wasn't.

"I guess. Sam's really nice." Kurt nodded.

"Yea, I don't think I'd mind working with him, he seems cool." Kurt rested back on his chair and scratched his elbow. "Well I don't think there's anything else here. Do you want me to drop you home? We could meet up again." Blaine couldn't help but grin broadly as he nodded furiously.

"Yeah. I'd actually love to meet up again. Today was...it was pretty awesome. Not everyday I get to hang around with Sam Evans."

"Just like I thought." Kurt laughed, gently punching his friend. "You're just hanging out with me for the perks." Blaine shrugged.

"You caught me." He joked, grinning broadly. Kurt smiled and gripped the youth's shoulder as he stood up, looking around for another friend.

"Finn!" Kurt called once the brunette came into view. "Blaine and I are gonna head right?" Finn nodded and turned away a little too quickly but Kurt didn't notice. He let his hand fall from Blaine's shoulder and whistled the Labrador his way. Blaine stood as soon as Judy tugged on her collar and followed the two.

Blaine didn't want to say anything as Kurt walked ahead but he desperately wished Kurt would hold his hand to lead him. It just felt right somehow but he didn't want to scare his new friend off and instead settled for being pulled by his dog.

…**..**

"Ok and is the building a kind of yellow colour?" Blaine asked as Kurt estimated they were there.

"Well yea I guess it could be called yellow...there's lots of flowers outside it and...one of the doors is actually painted pink."

"Yupp, home sweet home." Blaine smiled, recalling the laughter from David and Wes when they saw what they claimed was a sugar pink door. Kurt pulled up as close as possible to the door with the **6** number plaque on it. Blaine smiled despite himself. He had enjoyed today. Just a full day of people treating him completely and utterly normal. He didn't want it to end.

"Err...I don't suppose you'd like to come in?" He asked as Kurt opened his door, ready to let Judy out of the back.

"Really?" Kurt looked to the homely apartment flats and smiled. "Yea. I'd love to Blaine."

"Great." Blaine opened his door but sat in the chair, waiting until Kurt came jogging around with Judy. His hand slipped into the leash and Judy let out a loud bark, glad she was home. Kurt locked his car and followed Blaine and his dog to the building block. Blaine thankfully didn't live in the apartment with the sickeningly pink door but one marked **6**.

It took the youth a moment to open the door but Kurt was patient. He took the time to look around at the surroundings. Kids playing football to his left, two teens in love having a picnic on the grass and a middle aged business man scalding the children as their soccer ball narrowly missed his car. Kurt smiled, normal people living normal lives. He envied them.

"Ha ha!" Blaine grinned, opening his door in a triumphant cry. "Finally!" The light was switched on as Kurt walked into the small hall. The walls were a cream colour and covered in paintings. Kurt smiled as he looked at them. There was some sculptures too, they were amazing to say the least.

He inspected them closer as Blaine carefully got Judy some food. As he drew close he noticed the simple initials B.A at the corner of every painting and model.

"Blaine?" He was answered with an interested grunt. "D-did you do all these?" Blaine looked into the hall, eyes just missing Kurt's form.

"Yeah. I did actually." Kurt noticed the date on one painting. It was only done a month ago. Blaine made these while he was blind?

"Blaine this is amazing!" Kurt gasped as he eyed one charcoal piece. "I'm not kidding." He moved onto a sculpture which was a perfect image of Blaine's friend Wes. "I have some art at home...cost a hell of a lot of money and they're shit compared to these." Blaine was blushing madly now.

"You're just saying that." He grinned, stomach swelling with pride despite himself.

"No I'm not." Kurt's hand ran along the frame of one picture which showed a beautiful abstract river scene. "How much?" Blaine stopped and turned fully to face his friend. Kurt couldn't help but smile when he noticed Blaine's eyes were connected with his, despite the fact that the half-Filipino couldn't tell.

"W-what?"

"How much for the painting?" Kurt repeated. "I'm not kidding Blaine these are fucking amazing. Please, I'll pay you whatever you want." Blaine smiled but shrugged.

"If you want it take it." Blaine stated before turning back to Judy to feed her. Kurt raised an eyebrow and turned back to the pictures.

"Blaine I couldn't." He stuttered. "I'd have to give you something. Please."

"No I don't mind. It's just a hobby, they're not that good I mean...they couldn't be." Kurt turned to face his friend.

"Blaine I have a fucking Van Gough in my living room. An original and I'd pick one of these anyway." Blaine couldn't stop the way his cheeks burned vividly as he finished feeding his guide dog. With his hand along the wall the youth made his way towards where he heard the models voice.

"Kurt. You don't have to say these things. But please just…take it as a gift if you'd like it." Kurt sighed and took his friends hand.

"I wouldn't just take one of these Blaine. I couldn't but do you know how cool it would be to have some kind of art in my home and when people ask who made it I can say my friend Blaine?" Again the youth blushed but he buried his face in his hands.

"I wouldn't take your money for one of these Kurt."

"Fine then." Kurt looked to Blaine, hand now on his shoulder. "How about this...you make me a one of a kind piece and I'll pay you for that." Blaine's eyes widened.

"You're serious?" He stated. Kurt nodded, still looking at the incredibly statue of Wes.

"Yea. You know what? I love these sculptures. Please Blaine. I'm begging for you to make me one." Blaine couldn't help the strained laugh that escaped his lips.

"Ok...so you want me to make a model of your face?" Kurt nodded and took Blaine's hands in his. Shivers ran along Blaine's spine.

"I'm serious Blaine. Please? Pretty please?" Blaine laughed and shrugged, looking left and right.

"Ok. Fine I'll do it." The model pulled the youth into a hug, grinning broadly.

"yYu're the best!" He grinned, leaning back. "I'll pay you of course." Blaine shrugged.

"That doesn't matter Kurt." Blaine laughed, hands falling to his sides. "Err...well if you wanna do this...well I can't just work from a photo, you know?" Kurt muttered, indicating he did. "I have to use my hands a lot so if that makes you uncomfortable..."

"No, no. I'm fine with that." Kurt smiled. "Seriously. When does it suit you because I don't have any shows for like...the next week." Blaine scratched the back of his neck.

"Tomorrow would actually suit best to start." Blaine confessed, smiling as he looked in Kurt's direction. "You sure about this? I don't think anyone outside my home has my art." Kurt grinned.

"Then I'm privileged." Kurt grinned, hugging his friend. "Look Blaine...I'm sorry but I really have to go now. But...I can't wait till tomorrow ok?" Blaine smiled and patted his friend's arm.

"Yea, ok. Bye then." Kurt tapped his shoulder before leaving. Blaine stood as he heard the door snap shut with a loud click. He could help the grin plastered on his face as Judy rubbed against his leg, begging to be stroked. He let his hands run through her golden fur. He couldn't wait for tomorrow either.

**Authors notes:** So yea :) another chap down, Finn is quite OOC in this like the Finn we know wouldn't be jealous of Kurt's friends but I imagine they were the kind of brothers who were best friends in this, erm yea, hopefully you guys do like it 333 love you all xxxx

**Next Chapter:**_"You want to take a break?" Blaine asked about three, withdrawing his hand from Kurt's cheek. Kurt's eyes which he had unconsciously closed shot open and his hand unexpectedly flung to Blaine's. _

_"No!" He stated, a little too eagerly, pulling Blaine's hand back to his face. Blaine was surprised by the sudden change in Kurt. Another quiet gasp escaped him as his hand came in contact with Kurt's warm skin._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **once more thank you so, so, so much for every comment :') means so much! I'm sorry if I don't get around to replying, I get kinda confused sometimes as to who I've said thank you too, I'm still very new to the site but thank you again *hugs you all in one group hug* =D

**D/C: **Not true so don't sue x3

…..

Blaine sat at the table which lay in his art studio. He rest with his hands on the table. On front of his hands was a large clump of clay and around him were tools. Approximately ninety degrees to the left of the youth lay his supply table. Red, blue and yellow paints and acrylics were always laying in the right hand drawer while white, black and brown in the left. His easels, cloth and paper were in the centre drawer and on top lay canvasses.

To the right of where Blaine sat lay current projects. Still drying moulds and paintings rested in the right hand corner and finished pieces in the right one. The floor upon which everything sat was covered in a constant sheet of plastic.

Blaine's studio was incredibly organized.

Blaine was still sitting at the table, playing with a small inch-by-inch piece of clay. He had been playing with it for the last two minutes and it was beginning to get dry. He dipped his hand into the jar of water which lay about seven inches to his right and wet the piece, prolonging its life.

His cell rang at 11:02am and he answered.

"Hello?" He asked, unsure if it was who he thought it was.

"Hey I'm outside. Can I come in?" Blaine smiled.

"Sure Kurt. I'll open the door." Blaine hung up and rested the cell in his right pocket before he pulled out a device from his left. He pressed a button. Blaine's door acted like a car door. One press and the person outside was allowed in. Usually the youth preferred using his key like normal but it was easier at times like this.

"Blaine?" He could hear Kurt call from the hall.

"In here!" Blaine cried back. He couldn't help but grin stupidly as he thought of Kurt making his way through the house. Secretly he was very excited about this opportunity. This would give him a chance to finally discover just how beautiful this model was.

"There you are!" He heard Kurt call from behind him. He tried to wipe the smile from his face but failed miserably. He could hear Kurt's designer boots thud along the plastic and the youth mutter quietly before he reached the sitting male. "This chair for me?" Blaine nodded and heard the slow dragging of wood on plastic and the light plop of Kurt onto the seat.

Kurt clapped his hands together, rubbing them in anticipation. He was smiling as he eyed the clay on the table.

"This is gonna be awesome." He grinned. "I really appreciate you taking time to do this." Blaine's eyebrows rose.

"Me taking the time?" Blaine laughed lightly. "C'mon Kurt. You're the supermodel here." Kurt sighed and threw his eyes to heaven.

"Don't remind me. So...how are we doing this?" Blaine's left hand stretched out and rested on the clay lump.

"Well this little baby should hopefully look like you when I'm done with it." Blaine smiled, patting it. "Because I'm blind though I'm going to have to use my hands to...I guess _see_ what you're features are like. I just want you to be comfortable with that." Kurt laughed and shrugged.

"Blaine I feel like a piece of meat as it is with people. I don't mind." Blaine frowned.

"If you're going to be like that then I'm not doing this Kurt. You're not a piece of meat." _'Not to me anyway.'_ He added silently. Kurt smiled and rubbed his brow.

"Sorry...but thanks for saying that. And no, I really don't mind." Blaine smiled.

"Great. Cause I'm working with the clay there might be some getting transferred to your face, you understand that right?"

"I hear it's a great moisturizer." Kurt smirked, making Blaine laugh as cautiously he raised one, slightly shaking hand towards Kurt.

"You're sure."

"I really don't mind Blaine." Blaine smiled and stretched out. His fingertips came in contact with the unmistakable feel of a strong jaw line.

Blaine took a silent gulp as his hand stretched along the outline of Kurt's well-defined, clean-cut round chin. Plump, full bottom lip that was almost feather soft to touch. Long, narrow nose that rounded at the tip. Almond shaped eyes with thick lashes. Thin eyebrows that grew thicker at the edges. Small wrinkle on his nose as he laughed when Blaine's second hand tickled him by feeling beneath his ear. The dimples that appeared on his smooth cheek. Long and slightly pointed ears. High hairline giving way to soft locks that fell over his forehead limply.

Blaine hoped his gasp was silent. The image his touch created was breath taking. There was no way in hell this guy could be so beautiful. He had to be wrong. He understood Kurt was supposedly handsome but this was ridiculous.

"Blaine you ok?" Kurt asked, opening one eye as Blaine's hands stopped roaming his face only to stay stationary, one on his cheek and the other on his forehead, which wrinkled with worry.

"Y-yea." Blaine stuttered, hands snapping away, back to his lap. He forced a smile and considered what to say next. All he could think of was how Kurt suddenly transformed from a friendly voice and a warm hand to quite possibly the most beautiful male he had ever...felt.

Blaine could feel his cheeks threaten to burn as one hand started to play with the clay again. Kurt looked to his friend's hand and stretched.

"We ready to start?" He asked, still smiling. Blaine nodded, hand shaking slightly as he stretched out again, hand resting on Kurt's cheek.

"This won't be done quickly. You know that right?" Kurt smiled as his eyes closed once Blaine's soft hand returned to his face.

"I know." Kurt couldn't help but feel completely comfortable as Blaine's hand gently stroked his features, drinking in everything. Kurt bit his soft bottom lip, unsure if he was to say something or not. He decided not to and instead closed his eyes and enjoyed the comfort he found in Blaine's grasp.

…**..**

It was quite a while later. Every twenty minutes or so Blaine would stop working on the clay and ask Kurt if he'd like a break. Kurt would insist he was ok and be keen to continue. They took a fifteen-minute interval closing in on 1:00 for a drink. Kurt was driving so they took a can of coke each before setting back to work on the piece.

Still Blaine was a gentleman and at every half hour asked Kurt if he was ok.

"You want to take a break?" Blaine asked about three, withdrawing his hand from Kurt's cheek. Kurt's eyes which he had unconsciously closed shot open and his hand unexpectedly flung to Blaine's.

"No!" He stated, a little too eagerly, pulling Blaine's hand back to his face. Blaine was surprised by the sudden change in Kurt. Another quiet gasp escaped him as his hand came in contact with Kurt's warm skin.

"Kurt..." Blaine didn't know what to say. His stomach flipped. Kurt wanted him to touch him? No...he was being silly. Kurt just wanted the piece done, that was all. Blaine was overreacting but everything changed inside him when he realized how amazingly beautiful Kurt truly was. He felt the smallest hint of arousal stir inside at the mere thought that Kurt would want him.

Kurt looked to Blaine in a confused manner as the youth took his hand away.

"Kurt. Sorry but...if I'm honest I'm a little tired. D-do you mind if we just...continue this some other time?" Kurt sighed and pulled back.

"O-oh...ok then. Do you want to go get some lunch or something?" Blaine tried not to blush too madly.

"Sorry Kurt but I...I have plans with Wes later. I completely forgot, sorry." Kurt sighed, trying to hide his disappointed face, forgetting Blaine couldn't see it anyway.

"Oh, alright." He couldn't hide the tinge of sadness in his voice. "I might as well go. I think Finn had some stuff he wanted to sort out...you know...now that I think about it." Kurt stood, patting Blaine's shoulder in thanks before he looked to the piece that lay on the table. They had been here four hours. Kurt smiled as he looked, it looked so like him already.

"Blaine that's amazing." He stated truthfully, wanting to touch the heavy lidded eyes of the clay and see just how Blaine got every detail from his lashes to his dimple so perfect. "Some other time then?" He asked. Blaine nodded.

"Yeah. I'll call you ok?" Kurt smiled, taking his hand away from Blaine's shoulder as he walked away. "I'll see you later, alright?"

"Okay." Blaine lowered his head as he heard Kurt's footsteps walk away from the room and eventually the front door closed. Blaine sighed loudly and collapsed his head on the table. "Fuck!" He moaned, balling his hands into fists.

He was an idiot. How could he ever think Kurt would think of him that way? Leaning back he sighed when he felt dried clay clinging to his forehead.

"Stupid clay." He sighed, picking it off his head and throwing it away. Slowly he allowed his hands to stretch out and feel the half finished piece. Instantly Kurt's face came flooding back into him mind. Blaine moaned and bit his lip. He knew he should take his hands away from the impressive piece. He could feel himself getting hard. How could he be getting hard over clay?

But he wasn't over clay. He was getting hard over the mental image Kurt created in his mind.

"Jesus." Blaine looked to where he heard Kurt's footsteps disappear minutes ago. "Kurt...you're so beautiful..." Blaine sighed and stood up, calling Judy into the room. Her soft paws padded on the plastic as she came to her master's call. Blaine took her collar and commanded her to take him to the kitchen where he could get a drink.

He couldn't get Kurt's face out of his mind. He was just so beautiful, angelic even. But something inside told Blaine to stop thinking that way. He was well aware Kurt didn't like to be thought of as a prize bull and preferred to be referred to as a human, a normal person.

Blaine thought over the idea again and again. Kurt would never feel the same way. Why should he? But Blaine feared he would be unable to control himself around the male from now on.

_'You're so shallow.'_ He told himself. _'So fucking shallow! Why did things change? Why are you letting them?'_ But Blaine smiled as he thought of even yesterday with Kurt. Thinking over it he was convinced that even if he hadn't have touched Kurt that he would still feel roughly the same. Kurt wasn't just beautiful physically but also a beautiful person who made Blaine feel good about himself.

"What do you think?" He asked Judy who yupped loudly in response. Blaine smiled. "Yea...I like him too."

…

Once he reached home Kurt locked his front door and made his way to his large living room. He collapsed on the white leather couch and buried his face in his hands.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" He growled loudly into the leather as unexpected tears welled in his face.

Blaine hated him. How did it all happen? Why did the young man react that way? Why did he suddenly seem so distant? Kurt moaned loudly and frowned as he wiped the tears away. Why was he crying?

The model flipped onto his back and sighed loudly again. The sound reverberated again and again in the house which made Kurt suddenly realize was big and…well incredibly lonely. He felt lost in it. He wished someone was here to keep all the loneliness away. Finn maybe to hang around and laugh with him or better yet. Blaine.

"Stop it!" He growled at himself, hands clinging to his head. "Just stop it!" Blaine wouldn't leave him mind. The way his hand was so warm, how his lips curled when he smiled, the way the clay caught in the small unshaven scruff on his chin when he scratched it, making Kurt laugh. "He's not interested in you." Kurt frowned, hands clinging around his stomach as he tried to convince himself that. "He never would be. Why do you think he was so repulsed by you all of a sudden?...Just stop it! Stop thinking about it!"

Kurt moaned at the thought of Blaine. He was so creative and funny and made Kurt feel normal and comfortable. Still he couldn't make his move. It was foolish of him to think that Blaine was remotely gay or even bisexual. Not to mention his status. It was a horrible, selfish reason but Kurt needed to realize that even if he could be with Blaine it would ruin him and maybe even change Blaine's view of looking at him.

Kurt sighed and closed his eyes. He would call Blaine tomorrow and maybe they could sort it out. That gave him twenty-four hours to get it in his head that he and Blaine could never be.

…**.**

Throughout the day both Kurt and Blaine walked along very different paths.

Kurt called a bunch of _friends_ who were all more than happy to hang around with him. They got into a VIP underground club where they drank enough alcohol to ruin their livers while three of them resided in the bathroom, snorting coke along the toilet bowl. Kurt wasn't big into the latter and avoided the restrooms while he knew his so-called friends were busy.

He danced with the most beautiful of women who would batter their eyelashes and flaunt their cleavage to no avail. Still Kurt forced a smile for the sake of the people who had no idea that he was consuming lethal amounts of alcohol and dancing to every second song so that he could forget a particular artist with the cutest smile in the world.

Blaine sat on his couch with Judy by his feet. He listened to Shawshank Redemption on audio description while eating popcorn with soda. His phone rang a number of time from Wes asking if he'd like to come out tonight. He declined every invite only to end up shutting off his cell half way through the movie.

As involved as he attempted to be in the speaking from the DVD Blaine couldn't manage to tear his thoughts from the half finished clay piece in his studio. His hand trembled as he thought of the feel of Kurt's unnaturally soft skin beneath his fingertips. He shook the thought.

He and Kurt had known each other for a mere three days and yet he was already under the impression that he felt something for Kurt. Not the mention he was also crazy enough to think Kurt may even feel something for him. But that was unlikely.

"He was beautiful wasn't he Judy?" Blaine smiled, stroking hid dog who whimpered. "I mean...you got to see him right. I wish I could but...I don't know even though he seems beautiful...I mean he's just so...nice you know?" Judy moved under his touch. He took that as a yes. "I really like him Judy." He confessed slowly. "Do you think he could like me?"

Judy barked loudly and Blaine grinned.

"No...I disagree girl...he could never like me like that." Blaine smiled but sadly. "Still...I think maybe we'll keep him around a little longer. It'd be nice to have another friend around to pet you huh?" She barked again and Blaine's grin broadened as they both quieted down to listen to the rest of the movie.

…**..**

**Authors notes:** sorry this was shorter than the other chapters and it does…totally suck promise next chapter will be better xxxx

**Next Chapter:**_ Blaine sighed, hands stretching along the kitchen counter as he made his way along the room, hoping to get to his bedroom soon. He reached the hall, knowing he was mere feet away from his room when Judy brushed against him, following._

_"No girl!" He muttered, shooing her away. "Go to bed girl, g'on." Judy left, tail between her legs, unsure why her master didn't want her around. Blaine sighed in relief once he got to his room. He closed his door, for a while he didn't want anyone around, not even his beloved guide dog._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **sorry about delay, warning, this sucks :/ XD thank you for all reviews, also Nik [hi and thanks for reviewing XD] asked how many chapters this story is-23 with an epi BUT the epi sucks so ima change that XD also you can expect every 2-4 days an update :D hope that suits, thanks for reading 33333

**D/C: **not true so don't sue :3

…..

The next day Kurt woken up in a friends apartment, laying out on the soft, wine carpet of their living room floor. He could smell the strong tang of vomit, alcohol, sex and possibly even piss. There was enough people passed out in the penthouse to fill a small nightclub. Many were half clothed or naked with empty beer bottles tight in their hands, held by death grip as they slept.

Kurt stood and rubbed his forehead which was thumping loudly. He stepped over people, unsure if they were asleep or dead. He looked to find the woman who owned this house. Natasha.

She was passed out, scarcely clothed in the arms of a large, buff man. Her thin, stick arms bruised from where she injected herself with many, many needles. Kurt inspected her ribcages, flat chest and gaunt face. Like Kurt, Natasha was a model although she opted for an almost rock and roll lifestyle.

Kurt considered waking Tasha to tell her he was leaving but decided against it. He swayed, still sick from the lethal amount of alcohol he had consumed last night. As he searched through the sleeping bodies for his shirt he passed by a large mirror.

Kurt looked to himself. He hark circles under the eyes, his milk white flesh was almost scarily pale, rib cage almost entirely visible through his skin. He looked hung over and unwell and yet unknown to himself he was still the most beautiful person standing in this room. He had lost count of the number of blowjobs he was offered last night, each one he had turned down. This wasn't necessarily his scene but he felt a need to make an appearance at his 'friends' parties every once in a while.

Finding his shirt, Kurt sighed gently and pulled it on as he stepped over the people to get to Tasha's kitchen to get a glass of water. Washing ale out of a glass from last night, he called a cab, after which he called another number.

"Hello?"

"Blaine." Kurt smiled at the sleepy voice at the end of the line. He was a bit nervous of talking to the youth after last night, hoping that whatever went wrong would be better now that they slept on it. "Hey it's me."

"Oh hi Kurt." Blaine yawned. "Sorry I just woke up."

"Hope I didn't wake you." Kurt cringed.

"No...I needed to get up anyway...so how's things?"

"Good I guess. I'm...in a friends house." He glanced around, stepping over some sleeping bodies as he spoke on the cell. "You?"

"Like I said, just waking."

"Great…" Kurt paused, biting his lip as he considered whether what he was about to ask was too forward or not. "You have any plans at all?" He changed, trying to sound like it was just a general question.

"Why? You want to finish that sculpture?" The young manc aught him out. What kurt wouldn't give to feel those hands upon him once again.

"Blaine I don't want to push you." He tried to be calm. "If you wanna just hang out then that's fine with..."

"No, no. I really don't mind at all. Might as well get as much as we can done."

"Ok. As long as you're sure."

"Of course. I'll see you later?" Kurt smiled and rested a hand over his stomach.

"Well I'm getting a cab to head home but unless you're going back to sleep maybe I'll just go straight to your place."

"That'd suit just fine. I'll see you whenever."

"Awesome, see you Blaine."

Blaine hung up and wiped threatening sleep from his eyes before yawning again. He had been originally annoyed by the call that woke him but as soon as he heard Kurt his heart lightened. Thank god nothing was weird between them at all.

Blaine stood out of his bed, hand lashing out to find the smooth wall. It was cold beneath his fingertips and he walked slowly, knowing his way to the kitchen with the help of the walls. Behind him he could hear his beloved pup Judy pad along as he took small steps. Blaine smiled, stopping and scratching her ear before he continued. He liked to try be self-sufficient when he was in his own home.

In the kitchen Judy whimpered for some kibble as Blaine switched on the kettle. He sighed and felt along the counter for the cardboard box. One came to hand and he picked it up, shaking it. What was in it sounded too light, cereal. Another box beside it hosted heavier contents and Blaine poured them into his dogs bowl.

Soon both were fed and while Blaine was getting dressed, pulling his shirt over his head to be more precise him bell rang.

"Just a minute!" Slowly he made his way into the hall by himself. "Who's there?"

Outside Kurt heard Blaine's question. He bent and opened the metallic mail flap.

"Blaine, it's me!" He called into the house, peeking in and seeing Judy staring back but no Blaine.

"Ok." Blaine called, taking out his key and pressing the auto lock button twice to open the entrance. He heard Kurt greet his dog in baby talk before footsteps drew close.

"Hi man." Kurt's smile was week, his heart thundered. He hadn't realized how suddenly being in Blaine's apartment again he would be so nervous. "Err...so how's things?"

"Thing's are good..." Blaine nodded, biting his bottom lip. "They're..really...good. So..." He slapped his hands together. "Are we ready to continue?" The sudden smile that crossed Blaine's lips eased Kurt's nerves and he couldn't help but grin back. Already he was such a sucker for that smirk.

"Of course we're ready." Kurt smiled, following Blaine as the youth slowly made his way to the studio. Although now he knew his way around Blaine's home Kurt followed beside him as Blaine's hand trailed along the walls, hitting lightly off the occasional painting. Judy jogged by their feet but Blaine was stubborn and adamant he was making it to his studio on his own.

Kurt smiled, finding Blaine's attitude strangely cute but he kept his opinion to himself and slowly followed his friend, humming to himself. Blaine sighed.

"I'm sorry Kurt." He muttered, feeling horrid for him slowing Kurt down. "Really." Kurt sighed and patted the youths shoulder.

"Don't worry. I genuinely don't mind at all." Kurt grinned as they turned into the studio. He offered his hand to help Blaine to the table where a piece of clay lay under clear plastic. Blaine blushed slightly but unnoticeably as Kurt's long, slender fingers wound between his own. Kurt smiled at the warm contact. He loved the feel of those slender hands in his and already was anticipating the feel of that palm against his cheek. Even after sitting down, Blaine was unwilling to remove his hand from Kurt's palm.

Both stayed like that for a minute.

Blaine sat down on the chair, gazing slightly to Kurt's left, hand still resting in the models who was standing, unwilling to take his hand away. Blaine's skin was so soft to touch. He wondered what it would taste like.

"I kinda need this." Blaine muttered, indicating to his hand. Kurt blushed madly and stuttered incoherent mutterings before reluctantly removing the contact between him and Blaine.

"Y-you're right, sorry." He stuttered, sitting beside his friend and dragging the chair closer. Blaine smiled, extending his hand only to come in contact with Kurt's chest rather than his face. A small chuckle escaped Kurt but Blaine sensed the nervous manner behind it.

Beneath his hand he could feel Kurt's heart thudding madly. He bit his lip and allowed his hand to move back up to Kurt's face, to feel the features he had already become addicted to.

There it was again. Those loud thumps of his heart as his fingers skimmed across Kurt's lower lip. Blaine's right hand worked on the now revealed piece of clay. Motioning the soft, damp mould with the flat of this thumb. He fashioned the clay until it felt as smooth as Kurt's flesh. With his nail he lightly dented in the detail on the unblemished face.

He couldn't believe it. Kurt was just so beautiful, it was simply breath-taking but Blaine didn't utter a word. He couldn't risk ruining his friendship with Kurt because of a crush.

_'I wish I could see him so much!'_ He thought to himself, feeling nothing short of longing in his body.

"You ok Blaine?" Kurt muttered, afraid to move his lips too much. "You just got really quiet." Blaine smiled brightly as his fingers moved to Kurt's top lip.

"I'm good." He said as he moulded the clay with his finger. "Just trying to concentrate." Kurt smiled, head unconsciously dropping slightly to the side as Blaine's soft hands caressed his face. Blaine smiled again as he continued to work on the piece.

…**..**

A few hours later and Blaine and Kurt were sitting by Blaine's kitchen counter, gnawing on food. Blaine ate his lasagne, feeling slightly guilty for doing so on front of Kurt who had to put up with celery sticks and a single slice of cold bacon.

"How can you survive on that?" Blaine asked as he ate. Kurt shrugged.

"I donno but the agency says if I don't get my weight down they could sue me and...well I don't want that to happen." Blaine smiled slightly and shook his head leaning on the table.

"That sucks...but at least there must be some perks...right?" Kurt shrugged again and sighed loudly.

"You could say that I guess. I mean...I actually never really wanted to be a model if I'm serious." Blaine cocked an eyebrow.

"Seriously?" He stated. "Well what did you want to be?" Kurt shrugged.

"Well I liked music a lot. I still like music. I play really love to sing." Blaine smiled.

"You know...that's it. You can play me a song as payment for the mould." Kurt gasped.

"No way. One song? For that masterpiece? I'm paying you and that's that. I mean...you've put so many hours into it, I have to pay for it." Blaine sighed. There was no stopping the youth.

"Ok then. But you're still playing me a song." Kurt smiled and shrugged. "Hey…I hope you don't mind me asking but...why don't you still peruse music?" Kurt shrugged.

"I donno. I'm not sure if I could with the contract I'm on with the agency...I'd love to do it though. Think about it, I could eat all I want. I wouldn't be so skinny." Kurt patted his stomach. "I mean...who wants to date a guy who would slip through the cracks on the street." Blaine laughed at Kurt's self pitying humor.

"Yea I like 'em with a bit of meat on them myself." Blaine grinned to himself, appreciating the double meaning of his sentence which thankfully Kurt didn't seem to notice. He simply complained quietly about his food. Blaine tried to finish his lasagne swiftly so not to make Kurt's meal worse.

"So are we gonna finish it today do you think?" Kurt asked, thinking of the piece laying on the table, waiting to be fashioned to perfection. Blaine simply shrugged.

"I'd say. I really just need to get the detail in some of the hair and your left ear." A smile crossed Blaine's face, that is...I mean if you stopped squirming and giggling every time I touched it." Kurt blushed madly but frowned.

"C'mon Blaine. It's like my one weakness. I turn to a mess of laughing if someone goes at that ear, in anyway."

"Jesus how do you act if a girl licks it?" Blaine asked, smiling to himself. "You'd be terrible." Kurt forced a laugh this time. A girl. Blaine had said a girl. That's what he automatically thought so evidently he was straight and assumed so was Kurt.

_'You're a fucking idiot Hummel!'_ Kurt told himself. _'I mean...he's so cute and funny. Of course he like's girls. Just because people say the best of them are always gay doesn't make it true.'_ Kurt suddenly shifted awkwardly in his chair, eyeing the green rabbit food and frowning. He didn't want to eat it, it was tasteless muck.

Just as Kurt was about to open his mouth to suggest starting back at the model his phone rang. He growled. Did his cell have something against him having some quality time with Blaine?

"Hello?" He growled into it, heart gripping as he heard sobs, sobs which had become all too familiar since his teenage years. The muttering behind the crying was incoherent, Kurt sighed. "Mom? Mom please just...just calm down and tell me what's wrong?"

Blaine could hear faint worry in Kurt's words but something behind his voice had him think that maybe the youth was so used to whatever was happening it was second nature.

"K-Kurt...sweetheart..."

"Mom what's wrong?" Kurt's stepmother was the greatest worrier but she seemed particularly upset. "Mom please, is it dad? Is he hurt?"

"N-no you're father's f-f-fine." Kurt sighed happily. Some years ago his dad had decided to fight for his country. He wasn't sure why but he was currenly in Lebanon and every day they worried about him.

"Then what is it?"

"It's your uncle!" Kurt moaned, of course it was his uncle, it was always him. He was a rude man, a drunk and a gambler who had lied with the family for a majority of Kurts life, ripping each of them off, stealing money constantly. When his parents kicked him out he hadn't been impressed and harassed them constantly.

"What did he do now?"

"He's outside the house. He's drunk!" Kurt's heart gripped.

"I'll be right there mom." He hung up, not wanting to hear her crying anymore. He felt horrible for leaving Blaine but he had to, his dad could be dangerous drunk. "Blaine..."

"It's ok." Blaine cut in. "If you have to go then go. We can finish this whenever it suits." Kurt was standing at this point. He smiled at Blaine and leaned across the counter, hugging his friend.

"Thanks." Kurt was whispering as he hugged Blaine. He could feel the male's muscles tense under his grip but he didn't know why. Kurt was unaware that this was because Blaine could clearly feel his moist, hot breath on his ear.

Blaine almost whimpered once Kurt pulled away. He bit his lip to stop the disappointed sound escaping.

"Bye." He muttered to which Kurt replied 'see ya'. Blaine couldn't hide disappointment but Judy nudging his leg, looking for a biscuit gave him something else to focus on. "Hey girl." He smiled, rubbing her and giving her a treat. She whimpered happily but beyond her Blaine heard the front door close. He felt his heart drop.

_'Stop it!'_ He told himself as he continued to rub Judy, a stray tear in the corner of his eye. _'How fucking sad do you have to be to feel dependant on his company already. Call Wes...yeah, call Wes. Get out, do something, go somewhere, meet people...Yea, that's a good idea.'_

Judy backed away as Blaine's hand withdrew from her fur to go to his pocket and take out his cell.

_Wes._

The cell rang out the name and Blaine smiled. He was thankful for the robot voice on his phone which informed him of his actions. He had forked out a small fortune on the cell but he needed it. The phone rang and pretty soon his friend answered.

"Hey dude what's up?"

"Hi Wes, I was just wondering if you were doing anything later. You know, thought maybe we could hang out." He could hear the hesitation on the other end of the line.

"I'm sorry Blain...I'm working actually. Brian is killing me with all this overtime." Blaine felt disappointed but nodded.

"Ok." He sighed. "Don't suppose David would..."

"He's over at Linsey's...sorry Blaine." Blaine sighed but forced some cheer in his voice.

"No it's ok...look I'd better go anyway...I...I have things to do."

"Alright Blaine. I'll see you some other day."

"Bye Wes!" And they hung up. Blaine moaned and stood up from the table, accidentally knocking a glass that landed with a crash. "Dammit!" He cried, pissed of with the incident. Judy barked, aware that her master was upset. Blaine brushed frustrated tears away and slowly made his way through the kitchen in search of the brush and dustpan.

Finding the plastic cleaning equipment he searched for where the glass broke. He found it when his shoe came into contact with something small that made a _clink_ when he touched off it. Bending, he was slow to scoop up the glass into the dustpan. Once he was confident the cutlery was clear off his floor he cautiously reached out a hand, patting the ground, thankful he felt no glass.

After a moment or two the dustpan and brush were in their proper place beside the kitchen sink. Now Blaine sighed, hands stretching along the kitchen counter as he made his way along the room, hoping to get to his bedroom soon. He reached the hall, knowing he was mere feet away from his room when Judy brushed against him, following.

"No girl!" He muttered, shooing her away. "Go to bed girl, g'on." Judy left, tail between her legs, unsure why her master didn't want her around. Blaine sighed in relief once he got to his room. He closed his door, for a while he didn't want anyone around, not even his beloved guide dog.

Blaine took his cell out of his pocket, resting it on his bed. He pulled off his top, rubbing his forehead with the shirt before slowly moving to the right corner of the room where his laundry basket lay. He dumped the shirt in the basket while toeing his shoes off. Soon his socks and pants joined his tee and Blaine was lying on his bed in his underwear.

He ran a hand along the soft, satin duvet. With incredible difficulty Blaine had changed the sheets of his bed that morning. It had taken an unnaturally long time for him to complete his task but it had been worth it, the satin sheets felt heavenly but that wasn't what was occupying Blaine's mind at the moment.

He stretched out, hands running along the sheets of the bed as he felt for his phone which was perched on the edge. It almost fell but he gripped it in time and leaned back, typing in a well rehearsed number. It rang three times before answered.

_Hello._ The recording stated. _Welcome to Gay Talk. Please wait a few moments. There are many hot, single men waiting on your call so please be patient, they'll be worth it._

Blaine snorted as the waiting music came on. The obnoxious music chosen turned out to be 'Gay Bar', insulting possibly but suitable. Blaine waited for a minute or two, hand running along his happy trail as he waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" A genuine human voice, dripping with seduction answered. "Someone out there?" Blaine smiled.

"Of course." He purred back to a light chuckle. Blaine liked the sound of this guys voice. "So am I privileged to a name here?"

"What do you want my name to be?" Blaine's hand was tickling his abdomen as the youth spoke. So he got to choose the name? Fulfil a small, secret fantasy.

"Kurt." Blaine replied, allowing his hand to grasp his ever growing bulge through his boxers. A whimper escaping, so silent he didn't even notice himself.

"Kurt?...Interesting choice I guess."

"Am I paying two forty a minute to hear you criticize my name choice?" Blaine snapped. "No!" The youth smiled.

"Kurt it is...err..."

"Blaine." The male filled in the blank.

"Well what do you want me to do Blaine?" The male currently named Kurt replied. Blaine closed his eyes as his fingertips pressed down on the bulge in his pants.

"Tell me what you're wearing?"

"Nothing!" The reply made Blaine take a quick breath in. He felt himself grow as he imagined the youth on the other end of the line, naked as the day he was born.

"Are you hard?"

"Umm yeah. You're voice is fucking sexy dude. You got me all...hot!" Blaine bit his lip and moaned lightly as his hand returned to his navel before sliding along his soft skin. "Are you hot for me too Blaine?"

"Kurt you know I am." Blaine growled, hand extending into his boxers. He bit back a moan as his hand began to work on his erection. Eye's fluttered shut he listened to the youth on the other end pant lightly.

"Blaine talk dirty to me." This new Kurt begged. "Tell me what you'd do to me." Blaine shut his eyes and thumbed the head of his cock.

"I'd have you get on your knees and suck me off." He muttered into the line, followed by a light gasp as his rapture stirred already, ideas of Kurt being the one on the phone turning him on beyond comprehension.

"Yum. I bet you'd taste so good Blaine." Blaine bit his lip.

"Then I'd have you ride me."

"You like to top Blaine?" Blaine smiled.

"I suppose." He growled, panting harder as his stroking grew faster. "Fuck...Kurt I want you to do something."

"What?"

"Finger yourself." There was a light chuckle from the male.

"For you Blaine? Definitely." Blaine moaned lightly, continuously masturbating as he heard the youth on the other end suck his fingers loudly. A minute later and the youth gasped loudly, Blaine assumed he had done it.

"Tell me what it feels like?"

"Fuck it feels good." _Kurt_ replied. "So good," He hissed. "No ones asked me to do this in so long!"

"I bet you're tight." Blaine moaned, feeling an orgasm stir.

"Fuck yeah."

"If you can't handle that I doubt you could handle my cock could you?"

"Fuck...I'd try. For you Blaine anything!" This guy knew just what to say.

"Uh. I'm so close."

"Cum for me Blaine!" Blaine's eyes flickered shut. "Cum, scream my name." Blaine listened to the voice, trying to remember the feel of Kurt's features under his fingertips. How did the rest of him feel?

"K-Kurt..." He gasped, eyes shooting. Constant darkness was interrupted by the mental image Blaine had painted of Kurt. "F-fuck! Oh god I'm so close." He stroked swiftly. The cell became sandwiched between his ear and his shoulder as his other hand stretched into his boxers too to play with his balls. "K-Kurt!"

"Cum Blaine! Oh god Blaine."

"Kurt!" Blaine screamed as he exploded all over his hand, soiling his boxers in seed. He collapsed back on the bed, panting loudly only to hear the male on the cell's breathing become rapid as he released too. There was silence for a moment or two.

"Thank you Kurt." Was all Blaine could gasp into the cell.

"No...thank you Blaine." And with that he hung up, leaving Blaine laying on the bed, a smile on his lips as he drift into a doze.

…**..**

Kurt's uncle stood outside his mother's house. Brian Hummel had been drinking for some time and his usual drunken anger had accompanied him all the way to his brothers home.

"Fucking bitch!" He cried out, standing in the middle of the petite, well kept garden. He had broken an assortment of gnomes and potted plants in rage. "FUCKING HARLOT!" Kurt heard the harlot comment as he stood out of the cab and rushed to his disorderly uncle who was attracting attention from the neighbors.

"Brian!" He called out, rushing over to grip the male. Looking to the small house Kurt could see Carole upset, gazing out from the kitchen window. She was trapped in her home for fear of her husbands brother. Her life shouldn't be that way.

"Geroff me!" Brian cried out, shoving his nephew off and trying to deliver a punch to the side of his pretty face. Kurt jumped back, yelping as the fist missed him. He caught the mans wrists, restraining him with unexpected strength.

"Just stop!" He cried out. "Please! What's wrong?" Brian pointed to Carole who was still standing in the window.

"She is!" He cried out. "Fucking bitch!" Kurt gripped his uncles shoulders, making soothing noises, glad to see the physical anger leave him.

"Shh, what did mom do? C'mon, we're adults here." Brian looked to his young newphew with distain. His expression was not unlike a five year old being told off for eating paste.

"Fucking slut breaking up my family!" Brian muttered swaying drunkenly.

"No you destroyed this family." Kurt said firmly, not backing down. "Don't you get it? We took you in and you betrayed us." Brian frowned and looked away, unable to disagree. "This isn't about any of us its about Natalie isn't it?" He referred to this girl that his uncle had been staying with. The young woman was nineteen years his juniour.

"She left." Kurt sighed. He never liked her, she always came onto him at every opportunity when the young man went to visit his uncle. Each visit was a bad idea but still he couldn't turn away from a family member.

"Then why aren't you terrorizing her house? Why mom? Just leave her alone, please Brian!" Brian's expression turned angry suddenly. He flung his arm out, punching the young boy so he heard a tooth crack. Kurt fell to the ground as blood filled his mouth. Brian glared at his nephew.

"Fucking pansy!" He cried out. "Can't take a fucking punch. So like a fag!" Kurt looked up to see the neighbors whispering from the sanctity of their own gardens. They probably thought Brian meant the term in general, not suspecting that his famous nephew was actually what he would call a fag.

"Brian." Kurt's mouth shot with pain as he attempted to speak while standing, unwilling to lower himself to his uncles level. No wonder him mom kicked him out. Sober he was the worlds number one uncle but as he was mostly drunk ordeals like this were a regular occurrence. "Please."

Brian glared at his nephew before looking around, realizing just how big a crowd had gathered outside their homes to see him. Suddenly he was overcome with embarrassment. It was this and not regret that made him turn his back and flee to the cab Kurt arrived in.

Carole Hummel ran out of her home once her husbands brother was in the cab which was now driving away. Cooing her youngest son, she encouraged him indoors where she got him a pack of frozen peas. She hushed him, rubbing his hair as she noted that he would get a nasty bruise thanks to his _bastard uncle_.

"Pity!" She stated, looking to where he was hit. It was swelling. "At least it's not permanent. Get some makeup and it'll look grand. You'll be back on the catwalk in no time."

Kurt sighed and lowered his head, pushing the cool packet to where he was hit.

…..

**Authors notes:** HAAATTEEE THIS CHAPTER SO MUCH!

**Next Chapter:**_ For some reason he rushed over, running passed the children and flinging his arms around Blaine. "Blaine I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, I've done a horrible thing. I'm such a bad person."_

_Blaine's heart gripped and his stomach flipped as he felt Kurt's arms around him. He raised a hand to the youths cheek, feeling the wet tears._

_"Kurt. Oh my god are you ok? Are you hurt?" His hands cupped Kurt's cheeks. "Kurt what's wrong?"_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **thank you all again for your lovely reviews :3 seriously I just cant stop gushing, everyone here is so sweet so thank you so, so much from the bottom of my little slashy heart xxx

**D/C: **Not true so don't sue :3

…..

Two days passed and Blaine hadn't heard from Kurt. He didn't understand. He thought, despite the phone call, that they had left on a good note so why didn't he call?

_'You sound like his fucking boyfriend.'_ Blaine thought to himself, sighing as his fingers ran through Judy's soft hair. He resisted temptation to grab his cell and ring the model but he didn't want to seem needy. There was something about Kurt. As much as the young man made him feel secure he also made him feel foolish. He just wanted to impress his friend so much. Kurt never placed any pressure on the youth to be perfect but Blaine felt a constant need to be good enough to hang around with the model.

For the last two days Blaine's only companion had been his beloved dog. His friends had all been busy with excuses of work and girlfriends, leaving him alone with only his expensive cell phone bill and his pet. Playing with Judy the last few days had been his act of sanity. He understood she wasn't to be treated like a normal dog but she was just too sweet. He couldn't help but spoil her.

It helped as a way to attract conversation. Judy attracted kids, kids who had parents willing to chat if only to be polite to the blind guy whose dog kept their children entertained. Blaine spent his time outside, allowing Judy to run around while he spoke to neighbors. Many of these people were older than him and spoke of boring adult matters like politics and money problems.

As much as he craved conversation from his surrounding peers Blaine would always be glad when they left along with their depressing conversations. Now Blaine sat on the grass of the flat's garden. Seeing as how the block held so many people the grassland surrounding it was an impressive three acres. Well kept flower beds, shrubs, trees and bushes brightened up the area. The smell was fresh and the light sun warmed Blaine's face as he ripped a stray leaf from a bush to shreds.

He shifted his position on the grass, still sitting as he heard Judy bound about playfully, followed by a gaggle of giggling children. Blaine sighed and lay back on the dry grass. Green blades tickled his ears as the soft breeze whipped across his face. He wished he had a friend around.

It was Sunday. Wes wouldn't be working today but he could be with his latest girl Maire. Blaine bit his lip. Wes had been fucking the girl for a week, surely getting bored by now. It couldn't be too much of a big deal if Blaine lied just a little to get him come over.

Forming a plan he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell, searching for Wes's number.

…**..**

Kurt had meant to call Blaine, truly he did but he had been so busy. First of all his cell died just as he about to call the artist. When he was about to recharge Finn drove over to take him to the dreaded weigh in where they happily told him he had lost three pound to Kurt's secret dismay. They also noticed his impressive bruise and insisted the youth wear a lot of make-up constantly to hide it from the press.

Once that torture was over Kurt was set to get home, charge his cell and ring Blaine when Finn insisted on them going on a bender for the evening.

The next morning the model woke with a blank memory in a strange hotel room along with two women, obviously prostitutes who-he was happy to say-told him they did nothing with him but that he simply passed out as they preformed with his friend Finn who was handcuffed to the bed.

After sobering up Kurt lectured Finn on the fact that he was married which the other only half listened to before he recalled the dead cell in his pocket, screaming out to ring Blaine. Once he was dropped home by the cab he found a friend Jenna waiting outside his home, pissed that the blonde hadn't come to her birthday celebration yesterday. Kurt apologized only to be dragged away from his home and charger by the persistent female who insisted as payment Kurt bought her dinner and dancing.

When Kurt finally got home he collapsed on his bed and slept, not only into the morning but until two pm. He was woken by a phone call from someone very unexpected.

"Muh?" He muttered into the currently charging cell phone.

"Kurt Hummel?" A voice he didn't recognized asked.

"Yuh."

"This is Wes Montgomery." Kurt wrecked his head, searching his memory for someone with the name Wes. It clicked slowly with sleepy recognition. Blaine's friend.

"Oh..." He was unsure what to say. How did Wes get his number? He rarely gave it out and Blaine didn't come across as the kind of male who would do that.

Wes shifted awkwardly on the end of the line. He wished Kurt wouldn't ask about him having his number, what was he to say? The truth? _'Terrible sorry Kurt. I robbed it off Blaine's cell so I could impress women with it.'_

"Blaine's friend." Wes stated, hoping that a change of conversation would avoid the question.

"Yea I remember." Kurt rubbed sleep from his eyes and yawned loudly. "I'm sorry but..." Another yawn. "What do you want?" He heard a sign.

"Well it's Blaine." Kurt didn't like the sound of the way Wes said that. What was wrong with Blaine. "I was just wondering if you were in any way close to his house?" Kurt growled, of course he wasn't but if something was wrong with Blaine then he's make sure he was in quick time.

"Why?" He asked.

"Oh...it's probably nothing he apparently had a bad fall. He said he hit his head." Kurt's heart leapt.

"Does he need to go to hospital?" Instantly Kurt was up, searching for trousers in his walk in wardrobe. He placed the cell on loud-speaker as he pulled a long sleeved Atticus tee shirt over his head.

"Well he said he doesn't and..well I'm not nearby but I know you two are friends." There was something almost like guilt in Wes's voice. This could be because while ringing Kurt to check on Blaine Wes was with Chelsea, his latest conquest after Maire who he dumped an hour ago. Wes felt bad about blowing off Blaine for this girl but she was hot and Blaine probably wasn't that hurt. He knew Kurt was actually further from Blaine's house but with Chelsea sucking on his neck that fact was shoved to the back of his mind.

"Sorry if this is an incontinence." Wes stated. He suddenly became stunned when he heard a car start on the line.

"I'll be over at Blaine's as soon as possible." Kurt informed Wes before abruptly hanging up as he drove out of the driveway.

Kurt couldn't describe why he felt so worried but the idea of Blaine being hurt in any way terrified the model beyond belief. He had to get there, just to make sure he didn't have to go to hospital. His own grandfather had died from a bad fall, he had fallen back onto some steps and…well it just hit him the wrong way. As he thought about it he decided he would insist the youth should go to the hospital, just to get checked up.

Kurt didn't even turn on the radio which usually was a necessity when he drove alone. He was set on getting to Blaine's. He cursed silently. He should have made a point of calling Blaine yesterday or the day before, maybe they would be hanging out now instead of Blaine possibly being hurt.

With traffic it took Kurt a gruelling thirty minutes to reach the road to Blaine's apartment block. He was frantic. All his time stuck in traffic lights he worried desperately about Blaine. Now that the apartment block came into view he felt the knot in his stomach loosen slightly at the prospect of seeing his friend.

He pulled into the driveway in a loud skid, driving a little too fast. He looked out the window, keen to find somewhere to park when it happened.

There was a loud thump and Kurt flung forward, pressing down on the break furiously as someone screamed. Kurt fell back onto his seat, damage diminished thanks to his belt. Instantly he looked to where the scream came from and saw a bunch of children standing on the grass, some crying.

His heart gripped. He couldn't have hit a child. He felt terribly sick and dizzy as he practically stumbled out of the car in fear. The young man felt his heart thump as he ran to the front of his vehicle. It wasn't a child but that didn't stop the scream from Kurt's lips.

"JUDY!" He unexpectedly screamed as he say the dog laying lifeless by the car wheel. Her eyes were shut and her golden fur was matted with crimson blood. Kurt ran over and fell to his knees. "No!" The beautiful dog was unmoving and not breathing. Kurt felt tears fall from his eyes as he placed a hand on the dogs head, her face untouched by blood.

The tears flowed freely, heart gripping and stomach sick. Judy, Blaine's pet, friend and guide for seven years and in only a week of knowing the male Kurt had taken his most loyal companion away from him.

"Judy c'mon girl." Despite himself Kurt nudged the dog, wishing for her to stand, lick the blood clean and bound off to find Blaine.

"Kurt?" The model looked over his shoulder to see Blaine stand up off the grass, oblivious to what was happening. "Kurt is that you?"

"Blaine." Kurt paused, looked to his feet at the saddened sight before his eyes could meet Blaine's distant ones. For some reason he rushed over, running passed the children and flinging his arms around Blaine. "Blaine I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, I've done a horrible thing. I'm such a bad person."

Blaine's heart gripped and his stomach flipped as he felt Kurt's arms around him. He raised a hand to the youths cheek, feeling the wet tears.

"Kurt. Oh my god are you ok? Are you hurt?" His hands cupped Kurt's cheeks. "Kurt what's wrong?" Kurt hiccupped and rubbed his face into Blaine's shirt, tears transferring.

"I'm sorry!" Was all he could say. "I-I'm sorry Blaine." Blaine's hand rest on the youths back, he patted it.

"Kurt, calm for a minute. Please. Are you hurt? Is something wrong?" Kurt looked up to his friend, eyes wide and shining with tears.

"J-J-Judy!" He sobbed. "Judy, Blaine...I'm so sorry." Blaine felt slightly fearful.

"Kurt please calm...what happened to Judy?"

"I t-thought you were hurt." Kurt tried to explain. "W-Wes called m-me and he said you w-were hurt." Kurt hiccupped, burying his face in Blaine's shirt again so the rest of his words became incoherent. Blaine pulled his face away.

"Kurt?"

"I hit her!" The confession came suddenly, hitting Blaine like a bullet to the chest.

"W-what?"

"With my car, I'm sorry Blaine. I'm so, so sorry!" Blaine was frozen, this couldn't be happening. Kurt continued to cry but Blaine took his hand in a firm grip.

"Take me to her." He commanded rather than begged. Kurt lowered his head and took Blaine to his Lamborghini which rest in the middle of the car park. Once they stopped Blaine slowly got to his knees and his shaking hands reached out to feel the once soft fur, now matted with wet blood.

There was a moment of silence before a sob escaped Blaine.

"Judy?..." His voice cracked as he sniffed loudly. "Oh my god." Kurt watched as Blaine drew the beloved dog close to his chest. Kurt cried, biting down on the sleeve of his shirt to muffle the noises. Blaine rocked his dog back and forth, cradling her.

It could have been assumed this was just attachment that turned Blaine into such a wreck but Kurt knew better. Blaine was dependant on Judy. For seven years she had been his companion through his disability, always by his side, more loyal that his human friends.

That's what made it so much worse for Kurt.

"I'm sorry." He whispered as Blaine suppressed a sob. The young man shut his eyes. He knew it wasn't Kurt's fault, he knew it was an accident but that didn't stop the hurt in his chest. His dear dog, beloved companion, gone and it was all his fault.

It was a woman close by who approached the two upset men with a frown on her face.

"I'm sorry." She patted Kurt's shoulder, he spun around to face a faint look of recognition but the woman shook it off. "I was wondering if maybe you could tone down your grief?" Kurt gazed wide eyed at the woman, appalled by her blatant statement. "There are children here and we can't do with you both scaring them with your crying."

Kurt looked from the woman to Blaine, struggling to find words. She caught him looking to Blaine and sighed, lowering her voice.

"I understand Blaine needed the mutt but seriously. Grow up the two of you. You're both grown men." Resisting temptation to hit her Kurt gently gripped Blaine's shoulder, encouraging him to stand.

"C'mon Blaine." He said. "Let's get you inside." Blaine nodded, still clinging Judy to his body as the woman looked to Kurt's car, parked in the centre of the park.

"Your car..."

"My first concern is Blaine." Kurt hissed to the woman. "And his happiness. Not the fucking car. This is a big car park, people can drive around it now fuck off." Kurt glared and walked away, holding onto Blaine, leading the shaking male to his apartment door. They stopped outside, Blaine still clinging to Judy's now lifeless body.

Kurt gazed saddened towards his friend.

"Blaine I'm sorry.."

"I have to bury her..." Blaine tried to sniff the tears away. "I'm gonna...gonna have to..."

"Later." Kurt rested a hand on his shoulder.

"N-no...I need to..." Kurt sighed and griped both of Blaine's shoulders, the youth was crying, tears falling along his caramel flesh. Flushed cheeks and shining eyes, all Kurt wanted to do was hold him but he couldn't. He gazed at the deceased dog, guilt eating him up all over again.

"Where can I find a shovel?" Kurt asked, keen to help Blaine in any way asked of him. A small, sad smile escaped Blaine but he lowered his head as his hand stroked Judy's fur.

"In the shed out the back of the complex." He muttered without a single stutter. He was well aware that his clothing was now covered in blood and fur but he didn't care. Poor Judy, poor, poor Judy.

It took about an hour but Kurt was filling in the hole in the corner of the large park surrounding the apartment block. Blaine was kneeling beside where Kurt claimed his dog was being buried. Silent tears running down his face.

"It's only a dog." He tried to assure himself quietly, knuckling tears away. "J-just a dog, don't be getting upset." But Judy wasn't just a dog, she was his dog, his companion, his best-friend. She never blew him off for sex like Wes. Kurt heard Blaine's muttering and walked over, resting a hand on his friends shoulder.

"It's ok man." Blaine nodded and stood, wiping tears away.

"T-thanks Kurt...so much." Kurt had one beyond in manually digging Judy's grave and Blaine appreciated it. It was never taken into consideration that Kurt had hit her. Blaine blamed himself. He shouldn't had faked being hurt to Wes, then none of this would have happened.

"Blaine I owed it to you. I feel so horrible."

"Don't..." Blaine stood up and sighed, resting his hand upon Kurt's which was still on his shoulder. "I...I need to get inside."

"C'mon then." Kurt took Blaine's hand in the two of his, happy to lead him to his home. Right now if Blaine had to have asked Kurt for a blood diamond straight from Africa Kurt would have been on the first plane there.

As bad as he felt Kurt could only marvel at how he never wanted to let Blaine's had go. The two of them together were such an unlikely pairing but Kurt knew in his heart it was right. Blaine was the only person who was able to see him for him rather that what he looked like and Kurt was fearing he was loving the male for that.

Blaine was in a similar yet different line of thought. Grief for Judy was mixed with confusion concerning Kurt's tender touch. It lit a fire in his stomach that was impossible to extinguish but they were a world apart. It was like this terrifying divide separated them from one another. Kurt was a model, Blaine was a failed artist. Kurt was famous, Blaine found it hard to get his supposed best friend to hang out with him for five minutes. Kurt was amazing, Blaine was nothing.

Kurt refused to leave Blaine's side all day. He cooked for him, helped him around, did everything Judy had done and more. Blaine was sad about his guides passing away but Kurt found effective ways of occupying his mind with talk and laughter. It was late now and they were in Blaine's sitting room.

"Blaine..." Kurt was unsure if the subject was still tender. "You do know I'm so, so sorry right?" Blaine nodded.

"I know Kurt."

"I mean...Judy...she was a great dog. I loved her loads and I'm guilt ridden." The male nodded again. "I wanted to offer you something...I want to buy you your next dog." Blaine gazed in his direction.

"Kurt you don't have to."

"I do! I mean it and tomorrow we're going straight to...wherever those dogs trained and we're getting you the best one there." Blaine smiled lightly and bowed his head.

"Thank you Kurt...I mean...you went above and beyond today. You didn't have to put up with me all day." Kurt smiled fondly at Blaine.

"Blaine it's no problem in any way." He grinned, quite the contrary. Kurt enjoyed today immensely. He simply adored minding Blaine. Helping the youth made Kurt feel complete, the entire day all he wanted to do was care for him. It was…very selfish but he enjoyed it a lot, he wanted any excuse to spend time with Blaine. Kurt smiled to himself as he realized that he would gladly give up his modelling career in order to take care of Blaine like that.

"Well thanks. I'm sorry for keeping you here anyway. I'm going to bed now if you wanna head." Kurt laughed suddenly and rested a hand on Blaine's shoulder as the youth cautiously tried to make his way to his bedroom alone.

"Idiot! I'm not leaving you." Both smiled slightly as Kurt's hand slipped into Blaine's. They were both silent as they walked to the bedroom. Kurt held his breath, he had never seen the inside of Blaine's room before and there was a level of excitement as the youth opened his room door.

The room was simply white. Everything was precisely placed and perfect. A small oak cabinet and matching wardrobe rest beside a large, satin sheeted bed.

Blaine walked into the middle of the room to his bed where a pajamas lay. Kurt leaned against the door and smiled at Blaine carefully picking up the bed clothes.

"Do you need help changing?" Kurt asked, half fearing and half praying for the youth to say yes.

"No I'm fine." Blaine blushed madly as he took his shirt off. Kurt bit his curled index finger to suppress a gasp as Blaine's beautiful caramel flesh became exposed to him. A groan caught in his throat as the muscles in Blaine's back flexed and he stretched. He was so beautiful. The young man turned to face him but only to pick up his clothes. His chest was firm and he had well defined muscles along his stomach. There was fine ebony hair dusting his lower stomach from his belly button down underneath the hem of his pants. His arms were firm but he wasn't horribly buff just…perfect. "You ok Kurt?" The youth suddenly became aware that Blaine was looking at him. He considered saying nothing to lead on the youth to think he had left and staying on to stare as Blaine stripped but his conscience got the better of him.

"Course." He smiled. "I-I'll let you get changed ok?" And with that he shut the door. Kurt sighed and shut his eyes. He could feel his heart thud against his chest and his palms become sweaty.

_'Fuck!'_ He thought to himself, feeling arousal stir in his body. _'Fuck he's just so...ohh my god!'_ Kurt gazed at the door, eyes filling with frustrated tears. That was criminal. No man should look like that, Blaine was simply too beautiful. He made Kurt-the supposed most beautiful man in the world-feel pale in comparison.

Kurt's tears weren't of jealousy. They were of upset that he could never have Blaine the way he wanted him.

Soon Kurt was sure Blaine was finished getting dressed. Gently he knocked on the door, announcing that he was coming in.

Blaine was sitting on the bed, gorgeous chest still bare and a dark blue PJ bottoms on. He smiled towards Kurt tiredly as he pulled back his bed sheets, ready to get in for sleep.

"Kurt seriously. Go home I'll be fine." He smiled, settling himself under the sheets as he gazed blankly towards Kurt. The model shook his head and sighed, walking towards Blaine.

"No way! I'm in debt to you and because of that you are subjected to me until we get you a new dog. No exceptions!" Blaine couldn't help but smile but there was one problem.

"I only have one room." He stated. "I don't have a spare one, just this one and this bed." Kurt couldn't help the smile that crossed his lips as he pulled half the covers back and sat beside Blaine.

"Then this will do." He stated as he slipped off his shoes and got in, fully clothed under Blaine's bedclothes. Blaine sensed the sudden weight change to the bed and his heart leapt. Kurt Hummel was laying beside him in his bed, ready to sleep the night. Kurt Mutha-fucking Hummel!

"K-Kurt..." Blaine didn't know what to say. _'Please Kurt don't 'cause if you do I think I might molest you in your sleep.'_

"No exceptions!" Kurt stated quietly, leaning forward and whispering the words in Blaine's ear, making him visibly shiver. Kurt then took a shyly bold move in kissing Blaine's cheek fondly and stating goodnight, laying back on the bed, facing away from Blaine who was now caressing his cheek.

Kurt shut his eyes, cussing himself silently. Shit! Why did he have to do that?

But the answer was obvious. Just to know what that heavenly skin felt like beneath his lips. He licked them and closed his eyes.

Delicious!

…**..**

**Authors notes:** I'm hoping you guys wont hate me as much as my old fandom did XD seriously every comment used to include 'I LOVE JUDY' then…this but please don't hate me x3 I'll give everyone who reviews a wonderful, big Kliss btw ;)

**Next Chapter:**_ Kurt shut his eyes tightly and spent most of the night with his back to Blaine, trying to occupy his mind with thoughts that didn't include him being tied to the bed by pink handcuffs with Blaine striped naked, pounding into him making him bleed and scream in pleasure._

_"Fuck!" Kurt whispered, cursing himself as slowly, for the third time tonight he silently slipped out of Blaine's room and headed for the restroom where he could take care of his ridiculously persistent problem._


	7. Chapter 7

Kurt couldn't sleep all night. He could feel the heat of Blaine's half-naked body beside him.

The soft flesh brushed across him with every turn of the younger man. The strong scent of musk and soap filling his senses along with the occasional light moan which escaped Blaine's lip, sending sparks of arousal through his body.

Kurt shut his eyes tightly and spent most of the night with his back to Blaine, trying to occupy his mind with thoughts that didn't include him being tied to the bed by pink handcuffs with Blaine striped naked, pounding into him making him bleed and scream in pleasure.

"Fuck!" Kurt whispered, cursing himself as slowly, for the third time tonight he silently slipped out of Blaine's room and headed for the restroom where he could take care of his ridiculously persistent problem.

Blaine woke in the morning, shocked to feel his bed empty of a particular being. His first thought was that Judy wasn't curled up on his mattress, breathing kibble smelling breath on his face but his heart fell as soon as he recalled the feeling of soft, once warm fur matted with blood. Still that sad realization caused his heart to lift when he recalled Kurt staying the night, Kurt sleeping in his bed. How had he fallen asleep with the object of his secret desire laying beside him. Had he really been that tired? Thing was being with Kurt had given him a level of comfort he had never experienced with anyone before. Laying beside him felt almost second nature.

But he wasn't there now. Why wasn't he there? Had Blaine done something wrong?

_'Shit! I bet you had one of those dreams!'_ He thought angrily to himself. _'One of your fucking sex dreams and you probably moaned out his name! Fucking idiot!'_

Still Blaine was never one to accept things so easily and instead slowly got out of his bed and made his way out to the hall. His fantastic sense of hearing was what first picked up the sign of life other than him in his apartment. The water running freely in his bathroom. He walked silently towards the room. Terror set in when he heard a moan.

"Kurt?" He called out, fearing the youth was sick. "Kurt are you ok?"

Kurt's head shot up and his heart thud as Blaine's angelic voice rang in his ears. He withdrew his hand from his underwear and swore quietly to himself.

_'Fucking...you fucking...fuckhead!'_

"I-I'm ok." Kurt stated suddenly, splashing cold running water on his face and biting his lip.

"You sick or something?" Kurt looked behind, afraid Blaine would come in and sense something was wrong. He was much smarter than others gave him credit for.

"Y-yeah!" Kurt stated, unsure of himself as he looked left to right, biting his lip. "I...I drank a lot...the night before last...much be only catching up on me..." Kurt cringed, what a pathetic excuse. Still Blaine seemed to believe him as he replied.

"Ok...just making sure..."

Blaine decided to give Kurt a moment to feel better and made his way to the kitchen where he searched for cereal. He found a box and on closer inspection found they were Lucky Charms. Smiling, he poured himself a bowl just as Kurt walked into the room.

"Hey." The models voice was weak and his cheeks were still red. He didn't have to force his smile, it was genuine. Blaine looked nothing short of adorable as he stood shirtless and his hair messed. Kurt just wanted to kiss him so much but resisted. Instead he stared at the cardboard box in Blaine's hand.

"You want some cereal?" Kurt's cheeks flushed as he looked to Blaine.

"I never had Lucky charms before." Kurt confessed as Blaine laughed lightly.

"Ok I get that you mightn't have now that you're a model but...like when you were a kid?" Kurt laughed as he leaned on the counter.

"I've practically been on a diet since I moved onto solids." Blaine smiled at Kurt. "Mom just...she always seemed so keen for me to turn out like this." There was no missing the distain but also sadness in Kurt's voice and Blaine suddenly felt awkward. Still he held out a hand to his friend.

"Kurt you ok?" Kurt smiled as he slotted his hand in Blaine's. Already he had become so accustomed to the feel of their hands interlocking, he practically craved that contact with the artist more than he did his next breath.

"Of course I'm ok." Kurt muttered, smiling as he gazed at Blaine's hand holding his. He wanted so much to hold it to his lips and simply kiss it but common sense told him no. Instead he chanced slightly caressing the flesh there with his thumb, something Blaine didn't seem to notice. Still looks were deceiving and inside Blaine's heart leapt at the soft contact but he dismissed it as a comforting act considering the male had hit his dog.

"Ok then..well I'm sure one bowl of cereal wont do any harm ok?" A small, almost incoherent whimper escaped Kurt's lips as Blaine pulled his hand away in order to get him a bowl. Still the model sat beside his friend and waited patiently for the sugary treat to be handed to him. "There you go." Blaine's hand shook slightly as he handed out the bowl towards his friend. Kurt smiled and took it from his friend as a small drop of milk spilt out. He didn't say anything about it but thanks Blaine quietly.

Silence ensued as Kurt devoured the rare treat with a grin on his face the entire time. Blaine sat there smiling as he sensed the happiness coming from his friend. He was sure he had a beautiful smile that would make the younger males face light up. Again he felt a pang of jealousy for everyone with the ability to see. He wanted nothing more than to see Kurt, know what he looked like when he smiled and see the dimples on his cheeks when he laughed. It was something so simple that so many people took for granted and yet Blaine wanted nothing more.

"So..." It was Kurt who broke the silence after they both ate. "I...I guess I'd better be buying you that dog." Kurt sighed. He didn't want to because Blaine getting a new guide meant he wouldn't be needed in that manner and by now the youth was convinced he would give up his entire career just to care for Blaine whether it meant he would be loved in return or not. He adored yesterday, being allowed to mind the youth was nothing short of a pleasure and he loved it.

"Oh." Blaine lowered his head. The attention he had been receiving since Judy died from Kurt was like a dream come true. If he was to get a dog then that would end and Kurt would only be an occasional visitor in his life again. Still he couldn't let Kurt know he felt that way. "Yea, I guess we'd better." For a moment he paused, feeling like his current feelings were disrespectful towards Judy. For a moment he felt sad. He missed the animal, he was certain that he would never find another dog like her.

They cleared their stuff away, mainly Kurt as he insisted Blaine sit and just relax for five minutes. After cleaning Kurt was given some clean clothes to wear. Blaine's clothing was far, far too big and hung off his slender frame like elephant skin. A long short sleeved black top accompanied by dark, faded jeans which was hanging up by a thick, canvess belt. The belt was tied to the last notch and still slid down Kurt's hips with ever few steps.

The purple Lamborghini was still situated in the centre of the parking lot. Some people stared as the famous model Kurt Hummel came out of Blaine Anderson's apartment, holding the youths hand in a supporting way. There were murmurs about the attire the famed male was wearing, far too large and yet it must be the latest fashion if Kurt Hummel would be seen in it. Whispers spread as well as texts and cell phone photos as many, many people suddenly decided to buy more for their wardrobe based on the new fashion.

Kurt noticed the whispers but said nothing as he helped Blaine sit into the passenger seat of his car before he rushed around to the other side, leaping in.

There was a local school for dogs who were specifically trained to lead the blind and this was where Kurt took his friend. He was amazed at the amount of professional dogs available for Blaine to buy. Blaine was even more surprised at the price but Kurt didn't care. Money was no objection especially concerning Blaine.

"This is Max." One of the trainers Katie stated as she brought the large German Shepard over to the two men. "He's one of our best dogs." Blaine stretched out and rubbed the dogs head.

"Hello Max." He smiled but Katie glared.

"We would ask you refrain from that Mr. Anderson." She stated coldly. "These are trained dogs, not pets." Kurt glared at her and then at Max. The dog sat straight and glared straight ahead, not unlike a robot. Kurt didn't like this one.

"Could we see another dog?" Kurt commanded more than asked as Katie brought Max away. Blaine sighed.

"Kurt c'mon. That was the sixth dog." Kurt shook his head.

"Not good enough for you blaine." Kurt simply stated as Katie came over with a Husky.

"This is Dodge." She told them. "He's two years old, quite a good guide." Kurt challenged Katie silently with his eyes so Blaine couldn't sense his hostility towards the impatient woman. Katie returned his gaze, wondering what it was the male wanted to say.

"Can he touch this one?" Kurt snarled, unhappy that the woman wouldn't let Blaine even near any of his potential guides. There was a moment of silence and Blaine could sense the uneasiness between this woman and his friend.

"Fine." Katie stated as Blaine smiled and reached out to feel the beautifully soft fur of Dodge beneath his fingertips. He smiled to Kurt as the dog nuzzled into his hand.

"I like him." The artist stated, taking the lead off Katie. Kurt grinned broadly and took out his cheque book.

"Here." He stated, handing the woman the form of payment before signing all necessary papers with Blaine's help. It was another thirty minutes before he found himself taking Blaine's free hand and leading him out of the training school back to his car. As soon as they got to the transport Blaine knelt beside Dodge and ran his fingers through his beautiful fur.

"Who's a good boy?" He smiled. "Who's a great doggie?" Kurt leaned against the car and gazed down at Blaine rubbing his new guide. He knew Blaine was still sad about Judy but…well he'd have to get used to this new animal. Still he had this wonderful smile on his lips and Kurt felt his stomach come to life with butterflies. His heart gripped and he bit his lip. It was ridiculous how Kurt felt when he looked at Blaine. The male was just so beautiful and kind and treated Kurt so normally. The model was falling hard and he knew it. If he continued to hang around Blaine like this eventually he would no longer be able to control himself.

Still he would prefer to live out this time of friendship and eventually confess when it got too much. The only alternative would be to avoid Blaine altogether and he couldn't live like that. Kurt would prefer to be shot down rather than have Blaine believe he didn't want to be around him.

"Kurt?" Blaine called out as things became so quiet he believed Kurt might have left. "Are you there?"

"Always." Kurt replied, resting a hand on Blaine's shoulder and smiling as a stray tear formed in his eye. He bit his lip and smiled, wanting so to pull the younger man into him so much but he fought it.

"We should go." Blaine sensed a change in Kurt's personality but he couldn't tell what it was. He voiced his opinion and felt Kurt's grip on his shoulder lessen.

"Ok then. Can I ask you a favor?" Blaine nodded. "Would you mind finishing my sculpture?" Blaine smiled, glad that now he had another dog Kurt wasn't just going to rush away.

"Of course." He smiled, standing up and helping Kurt coax Dodge into the back of the car. It took them almost an hour to get back to Blaine's apartment complex where someone was waiting outside the house. Kurt pulled up in a proper space this time to see Wes get out of his own, ageing rust bucket of a car.

"Blaine." The youth called out running over as the half-Irish man stepped out of the car. "I heard something was wrong yesterday." Blaine was a little surprised to hear Wes' voice particularly with a hint of genuine concern in it. Wes was a great friend but it seemed like he saw Blaine as a liability most of the time.

"How did you find that out?" Blaine asked, reaching out a hand so that he felt Wes' shoulder. Wes cringed. What was he to say? That as well as his second latest conquests he had also been with Debbie, Blaine's neighbor who saw how upset his friend had been yesterday? Wes shook his head.

"Just hearsay." He stated, shrugging as for the first time he realized who Blaine was with. First he noticed the fact that the car Blaine got out of was in fact a Lamborghini and secondly that Kurt was now standing beside his friend with a husky in hand. "What's going on?" Wes asked, wondering what Kurt was still doing around. Why was he still hanging with Blaine of al people?

"Judy got run over." Blaine found no point in telling Wes that it was Kurt's fault as he didn't even see it that way himself. "So this is Dodge. Kurt helped me pick him out." Wes just nodded slowly and watched as Kurt handed the leash to Blaine. There was an obvious smile on Blaine's face as his and Kurt's fingers brushed against one another's.

"Oh...well thanks Kurt." Wes took Blaine's hand and attempted to lead him to his door. "I'll take it from here."

"No." Blaine's word was quiet as he removed his hand from Wes's and stood while Dodge sniffed his surroundings, familiarizing himself. "Err...Kurt's staying." Wes looked to Kurt who smiled and shrugged. "I'm working on his sculpture." Wes's eyebrow raised.

"A sculpture?" Kurt nodded and placed a hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"Absolutely! Blaine's got great talent!" He smiled, hugging his friend. "I'm honored he's doing this for me." Wes looked as Blaine blushed and lowered his head. There was an uneasiness in Wes's stomach but as he looked at the obvious friendship they shared and it dawned on him. He was jealous. He was jealous of Blaine and the fact that it was him Kurt wanted to be friends with.

"Oh...do you mind if I stick around?" Kurt looked to Blaine, silently preying that the youth would say no but Blaine smiled. It was forced but he still smiled, not wanting to offend his friend.

"Sure man, I guess that's ok." The three of them walked to Blaine's apartment while Dodge wandered along on his extendable leash, sniffing everywhere, getting used to his new home.

Ten minutes later and Wes was sitting on a plastic chair at the edge of the studio watching Blaine work on Kurt's piece. A pang of resentment rest in his being but he didn't say anything, simply watched as Blaine's hands lightly caressed Kurt's face.

It took time but soon Wes realized what was so different between Blaine working on this piece and when he worked on his own. The way Kurt's eyes would flutter shut when Blaine's hand rest on his cheek. The sighs of relief that escaped the models lips at each contact. The look on Blaine's face, small smile and cheeks tinged pink. Wes was nothing short of shocked when he realized that something other that friendship was growing between the two whether they knew it or not.

Kurt Hummel. He never would have guessed.

"Finished." Blaine smiled as he rubbed Kurt's cheek lightly one last time and pulled away. Kurt opened his eyes and stood, looking to the clay piece.

"W-wow!" He stuttered as the incredible likeness of himself stared back. "Oh my god Blaine this is amazing!" He threw his arms around Blaine, pulling him close in a strong hug. "Thank you so much!"

Wes leaned back in his seat and watched Blaine's face burn.

"N-no problem!" He stated, pulling back and smiling slightly. His cheeks were hot and he was sure he was blushing. Kurt was grinning broadly as he looked behind to Wes.

"Wes look at this! Isn't it amazing?" Wes simply smiled and nodded slowly without need for words as Kurt turned back to Blaine. "Blaine how much?" He asked, fiddling in his pocket for his cheque book but Blaine rested a hand on Kurt's arm.

"No Kurt...please...I really enjoyed this. Don't taint it with money." Kurt paused, gaped for a moment but sighed in defeat.

"I'll repay you somehow." He promised, winking. Inside he could think of one or two ways he'd like to repay the beautiful artist. Blaine shrugged without words and Kurt's cell rang. He cursed it. "Hello?"

"Kurt it's Finn." Kurt sighed.

"What's u..."

"Where are you?" Finn called. "We're all here, you're supposed to be weighed! Your sponsors are worried you're gaining too much weight!" Kurt paused, frowning deeply.

"Finn tell them I'm sorry but I won't be there." Blaine looked in his direction.

"What? C'mon man your career depends on things like this."

"I know but I'm busy." There was silence.

"Blaine...you're with Blaine aren't you?" Wes looked as Kurt smiled at his friend who was now petting Dodge.

"Yea. Yeah I am and I think that's more important than you guys scrutinizing my weight."

"Kurt listen to me and I want you to answer me truthfully. Are you after Blaine?" Kurt paused for a moment, heart gripping with love as Blaine kissed Dodge's head.

"Yeah. I guess that's one way to put it but not in so harsh a terms." He confessed, happy that Blaine was unaware what he was saying.

"Fuck...listen man be careful. I get that if I say no you'll probably want him even more..."

"I don't think that's possible." Kurt didn't believe he could want Blaine anymore than he did right now.

"Fine. Whatever man. Do whatever the fuck you want. You usually do!" And with that Finn hung up in a huff. The youth sighed and ran his fingers through his lengthening dark hair. He was dreading having to leave the sanctuary of the bathroom to tell the sponsors Kurt wasn't coming. Still something inside him loosened. He sighed happily. At least he didn't have to fear being replaced as Kurt's best friend, the youth was interested in Blaine on a much more intimate level but that was ok. Maybe if they got together Kurt's strange mood swings would stop. Shrugging, Finn splashed cold water on his face and walked out of the restroom, wondering what to tell the sponsors about his clients disappearance.

Kurt sighed and put the cell in his pocket. He could see Blaine gazing towards him, eyebrow raised.

"It's nothing." He assured his friend only to feel a vibration in his pocket again. He swore and sighed loudly, pulling his cell out. "What?" He called in an aggressive manner.

"Have I caught you at a bad time?" A thankfully friendly voice asked gently on the line. Kurt sighed feeling guilty at snapping.

"Sorry Mr. Evans." He sighed, rubbing his brow.

"Please Kurt it's Sam. Mr. Evans is reserved for the ladies." Kurt laughed lightly and smiled to himself.

"Ok Sam...err...sorry about that blow up."

"Don't worry about it Kurt. Err, I tried to call a minute ago. Were you on the cell?" Kurt nodded.

"Yeah. Just a little...never mind. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Actually yes. I know it's short notice but it turns out the hospital we wish to film in said we could do so tomorrow. I understand if it doesn't suit.."

"No it's ok." Kurt nodded. "I'll be there. What time?"

"Six am." Sam stated. "There's quite a bit of hard to film footage in the hospital so we'd like to start early if that's ok."

"No it's fine. I'll be there." Kurt sighed loudly, he had been wrecking his head all evening to find a way to spend more time with Blaine and now his job was getting in the way.

"I don't know if this would suit or not but what would you think of bringing Blaine along?" Sam asked out of the blue. Kurt's eyes widened and he looked to Blaine, a small smile hidden on the corner of his lips.

"I'll ask." He smiled and held a hand up to cover the speaker on his phone, looking to Blaine. "Guess who wants to meet you again?" Blaine's eyes widened as he recalled who Kurt was talking to.

"Sam Evans?" He asked stunned. "Are you fucking serious?" Kurt smiled.

"Can I take that as a yes?"

"Yeah!" Blaine couldn't help smiling as his cheeks flushed madly. "O-of course!"

"He says sure." Kurt smiled into the receiver.

"Brilliant. I'll see you at six." And he hung up.

Wes sat from his position in the room. He looked away from Blaine hugging Kurt and them both laughing. Had they forgotten he was in the room? Another pang of jealousy wrecked his gut. He didn't even know who Sam Evans was but he would like to be invited. Still hearing them laughing made him realize he was not a part of this group.

"I have to go." He stated suddenly, standing up and grabbing his jacket. He was disappointed when all he got was a weak bye in return. Pissed off, Wes stormed out of the house, regretting the fact that he came over because he was worried about Blaine.

Neither Blaine or Kurt noticed Wes' attitude and as Dodge wandered away to explore the house again.

"Thanks Kurt." Blaine smiled as his hand ran along the mould. Kurt smiled.

"Thank you?" Blaine nodded.

"I donno...I mean...so many things have changed since we met...I mean I love the guys, my friends. But they treat me differently and they're supposed to be my best friends." Kurt rested a hand on Blaine's shoulder, resisting temptation to pull him in for a reassuring kiss.

"Don't worry Blaine, I would never treat you differently." Blaine winced silently as Kurt's hand withdrew from his shoulder. "Now c'mon. We have an early start tomorrow." Blaine looked up.

"We?" Kurt smiled, happy to find an excuse.

"Of course. I mean if we have to be there for six I might as well stay the night...if that's ok?" Blaine could feel his cheeks threaten to burn.

"D-definitely." He stated, trying to sound cool and not too excited as he sensed Kurt smile and heard him leave the room, calling Dodge.

…**..**

**Authors notes:** Hope ya'll can accept Dodge, he's a sweetie :3 erm….I'm not huge on this chapter…nor this story much more, I just..I dunno I fell like I've grown a lot since I wrote it so long ago but I hope that you guys like it. It isn't very serious and it doesn't have all the…dramatic issues that HC has but…it was only ever supposed to be this fun, rather fluffy, happy ending story [yea I know that kinda ruins it XD] but if you're expecting lots of rama or serious issues this isn't the story for you, check out my oneshot Forget Me Not or Haute Couture for them :3 now if you'll excuse me I've decided to finally get around to the second chapter of Grease Monkey XD love you all xxx

Reviews are to me what makeovers are to Kurt so don't be afraid to leave sone xxx

**Next Chapter:**_"Where were you man?" Finn snapped, dragging Kurt away from Blaine and Sam. "Why are you late?" Kurt gazed wide eyed. _

_"We're right on time." Finn growled, more so at the 'we're'. _

_"No man. This business is just like modelling. If they say five it means be there at ten to five!" Kurt looked behind to see both Sam and Blaine gazing in their direction, almost shocked looks on their faces. Sam looked away when he saw Kurt gaze their way but Blaine didn't for obvious reasons. Suddenly Kurt didn't want to be without the youth. He felt more vulnerable as he struggled how to reply to Finn_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **lol I kinda thought to myself its strange how you all seem to think Sam is suspicious and has a crush on Blaine and stuff then when I was rereading comments where I first published this and EVERYONE thought Joe [the Sam of that fandom] was suspicious too XD I'm going to put all your minds at rest he's not suspicious in any way or anything of the sort he just enjoys Blaine's company, simple as x3 he's gonna be a good friend I promise 3 anyhoooooo I really hope you guys like this, thank you all so much for all your kind words and favs and everything, it means so much :') klisses for everyone xxxx

**D/C: **Not true so don't sue x3

…..

Blaine was the first to wake the next morning. He roused from sleep but sadly when he opened his eyes the darkness didn't fade. He sighed, amazed that after seven years of blindness that the disappointment didn't disappear each morning.

But still that disappointment faded faster than usual when he felt warmth behind him. Blaine's heart gripped as he realized that an arm was wrapped around his body and someone was breathing on his neck. Kurt was lying behind him, holding onto his body as if for dear life. He could help the smile that crossed his lips as warmth flowed through his veins. He shut his eyes, keen to enjoy this as long as it lasted.

Kurt moaned in his sleep and moved even closer to the warm being he was hugging tightly. Blaine gasped loudly as an obvious morning hard on pressed into his lower back. This one sound woke his friend.

"Mmm?" Kurt moaned and regrettably pulled away from the younger man who sighed in a disappointed manner. "Blaine?..." He sounded so cute in the morning. "You awake ?" Blaine decided to play a part in pretending it was Kurt's voice that woke him rather than his arousal.

"Huh? Oh...Kurt you woke me." He faked, leaning up on the bed and yawning loudly. He could have sworn he heard Kurt curse lightly and excuse himself to the bathroom. He just nodded and sat up properly on the bed.

Kurt rushed into the familiar restroom and laid his head against the mirror. He cursed slightly and looked down to his tented boxers. Luckily Blaine didn't seem to notice but this was the third time since last night. This was getting ridiculous. Blaine just turned him on to no end. He took care of his problem swiftly and was left panting and leaning on the sink. He sighed as he thought out any possibly solutions.

End his friendship with Blaine, which he wouldn't do in a million years.

Go out and find some hot gay guy and fuck him. One so drunk he'd wake the next morning only to think it was a dream. He wasn't in the mood for that.

Or the final and most appealing option. Confess his feelings for Blaine, which would hopefully lead to hot sex on the studio table.

Kurt realized that if his line of thought kept going then he'd be presented with another morning problem so he shook his head and left the room. Blaine was working at his toaster, hungry for breakfast. Kurt couldn't help but smile as he looked at Blaine swearing at the metal utility for taking so long with his bread.

Once the toast popped Kurt took the nutella from the table and placed it beside Blaine who jumped. He hadn't realized Kurt was in the room.

"You want this I assume?" Kurt smiled. Small things like how Blaine preferred chocolate to butter were what Kurt noticed. Small quirks that melted his heart simply because they were the details that made up Blaine's cute personality.

"Thanks." Blaine smiled, picking up the chocolate and shakingly applying it to his toast. He could feel Kurt's warmth, he was so close and it was making the artist nervous. "Er...what time is it?"

"Twenty passed five." Kurt muttered, basking in the close proximity of Blaine. He wanted to kiss his cheek again but bit his lip instead. "I thought we could leave soon in case we get lost again."

"Ok..." Blaine became aware that they were both whispering and he didn't know why. Their quiet words were interrupted by the padding of paws on the clean tiles of the kitchen. Blaine bent and rubbed the soft fur. "Hi there...Dodge..." He had to think the name over before he said it, Judy automatically came to the tip of his tongue.

Kurt smiled. He simply adored that caring side of Blaine. The side that always was there but was more noticeable when he tended to his dog. Kurt rest a hand over his heart as he looked at the artist who gazed up, most likely towards him.

"Do you need some clothes?" Blaine asked. "I mean I get mine are a little big but you slept in those." Kurt smiled again, noting how Blaine was thinking about him, concerned, it made him feel special.

"Yea, thanks ." He smiled as Blaine stood and rest a hand on his shoulder. Kurt almost swooned at the contact.

"I'll be back in a minute ok." He smiled, walking away with Dodge's help. Thankfully the dog had become accustomed to the house already. Very efficient.

Kurt got his own single slice of dry toast and waited for Blaine who returned after changing with a small pile of clothes for Kurt.

"Thank god I'm a packrat." Blaine smiled, resting the clothes on the table. "There are clothes from years ago but I was slimmer back then so they might fit you better." Kurt smiled and picked up a black, Master of Puppets shirt along with black pants laced with zippers.

"You a bit of a rocker Blaine?" Kurt asked, noting how even these pants looked a little too big. Blaine blushed.

"When I was like sixteen for about...I donno, a month. I changed to Hip hop, then kinda skater after that but..." He shrugged. Kurt smiled.

"There are from when you were sixteen?" Kurt asked, trying to imagine a teenage Blaine clad in chains. He licked his dry lips at the thought of it. Blaine nodded and Kurt smiled, pulling off his top and walking passed his friend. "I'll go get changed then. Do you mind if I do in your room?" Blaine shook his head, afraid to speak, afraid to trust his tongue. The idea of Kurt naked in his bedroom was overwhelming. He just lowered his head, hoping Kurt hadn't noticed his blushing.

Twenty minutes later and they were on their way to the studio. On the way they argued over the radio, laughing as they debated Jay-Z verses Stone temple Pilots. Kurt was stunned when Blaine told him he had never heard of Scott Weiland, which only led Kurt into breaking out into a chorus of Silvergun Superman. His cousin Linsey was a bit of a rocker, she had helped him learn not all grunge music was icky and boring and it helped a lot considering he couldn't necessarily flail about Bernadette Peters without someone questioning his sexuality. Usually he just stuck to talking about Stone Temple Pilots and Greenday as those were the two he genuinely liked.

Surprisingly they got to the studio without getting lost and with time to spear. This was good because it turned out that they hadn't to be at the studio but at the store where the movie was being filmed. That trip itself took another twenty minutes and soon Blaine and Kurt were greeted by Sam Evans and an unimpressed Finn.

"Where were you man?" Finn snapped, dragging Kurt away from Blaine and Sam. "Why are you late?" Kurt gazed wide-eyed.

"We're right on time." Finn growled, more so at the 'we're'.

"No man. This business is just like modelling. If they say five it means be there at ten to five!" Kurt looked behind to see both Sam and Blaine gazing in their direction, almost shocked looks on their faces. Sam looked away when he saw Kurt gaze their way but Blaine didn't for obvious reasons. Suddenly Kurt didn't want to be without the youth. He felt more vulnerable as he struggled how to reply to Finn.

"Ok ...it won't happen again." Was all he said before he left Finn and jogged back to Blaine, Sam and Dodge. Sam was biting his lip, unsure how to react.

"Err...anyway Kurt what we want you to do in go to make-up and wardrobe first if that's ok." Kurt nodded and looked to Blaine.

"You ok?" He asked and Blaine looked to him, aware that the question was directed at him.

"I guess." He answered, feeling a hand on his shoulder. It wasn't Kurt's, that he knew.

"Blaine will be fine." Sam stated, patting his shoulder again. "I'll hang around and annoy him." Both Blaine and Kurt smiled as the model was dragged away by Finn to hair and make-up. Blaine just rubbed Dodge, drawing Sam's attention to the new dog. Still the director didn't mention it and asked if Blaine would like to sit down.

They got him one of the director chairs which were quite comfortable and made him smiled.

"So this is what being Sam Evans feels like." He joked as the director laughed.

"Yea it's like your ass is sitting on a cloud." Sam smiled, sitting on his own, labelled chair. "The only reason I became a director was so I could get this chair."

"And yell cut?" Blaine smiled as Sam nodded.

"Yea that's pretty awesome too." Sam smiled as he leaned back and checked his watch. "We don't expect to have to keep Kurt here too long." He said to Blaine before stretching. "It's only one scene but...shit happens." Blaine looked towards his friend.

"Shit?" Sam shrugged.

"You know, just like...like if someone laughs on a take then we can't use it or screws up the line or something but Kurt's part shouldn't take too long. In retrospect it's only a couple of seconds worth of footage." Blaine was confused.

"I don't get it. If it's only a couple of seconds then why waste so much money?" Blaine asked. "I mean surely to hire someone like Kurt since he's famous would cost so much more than the same part to be done by an unprofessional nobody." Sam smiled and rubbed his brow.

"You trying to put Kurt out of a job Blaine?" He laughed.

"N-no not at all I would never..." Sam laughed even louder.

"I'm only kidding Blaine. No, I get it, that's a pretty smart thing to ask and a lot of people are worried about it too because they see it as a waste of money but I did my homework on this. Kurt has a large fan-base in the world, very large and in using him, even for a second they'll come to see the movie. It's just this weird thing that doesn't make much sense considering but humans do that. We waste our money on movies and stuff if only for a second of something. Understand?" It took Blaine a moment to decipher what Sam was saying but he understood.

"Oh ok. I get it." Blaine said, nodding. He felt Sam rest a hand on his arm.

"Now don't think we're using Kurt for more money...I mean the studio is but he's not being used in a malicious sense. He's getting payment out of this and a number of doors are opening up to him. I think he deserves it, he seems like a great guy." Blaine smiled and looked down to Dodge.

"Yeah...he's really great!" The youth mumbled and Sam couldn't help but smile at him as a hand patted on his shoulder. Sam turned around to see Kurt staring back at him. He smiled.

"Well look who's ready to go." He mused, standing up and indicating for Kurt to follow. Before he did, the model walked over to Blaine and patted his friend's shoulder to let him know he was there. Blaine smiled to his friend before Kurt left to follow Sam.

"Kurt this is Kristin." Blaine smiled, patting the beautiful womans shoulder. "My main woman though I'm pretty sure you've net before." Kristin smiled and nodded towards Kurt who smiled back. "Err..." He led the youth over behind a desk in the small shop. "So I just want you to stand here and look shady until your queue." Kurt smiled and clapped his hands together.

"Ok, ready then."

Blaine couldn't get over how any takes Kurt ended up having to do.

"Show me your lo...I'm sorry." Kurt apologized as yet again he burst into laughter. Sam sighed but still smiled and stood up from his chair. Kurt cringed as the director came closer, Sam just smiled.

"Look man I'm not angry." He smiled. "I mean it's your first movie, this is completely understandable. Just relax, no pressure ok." Kurt smiled, feeling relieved at Sam's words.

"Thanks...I'm just nervous." Kurt confessed and Sam patted his shoulder.

"No worries, let's try it again." Kurt nodded and Sam turned, pulled Kristin away with him. "Listen Kris." Kurt couldn't hear them but Blaine's acute hearing picked up Sam's hushed words over calls for retouched make-up. "I get it, you're impatient but this is his first movie." The woman sighed.

"I know but...bloody divas." Blaine frowned hearing that.

"Hey listen, he's just nervous so give him some time. You weren't exactly fantastic on your first movie either." Blaine smiled when he heard Sam stand up for Kurt before the director moved back beside the youth and sighed. "Ok, ACTION!"

…..

"And CUT!" Sam yelled after the take was over. Kristin looked to the director first, followed by a nervous Kurt. Sam walked over with a serious, unimpressed look on his face. Kurt's stomach gripped.

_'Oh god! He's gonna fire me! I did so bad he'll ban me from the rest of his movies, no one will want me! Oh god!'_

A smile broke through and Sam gripped Kurt in a one armed hug.

"That was perfect man! Thanks for all your help." He laughed as Kurt's face broke into relief. He gently punched the youth's skinny torso. "Maybe I'll cast you if we make a sequel." A loud breath escaped Kurt as he thought of even more pressure but still he nodded.

"So that's it? I'm done?" Was all he could manage before sighing in relief and throwing his arms around Sam, hugging in gratitude. "Finally!" Sam laughed and patted his back.

"Hey, don't act so happy to have it over with it, that doesn't say much for me as a director." Kurt laughed shakingly.

"S-sorry. No, you were...you were great." Sam smiled.

"I know." He rested a hand on Kurt's shoulder again. "Kristin, go to makeup and get a touch up ok?" The woman nodded and moved away. Sam looked behind them. "Blaine?" The youth looked up from his dog. "There's a buffet table behind you, Dodge has been sniffing it out. Go get some food, you're welcome to it." Blaine smiled and allowed Dodge to drag him towards the food. Kurt went to follow him but Sam took his hand. "Kurt do you mind if I talk to you for a minute?" Kurt nodded and allowed the youth to drag him to the side of the store.

Kurt was bumped into as he staggered after Sam.

"What's up?" He asked. Sam stopped and rubbed the back of his head and looked towards Blaine.

"He's pretty cool dude." Sam said, smiling towards Kurt now. The model looked over to his right to see the youth feeding Dodge a mini hotdog. He smiled.

"Yeah he's great." Sam smiled and nodded.

"Great...all I'm saying is, you know...just be good to him. Through talking...well he's not as strong as he pretends." Kurt looked to Sam.

"Be good to him?"

"You know, don't break him."

"How would I break him? Why would I even try to break him?" Sam looked to Kurt confused.

"You two?...You are together right?" Kurt's eyes widened in pure shock and fear and his was lost for words.

"W-What? What are you...I mean...what?" Sam suddenly felt mortified.

"What? You mean...you and Blaine aren't...?" Kurt looked to Blaine and pulled Sam closer, speaking in hushed whispers.

"D-did Blaine say something?" He couldn't help asking. Sam shook his head.

"Well not in words...I mean it's obvious he likes you...er...wait! Does this mean you're..." Kurt didn't mean to but he forcible placed a hand over Sam's mouth.

"Please...please just don't say anything!" He pleaded. "Like...no one knows, I'm begging you Sam." The director shoved Kurt's hand away, fully aware people were looking.

"Look I won't. You have my word ok man." He sighed, rubbing his mouth where Kurt's hand had been. "I just assumed and to be honest I got nosey, that's why I asked you to being him. But..." Sam looked to Blaine, blissfully ignorant of the fact that they were talking about him. "...Well he seems to like you." Kurt couldn't help the blush on his cheeks.

"R-really?" He stuttered, fully aware that he was grinning and hence making Sam smile. He looked to the innocent Blaine and his face grew even redder. "N-no...he wouldn't like me." Sam looked to him.

"Why not?" He asked. "You're famous for one and you treat him like a human. Not to mention your easy on the eyes." Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"If that was the case then you'd have an equal shot with him." Kurt smiled, making Sam cringed.

"Sorry man, hoes before bros." The male laughed and patted Kurt's shoulder. "Look it's all up to you ok? I think you guys could go now. Maybe, if I have some other job I'll call you ok?" Kurt nodded and thanked Sam before rushing off to Blaine's side.

"Hey ." He smiled, resting a hand on Blaine's arm. "You ready to go?" Blaine looked towards Kurt, smiling as the familiar voice and touch approached.

"Yea." He smiled beautifully. "I'm ready to go." Kurt smiled and wound a hand around Blaine's shoulder.

"Awesome. Hey, what do you say about maybe you come to my house?" Kurt asked, noting the sudden half shocked smile.

"Really?" Kurt nodded.

"Totally, we can get you some clothes at your place ok?" Blaine smiled giddily and looked down at the ground as they walked.

"Thanks, that'd be great." He smiled as they left the hospital.

Finn emerged from the bathroom, followed by a petit, pretty blond. He slipped a card in her hand before leaving her without so much as a kiss or hug. He looked around, confused when he didn't see his friend around. He approached Sam who was speaking with some of the extras, just laughing.

"Hey man." Finn called out, patting Sam's shoulder. "Where's Kurt?" Sam looked over to him.

"Kurt? He and Blaine left a couple of minutes ago?" Sam shrugged the agent off and returned to his conversation. Finn stomped his foot on the harsh hospital floor.

"Son of a bitch!" He cried out a little too loud before storming out, a number of people looking after him.

…**..**

**A/N:** too much dialogue here grrrrrrrr

**Next Chapter:** _"Kurt?" Blaine called from the living room. "Something wrong?"_

_"Power's out." Kurt called back, checking under the sink._

_"Really?" The reply came back as Kurt's cell went on standby. Rather than press the menu button to turn the light back on Kurt paused. Darkness. He couldn't see anything._

_"Poor Blaine.." He muttered to himself before turning the light on again. "Yeah!" He called to his friend. "I'm just looking for some lights." Unexpectedly a flash of lightening light up the room for a moment and two seconds later there was a low growl of thunder. Kurt shivered and shut his eyes tightly for a moment, a feeling of nostalgia overwhelming him._


	9. Chapter 9

Authors notes: eeeppp I less than three you guys so damn much ;_; *squishes you all into a huge hug* thank you so, so much you're all insanely sweet. I cant believe passed 100 mark, I didn't mention it because I genuinely didn't think would pass it but…wow…I've noticed people give little gifts to their 100 reviewer and I did a thing like that in HC [am currently writing it] but I was thinking….since I have so many stories at the minute :( maybe I could do a drawing for the 110th reviewer? Check my Deviantart profile on my bio, I'm not TOO shabby at art XD and I'll do it on my computer when I get my charger so it looks good :3 anyhoo yea…sorry its not a one shot but I have 3 to write :'( but yea 110th reviewer just request something to be drawn x3 love you guys xxxx

Also please feel free to check out another fic I've started called Hip Hop heads [for short] it's AU Glee meets Step Up XD and of course it's Klaine-duh!

D/C: not true so don't sue x

…..Blaine smiled as Dodge barked loudly, the now familiar scent of Blaine's apartment block overwhelming the guide. Kurt laughed at the excited pup as it leaped before sniffing his way towards Blaine's door.

"Woah boy!" Judy, being older and possible because she was female wasn't as excitable or energetic as his current dog who pulled him towards his apartment door with force. Blaine smirked as Kurt's tell-tale, musical laughter followed him to apartment 6. "Just give me a minute." Blaine stated, slipping Dodges leash around his arm, feeling for the lock while his other, free hand sought out his key. Per usual it took him a few minutes but Kurt smiled, keeping his patience intact. He never pushed Blaine as he never found a need to.

Blaine grinned in triumph as the door opened and a whimpering Dodge rushed in. Kurt allowed the youth to gather clothes as he made his way to the studio where his model was heating in an oven. This had to be done so they clay wouldn't crack. On the way in the car Blaine told Kurt how to get it out and while the younger man was getting some attire Kurt cautiously removed the finished piece.

He almost burnt his hand but managed to get the look-alike out in one piece and without serious injury to his palm. He laid it out to cool as he made his way to Blaine's bathroom. He knew his way around the small apartment well by now and had become more than familiar with the small bathroom. When he walked into it Kurt knelt his elbows on the sink and gazed into the mirror.

The swelling on his face had long gone down by now and the impressive bruise was hidden by makeup. Kurt looked flawless as ever, makeup shielding any blemish. He sighed and lowered his head. Still at least Blaine couldn't have noticed.

But he did. As Blaine gathered some clothing he thought about when he found the swelling on Kurt's face, the night Judy died. Kurt had been restless beside him all night, getting up for frequent toilet breaks but for a period of about twenty minutes the youth had fallen into a deep sleep and Blaine couldn't resist just touching. There was swelling on the right side of the models face and that worried Blaine. Who in their right mind could possibly hit someone like Kurt?

Still Blaine kept it to himself. For one thing he didn't want Kurt knowing he had been touching him and another was that he understood enough about Kurt to know the youth was too proud to seek help when he didn't want it.

"You ready?" A voice called from behind him. Blaine turned towards his door where he knew Kurt stood and threw his carrier bag over his shoulder while gripping onto Dodges leash.

"Course." He smiled as Dodge led him out of the room and Kurt patted his hand on his friends shoulder.

"Awesome, I'll just go get the piece." Blaine nodded and allowed his guide to guide him to Kurt's Lamborghini. He sighed when he realized it was locked and chose to lean on what was either the bonnet or trunk. Dodge leapt up on his leg and he scratched his ear as a ridiculously strong, cool breeze whipped by. Blaine almost thought he felt a light raindrop on his nose but he shook it off and cocked his head to the right as he heard someone jogging towards the car.

The Lambo's lock beeped off and Blaine turned to open it as Kurt rushed into the drivers seat with his clay piece tight against his chest. Dodge leapt over Blaine's lap onto the back seat and the youth felt Kurt shiver beside him.

"I don't like the look of that. Here can you hold this while I drive?" Blaine nodded and accepted the clay piece as Kurt started the car.

"Ok...what don't you like the look of?" Blaine asked.

"The sky." The car started to move. "It looks really bad but I didn't hear anything about a storm or that but it's suddenly really windy, there are dark clouds and I think it's gonna rain."

Almost as if on queue Blaine heard raindrops splash against the windscreen, lightly at first but after they drove two miles the rain was pelting down on the windshield. Kurt had slowed the car to a crawl.

"Shit." He hissed. "Err...it might take a while to get to my place." Kurt cringed but Blaine smiled and shrugged.

"I really don't mind." Even more time with Kurt this close to him.

...

Dodge was first to bound in the door of the large home, escaping the torrential rain. Blaine was second, still clinging the clay model to his body. He was followed by Kurt who had an arm around his friends shoulder, guiding him to the large house.

Blaine panted after their quick dash through the sudden rainstorm. He felt Dodge shake the water off and he frowned.

"Dodge!" He cried out. "Don't do that!" But Kurt placed a hand on his friends shoulder.

"It's ok." Kurt smiled but Blaine still tapped Dodge's nose. He understood the home they were be standing in must be large and expensive which it was.

"No, he has to learn." Blaine insisted, standing to feel Kurt's presence draw close.

"Thanks for not breaking this." Kurt smiled, taking the clay piece from Blaine before he flicked on the light switch with his elbow. Thanks to the sudden, unexpected rainstorm it was quite dark already although night was still approaching.

Kurt turned to see Blaine looking around, despite not being able to see anything. Blaine felt a little lost. Now that he had gotten over his guided sprint from the car to the house he felt how lonely this place was. There was an aura here, something not nice, something that made him almost pity Kurt. No wonder the youth had spent that last two nights at Blaine's place, Blaine wouldn't like to be alone in this house.

Kurt didn't say anything but wandered around his large hall, looking for somewhere to put the clay piece. He wanted it in the lobby, he wanted people to see it instantly. He wanted people to gaze, ask who did it and for him to be able to say Blaine. He wouldn't mind talking about Blaine anytime.

He decided to move the china figurine of a greyhound that cost a ridiculous $200 from it's space on the cabinet directly across from the door and placed Blaine's art there.

"Perfect." He smiled before hiding the greyhound underneath the cabinet.

Kurt then felt Dodge sniff at his leg and he looked to see that Blaine had been dragged by his dog closer to him. He smiled as Blaine looked around.

"Kurt?" He called.

"Right here." The model smiled, stretching out a hand to rest on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine visibly blushed and lowered his head."Oh." was all he could manage."Don't worry about it. C'mon, you want something to eat?" Blaine shrugged."I donno. Do you only have that healthy shit you eat?" Kurt laughed and gently gripped Blaine's wrist."I'm sure we can find you something."Kurt brought Blaine to the living room with his perfect cream carpet and white L, leather sofa. Blaine smiled politely but immediately felt the loss as Kurt left the room to search for something in the kitchen. He shifted awkwardly and called Dodge up so the pup leapt on his lap. He hugged and rubbed his dog, trying to fight off the lonely aura of the home.

Kurt hummed to himself as he looked for something substantial to eat for Blaine. Nothing, all protein shakes and rabbit food. He cringed as he saw the dreaded carrot juice in the fridge and celery sticks.

"Maybe I could call in a pizza...just once." He wondered aloud, the agency would never know, he should be allowed a treat every now and then. Kurt silently decided he would indulge and called the pizzaria on his cell. He caught the answering machine.

_Sorry but due to a sudden storm Luigi's will not be delivering pizza's tonight. If you wish to order and collect please leave a message along with your name. Beep._

Kurt sighed and shut off the cell. Driving in that weather would be nothing short of suicide. He growled, wondering what to do when suddenly the lights went off. Kurt looked around, fearing the worst. He pulled open the fridge, the light didn't come on, his landline wasn't working and his wireless internet had been shut off. The power was out.

"Shit!" Kurt cried out, using his cell as a light as he sought out candles and matches.

"Kurt?" Blaine called from the living room. "Something wrong?"

"Power's out." Kurt called back, checking under the sink.

"Really?" The reply came back as Kurt's cell went on standby. Rather than press the menu button to turn the light back on Kurt paused. Darkness. He couldn't see anything.

"Poor Blaine.." He muttered to himself before turning the light on again. "Yeah!" He called to his friend. "I'm just looking for some lights." Unexpectedly a flash of lightening light up the room for a moment and two seconds later there was a low growl of thunder. Kurt shivered and shut his eyes tightly for a moment, a feeling of nostalgia overwhelming him.

He opened his eyes to find a bunch of tea candles within reach. He smiled and took them. There were more in his bathroom. He knew he had at least four, large cinnamon scented candles on the window by his bath. Candles and bubbles, his guilty indulgence.

"You ok Blaine?" Kurt asked as he came into the living room, shining his cell light on Blaine to check he was there before setting about lighting the tea candles around the room. They worked but the light wasn't great."Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Blaine smiled but Kurt felt his heart render. He felt for Blaine, this feeble light made no difference what-so-ever to the beautiful male.

"Oh there's candles?" Blaine smiled before thunder clapped.

"Yeah." Kurt couldn't help the small smile towards Blaine followed by a shiver at the thunder. He rushed to the bathroom before running back to the room with candles in hand. Blaine was still sitting on the couch, Dodge on his lap and the small lights illuminating his flawless features beautifully. Kurt couldn't help the sigh that escaped his lips.

Another few minutes later and Kurt had the four new candles lighting and a fine fire roaring. Blaine felt the warmth of the blaze and smiled. Kurt leaned back on the carpet and looked to Blaine.

"You wanna sit closer to it?" He asked and Blaine nodded. In an instant Kurt was on his feet and leading Blaine towards the fire. He noticed Dodge still on the leash. "How about you let Dodge go? He might as well get used to the place." Blaine's eyebrow raised.

"Get used to it?" Kurt felt his cheeks burn.

"Y-yeah I...I mean...I thought you could come over more...only if you want to..." He felt like an idiot. He had so desperately hoped Blaine would come over more and chase away the loneliness of the house. He was able to breathe when Blaine smiled.

"Yeah of course." He stated, letting his guide dog off the lead. Dodge bounded away, keen to explore all the unique scents. There was more thunder and lightening and Kurt shook again.

"Do you want some beer or something?" He asked, leaning up.

"Sure." Blaine smiled and nodded. "Are you allowed alcohol? It's fattening." Kurt shrugged.

"It's that light shit but it's still alcohol." Kurt grinned, making his way back to the kitchen and taking some cans out of his no longer running fridge. He returned and handed Blaine a can, the youth smiled.

"I just remembered something." Blaine grinned at the youth.

"What's that?"

"You promised you'd play me a song for the art piece." Blaine was grinning like a child. Kurt cringed. "So c'mon, you have to."

"Aw Blaine please no." He begged and Blaine pouted.

"C'mon! You wouldn't deny a blind guy of a song would you?" Kurt gasped in surprise.

"What? No! You can't throw that in my face!" Blaine smirked.

"Yes I can if it'll work." Kurt frowned and pushed Blaine lightly but he sighed.

"Fine...but only 'cause it's you, ok? I'll be back in a minute." Kurt stood up, leaving his unopened can by the fire as he made his way to his bedroom where his guitar lay. He sat on the bed and made sure it was in tune before he brought it to the living room.

Blaine smiled when he heard Kurt sit beside him and strum the guitar lightly.

"I haven't done this in ages." Kurt smiled, making sure again it was in key. "Ok, so you got a song you wanna hear?" Blaine smiled.

"Did you ever write one yourself?" Kurt paused for a minute before he grinned slightly.

"Yea...when I was younger." He looked down at his guitar and adjusted his fingers.

"You ok?" Kurt nodded and strummed.

"Say, wasn't that a funny day?Gee you had a funny way, a way about youA kind of glow of something new

Sure, I'll admit that I'm the sameAnother sucker for a game kids like to playAnd the rules they like to use

Don't you want the way I feelDon't you want the way I feelDon't you want the way I feel for you?

The sun telling me the night is doneWell I refuse to let it stop our funClose your eyes, we'll make it dark again

And kiss, well there's a thought so how 'bout this?Let's pretend that both our lips are made of candyAfter all we need sweets every now and then

Don't you want the way I feelDon't you want the way I feelDon't you want the way I feel for you?"

Blaine sat with his can to his lips and a smile on his face.

"Wow..." Was all he could say. Kurt blushed. "Kurt that was amazing."

"Thanks." Kurt whispered before frowning when his cell ran. Blaine raised an eyebrow and looked but Kurt saw Finn's name and shut it off. "He can call later." Blaine couldn't help but smile as he heard the cell beep, indicating it was off.

"Awesome..." Blaine whispered quietly to himself.

…..

"Kumbaia my lord, KUMBAIA!" Kurt finished off the song with aloud, hilarious wail that made Blaine laugh loudly into his can. It was hours later and the two were just having fun. About twenty minutes ago Kurt had gone to check on Dodge who had disappeared and found him asleep in one of the spare rooms.

Since then it was just them, laughing, drinking and of course singing.

_Flash! _**Bang!**

Kurt jumped as the stormed worsened. Blaine looked to him.

"You did it again." He said suddenly.

"D-did what?" Kurt asked, genuinely unsure what they were talking about.

"You jumped...are you afraid Kurt? Every time the thunder crashes you jump." Kurt bit his lip and lowered his guitar to his side.

"I guess I'm afraid."

"Guess?"

"Well I'm not as bad as when I was a kid." He defended. Blaine tilted his head to the side, seeing this as an opening to get to know Kurt even more.

"What were you like?" Kurt was shocked at the question but in a good way. Usually when asked about home life and childhood it was by reporters he didn't want to answer. "You know, when there was thunderstorms or whatever?"

"I cried." Kurt admitted, lowering his head but laughing lightly. "I was fucking petrified of the dark and the thunder." He bit his lip as he remembered back as a child. "I used to hide in my room with my dads flashlight and cry." Blaine felt his heart grip and a genuine 'aww' escaped him.

"Didn't your parents comfort you or something?" A loud laugh escaped Kurt, one he couldn't hold back. Within moments he was wiping tears away.

"M-my parents? ...no, my uncle who lived with us would just drink constantly. He claimed alcohol was no good warm so as soon as the fridge went out he was fucking inhaling that ale and my mom? Heh, she just told me I had to be big and brave like my dad who was training to go to the army."

"I'm sorry Kurt." Blaine said and bit his lip, pausing for some seconds. "Your uncle lived with you?" Kurt nodded.

"Yea...he didn't turn out for the bet but at first when he moved in it was fun." Kurt smiled gently. "He was cool...I thought of him as a much older brother and I guess I was always the annoying little brother though...you know, the one who just follows you around everywhere?" Blaine laughed.

"Yeah, I have a little brother." Kurt's eyes widened.

"Really?" Blaine nodded.

"Yeah, Jason, the baby Anderson." He laughed lightly as he remembered how his brother hated being called that. "I mean there's only two years between us but I was a bastard of a brother to him, teased him all the time." Kurt smiled. "I love him though...I mean I don't see him that much anymore...or I mean...well you know what I mean, not I don't see..like...we don't meet up..." Kurt smiled.

"I get you." He grinned. "But I never understood older brothers. I mean...I know its not the same but at first Finn...he's my stepbrother too, he was almost ashamed of me all the time thought...I mean I don't want to sound conceited but...everyone said he...that he was..."

"Jealous?" Blaine filled in and Kurt nodded.

"Yeah...I mean even when he had a girl over and I'd only be like...doing nothing, trying not to get in the wag but they wouldn't leave me alone...I never asked for that attention." Blaine's hand was a little shaky as it held out, searching for Kurt's to hold, he gripped his wrist-close enough.

"I know." He smiled.

"So what's your family like?" Blaine's eyes widened and he leaned back.

"I'm not really in contact with them much anymore." Blaine tried to finish conversation on his parents on that note. His father was angered when their blind son finally told them he was gay, he had been disowned with only his brother being willing to stay in contact with him.

"Oh." Kurt nodded and strummed the strings on the guitar that lay beside him. "Wish I was as lucky as you. My mom was the most...I was never alone." Kurt felt a little bad saying that...considering his mother was dead but at the time...she had never left him alone. He sighed gently and lay back on the fluffy carpet, basking in the fires glow.

"Why didn't you rebel?" Blaine asked.

"I tried." Kurt smiled. "When I got a little older...piercing, hair dye, tattoos." Blaine looked to him.

"You have tattoos?" Kurt grinned.

"Yea, well one, though I regret it."

"What is it?"

"A ring on my right index finger, it's kinda cool I guess but…its not me…tattoos aren't me I just felt kinda lost at that point…my mom got sick and I was trying to just…I don't know.." He closed his eyes. He had been fifteen when his mother died…it had been a tough time. Blaine remained silent but suddenly he felt Kurts hand stretch

"I think it's bedtime, what about you?" Blaine sighed but nodded, he was wrecked and felt Blaine pull him up. "C'mon, Dodge has already chosen your room." Blaine smiled as Kurt led him through the dark house to the large spare room with the bed, soft as a cloud. Kurt gave Blaine his bag, patted his shoulder and said goodnight before leaving to blow out all the candles in the living room.

…..

Blaine woke that night, hours later with a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something just happened, something in the room was different. He moved and suddenly noticed the arm wrapped around him.

"Kurt?" He whispered, turning around and holding out a hand to the bodies face to make sure it was him. It was Kurt with a small, most likely embarrassed smile on his face.

"Sorry..." Kurt whispered quietly. "I...I had a bad dream...""You want to talk about it?" Blaine was unsure why they were whispering. Kurt shook his head slowly.

"Not now." He didn't want to tell Blaine the contents of his dream.

In it, Kurt woke in his bed which seemed larger, colder and harder than usual. He looked around the dark room and called Blaine's name. No answer. He went to the room the youth was sleeping in. He wasn't there. Kurt called his name, still no answer.

He got in his car and drove to Blaine's. He wasn't there but Brad was. Brad was confused, he told Kurt he didn't know a Blaine and this was his apartment. There was no Blaine.

Then Kurt woke up in a sweat and now he lay cuddled by Blaine's warm body.

"Was it the thunder?" Blaine asked. "You can tell me, you know that." Kurt forced a smile, Blaine's fingers still underneath his lips.

"I know...it was the thunder." He lied before smiling when Blaine's strong arms wound around him. Blaine made joking cooing noises like that of a mother soothing her baby.

"There, there Kurty." Blaine smiled, rubbing his back. "Blaine's here."…..

Authors notes: ookkieeess :3 1. Its AU so Kurt's mom died when he was 15 and 2. We'll pretend that Kurt wrote Darren's song x3 the song he sings is of course 'Don't You' by the supermegafoxyawesomehot Darren Criss, hope you guys liked this :3

**Next chapter: **"_You said tiles right?" Kurt nodded. "Maybe...you know..."_

_"The pool!" They both said._

_Kurt was first into the large, indoor pool hall. He stopped in his tracks and gazed in awe at what he saw. Blaine getting out of the pool after a swim. Black hair plastered to his forehead and chest gleaming with droplets of warm water. Then there was something that made Kurt almost squeal with excitement._


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **I'm sorry I've been updating late so…I haven't had much chances to reply to all reviews but thank you so much. I'm so tired its almost 4am and I'm getting a wee bit sleepy. I cant believe how amazing you guys are btw, you're all so sweet I'm getting teary eyed looking at all reviews, thank you so, so much 3 I hope you guys like this chap even if it sucks soooo hard! Xxxxxxxxx

**D/C: **not true so don't sue x

…

It was hard to get out of bed the next morning. Blaine woke first and smiled when he felt Kurt in his grasp. Unable to resist he placed his hand on the beautiful models cheek. Kurt stirred but didn't seem to wake. He then placed his palm on the male's chest, feeling the slow rise and fall of his breast as he breathed softly.

"So beautiful..." He whispered incoherently but still enough of a murmur to have Kurt move. He withdrew his hands and heard the model mumble.

"Wha'?...Blaine?...You awake?" Blaine smiled and patted Kurt's head lightly.

"Yea..." He felt himself blush as Kurt nuzzled closer to him with a tired moan.

"I drank too much." Kurt moaned, rubbing his face into the tuft of hair on Blaine's chest. Blaine smiled and rubbed Kurt's back, silently inhaling the faint smell of alcohol and soap from his smaller friend.

"You'll be fine." Blaine smiled as Kurt yawned against his skin. Blaine thanked god he was in his pyjama bottoms as this would have been a hard to resist situation if he had been only in his boxers. Kurt rubbed the sleep from his eyes and revelled in the feel of Blaine's arm protectively around him, it felt so natural.

"I don't wanna get up Blaine..." Kurt groaned and Blaine smiled.

"Me neither..." He whispered but still he suddenly realized that this was dangerous territory, being so close to Kurt this early. "...but I need a shower." Kurt yawned and leaned forward.

"Ok...Might as well get some breakfast first." Blaine felt the loss as Kurt got off the bed. He moaned and stood out, the warm carpet felt soft under his feet. He smiled and flexed his toes before standing and allowing Kurt to lead him to the kitchen. "I think I have some cornflakes." Kurt said, looking through the presses as Blaine sat at the table.

"Ok." Blaine smiled as he waited for a few minutes for Kurt to get him a bowl of cereal. Soon they both sat across from one another, still too tired for conversation so they ate in silence. Half way through his bowl of cornflakes Kurt turned back on his cell to see a bunch of messages, most from Finn.

**Dude theres a blackout. U OK?**

**Man Im worid, cal me bak.**

**Dude cmon! R U alrite?**

Kurt sighed, he'd have to call him but then he saw another text.

**Kurt. UR phone must B off. Its Sam. Cal me when U get this. I think I hav anothr actin job 4 U. Its not a movie tho. We can talk if U call. Thanks!**

Kurt raised an eyebrow and Blaine sensed a change in the youth.

"Something up?" Kurt shrugged and punched Sam's number into his cell.

"I don't really know." He confessed. "Just give me a minute." The cell ran and Kurt waited, tapping his left index finger on the table as he waited.

"Hello?" The director mumbled into the cell, obviously Kurt woke him up.

"Hi Sam it's Kurt." The model smiled into the cell. "Sorry, I only got your text now."

"Oh Kurt." Suddenly Sam sounded more awake. "Great to hear from you." Kurt heard some rustling from the other end of the line and someone talk to Sam. "Just a minute Brittany ok?" There was then an obvious kiss and Kurt sighed. "Sorry man, is this about the job offer?" Kurt nodded, forgetting Sam couldn't see him.

"Y-yea, what is it?" the model found himself playing absentmindedly with a strand of hair that hung over his ear as he waited to hear more about this job. It was somewhat exciting, even though he had no plans to become some big famous actor it had been fun to work with Sam Evans.

"Well I think you'll like it. I've been asked to direct a music video." Kurt nodded and spooned some cereal in his mouth.

"Weally?" The muffled reply came some seconds later.

"Yea, actually I think you'd know her…well who doesn't? It's the latest Katy Perry video." Kurt almost spat out his food. His cheeks bulged and even Blaine was aware of this because he could hear the boy choke back a gag.

"Seriously?" Kurt gasped. "I love her music!" Sam laughed on the end of the line.

"So I'll take that as a yes?"

"Of course!" Kurt was a little giddy now.

"Well great. There's a perk, it's in Paris. I mean, I know you've been there a lot with fashion shows and stuff..."

"No that's awesome!" Kurt was grinning broadly. He was always a big fan of Paris, he wasn't particularly sure why on earth Katy Perry would be filming in France of all places but he wasn't complaining.

"Great. We'll be there a week but the video shoot should only take like...two, three days. There's this particularly street we wanna shoot it in there. I'll send you two plane tickets, I assume pets travel free." Kurt was confused.

"Pets?"

"Well yeah. I guess I assumed Blaine would be coming. C'mon Kurt think about it, you and him in the most romantic city in the world." Kurt's eyes widened and his cheeks flushed madly.

"S-Sam..."

"Don't worry, Brittany fell back asleep. Aw g'on Kurt."

"O-ok..." The youth took the cell away from his ear and looked to Blaine. "Blaine?" The youth looked his way. "You wanna come to Paris for a week?" Blaine's eyes widened ridiculously wide and his mouth fell open.

"Are you serious?" He gasped. "Like...You're not joking with me?" Kurt laughed at his adorably shocked tone and he couldn't help but smile broadly to him. He did love the ieda of taking him to Paris.

"No. Sam said you could tag along."

"I couldn't aff..."

"Think of it as payment for the model." Blaine laughed loudly and bit his lip. He couldn't…he couldn't take money like that…but it was a week in Paris of all places with the man who by now he was convinced was the love of his life. He couldn't pass this up.

"W-wow...tell him yes! Absolutely! Wow...I've never been outside California before."

"Well you will be now, right?" Kurt smiled before returning to his cell call. "He said yes."

"He's there with you now? Ohhh, did he stay the night? Kurt you bad boy!" Kurt's cheeks were bright red.

"W-what? Sam! I...beh..." He was lost for words. "Just go Sam!"

"I will. I'll send the tickets. It's next month. So...have fun with Blaine."

"Go Sam!" Kurt half laughed before hanging up. Blaine was looking in his direction and he smiled. "Sam's just being stupid."

"I don't think giving you and me tickets to Paris is being stupid." Kurt laughed and nodded.

"Yeah you're right. So you're sure you're in?"

"Duh of course." After Blaine's words the front door slammed and Kurt turned around to see Finn walk through the door.

"Kurt!" He snapped. "C'mon dude why didn't you call back I was fucking wor..." Finn's words stopped when he copped Blaine sitting at the table. "Ohh..." For the first time Kurt noticed Finn's uncomforted around his friend. He bit his lip and sensed he and Finn needed to talk alone.

"H-hey Blaine?" Kurt asked quietly. "You wanted to take a shower right?" Blaine nodded slowly and stood up. "You want some help?" Blaine shook his head and stretched out so his hand ran along the wall.

"Nah, it's a chance to explore." He smiled. Kurt stretched out a hand and rested it on his shoulder.

"The bathroom's down the corridor and third door on your right. It has a tiled floor, you could feel it if you took your socks off." Blaine smiled and nodded, doing as recommended before he walked along the house with his hand along the wall, leaving Finn and Kurt alone.

He walked slowly along the fluffy white carpet of the hall, seeking out the bathroom. Blaine felt lost again as he was alone in the house. In the end it was actually the fifth door he checked when he finally felt tiles under his feet. He smiled, feeling triumphant. Something was different thought.

There was the soft sound of swishing water echoing in what felt like a ridiculously large room, the tiles on the ground were wet and there was a smell of chlorine. Blaine was cautious and walked incredibly slowly forward, baby steps. His heart gripped when he felt a sudden decline under his feet but thankfully he hadn't stepped forward enough to fall. Still he could feel the warm water touching his toes.

"No way." Blaine gasped. "A pool?" Indeed it was. Kurt had an indoor, thirty foot pool in his home, beside which was the gym which was required according to the agency. Blaine couldn't resist, a shower could wait and surely Kurt wouldn't mind.

The young man stripped the panamas off so he stood in his underwear. He sat down slowly and dangled his feet in the pool. From what he could make out this was the shallow end and he slipped in carefully. It came up to his waist and he smiled. The water was warm and Blaine was careful. He understood not to go out of his depth and yet still his heart sank.

_"Wes get in the water, it's great!" Fourteen year old Wes looked to Blaine splashing David in the river, laughing. He threw his eyes to heaven and turned back to Stephanie, his girlfriend. Blaine frowned at his friend and swam over, he flicked some water on the bank, wetting them both._

_"I'm gonna kill you Anderson!" Wes cried, tearing off his tee and diving into the river, accidentally splashing his girlfriend a second time in the process. Blaine laughed as his friend dunked him underwater. Everything was muffled but he could clearly hear Jeff swim over to help him. Bubbles erupted from his lips as he laughed and accidentally swallowed water. Blaine pushed Wes off him and surfaced, coughing and wheezing loudly. Jeff banged him on his back as he threw back up the water._

_When he could breathe again he heard David's tell tale laugh from the centre of the river._

_"You're going down David!" Blaine cried out, gazing at him before swimming towards his friend who tried to get away with a feeble doggie paddle. Jeff and Wes tried to catch up with Blaine but he was the superior swimmer in the group._

_After David's punishment by ducking, Blaine suggested a race across the river but Jeff could hardly swim and Wes wanted to get back to his girl._

_"C'mon Jeff!" Blaine pleaded. "Please race me!" His friend swam over and patted Blaine's shoulder._

_"Sorry dude. You're so competitive and so am I and the current's pretty rough. I wouldn't want to hurt you in any way." He smiled before swimming away and recommending Blaine come back into his dept._

…

Kurt watched Blaine leave the room with a small smile. He wanted to help him but he sensed he and Finn needed to talk. Once Blaine was out of earshot he looked to Finn.

"What's up?" Finn was frowning.

"What do you mean what's up?" The elder stepbrother glared as Kurt cleared his dishes away.

"Finn we never had a problem before." He sighed as he dumped the cutlery in the sink. "I mean...c'mon we're brothers, I know when something's wrong." Finn frowned.

"Some friend you are!" He snapped before he could stop himself. Kurt's eyes widened.

"W-what?" He gasped. "What are you talking about?" Finn looked behind to ensure Blaine wasn't there.

"I just...we haven't hung out in so long...since Blaine came." Kurt walked over and shut the kitchen door before gripping Finn by the shoulders.

"Look at me Finn. No one will ever replace you as my best friend, no one. It's just...Blaine he...he doesn't treat me like I'm some huge celeb, he treats me normally." Finn sighed and patted his friends hand.

"I treat you normally...don't I?" Kurt smiled and moved away.

"Of course." Playfully he punched Finn's arm. "It's just...with Blaine...I...I really like him..." Kurt's words grew faint as he spoke and he was blushing. Finn couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips. Kurt glared at him. "What's so funny?"

"It's just you two seem like such an unlikely pair." He smiled and Kurt shoved him again.

"Hey!" he said defensively and Finn's eyes widened when he got what Kurt meant.

"N-no man! I didn't mean cause he's blind." Finn defended and Kurt's features softened. He looked to his feet.

"I know you didn't."

There was silence for some moments and both brothers stood in the kitchen. Neither really moved or anything until Finn took in a breath.

"I just mean...how do you know he's even gay?" Kurt was still examining his feet and he bit his lip.

"S-Sam Evans thinks he likes me." He confessed, hands winding around his stomach. "And I really hope he does...I really, really like him Finn. A lot but in a way that's totally different from how I like you." Kurt smiled at him. "You're my PIC." Finn raised an eyebrow.

"PIC?"

"Partner in crime." Kurt smiled. "C'mon. Don't think I've forgotten who helped me after my mom died." Finn smiled but it was sad as he recalled those years of their lives.

_Finn sat on the small, single bed of Kurt's room with Kurt on front of him, sobbing as he allowed his friend to wrap up his wrists in bandages._

_"Why Kurt?" He asked, thinking of the blood stained blades he had thrown out the window when he found Kurt shaking in the corner of his room, vermilion stained sleeves dripping with bodily fluid. Kurt shrugged._

_"I tried everything else. Dad doesn't give a fuck!"_

_"Hurting yourself isn't the answer." Finn sighed as he was happy the bandages were tight enough. He then left the white, blood stained top by the door so he'd remember to bring it home and wash it for Kurt himself rather than have the youths father ask questions, if he even noticed. Burt was…a good man but after his wife's death he had begun to neglect Kurt. And even though Kurt said this was for attention from his father Finn was beginning to think it was also his way of dealing with grief. He then sought out a long sleeved black top and helped Kurt put it on._

_"Thanks." Kurt whispered as Finn gazed through squinted eyes._

_"Are you wearing make-up?" Kurt nodded slowly, still coming down from his self afflicted harm. _

_"Y-yeah...mom would have..." Finn threw his head back. _

_"Not another pageant!" Kurt nodded. "Kurt...this is no way to keep her memory alive. I know you're trying to be but no one can be perfect."_

_"I have to be..."_

_"And cutting yourself make's you perfect?" Kurt looked up with shining eyes and allowed the single tear to fall down his cheek. "C'mon, we've been best friends for so long, I know when something's wrong. What's really up?"_

_"Brian got a little drunk.." His voice was faint. _

_"Did he hit you Ches?" Kurt shook his head. "Really?" This time he nodded. "Then why are you so upset?"_

_"It's my fault!" Kurt whispered. Finn rested a hand on his friends shoulder._

_"How? Kurt you couldn't have saved your mother and they have to get through this their way. This is their fight, you have nothing to do with it."_

_"N-no Finn...I do.…Dad hates me...Mom died…and I had to make things worse…I had to talk….." Finn's eyes widened. _

_"Kurt what's going on? What are you talking about?" Kurt buried his face in his arms._

_"Oh Finn...I'm gay!" Finn's eyes widened and he bit his lip. Still he sighed and placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "he's suffering enough and of all times to tell him…"_

_"Kurt, it's ok." The younger looked to his best friend._

_"You...you're not disgusted." Finn smiled._

_"Hey as long as you're not after me." They both laughed loudly and Kurt felt comfortable for the first time in a week. He allowed Finn to give him a one armed hug and rested his head on his friends shoulder._

_"Thanks Finn." He muttered. "You're my PIC." Finn smiled and nodded, not knowing what Kurt meant but still glad his best friend was happier._

…..

Kurt stood by the door and scratched his elbow.

"ManLookI'm sorry if I've been ignoring you but...I'm just crazy about Blaine. You know, like when you and Quinn first got together and you kept blowing me off." Finn frowned, talking about his wife made him feel guilty that he didn't love her anymore. He had been having numerous affairs but he suspected she had been having them too.

"Yea.." His words were faint. "Yea..I guess I know."

"So...do you think maybe you could try be nicer to him?" Kurt asked. "He's really nice and funny. I know you two would get along." Finn sighed and lowered his head in defeat. Still he smiled broadly and punched his friends arm playfully.

"For you bro? Anything!" He laughed and they both left the room to see if Blaine was ready yet. As they entered the hall, Finn noticed the clay piece and complimented it. Kurt smiled and told him about Blaine making it and he was shocked. Finn claimed maybe if he and Blaine became friends he could get his own.

Then as they walked Kurt told him about Sam offering him the part in the music video. The agent smiled, claiming he knew. That was one reason he texted Kurt, to tell him because apparently Sam couldn't get through.

They walked to the bathroom and knocked on the door before pushing it in. The shower wasn't on and the bath empty. Not only that but there was a clear absence of a certain half-Filipino, dark haired young man. There was no steam so the shower hadn't been on. Kurt was confused and his heart gripped a little in his chest but thankfully Finn was thinking more clearly.

"You said tiles right?" Kurt nodded. "Maybe...you know..."

"The pool!" They both said.

Kurt was first into the large, indoor pool hall. He stopped in his tracks and gazed in awe at what he saw. Blaine getting out of the pool after a swim. Black hair plastered to his forehead and chest gleaming with droplets of warm water. Then there was something that made Kurt almost squeal with excitement.

Blaine's cotton white boxers had practically turned see-through, leaving some aspects of his body Kurt had never seen before visible. Kurt clung his hands to his now watering mouth and his breathing stopped for a moment. He felt his body react instantly to the sight as the blissfully ignorant Blaine carefully searched for the towel he had ready and ran it first through his hair then along his chest, still shining with water.

Finn then entered and tilted his head as he noticed Kurt holding his breath, gazing in awe and most likely getting hard at the sight. Finn threw is eyes to heaven and playfully shoved his friend.

"Perv." He whispered as Kurt's eyes very reluctantly tore from Blaine's perfect body on display to him. Finn then smiled and turned to the youth who was drying himself. "Hey Blaine!" Blaine looked up, only vaguely recognising the voice. He hated moments like this, vulnerable times when he didn't know how long someone was by him or even who they were.

"Hey?" He more so asked. Finn looked to Kurt, expecting him to pick up the conversation only to see the model still gawking wide eyed as Blaine's briefs. Thankfully-for Kurt-Blaine was ignorant to the fact that his underwear had turned ever so slightly see through and he wasn't attempting to obscure anything from Kurt's view.

"Err...it's Finn." Finn continued. "Kurt's friend."

"Oh hi Finn." Blaine smiled, glad it was someone who at least sounded friendly. Finn grinned and approached, his heavy boots splashing when they came in contact with the wet tiles.

"Yea..." Finn was careful, he almost slipped. "S-so Kurt tells me you're coming to Paris with us, awesome." Blaine blushed, grinned and nodded.

"Yeah. I can't wait. I've never been outside California." Blaine confessed as he felt Finn come closer.

"Cool. Nah I was just thinking that we never really talked and...you seem like a nice guy and all." Blaine grinned hearing this, he was always willing to make new friends, particularly some who were also close to Kurt. It made him feel more included in the models life.

"Thanks, you too." Finn couldn't help the smile. There was indeed something very likable about Blaine after all.

"Thank you." Finn grinned. "Hey Kurt showed me the piece you did for him and I gotta say...it's amazing Blaine. He's fucking delighted with it." Kurt was able to tear his eyes from Blaine's lower regions long enough to see the youth turn beetroot. He smiled, Blaine looked too cute.

"Really? I thought he was just being nice." Blaine smiled. "Speaking of which is Kurt here?" Finn looked to his friend and before Kurt had a chance to say anything turned back to Blaine.

"No. He's clearing the kitchen, he'll just be a minute." Blaine nodded.

"Oh ok."

"So Blaine..." Finn grinned. "You like football?"

Kurt grinned, feeling warm in his stomach with gratitude towards Finn. The youth really was attempting to get to know Blaine and Kurt appreciated that so much. Not to mention his friend managed to hold off Kurt's immediate arrival so the model could at least get a good look at the object of his adoration.

…**..**

**Authors notes:** THIS CHAPTER SSSUUUCCCKKKKSSSS So Finn isn't bad, he just missed his friend and Jeff, for those who remember he was the one who threw the bag that hit Blaine, severing the nerve and making him blind.

**Next Chapter** _"Ok, ok...I'll put him in his own room then. He's a big boy, he can take care of himself." Kurt looked behind him at where Blaine knelt, talking with Brittany. What if something was to happen to the youth? What if he was alone in the room and fell, hurting himself or something?_

_"Maybe the room next to mine." Kurt said, afraid that something could happen to his friend although he knew Blaine was more than capable of minding himself. Sam just smiled and tapped his nose._

_"Ah late night visits." Sam winked. "Ok then, I understand." Kurt's face had turned pink and his mouth was wide open._

_"N-no! I d-don't...stop putting words in my mouth Sam!" _

_Random but I'm a nosey b*tch XD who are you hoping wins the Glee Project? :3 I'm Team Linsey/Hannah all the way x _


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: ***sobs* you guys…you guys are so…so lovely and sweet and kind and beautiful and lovely and kind and sweet and fluffy and….I'm sorry I'm just…tired XD but I love you guys so much thank you all so, so incredibly much! Again like I said I'm wrecked, I've been updating at all hours of the morning, its almost five AM and I cant even keep my eyes open, I'll try reply to some reviews tho, actually I'll try reply to all, sorry if this makes no sense, am sleepy like I said so if I do send you a PM expect it to read like 'thank you you're a nice lady, my dog just ate a cat, no it didn't but I just got a kitten and I'm scared and did you know cats don't dance?' [I genuinely write like this when I'm tired ._. Its SCARE sh*t xD]

**D/C: **not true so don't sue

…..

**One Month Later**

Blaine could only laugh when a gloved hand helped him out of the limo.

"Thanks." He half laughed as the chauffer handed Dodge's collar to his owner. He smiled as he heard two people talking, follow him out of the large limo. He felt a hand on his shoulder, larger than Kurt, Finn's hand. In the last month the two had gotten along pretty well with one another. What started as conversation simply for Kurt's peace of mind now escalated into friendship.

"So man what was it like riding in a limo?" Finn smiled and Blaine shrugged.

"You'd know wouldn't you." Finn just cringed and laughed as one of the assistants took the bags out of the trunk. He rushed away from Blaine crying out "Hey, hey, hey! Be careful with the blue one, there's breakable stuff in that!" Kurt was last to reach Blaine. He wound an arm around his friend and leaned against him.

"You know the way you said you were never out of America?" Blaine nodded. "Well welcome to Paris!" Blaine smiled at the thought.

The long plane ride had been horrible. Eight hours of turbulence, plane food and air sickness made Blaine question why he said he's come in the first place. When they grounded Blaine had been relieved and being reunited with his guide dog made it all so much easier. There had been a limo waiting for them with Champaign and everything. For the two hour drive the three men had laughed and joked. Blaine sat and listened to funny and strange stories of Finn and Kurt's childhood.

Like Finn pulling up a part of a wooden fence and throwing it at a tree to get their basketball back.

Or Kurt jumping off a bridge into the river to see how big a splash he could make and needing twenty stitches in his head.

Finn's walkman falling down a manhole.

Or Kurt wetting himself at 'The Grunge'.

Blaine smiled as he recalled the memories before he shivered. Paris was cooler than LA but not too cold. According to Kurt, Britain was freezing in comparison. The elder felt Kurt pat his shoulder before taking his arm away all together. During heir time together they had become great friends but nothing more. By now Blaine was getting used to the idea that-although Kurt was quite touchy and they liked to hang around-the model was straight.

"So anyway." Kurt broke Blaine out of his own little world. "I just got a text from Sam, we get to settle in today, the shoot starts tomorrow and the day after and then it should be over and we have four days to mess around." Blaine smiled and nodded as Dodge pressed into his leg, wanting to be rubbed.

"Cool." Blaine nodded, kneeling and rubbing his guide.

"So I was thinking maybe one day we could go to EuroDisney?"

"California one is bigger though." Finn interrupted as he walked over, adding into the conversation. "Not to mention French is the first language here." Blaine just nodded and heard Kurt sigh loudly.

"C'mon! I get it, you don't like EuroDisney but I do." Blaine laughed and Finn smiled at him.

"He's such a kid sometimes." Blaine couldn't only assume the agent was talking to him about Kurt.

"Yeah!" Kurt pouted as his two best friends ganged up on him.

"Fine! I'll go all by myself! Nothing more fun that riding Space Mountain by yourself." Blaine sighed but continued to rub Dodge.

"As much as I'd love to Kurt I couldn't..." Kurt patted Blaine's back.

"Of course you could. Leave Dodge at the hotel with Finn and I'll be your guide. I know EuroDisney pretty well...or...well they have maps so I know it well enough." The artist laughed but Finn was gazing with wide eyes.

"Hey! Why leave me with Dodge? What if I have a...visitor coming over?" Despite Finn's smile Kurt didn't laugh, he just looked to his feet. Quinn had filed for divorce two weeks ago. It was sudden and out of the blue. She said they didn't love each other anymore and that they should split. Despite the fact that Finn had been sleeping around that had struck him pretty hard. He always seemed to assume that if a woman didn't work out Quinn would always be there but now she was gone.

"Err..ok..." Kurt just nodded. "What about Sam?"

"What about Sam?" As if summoned, Sam Evans suddenly stood out of another limo along with his very pretty wife Brittany. Kurt smiled and nodded his head to the woman before turning to the director.

"Would you mind Dodge one of these days so Blaine can come with me to Disneyland?" Sam opened his mouth to say something but Brittany squealed when she saw the cute husky.

"Awww doggie!" She mused, rushing over and rubbing the pup. "Of course we'll mind him. Who's a cute doggie? You are! Yes you are!" Blaine could only laugh as he heard the baby talk. Mrs. Evans's hand brushed against his and he held it.

"Thank you." He simply said and she smiled, patting his hand with her other, free one.

"Of course." She grinned before continuing a conversation with Blaine who she had only spoken to for five minutes back in America before they boarded the plane. She asked how he liked first class and they started a chat based on that topic although somehow the topic of flying soon turned into a conversation about whether dogs felt sad when they watched 'Old Yeller'. Sam rolled his eyes at his typical wife and took Kurt by the wrist, dragging him away. He raised one arm, indicating around them

"So?" Kurt raised an eyebrow as the director beamed towards him.

"So what?"

"So what do you think?" Sam was smiling as he pointed towards the hotel. "It's huge and comfortable and everyone get's their own rooms but you know...say the word and there could be a mix-up resulting in you and Blaine in one room with one bed." Sam winked and Kurt blushed madly, shoving his friend.

"Shut up!" He hushed the male pleadingly. What part of this being Kurt's secret didn't the director understand?

"Ok, ok...I'll put him in his own room then. He's a big boy, he can take care of himself." Kurt looked behind him at where Blaine knelt, talking with Brittany. What if something was to happen to the youth? What if he was alone in the room and fell or something?

"Maybe the room next to mine." Kurt said, afraid that something could happen to his friend although he knew Blaine was more than capable of minding himself. Sam just smiled and tapped his nose.

"Ah late night visits." Sam winked. "Ok then, I understand." Kurt's face had turned pink and his mouth was wide open.

"N-no! I d-don't...stop putting words in my mouth Sam!" Kurt frowned but Sam simply laughed and walked back over to his loving wife and his friend.

"So Blaine, excited about being in Paris?" Blaine smiled and nodded.

"Yeah!" 'Just wish I could see it.' He couldn't help but think sadly to himself. David had always promised they'd all go to Europe when they were over but that was back in their teens when they were all carefree and Blaine had his sight. He smiled. Currently David could probably pay for himself, Blaine, Wes and a third world country to go to Europe only he was very finicky about spending his money.

"Yeah." Sam grinned. "Must be pretty exciting to be hanging around with the one and only Mr. Evans." Brittany laughed loudly and playfully tapped her husbands arm in the way a mother gave out to a young child. Blaine smiled as the director uttered a small 'Owie!'

"I guess." He shrugged and Sam faked shock.

"What?" He gasped. "And tell me, does the great Anderson know someone more famous that I?" Blaine just had to laugh at the dramatic, Shakespearian-worthy performance of Sam's words.

"Well Kurt for one." He smiled, unsure if the model was near which he wasn't. Kurt was still pondering over Sam's words from earlier. Sam cocked an eyebrow.

"For one?" He asked and Blaine blushed a little, he usually didn't tell people this.

"Well you know that magazine Rukkle?" Sam scoffed.

"Who doesn't?"

Rukkle was a media mad publication which was printed weekly and told everything of the life of the rich and famous along with movies, music and quite possibly anything any teen could wish for. In short it was a gossip magazine but usually a very accurate one.

"Well I've been friends with David Thompson since we were both like eight." Sam was actually taken aback at this.

"David Thompson?" He asked. "Like the editor and founder of America's most popular magazine?" Blaine nodded. "Wow..that's cool man! My movies appeared in their reviews once or twice." Blaine smiled.

"Yeah he and I go way back," He smiled. Even now they were in contact, mainly because David still lived with Wes. It was confusing why one of the most richest men in publishing still lived with his High School roommate but the answer was simple. David Thompson was very tight when it came to spending money. He would travel back and forth from LA to Santa Monica throughout the week so Blaine rarely saw him but the guy was still a good friend and kept Blaine up to date on everything Hollywood-side.

"That's really cool man." Sam said again. "I never actually met him. I did an interview with one of the magazines reporters but not David." Blaine just shrugged and tightened his grip on Dodges leash as he heard footsteps draw close.

"As much as I always hate to be a Prima donna..." Kurt smiled as he approached. "But isn't it cold out here or is it just me?" Subconsciously Blaine shivered again with a quiet chatter of his teeth and he nodded.

"Yeah it is actually." Sam clapped his hands together before linking his arm with his wife's.

"Ok then! Shall we head inside?" All agreed and even Finn managed to break away from trying to explain to the bellboy in his very, very poor French that things in his bag were breakable to jog over to the group.

He smiled when he noticed Kurt link his hand with Blaine's in order to lead him across the busy road. The model obviously thought it safer than relying only on Dodge who was overwhelmed by the many sights and scents of Paris. Finn had noticed the tender touches over the last month and wondered what he had to be worried about in the first place.

Kurt would always be his best friend and partner in crime. They went to far back for it to be anything else and even if he and Blaine were to remain only friends Finn realized that this did no harm to his and Kurt's current relationship. It was a circle of friends, no ranking above the other and Finn's jealous nature realized that after simply two days of trying to get to know Blaine who was actually really likable and funny when you got down to it.

"Finn, you coming?" Kurt called out as he, Blaine and Dodge jogged between halted cars. Finn snapped back to his senses long enough to leg it across the road before the vehicles had to move again. Once on the other side he saw Kurt place both hands on Blaine's shoulders and lean close so their faces almost touched.

'Oh my god he's gonna make a move!' Finn's first thought was. But that thought was diminished as Kurt just grinned and asked Blaine if he was ok. Blaine nodded and Kurt moved away, following Sam, Brittany and the bellboy into the hotel.

It was amazing. The entire front was covered in glass with large, crystal chandeliers, a white carpet and polished oak desks. A blond, skinny woman in a smart navy suit walked over, patted Finn's shoulder and said something in French. Finn's blank stare was all she needed as an answer.

"Pardon." She smiled, realizing her error in assuming the man spoke her language. "I must ask if ze dog you travel with is sanitary and of absolute importance?" Finn looked to Dodge who sat by Blaine, head darting every which way.

"Yea, he's very clean." Finn told her. "And he is needed. He's a guide dog." The woman nodded and smiled in a friendly manner.

"Ahh, perfect. Thank you sir." She then walked away towards a room with a French sign that could only be presumed to read 'Staff Only' resided on. Finn smiled slightly, licked his lips and noticed the way the blonds hips swayed as she walked before disappearing into the room, out of sight. He turned back to their group and looked around.

Sam stood with his arm around Brittany as he spoke in fluent French to the male behind the desk, probably asking for the keys. Kurt stood alongside Blaine, trying to capture with words how magnificent this hotel lobby way. He was using eccentric hand gestures to elaborate his words, forgetting they didn't help his case with Blaine. Blaine simply stood and laughed at his friend. Finn walked over and Kurt stopped making large circles with his arms to capture the idea of the six foot chandelier.

"Hey Finn." He smiled to his brother as Blaine inclined his head, indicating his knowledge of Finn's arrival.

"Hey." Finn smiled, scratching his ear and looking from one to the other. Both gazed at him with blank stares as if waiting for him to say something to start a conversation but he was lost in his thoughts.

First of all he noticed how Blaine's eyes were always still and never darted left to right which at first unnerved him but didn't matter now. He then felt a now familiar pity for the male who was just so nice and really didn't deserve the blow fate threw at him.

Then he looked to Kurt and noticed how innocent and blissfully ignorant he looked. Finn slightly tilted his head, finding the young man to have an almost child like quality to him.

Finally he sighed to himself and silently decided the two men were idiots as it had become so obvious they fancied the pants off each other. Although Kurt revelled to Finn he was too afraid to make a move and that he genuinely didn't believe Blaine felt anything for him more than friendship. As for Blaine, Finn didn't know, mainly because he was a bit afraid to ask in case the male wasn't gay and took it as an insult.

"Finn something up?" Kurt repeated for a third time, Finn hadn't heard the other two. The youth shook his head to clear it and blinked blankly a number of times.

"Of course not." Was all he could say before Sam called them over to get their keys. Finn watched Dodge lead Blaine and Kurt following as they approached Sam.

"We're in the rooms next to each other." Kurt smiled and Blaine nodded.

"Cool." Was all he replied, making Kurt's heart fall. He didn't know what he had hoped Blaine would say, just something other that cool. What he didn't know was that Blaine didn't trust himself to say anything else. He was terrified something like 'Maybe we could give one back and see where that takes us.' would slip out.

Finn sighed and then walked to Sam who held his blue key card towards him. He took the director by the arm and led him gently away from his wife.

"Please tell me I'm not in a room close to theirs." He smiled to the fine young blonde. Sam just smiled.

"Don't worry, none of us are." He laughed. Kurt didn't know that Finn was aware that Sam knew the models 'Big Secret' of being gay and falling for Blaine. They both laughed and soon a new young woman came to join the group.

Katy Perry had heard that the group arrived and decided to come down from her room to greet them all. She was about Kurt's age, maybe a little older with lengthening dark hair and dark eyes. She wore a small, tired but genuine smile. She struggled a little when she was away from her family and the young woman still wasn't sure why on earth they were filming in France of all places. As a matter of fact from what she could tell no one knew why.

"Katy!" Sam smiled, moving close and hugging the gorgeous young woman. Katy just smiled and patted Sam's back before moving away and looking to the rest of the group. Shee was able to spot Kurt immediately and grinned.

"So this is Kurt Hummel." The singer smiled, taking Kurtz hand in one of her own. "Its so nice to meet you." Kurt grinned.

"You too." Kurt smiled. "I love your music." Blaine mused how calmly Kurt stated this. He didn't sound like an excited fan despite the fact that he had spent the entire plane ride creating a little song which went like 'I'm gonna meet Katy Perry! Who's gonna meet her? KURT'S GONNA MEET HER!'

Blaine had toadmit he was a very big fan of Katy Perry's music but he never voiced that. The last thing eh wanted was for Kurt to think he was using him to meet people he idolized.

Blaine wondered what Katy looked like as he had only heard her music, she wasn't famous back when he had his sight. Was she as beautiful as people said? What did Kurt think of her? He shook his head. He had still not been able to fully come to terms with it. Kurt was straight. Almost two months of close friendship and nothing more than hugs and laughter. Blaine shifted uncomfortably as Kurt and Katy chatted lightly, getting used to one another.

If Kurt was gay or even Bi what were the chances he would ever be interested in Blaine? It had been seven years since the youth had had his first and last sexual encounter with another male. Ever since the accident it was like people avoided him in that way and it hurt to think he'd be alone forever but…well he simply had to accept it.

"Katy this is Finn, my PIC." Kurt smiled, raising an arm to welcome Finn to the conversation. The tall male smiled and walked forward to Katy, shaking her hand before kissing it .Kurt moved away from them both to hook an unsuspecting Blaine around the neck. "And my friend Blaine."

"Nice to meet you Blaine." Katy smiled, extending a hand. Blaine shakingly held his own out to feel a soft, rather dainty grip it and shake. He smiled, trying not to seem overly excited.

"You too Katy." He grinned, letting go of the singer's hand. Kurt smiled and nodded, glad they were all introduced.

"Great! Now that that's done we might as well claim these rooms. Blaine c'mon, we're next to one another." Kurt whistled to Dodge who followed obediently, bounding happily after the skinny male. Blaine brought up the rear as the three went to find an elevator. Katy looked after them, rubbing one arm.

"He seemed keen to get away." Katy muttered, referring to Kurt. She didn't like to think he had done anything to offend him. The woman had been told he came across strong sometimes. It wasn;t hard to notice Sam and Finn share a quiet laugh but Katy wore the same blank stare as Brittany Evans, unable to put two and two together.

Kurt hummed as the two men and one dog waited for the large glass elevator doors to open. Kurt looked around. There was a lot of glass here. Even a portion of the floor was made of some of the thick mineral so visitors could pass by and look undernth their feet to see the water feature stored beneath the building.

There was a bing and the three walked into the empty life. Blaine moaned as the cheesy elevator music hit him. Kurt bit back a laugh. It was an elevator twist on Hit me Baby One More Time.

"Wes love's her." Blaine said out of the blue. Kurt looked to him.

"Really?" Was all he said. He hadn't seen Wes around Blaine's in a long time and was also glad to say that the youth hadn't called him. He hated to admit it but he just didn't like Wes. They made their way to the fifth floor and stood out. Blaine waited for Kurt to lead them in the direction of their rooms. Kurt stood looking at the plaques on the wall.

**-Room 320-360 Room 360-400-**

"This way." Kurt confirmed by looking at their blue key cards before going right. The doors of rooms 376 and 377 lay across from one another. Kurt brought Blaine to 377 and handed him the key card. He examined the lock before he took Dodges lead which Blaine allowed him to have and slipped it over his wrist. He then took Blaine's right hand.

Blaine smiled as Kurt brought his hand up to a palm sized, plastic sensor.

"This is pretty easy ok?" He smiled. "Feel the bumps on one side of the keycard?" Blaine nodded. "Just hold them up to this sensor." Blaine nodded and did as told. His left index ran along one side of the card which was smooth and he felt the bumps on the other side upon closer inspection and he smiled. The bumps were actually brail and read open. He held it to the sensor for a moment and the door opened with a click.

Kurt followed Blaine in to find the youth's bags already waiting. Kurt brought Dodge in who rushed about, sniffing at everything he could reach on his leash. Blaine stood, a little lost in the large, red walled, single room which came with mini-bar, bathroom and a kitchen in case people preferred to cook rather than eat in the restaurant. A large window extended onto a terrace and there was a flat screen TV. Kurt looked to Blaine.

"You ok?" The model asked as he realized Blaine wasn't trying to familiarize himself with his hands as he usually did. Blaine sighed, thinking of the brail on the keycard.

"Kurt?" He asked. "They didn't just choose this place because of me did they?" He could feel that this was a very expensive hotel, probably more for a night than it was for a months worth of Blaine's rent. Kurt sighed.

"No of course not. Why would you think that?"

"There's brail on the keycard." Kurt smiled.

"Blaine in a hotel as expensive as this they'd have a lot of things other hotels wouldn't. It's just one of those things now don't worry about it and come check out this bed, it's huge." Kurt stood against the wall and watched as Blaine's hands carefully ran along the wall and the desk, touching the items on it as if he'd break them while he made his way to the bed.

He gasped when he sat down.

"Oh my god it's like a cloud!" He gasped, falling back on it. "It's like a satin cloud!" Kurt laughed but licked his dry lips as he gazed at Blaine sprawled out on the bed with his feet dangling on the edge. The model shifted awkwardly and silently sighed, wishing he'd have the courage to just come out and say something to Blaine. How beautiful he looked, how he was the most amazing person Kurt had ever met, something.

"I-I'd better head to my room." Was all the youth could manage. "Just to make sure they brought my bags up."

"Ok Kurt!" Blaine smiled, raising an arm and giving the youth a thumbs up, hoping his expression didn't read disappointment. Kurt smiled and looked once more to Blaine.

"If you need anything Blaine, I'm right across the hall." Blaine nodded.

"Yupp and room service is right on the phone." He joked, not catching the seriousness in Kurt's voice. Kurt just lowered his head, said a quiet bye and left for his own room, wondering if Blaine was correct and the bed was indeed like a fluffy, satin cloud.

…**..**

**Authors notes:** Ok, I wanna discuss ages for a second cause I messed them all up for the hell of it, hope ye don't mind. Kurt is 24, Blaine is 25, Sam is older, probably 28, Finn 25. I just thought I'd mention that x3 also I dun wanna seem stalkerish or anything of the sort but was wondering if you guys are on tumblr? I know they have a great Klaine community there but I'm still such a newbie and all I can do is reblog and liking posts XD so if you guys want a new follower send me your tumblr name and I'll do so x3 mine is LPBekka

**Next Chapter**_**:**__ "Kurt?" He spoke in little more than a whisper. Kurt looked to him._

_"Yea?" He muttered back. _

_"What's it like?" Kurt bit his lip and his grip on Blaine's hand tightened slightly. He looked over the fence of the Eiffel Tower, down onto Paris._

_"It's beautiful. It's kinda dark and the buildings are all really far below. The lights are twinkling and the stars are out...and...and it really is beautiful." Blaine lowered his head, a tear escaping his eye._

_"I wish I could see it." _


	12. Chapter 12

Okay ima be honest I was NOT planning to update today AT ALL! I even have like…this kinda sorta Klaine, silly au fic ready to show you guys, its transferred from my old fandom once more and I edited the hell out of it making it readable because it was one of the first things I put online and even though it wasn't GOOD it was fun as hell to write x3 and I was planning on sharing that with you guys so you could kinda see what my ideas were like when I was younger, but…omfg how could I not update? Muchacha12/Muchacha11/Jackie of all people did a fanart of this! I'm sorry I'm trying to control myself but no one in my real life understands how awesome this is! I just…I don't know… there's something about a fanart being done that makes me realizes 'wow people really do like this!' It's been mentioned I put myself down a lot and if I'm honest I just…I always have it in my head like 'awww what they said is so sweet but I bet they're just trying to be nice' but…I dunno seeing someone [let alone someone with her talent] do a drawing just…thank you to Jackie you seriously just made my day a million times better, the only other people to make me as happy was anyone who reviewed, thank you all so painfully much I mean it, I effing LOVE you guys!

Oh gosh I guess I should let you all get to the story XD I dunno how to link here but if anyone wants a link to see just ask and ill pm it, its beautiful its kinda from the scene with the model making and Blaine is touching Kurt's features, so tender and beautiful I adore it! Enough of my fangirling x3 I need to go save one of my puppy from my brother and sisters, finish editing and then get this bad boy up!

D/C: not true so don't sue! x

…..

It was two days later. The entire day before the current one had been spent getting used to the general idea of the music video, experiments with make-up and costume adjustments and filming which only resulted in about ten seconds worth of usable footage.

Today they were hoping on finishing the footage. Sam went over Kurt's part with him and he understood what he had to do in order to get this finished. Kurt really wanted this day to end. He wanted to go to Disneyland tomorrow and everyone had been calling him a child all evening. The worst part was no one would go with him to the theme park. Not even Blaine who was nervous about leaving his dog behind and couldn't bring him because then he couldn't go on the rides anyway.

Kurt had been a bit put out when Blaine told him he couldn't go but he remained cool. Telling him it was okay and leaving it at that. Currently Kurt had finished getting his make-up done and had even had another laughing session with Finn about how ridiculous he looked. Now walking through the greenroom of the club where they were filming Kurt saw Blaine trying to figure out with his hands what exactly the food he had taken off the buffet table.

Kurt took a large hat off his head the designers had been messing with to see if it worked…it didn't but he smiled and crept over behind Blaine before pulling the hat over the younger mans head.

"What the..." Blaine called out, staggering as the hat was pulled over his face. He heard Kurt laugh and felt the male's slender fingers slip under the rip of the hat and pull it off.

"Hey!" Kurt laughed and wrapped an arm around Blaine's shoulder while looking onto the table. "Ohhh cocktail sausages!" He smiled, leaning over and grabbing a few of the mini wieners.

"You shouldn't be eating them Kurt." The model looked over his shoulder to see Finn leaning against the wall. Kurt pouted and held up the fist of meat.

"Please." He pleaded, releasing his other arm from around Blaine. "Just these." Finn sighed and placed a hand over his eyes.

"Fine. I'm not looking." Kurt laughed and just as he about to put the firsts treat in his mouth Sam rushed over to him.

"Kurt!" He called as the youth popped it into his lips and chewed furiously, trying to eat it up.

"What?" He whined, feeling the food spray a little from his mouth but he instantly shut it to stop it from happening again.

"C'mon. We wanna get this over with." Kurt almost cried as Sam took the cocktails from his hand and led him back to the room where he was to open up a door only a few feet away and thank 'Kathy' for a great party. He found himself stationed beside none other than Santana Lopez, another model he had worked with a lot over the last few years. She seemed like…a bitch but in a strange way. She acted far too nice, big fake smiles and such while her eyes just said 'kill' Kurt suspected her agent was the reason for her attitude. Still she looked beautiful, all done up in retro clothing. She was smiling falsely as ever and laughing with a genuine Katy Perry but stopped talking as soon as Kurt came close.

She jogged over and hugged him.

"Kurt it's been too long!" She still had that crocodile smile plastered on her face as he hugged her back.

"Hi Santana." He smiled. Trying to be as genuine as he could. They parted their embrace and Sam came as they sat in their designated chairs. Finn and Blaine sat with Dodge by Blaine's feet, both eating the food they had brought from the buffet. They weren't allowed talk during the filming so Blaine sat rubbing Dodge and feeding him cocktails. Finn watched Kurt work with the group.

They were there for a few hours. Kurt having to take a number of takes as he'd jump through the door of the girls bedroom, mention it being an amazing party then yell out 'BEST PARTY EVER WOOO'. Sam decided to get a little creative and allow the model to adlib a little which of course only provided some cringe worthy and hilarious moments. Kurt's jaw hurt from yelling and he was pretty sure at one point the had just yelled out 'I love pussy!' but thankfully they weren't going to go with that part. Still he had a suspicion it'd end up all over youtube.

Blaine was trying not to appear too excited. His deep love of Katy Perry was still a secret to all involved and he wanted nothing more than to ask the woman for an autograph or photo…even if it was meaningless to him it was still proof he met her. But he really didn't want Kurt to feel like he was using him in any fashion so he just sat by Finn's side. At one point Sam had asked if he'd like to be a part of the shoot as one of the guests but the young man had to admit that he was too nervous to get up and join a bustling, dancing crowd even if he knew Sam would keep an eye on him.

"Ok that's a wrap!" It was a number of hours later and there was a collective sigh throughout the room. Santana hopped down from a platform she had been dancing on and have Kurt a kiss before leaving. Kurt slumped over a close by chair as Sam approached.

"Remind me to stick to modelling from now on." The model smiled and leaned forward, clasping Sam's hand and shaking. "I hope we can still be friends after I did so badly." Sam smiled.

"I dunno…you did do badly." Samuel joked and the young mans eyes widened only for the director to burst out laughing. "I'm kidding, you did great and of course we are!" He grinned, patting Kurt's shoulder before he turned back to the crew and everyone else in the club. "So I have some good news." He called and everyone looked to him. "We did this under budget!" There was a murmur, no one really knew what he meant. "So I propose everyone here gets a drink out of the left over money." Now there was a cheer and Kurt leapt forward, hugging Sam.

"That's the best idea I've heard all day." Sam smiled as Kurt slipped away from hugging him.

"Great. Once everyone's ready we can head. There's this great bar, it's only like a minute walk from the Eiffel Tower. Now get the makeup off man, you look ridiculous." He laughed loudly and walked off towards Blaine and Finn. Kurt went back stage to take off his make-up with baby wipes.

…..

Blaine and Kurt sat outside the bar with their free alcohol, laughing as they waited for Finn and Sam to come back with round two. Brittany had gone to the bathroom leaving them alone. Kurt leaned back in his chair as the cool, French air whipped by, ruffling Blaine's hair. He smiled and looked as Blaine shivered.

"You want my coat?" Kurt asked, ready to take it off when Blaine shook his head.

"No. I'm fine, I have a cardigan you know."

"Oh yeah." Kurt smiled before draining his glass and looking around as the sun sat beyond the beautiful Parisian landscape. It was almost too perfect. The sun was lowering itself beyond the Eiffel Tower, casting beautiful glows of magenta and orange streaming through the sky.

"Wow." He gasped.

"What is it?" Blaine asked as Kurt gazed towards him. He looked even more beautiful than the sunset. With the vivid colours lighting up his features. Kurt's heart gave a thud and not for the first time he knew he was in love with this man. It wasn't about looks or anything, no it was about the person on front of him. The kind, wonderful man.

"Nothing...I'm just looking at the most beautiful sight I've ever seen." Kurts voice came out in little more than a whisper as Blaine gazed his way.

"Eiffel Tower in the evening?" He asked and Kurt lowered his head...he should just say it…come out with it…

"...Yea..." He lied, angry at himself. Sam and Finn had both said they were convinced Blaine liked him but his stupid fear got the better of him every opportunity he had to say how he felt

"I always wished I got to go up it." Blaine sighed as Kurt looked to him.

"Why can't you?" Blaine shrugged.

"What's the point?" He asked. "I can't see anything." Kurt sighed and stood up. The artist tilted his head as he heard the metallic legs of Kurt's chair drag against the concrete. He didn't jump when Kurt's hand rest on his shoulder.

"C'mon."

"Where are we going?" Blaine asked, standing.

"The Eiffel tower." Kurt smiled as the door of the bar opened. Sam, Finn and Brittany emerged. Finn looked to the two.

"What's up?" The tallest male asked eyeing the two. Kurt smiled.

"Blaine's never been up on the Eiffel Tower so I'm gonna take him." Blaine nodded.

"Hey do you guys wanna come?" The artist asked. Sam saw Brittany smile and knew she was about to say yes. He carefully clasped a hand on her mouth to stop her speaking.

"N-no! No, we're ok Blaine. We might as well just stay here and drink the beer you guys are passing up." Blaine shrugged.

"Ok then." He smiled as Kurt whistled for Dodge to follow him to the tower.

Brittany glared at her husband when he took his hand away.

"I wanted to go." She pouted as Sam kissed her on the lips.

"Tomorrow honey." He said as he sat her down. Finn was half smiling, looking after his friends who were walking along the now quite streets of Paris. Sam smiled too. "Fingers crossed." He smiled towards Finn as a confused Brittany looked from one to the other.

"Fingers crossed?" She looked to her husband. "Fingers crossed for what baby? What's going on? Why wouldn't you let me go to the tower with Kurt and Bl...Oh my goodness are Kurt and Blaine...?" Again Sam clasped a hand around his loves mouth and hushed her, confirming her theory. Finn moved close.

"Look Brittany this is a huge secret ok." She pulled away, mouth open.

"So they are?" Finn shrugged and led her away from the crowd at the bar, Sam following.

"Well see we know Kurt loves Blaine but it isn't really confirmed if Blaine loves him back." Brittany melted with a quiet 'Awww'.

"So baby you can't say anything." Sam took Brittany's hands in his own. "Promise?" She nodded.

"I swear!" She said and Sam kissed her in gratitude.

…..

Kurt noticed that some of the people in the Eiffel elevator were others from the video shoot. Blaine stood staring blankly out the glass. Kurt felt his heart strings pull as he stared to the young mans vacant, amber eyes. Poor Blaine.

The lift chimed as they reached the top of the tower. The moment they stood out the cold wind whipped by and Kurt took Blaine's hand, leading him to the edge. Blaine stretched out a free hand and clung to the barrier.

"Kurt?" He spoke in little more than a whisper. Kurt looked to him.

"Yea?" He muttered back.

"What's it like?" Kurt bit his lip and his grip on Blaine's hand tightened slightly. He looked over the fence of the Eiffel Tower, down onto Paris.

"It's beautiful. It's kinda dark and the buildings are all really far below. The lights are twinkling and the stars are out...and...and it really is beautiful." Blaine lowered his head, a tear escaping his eye.

"I wish I could see it." He muttered. Kurt turned to him and lifted his face so they were looking at one another.

"I know...but it's ok Blaine. Just...just imagine..." Kurt bit his lip as Blaine's hand rest on his cheek.

"Thanks Kurt." He smiled and they remained like that for a few minutes before Blaine pulled away and leaned on the barrier again, Dodge sitting by his feet. Kurt gazed longingly to the man on front of him who stared blankly to the most beautiful city in the world.

_'Just say something._ He told himself. _'Anything, confess, tell him you love him god-dammit!'_

"Hey." Blaine interrupted Kurt's line of thought. "I forgot to tell you I was talking to Brittany." Kurt sighed, waiting for him to continue. "She said she'd mind Dodge so I can come to Disneyland with you." That childish side of Kurt suddenly emerged and his eyes grew wide and glossy.

"R-really? You will Blaine?" The male nodded and Kurt gripped his arms, pulling him in for a hug. "Aw Blaine you're the best!" Kurt pulled away and kissed Blaine's cheek, laughing. "Seriously you are the best ever!" Blaine smiled and laughed, informed Kurt he was thirsty and they might as well head as there should still be some cold beers waiting for them provided Sam and Finn didn't get to them.

They passed the member of the crew who came up with them. The crew members were laughing hysterically but neither Kurt nor Blaine noticed.

The five men who worked on the music video were still laughing as Blaine and Kurt got in the elevator. One had his cell out and was texting as he wiped a tear away.

_DUDE DID U KNO KURT HUMMEL WAZ A FAG?_ Another laughed as the male sent a text to his friend who was down in the bar, enjoying free beer. The still laughing male patted his friend with the cell.

"Dude." He laughed. "Send me the video." The other man finished texting and sent the man beside him the video he had just taken of Kurt hugging and kissing the other man. It was on the cheek but who gave a fuck, it was good gossip. After sending the video to his friend he received a text back.

_WAT DO U MEAN MAN?_ He sent the video to the other man and waited for a response.

_OMFG! FUCKIN' QUEER! LOL!_

…..

Finn emerged from the restroom with his face white as a sheet. Sam pulled away from Brittany and looked to his friend.

"What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." Finn placed his cell on the table and played the video he had just received. Sam looked and then scrolled down, a message came with the video.

_UR CLIENT IS A QUEER FAGGOT HA HA!_

Sam looked up at Finn.

"Who sent you this?"

"I don't recognize the number." Finn sighed, sitting down and running his finger's through his hair. "But everyone is talking about it, I guarantee within ten minutes it'll be all over the world." Sam bit his lip and leaned back in the chair. Brittany looked at the video, noting how cute the two men looked together. She didn't feel the worry the other men did.

"What about the guys?" Sam sighed and bit his lip. Finn shrugged.

"Does this mean they're together?" He asked. "The video?"

"No." Brittany said. "That wasn't a 'we're together' kiss. They're not a couple." Finn leaned back in the chair and raised his arms over his head.

"Then what? They go through this for nothing?" Sam looked across the street to see Blaine and Kurt appear. He stood up, realizing it wasn't a good idea for them to come to the bar together when they were the talk of it.

"Finn...you get Kurt to stay with you. Brittany c'mon." They ran over as Blaine, Kurt and Dodge jogged across the road. "Blaine." Sam smiled. "Err...wanna come back to the hotel?" Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"I'm ok, thanks Sam." Brittany leaned forward.

"No come with us boo." She smiled, taking his hand. "Y-you need to tell me how to take care of Dodge for tomorrow." Blaine was still but Kurt smiled at him.

"C'mon Blaine we might as well head back."

"NO!" Sam cried out a little too loud before cursing at himself for it. "I mean...Kurt...Finn wants to talk to you so...so we'll head!" Blaine let go of Kurt's hand but the model moved it and patted his shoulder.

"I'll see you later ok?" Blaine nodded and they left for the hotel in a cab which was nearby.

Kurt walked over to Finn who rushed over to him so they both stood on the road across from the bar where Kurt was the main talk.

"H-hey man." Finn smiled with all his teeth showing. This unnerved Kurt who squirmed.

"You wanted something Finn?" Finn's eyes widened and he nodded.

"Y-yeah...sure...err..." Stupid Sam. "I just thought maybe me and my best friend could walk back to the hotel together is that so bad?" Kurt half laughed.

"Hey man you had your chance with me and you lost it." They both laughed but the taller mans was awkward and Finn looked behind them, remembering his coat was inside the building.

"Err ok, so I just wanna run in and grab my jacket."

"Ok man." Kurt went to follow him but Finn stopped his step brother.

"N-no...you stay here ok?" Kurt was confused but put his hands in his pockets and looked at his feet.

"Alright." He muttered as Finn rushed off. His best friend was inside for five minutes, looking for his jacket when Kurt's phone first vibrated. The model took it out to see a text from a number he didn't recognize.

_KURT HUMEL! QUEEN OF DA FAGOT QUEERS!_

Confused, Kurt hit the play button on an accompanying video. After watching it suddenly became obvious why those guys on the tower were laughing. Another text came in.

_ALL FAGS SHUD B BURND IN HELL! UR NO EXCEPTION!_

In his life Kurt Hummel never had to deal with other's thinking anything bad of him.

When he was born there was no concerns that he was too chubby.

When he hit puberty acne seemed to stay away from him.

When he reached his twenties he had a constant gaggle of girls flocking themselves at his feet.

Yet now at the age of 24 for the first time in his life Kurt Hummel knew what it was like to be targeted and as the texts poured in he knew what it was like to feel like you were hated. He could feel hot tears in his eyes as the texts got more personal and hurtful.

Forgetting about Finn, Kurt turned his back on the bar and ran to the one place he really needed to be right now.

…**.**

**Authors notes:** meanies!

**Next Chapter:** _Their tongues wrestled heatedly and they were unwilling to remove themselves from each other's arms._

**Additional authors note: I think….that I'm not going to update for a week MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *cough***

**Edit: guuyyysss I was kidding I'm sorry, I could never do that to any of you guys :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Hi my loves :3 I'm sorry for teasing you all but as you now hopefully realize I was only kidding with the week thing. I guess it was too soon to kinda make any jokes because..well you know I'm only getting to know you guys *breaks into: getting to know you, getting to know all about you* sorry I was watching the film with my bro and sis *cough* anyway! I'm sorry!

Having said that I do need to know would you guys get bored if I couldn't upload for a week? Like…this story and HC and most of my others are already written/most of chapters written, so they're getting up pretty fast but I'm actually a pretty slow writer. Not to mention this month I'll be leaving for around a week on the 18th because I'm going to a festival and I love you guys, I really do but I wont be able to update then. I'm going to spend most of my week with a wine glass in my hand and do you guys really want an A/N that goes like 'OH MAH GOD I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH IT'S JUST SO COOL AND NICE THAT YOU'RE AL MY LOVELY LITTLE SQUIRRELS AND I LOVE YOU ALL AND RAINBOWS ARE AWESOME AND TIMOTHY WAS WALKING TO SCHOOL WHEN A WHALE LANDED ON FRONT OF HIM….' because I'm not kidding THAT will be the A/N. I cannot write when I'm drunk, nor draw and all notes to you guys would probably say 'if I was a lesbian I'd marry you!' *shame* never drink kids…never drink…. XD

[actually most of my week is gonna be spent playing video games, talking about the Glee project and dressing up in fancy clothes to see if we can get on the newspaper xD]

Sorry this is a MotherF-ing long A/N. I love you guys and I hope you all still like my little stories, thank you all for reading, you make me wanna smooches you all to death 333

D/C: Not true so don't sue x

…..

When Finn emerged from the bar he found the street full of French and crew members but no Kurt. Finn searched for his friend frantically, not asking anyone as he heard the laughter and whispering spreading. He was convinced he even heard the word Fag in a French accent.

After distancing himself from the crowds Finn took out his cell and rang Kurt.

_Hi this is Kurt! I can't make it to my phone right now so please leave a message after the beep._ **Beep!**

Finn groaned and flipped his cell shut, biting his finger. After some long moments of contemplation he called another number.

"Hello?"

"Sam, I can't find Kurt."

"Shit..." There was a moment of silence between the two. They both knew Kurt was anything but a strong character. As much as he'd pretend he couldn't hide from his friends the fact that he was a edaciously soft person. If he was to hear the rumours floating around...

"Where are you guys?" Finn asked.

"Brittany and I just got into our room, we dropped Blaine off at his. I'm sorry man, Kurt didn't catch up with us anyway." Finn sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Ok...I'd just hate to think of him doing anything stupid."

"Finn he's soft, not idiotic. Don't worry. He'll probably take a walk and then just show up, maybe drunk, I donno...maybe he's at a gay bar."

"Sam!" Finn heard Brittany on the other end of the line. "That's not a suitable joke right now!" Sam sighed and Finn looked along the street. He sighed softly as the man on the other end of the line apologized for the joke. "It's fine I'm just…worried…"

"Rob please, come back to the hotel. He's bound to show up."

…**..**

About twenty or thirty minutes after that conversation Kurt waltzed into the hotel with his hood pulled over his head and his face was tear stained. He avoided looking at people. Within minutes after the first text Kurt had received a number of anonymous insulting messages that hurt a lot. How could people be so mean? Kurt had shut off his cell as he made his way back to the hotel and he was paranoid the whole way, gazing left and right in worry the entire time.

Why were people being so hurtful? What were all those foreign mutterings following him? Was everyone talking? The young model had never had to deal with any prejudice in his life. He was one of the lucky few who had just never been hassled, people liked him his entire life so to suddenly have everyone turning against him, being so hateful…it hurt more than he could have imagined,

Kurt felt the silent tears run down his cheeks on his way to the fifth floor of the hotel but rather than rush to his own room he went to room 377. His hand was shaking as he knocked on the door. A voice rang out 'Just a minute' and he took some deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. He had no idea what he was doing here but he knew it was the one place he felt comfortable. The model rest his head in one hand and waited. There was a noise as Blaine made his way through the hotel room, bumping into a number of objects before he reached the door.

"Who is it?" He asked once the door opened. Kurt rubbed the tears away and looked to him, biting his lip as he forced a smile, even though he didn't need to he just felt obliged.

"S'me." He weakly muttered, pulling back his hood as Blaine raised a hand, just to confirm. He first felt Kurt's angular jaw and the soft roundness of his cheeks. His thumb hesitated over the soft, rather plumb lips and along his regal nose and finally he lightly touched his eyes. Instantly he knew something was wrong and he didn't feel Kurt leaning into his familiar touches nor notice the comforted sigh that escaped him. His lashes were damp, that was all Blaine noticed.

"Kurt you're crying." He said, worried. "Wait! This is too familiar...Did you hit Dodge now too?" Kurt hiccupped a laugh and pushed Blaine playfully before he allowed himself into the room. Blaine slowly shut the door and turned to his friend who was standing lost in the middle of the large bedroom, arms wrapped around his body as he sobbed so quietly it would usually be inaudible but Blaine's keen hearing picked it up.

The blind male let go of the wall and trusted himself to get to Kurt without hitting off anything. He managed to do so and hesitantly he stretched out, clasping Kurt's cheeks in his hands on the first try.

"Kurt." The model sniffed as the younger muttered his name. "You're one of my best friends...just tell me what's wrong. Please." Kurt looked to Blaine with shining eyes. He considered the video and the texts. They were so hurtful but what hurt the most was that they were all true. He was a faggot, a queer, a fairy or whatever anyone wished to label him…the entire world was talking about this…and yet the one person whom he wished to know this fact didn't. He gazed to Blaine who was just looking in his direction.

His eyes…they seemed to look through him but Kurt really felt like they looked into him. Blaine never had judged him, he didn't act differently around him. He had taken the time to know Kurt, the real Kurt, or…at least as much of it as the young man had been willing to show. And finally now, gazing to the man he was sure he as in love with and forever would be, Kurt decided. He couldn't take this anymore. He couldn't let Blaine find out the truth from anyone other than himself…and he couldn't live his life without knowing if he ever had a chance.

Kurt didn't say a word. His hands were shaking as they covered Blaine's which still lingered on his cheeks. He watched the elder males brow wrinkle in concern and finally, after so long of waiting the model leaned forward, capturing Blaine's lips in a light, closed mouth kiss.

Blaine's eyes widened and he almost pulled away in pure shock but somehow he managed to stay still. He remained stationary, his vacant eyes wide, amazed that Kurt Hummel was actually kissing him. That those petal soft lips against his were those of one of his best friends. His heart began to beat wildly in his chest and he could feel himself about to melt into the embrace, going to cling to Kurt, to never let him go. He would never take a breath again, he couldn't be apart from those wonderful lips pressed against his. As he was about to act how he wished to and pull him close, Kurt pulled away.

The model was shivering as his lips parted from Blaine's. His eyelids flickered open, having closed somewhere after their lips met. His mouth was tingling and his heart thundered in his chest. He had never felt as alive as he did in those moments as when he kissed Blaine. It was like he had been trapped under water his entire life and to feel those lips over his…it was like that first breath of fresh air. He felt his stomach flip as he noticed Blaine's eyes wide and fearful, staring into oblivion.

"Y-you could have pulled away..." Kurt found himself stuttering, suddenly afraid of what Blaine was to say. The freedom he felt seconds ago was now choked up by fear. Was their friendship ruined? Was all this for nothing? There was an unbearable few seconds of silence that seemed to go on for an eternity. Kurt felt the tears return. "Sorry..." He muttered, lowering his head as he bit his lip.

He felt Blaine's hands clasp his face again and force them to face one another.

"Kurt...I…I want to kiss you again…" Blaine found himself admitting this, it was the only thought on his mind. He didn't even acknowledge what Kurt had said, he didn't care about anything else other that the desperate need for their lips to join once more. He could hear a hardly audible gasp escape Kurt and for some moments he waited with bathed breath.

"Yes…" The word that escaped the models mouth was little more than a whisper and the feeling Blaine felt when hearing him say that single word was nothing short of euphoric. His heart felt ready to explode and his grip on the brunette's cheeks tightened before he pulled him close. Blaine's movements were slow and Kurt had to control himself not to take control because he knew that when Blaine said he wanted to kiss him it meant exactly that. He didn't even realize how he was holding his breath as their noses touched and breath fanned over one another's lips. Blaine was shivering slightly and Kurt couldn't stop himself from moving his hands so they were pressed against the young mans shoulders. His fingers gripped onto the woollen fabric of the cardigan he wore and finally the soft feeling of delicate lips met his own.

The model let out a soft mewl, his eyes flickering closed as the tender embrace washed over him but the gentleness wasn't to last long. Kurt couldn't stop himself as he parted his lip, egging Blaine to do the same. The moment their tongue touched there was a joint moan between the two and Kurt's hands slipped against the shoulders they were resting on and his arms slid around Blaine's neck, pulling him close as he received the intimate contact he had been longing for since they met.

Kurt sucked Blaine's tongue into his mouth, shutting his eyes as he revelled in the unique taste of the artist, he tasted so fresh, the taste of alcohol from earlier blended with chocolate mint and something that was simply uniquely Blaine. They soon became bolder, the two practically clinging as months of pent up love and desire exploded between them. The previously tender kiss had taken a sharp turn, growing heated and Kurt could feel Blaine's teeth crash against his own as if he couldn't kiss him deep enough. Their tongues wrestled heatedly and they were unwilling to remove themselves from each other's arms.

This time Blaine was the one pulled away, his cheeks a healthy pink, his lips bruised and parted as he panted, still clinging to the model. Their tongues wrestled heatedly and they were unwilling to remove themselves from each other's arms.

"Oh my god..." He closed his eyes, taking in some deep breaths. "K-Kurt...how?" Kurt hadn't even heard the question. He felt the tears well in his eyes as his hands roamed over Blaine's cheeks and shoulders. He could feel the transition from wool to flesh and as he cupped his loves face he felt him lean into the touch, nuzzling, a look of utter disbelief on his face.

"Blaine...I never thought...I was so convinced you wouldn't..." Unable to bare another moment with their lips apart Kurt delved in and kissed the beautiful male. A tear ran along Blaine's cheek but he was unsure if it was his own or Kurt's.

The kisses once more grew from innocent and nervous to passionate and fervent. It was like they had no control, the floodgates had been opened and now Kurt was almost clawing at Blaine, unable to feel close enough despite how their chests crashed together. His body felt like it was on fire as Blaine's hands slipped from his cheeks into his hair and their lips met once more in a soul sucking kiss that caused the brunette to feel weak at the knees. Kurt sighed into Blaine's lips and pulled away, resting his forehead against the artists. His hands slipped from their position on Blaine's face and he wound them around the elders wrists, moving them away from his hair and entwining their fingers.

"Blaine...I need to tell you something..." Blaine kissed what felt like his tear stained cheek before he continued. "I need to tell you this so badly….for so long…." He closed his eyes, unable to find the words. Although he knew them, he had heard them used in movies and by couples he knew. Three simple words and yet they didn't feel like enough. How on earth could he sum up something so incredible in three little syllables? For the longest few moments of his life he tried to think of something, anything else to say to express just how strong his feelings were but his mind drew a blank. There truly was only one way to say it. "I...I love you..." Blaine's stomach flipped and he took a step back, his hands still connected with Kurt's.

"You...love me?" Kurt nodded, feeling one of Blaine's hands move from his own and cup his cheek. He couldn't open his eyes, he was so afraid of seeing a look of horror on Blaine's face, so afraid that he didn't feel the same way.

"Almost instantly...I've loved you for so long...I...I always thought you...you would never..."

"You loved me?" Blaine said again, interrupting him. He just…he desperately needed to hear the words once more.

"Yes Blaine." A small smile escaped the model as he parted his eyes, his long lashes fluttering opened as he looked to the young man on front of him. "I love you…." Blaine lowered his head. Kurt felt his heart thunder in his chest. "I never said you had to feel the same I just…"

"Kurt stop…you couldn't feel like that for…" Kurt frowned, moving one hand so it gripped his shoulder and he tightened his clasp on the young mans arm, halting his words.

"Why?" He asked, his voice cracking with such strong emotions as he looked to the man on front of him, the one who had stolen his heart, whom he did love with all he possessed.

"I...I'm blind Kurt." There was a small gasp and Kurt touched his loves cheek having moved his hand from his arm. He was shivering himself, trying to keep his emotions under control.

"That doesn't matter Blaine. I love you...so much...I mean it, I would never say this if I didn't…" Blaine felt a tear welling up in his eye as Kurt gently tilted up his head to cause him to look in his direction. Darkness…that was all he cold see with his eyes but with his heart he could see Kurt's love, he could feel it in his embraces, hear it in his voice. Despite how he was blind this beautiful man on front of him loved him…and he knew in his heart that he loved him to and had for so long.

"Kurt...I love you too..." He admitted, the words coming out in little more than a whisper. There was a soft gasp from the young man on front of him and Blaine braved leaning forward, amazed that he found Kurt's lips on the first try. Kurt felt his heart swell and a tear fell from his eye.

"You mean it?" He whispered against his lips as Blaine nodded and kissed him again and again. They stood in the centre of the room, holding and adoring each other. Blaine's hands now roaming around Kurt's face and a small, heart warming smile escaped the blind male.

"Kurt you're so beautiful." Kurt's eyes widened and he froze. No! Blaine couldn't be like the others. He gently pushed Blaine's hand away, eyes shining with tears.

"Blaine please..."

"No, no!" Blaine moved forward, staggering slightly, his arms extended as he gripped what he assumed to be Kurt's shoulders and pulled him close. One hand resting on his cheek. "I didn't just mean here..." He kissed Kurt, missing his lips and finding his chin first but able to regain himself and kiss the young mans lips. Kurt felt Blaine's hand slip from his cheek to his chest as their lips moulded and the hurt and fear he had felt only moments ago melted away. "I meant in here." Blaine whispered as he felt Kurt's heart thud wildly against his palm. The dark haired male felt a tear slip away and he bit his lip, waiting for Kurt to talk, not wishing to push him. What they had…what he knew they had was far too precious to be wasted by pushing him too quickly.

"Blaine." The brunette whispered. "Listen to me...because I mean this...you are the most beautiful man in the world. Here." One hand rest on his chest. "And here." The other on his cheek. Blaine hiccupped and a smile broke through. Kurt noticed a tear slip from his eye. "Blaine what's wrong?" The smaller male pulled him close again.

"There's just…a problem…" Kurt paled and his eyes widened, had he said something outside of Blaine's comfort zone? Did he ruin everything already? "I'm afraid I'll have to disagree, I'm pretty sure the most beautiful male in the world is standing right on front of me."

"Blaine!" Kurt snapped, feeling relief overcome him but he couldn't stop himself as he shoved the young man who chuckled and kept his grip on Kurt so they both staggered.

"I love you." Blaine whispered, holding the young man close and Kurt couldn't help the smile that crossed his features. He loved him….

"I love you too!" Kurt muttered gazing into Blaine's dark eyes. He felt like the youth was looking into his soul as he pulled him in and kissed him.

"N-no one has said that to me...not like you do." Blaine mumbled against his lips and Kurt smiled only slightly at Blaine's comment.

"Blaine..." He took the youth's hands in his and kissed his nose. "I should have said it sooner I just...I was so afraid. All this time and I was terrified if I did anything you'd turn me down and our friendship would be ruined." Blaine smiled as he listened to the young man explain the fears he himself had felt.

"Me too."

"I mean...all that time gone to waste." Blaine's grip on Kurt's hands tightened.

"Baby.." Kurt blushed madly when he called him this. "We can make up for it." Kurt grinned and nodded. He looked over his shoulder and his stomach flipped. Smirking now he leaned into Blaine ear and whispered.

"Blaine...come to bed with me..." Blaine's eyebrow's disappeared into his hairline but he nodded swiftly, allowing Kurt to lead him to the large, cloud like bed. Blaine's heart was thudding as Kurt gently pressed him onto the mattress and saddled his hips, kissing his neck and moaning at the taste. A part of him said this was all so fast but the fact of the matter was they spent their time together since they met in misery at not being able to touch. It would be criminal not to allow themselves the happiness they deserved after all that.

"K-Kurt..." Blaine stuttered. "What about Dodge?" If he was honest he had no idea where the dog was. His pup had remained practically silent since Kurt came into the room, like he knew not to interrupt.

"He's a dog Blaine!" Kurt defended as his finger's pulled off Blaine's cardigan and worked at his shirt. He had wanted this for so long and the guide was not going to ruin that. The l was shivering, he too was concerned it was too fast but the moment the fabric gave way exposing the most delicious shade of lightly caramel flesh Kurt knew he had waited long enough. His body was already fit to explode with utter love and now lust. He moved his lips down, kissing from Blaine's neck until he reached his collarbone and he suckled gently. Blaine moaned as Kurt left a small bruise.

"Kurt, are you sure about this?" He whispered and Kurt leaned back.

"W-why?" He stuttered. "Do you not want me?" He felt insecurities return. "Am I too skinny or..." Blaine chuckled softly at how adorable Kurt sounded as he stuttered and pulled the male above him close so he could kiss him.

"No, you're perfect. I just don't want you to do anything you'll regret." Kurt smiled gently, noting how the young man beneath his body was thinking of him.

"Believe me…I wont regret anything with you." He whispered, kissing his lover and feeling the slight hesitation, as if Blaine was afraid he was pressuring Kurt. The younger gently took his hand and coaxed it between his legs to prove it. "This is for you Blaine." He said with a moan as his eyes flickered shut, The warm palm cupping his crotch and his body lit up on fire. "T-this is all for you." His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he rocked into Blaine's hand. It had be so long…he wished to take things slow and such but…right now he couldn't stop himself as the touch he had longed for lingered where he needed it. "It has been since I met you, uhh. Oh Blaine!" Blaine was at a lost for words at the sounds escaping Kurt's lips, each syllable made him more aroused and love drunk if possible. "Blaine I…" Kurt tried to slow his pace, trying to wean himself away from the hand and finally he pulled Blaine's hand away, burying his face against his neck as he leaned over him. "I-I'm sorry…I wish to do this right I just…I need you Blaine…only you.."

"You have me!" At the three words Kurt felt like he couldn't control himself. His lips found Blaine's, attacking his mouth and soon their clothes just seemed to slide off their bodies. He had him…Blaine was here, in his grasp…Finn had been right he did want him, did want to be with him…Blaine was his and he in return belonged to him. He could not waste any more time. It was all too much. They had been apart for so long and he couldn't stand for it anymore. He had to be with him, he had to feel him and know once and for all that this was real. That the most beautiful man in the world…was his…

"You are so beautiful." Kurt finally rid Blaine of his shirt and he couldn't stop as he slipped down his body, his lips exploring every inch, tasting, testing. Some places made him squirm more than others, particularly around his navel. His stomach somehow managed to be fleshy but firm and Kurt buried his nose against the fine line of hair that dusted down from his navel as he tackled the button on his trousers.. "I mean it..." A kiss was planted beneath his bellybutton. "Your body is amazing!" Finally Blaine's pants and boxers were off and Kurt leaned back, to finally, really see what he had been longing after. "Wow." Was all he could mutter but Blaine blushed madly and his hands covered his stomach.

Kurt sighed and took Blaine's hands in his, pulling them away.

"Blaine please...I mean it, you're so beautiful." There came no response as Blaine blushed and Kurt smiled. He managed to calm down long enough to drink in his lovers body. Of course he felt aroused but as he looked to Blaine godlike form he felt his chest swell with complete and utter love. He leaned forward and kissed along Blaine's chest again as the bedded male ran his hands along Kurt's back. Suddenly Kurt knew how Blaine felt, he began to feel incredibly body conscious with Blaine's roaming hands touching him.

"You're wearing too many clothes." Blaine whispered as his hands created a full picture of Kurt in his mind. His body was amazing. The model had often mentioned too afraid he was too skinny but he was perfection. What Blaine wanted more than anything was for the love of his life to be naked with him, to lay with him right now, to be one with him. It wasn't just a case of horniness, oh no this wasn't anything like that. He didn't have any desire to fuck Kurt. He wanted to make love to him, he wanted to touch his body and feel him against his chest, to smell and taste him, to see him with his heart.

Kurt smiled and decided to take his clothing off so his lover wouldn't be the only one naked. One by one the designer clothes fell to the floor and soon he was kneeling above Blaine, just as naked as his lover. Blaine could feel the body head radiate from his blushing partner and he slowly extended his arms, wrapping them around Kurt's waist, slowly he rolled them over so Kurt was laying on his side, facing his blind lover. There was silence and finally Blaine spoke.

"I want to see you.." he whispered and Kurt's heart gave a sudden ache, his eyes filling up with tears as he looked towards the young man. He stretched out, cupping his cheek and bit his lip. Oh how he wished he could see him as well, he wished that Blaine would just wake up and the most wonderful gift would be restored to him. The younger man wasn't sure what to respond to that and Blaine cocked and eyebrow. "Kurt?"

"Y-yes?" The younger replied, his voice giving out a crack.

"May I?" there was confusion for a moment then Kurt noticed Blaine's hand stretch out but not touching him. His eyes widened in realisation. Blaine wanted to 'see' him. He smiled gently and rested his hand over Blaine's, leading it to his hip.

"Of course." He whispered, his words barely audible as Blaine gasped softly. Something about right now…it was so different from anything he had ever experienced before. There was something so intimate about this very moment. Blaine's hand tingled as he rested it against Kurt's fleshy hip, slowly he began to move it, just stroking the heated skin.

"Kurt…" He whispered, feeling his lover relax underneath his touches.

"Mmmm?" The younger whispered, smiling to Blaine. The look on his face was one of pure wonder and also nervousness and Kurt could feel how he was almost hesitant in his touches. "Don't be afraid." The model said gently, stretching down and touching Blaine's hand with his own. The dark haired male smiled and edged closer so he could feel their knees brush. There was a moment of silence and a breathless chuckle escaped Kurt. Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"Is everything okay?" Kurt couldn't help the blissful smile that escaped him as he nodded, burying his face a little against the pillow.

"Everything is perfect…I'm so happy Blaine." The artists hands were slipping up and down his side, feeling the rather delicate texture of his flesh. Kurt skin was so soft he felt that if he gripped too hard he'd leave a bruise and he couldn't bare the thoughts of anything marring the body of his young love. A smile crossed Blaine's face, lighting up his already angelic features and Kurt felt himself fall even more. He just remained in this position, head sunk into the pillows with one arm hanging haphazardly over his head, his other resting now a little on front his body. He was facing his lover, turned on his side and he had the most blissful smile on his face. He truly was just happier than he had ever been in these moments.

"I'm glad.." The artist whispered, his skilled fingers finally changing touching somewhere other than his side and they danced over his chest, his palm rubbing along the soft skin there. "I'm happy too Kurt." The model couldn't take it anymore as he leaned forward, his lovers hand slipping against his chest to allow him closer. Blaine could feel the movements and he was fully aware what his lover was doing. He tilted his head slightly, feeling Kurt's lips fuse against his in the gentlest of kisses. Only moments ago they had been tearing at one another and yet now they had fallen into the most comfortable of scenarios. There was no feeling of rush or overexcitement as Blaine's right hand roved along Kurt's hips once more, feeling his legs which were sprinkled with the finest hair. His second hand moved so he was cupping the young brunettes cheek, their lips moving together while his thumb stroked along his jaw line and neck, feeling along his slightly pointed ear, brushing through his hair, touching anything and everything.

"Your hands are cold.." Kurt whispered, shivering a little as the older males right hand slipped back a little, touching the his fleshy rear. He tensed and plan stopped, his palm rested fully against the cheek of his ass.

"I'm sorry.." He said meekly but Kurt chuckled softly, his warm breath fanning against Blaine's lips.

"Don't be…my mother used to say…people with cold hands were the kindest." Blaine couldn't help the small smile at this small peephole look into Kurt's past and he felt their noses brush. They were so close, he could hear Kurt's breathing and it caused him to shiver gently.

"Kiss me again.." his words were so quiet as his hand began to move again, back to Kurt's front, along his hip and leg and moving dangerously close to his manhood before slipping upwards. His broad palm ran along his chest and Kurt only realized now just how large Blaine's hands were. His lips curled gently before leaning in and pressing his lips to the young mans. The small fuzz of Blaine's beard tickled his chin and he smiled into the embrace, closing his eyes.

There was something so natural, so pure about this. The feeling of Blaine's hands on his body, the touch of their lips, it was right. Kurt's entire being was filled with a pleasant humming and he felt warm inside. His heart thundered in his chest and he stretched out one hand, tangling it in Blaine's hair.

"Your heart is racing." Blaine said with a gentle chuckle and a soft blush extended across Kurt's cheeks. He smiled gently and pressed his lips to Blaine's again, only now noticing how his lovers hand was resting over his chest.

"For you." He replied, knowing it was cheesy but he couldn't help it. Kurt was…he was happy. He was happier than he had ever been in his life and his body felt like it was in paradise with the tender and inquisitive touches. Occasionally Blaine would whisper a soft 'wow' as another piece was added to the picture of Kurt he had in his mind. Their kisses would range from passionate to tender, touches becoming bolder and Kurt could feel Blaine's hand slipping down his stomach, touching the soft flesh around his navel before his elegant fingers stroked through the unruly hair of his treasure trail.

"I love you." Blaine whispered against his lovers lips, his eyes flickering closed. "I love you Kurt…everything about you…you're perfect…" Kurt's eyes watered a little hearing this and he shook his head, his lovers hand lingering just inches from where he needed to be touched the most and where Blaine seemed to be leaving until the last.

"Blaine…stop." He said modestly but there was no missing the joy in his voice and Blaine chuckled softly, leaning in and pressing his lips to the younger's.

"Maybe not…perfect…no one is but…you're perfect for me." His words echoed through Kurt's body, sending the most wonderful of shivers through his spine. Kurt closed his eyes and let out a small mewl.

"Oh Blaine…" he whispered, kissing his lips once more, their tongues meeting and his eyes flickered shut. "I love you…" He was silenced for some moments, Blaine's lips sucking all air from his lungs and he whimpered loudly, his eyes screwing shut as he shivered underneath his lovers grasp. "Please…make love to me…"

…..

**A/N: **I have to admit…there's a selfish side of me that would love to see how many reviews I could get if I left this a week…I know that's selfish just…I've never had a response like this to anything I've created and evidently I'm not a very confident person, I'm getting better but…this means a lot, you guys mean a lot, I seriously just…I love you all so damn much you've no idea thank you again and again and again xxxxxxxx

I'm sorry about the cockblock! Next chapter will have tender sexy times I promise but it has to be rewritten completely.

Having said that this will be updated soon but I plan to update HC and Hip Hop Heads [it's a dance fic, klaine where the glee boys are a part of a dance group and Blaine's an on the rise hip hop dancing sensation who wants to get into Kurt's pants xD] Check it out if you're bored :)

**PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE PLEASE READ THIS!**

I know my notes are running long but long story short I was involved in a kick butt RP with the most talented girl I know and I'm converting it to klaine, she wasn't completely behind the idea of putting it up on a site but had no prob with me emailing it to people and I seriously wanted to let you guys have a read, its angsty and it can get smutty as f*ck because its about two hormonal and sex mad teenage boys XD it involves bad boy, bisexual but leaning towards guys, experiments with light drugs, drinks, rock and roll, in a band Kurt and preppy artist Blaine and…they're stepbrothers! It gets heavily sexual at some points with some hot as hell scenes and mine and Astra's characters always had serious chemistry. I'd love to share it with anyone who'd like to read :)

If you're interested email me: chesterbenningtonlpfangirl (at) hotmail . Com and just let me know :) I'll wait around a week and then I'll email out chapter by chapter as I convert them, I'm expecting maybe 4/5 people to be interested XD but even I'll say I'm so honoured to have been a part of it :)

Sorry for wasting all your times, if you read all my drabble I love you so fucking much! Love you guys :* sorry again for the trolling x3

**Sidenote: **OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG 50+ reviews? Omg….are we all reading the same story? Did I write this? O_O you guys ROCK MY FREAKING SOCKS! I seriously wanna give you guys something, I wanna like…write a oneshot for each of you but I don't have that time I'm sorry :( I love you guys so much its unbearable LESSTHANTHREE! Also thank you to all my new friends on tumblr, I look forward to getting to know you guys :)

**Next Chapter: **_"Oh thank god!" Finn sighed in relief as he ran his fingers through his hair, talking into the cell. "I was so worried about him..." Kurt pulled away and grabbed the cell from Blaine's hand. Before the artist could protest the model's left hand slid lower down his body, ridding him of all coherent speech._

_"Finn?" He called out, still panting slightly and his cheeks bright red. _

_"Kurt we were so..."_

_"We're together!" Kurt was giddy when he confessed it to his best friend and suddenly Blaine's tongue returned._

_"Kurt!" _


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **I LOVE YOU SQUIRRELS! ;_; yus squirrels in reff to my last chapter and an A/N in Haute Couture and to show you how thankful I am: [remove spaces] chesters-linkin-lady . deviantart . Com /art/I-lessthatthree-squirrels-252177462 - its kinda blurry :(

Thank you to lackofcordination for helping me edit, she's such a sweetie xxx

Aaannnddd enjoy :) I hope this is okay, I love you all so unbearably much xxxx

Yay for pretty short A/N's =D

**D/C: **not true so don't sue xxx

…..

What could have possibly been moments or hours passed and Kurt and Blaine were no closer to making love. Their lips met in tender embraces one moment and the next would grow feral. Teeth could clash, lips becoming swollen from biting, Kurt was sure Blaine had even snagged his bottom lip, ripping it for a moment but he didn't care. Blaine did however and as soon as the coppery taste of blood hit him he pulled back. Not for long however, a quick breath resulted in him leaning back into Kurt, now hovering over his lover. Kurt's head sunk further into the pillows beneath him and he shifted softly, laying fully on his back. Blaine's kisses were tender once more, his talented tongue licking along the youngers bottom lip, caring for the cut he created.

"Mmmm…." Kurt moaned, stretching a hand out and stroking his lovers hair as he pulled him just a little closer. Their chests met and Kurt smiled against his lovers lips before his head fell back with a moan. One hand was pressed to Blaine's chest, feeling the soft hairs beneath his fingertips. The other was roving along his side, stretching back and sliding along his spine. He had never realized how strong Blaine was. His muscles firm but not too much. He was perfect, everything Kurt wanted. "I love you…" He whispered for the countless time, never growing tired of the word.

"I love you too." Blaine whispered, feeling the hands along his body. Any insecurities he felt disappeared as his own palm rubbed against Kurt's chest. By now he was very familiar with every curve of the young man, the image in his mind was alive and vivid. He felt like he could see the young man on front of him as he leaned close, melting against the heat of his body. Their chests were flushed, the younger squirming as their kisses met once more in tender passion.

"Blaine…I love your hands." Blaine couldn't help the loving smile that escaped him as the younger whispered this and his hand slipped down along his stomach. They were warmer than before but still cool against Kurt's burning flesh. The younger's head fell back and he could feel Blaine toying with the curly hair of his treasure trail. No one would ever think this gorgeous man above him was blind. He was able to play Kurt's body like a fiddle, every touch arousing him desperately. Perhaps it was because the young man relied so much on his hands that made this experience so amazing.

"Good.." The word was a hot whisper against his ear and Kurt shivered, wondering if Blaine was even aware what such an action did to him. Causing him to crumble. "Because my hands…" an audible squeak was heard over the whispering as the artists hands slipped lower along Kurt's wonderful body. "Love you…"

"B-Blaine.." The younger whispered, feeling their lips capture an he closed his eyes to kiss his love only for them to widen considerably. "Oh my god!" Finally Blaine's hand reached down to the area he had been neglecting all evening. The heel of his hand brushed against the unruly chestnut hair between Kurt's legs and the younger could feel the long, elegant fingers wind around his throbbing shaft.

Blaine couldn't help but gasp as for the first time in lord knew how many years he felt another mans sex in his hand. His heart began to beat wildly with the knowledge that this wasn't just anyone he was touching. It was Kurt, the love of his life. It just made this entire ordeal so much more intense.

"Kurt…I…I haven't done this for a long time." Blaine whispered, his hand rubbing along the young mans shaft as his breath continued to fan over his ear. Kurt let out a loud mewl as his hips pressed forward, already the pleasure was blinding as a hand other than his own dared to touch himself.

"Ohhh Blaine.." He whimpered, knowing he wouldn't last long as he closed his eyes and stretched out, touching his lovers cheek. "N-neither have I….ohh kiss me…please I'm begging you…" Blaine let out something like a sigh or relief as he leaned forward and pressed both lips and nose to Kurt's cheek. It took a moment of tender kisses and nuzzling for Blaine to determine where he was kissing and he moved his head, kissing towards the centre of Kurt's face. He ended up by his nose and a breathless chuckle escaped Blaine before Kurt tilted his head upwards, fusing their lips together. As Blaine parted his lips his hand began to get to work, stroking Kurt the way he knew he loved it with his thumb smearing against the head, feeling it dampen.

The model let out a number of whimpers and moans, his eyes rolling back as Blaine's hand grew bolder. He was stroking a little tighter, pulling at his lovers erection, his mouth practically watering as he closed his eyes, completing the image his mind had created.

"Kurt…" He whispered, his lips parting against the younger's only for their tongues to meet hotly. All words and thoughts escaped the young mans head and he kissed his lover back, his eyes screwing shut. His thumb circling the heated tip of his younger partners cock. Kurt was leaking madly, his eyes tightly screwed closed and he let another whimper out as he kissed his lover again. "Kurt you…"

"I'm close…" The interruption was no more than a whisper but an interruption all the same as the young brunette beneath the elder male squirmed, his flawless body already quivering with need. He couldn't do this…he was too close. "P-please Blaine…y-you need to ugh….s-stop…" Blaine's thick eyebrow raised upwards as he tilted his head towards Kurt, a questioning look on his face. "I want to….I want to feel you first, please Blaine…"

"Y-you do?" The artist asked in clear surprise as his love nodded. Kurt stretched out, gripping onto his lovers shoulder with one hand and his wrist which was touching his erection with the other. Slowly he removed them and rolled them so Blaine was actually on his back. With a smile Kurt gazed down to him, feeling the tears once more well in his eyes.

"I am…so in love with you Blaine." He whispered, moving his hand from his shoulder to his cheek. Blaine smiled, closing his vacant eyes and he leaned into Kurt's grasp. The younger smiled broadly and leaned close. He pressed his lips, giving Blaine a second to respond to the unexpected embrace before he found himself straddling his lovers hips. Blaine could feel Kurt's thighs brush against the outside of his legs and the reality set in…he was going to have sex with Kurt Hummel…he was going to make love with the love of his life.

"Oh my god.." Blaine whispered, moving the both of his hands so they touched Kurt's hips which was still raised above his body, suddenly he couldn't think straight and Kurt could see his brow furrow. "I don't…I have no lubrication Kurt…"

"I-it's okay.." Kurt whispered, a little nervous as he realized that he would finally be joined with the man he had fallen so deeply for. For some seconds he was clueless, as if he had never had sex before but finally it was Blaine who did something. The elder had been able to clear his head long enough to realize that he wished to give Kurt the most pleasurable experience he had ever had and he moved one hand, stretching up to Kurt's face. His fingertips danced along his jaw and a small smile broke through.

"Taste them.." He said softly, his fingertips massaging Kurt's bottom lip. The younger blushed, his cheeks bright red and he parted his lips, his tongue snaking out and suckling on the young mans fingers. The artist let out a whimper, feeling Kurt's tongue rubbing along the underside of his digits. He couldn't stop the squirming as his stomach came alive with butterflies, their velvet wings brushing against his insides.

"Enough!" He finally said, maybe a little too rough, a little too eager but Kurt didn't care. He didn't care anymore. He parted his lips and instantly delved forward, capturing Blaine's lips. His love kissed back, the artists saturated hand slipping back so his fingers slipped between the valley of Kurt's cheeks. The younger was moaning loudly, feeling the fingertips brushing against his entrance and he shivered all over. His eyes screwed shut as he pushed back against the touch.

"Blaine…pl…" Before he could even continue one finger pushed in up until the first knuckle, filling him up and his eyes widened. His head tolled back and lips parted as he found himself pressing against his lovers inquisitive hand.

"Ohhh god…" Kurt gasped, biting down on his bottom lip. His reaction showed Blaine how he was getting braver which only encouraged the artist to press his entire finger inside of his lover, the entire way. He could feel Kurt's heat grip the digit, unwilling to let go and he struggled for a second to even move his hand.

"Does it hurt?" he whispered, not wanting to cause Kurt any pain but the young man nodded, forgetting momentarily that Blaine couldn't see.

"Y-yes but….but it's how I know this is real….Blaine please…I need you inside…"

"Not until I prepare you." Blaine whispered, kissing his lovers cheek as he meant to catch his lips but he didn't say anything, just continued to press that one finger in with difficulty at first. When he added a second he could feel Kurt's entire body tensing around him but his lover said nothing until finally. "I think you're ready." There was a moment of nervousness and Blaine was about to suggest maybe waiting until they had some lubrication but he could hear a noise like…licking. He wasn't sure what had happened until Kurt wrapped a saliva coated palm around his erection and he moaned, hips bucking.

"K-Kurt.." He gasped, eyes wide and the younger hushed him, crudely lubricating him but…it would be fine. At least he told himself that.

"Just…hush…and lay still." Kurt whispered, love evident in his voice as it tried to mask the fear. It had been so long since he had sleep with someone but…it would be okay, it would be fine. He knew Blaine wouldn't hurt him.

"Just take your time." Blaine said, moving only his hands to what he assumed was Kurt's hips. They were. He allowed his lover time and soon he could feel his erection pressing to Kurt's ass with the boys help. Blaine's head rolled back and he bit back a very loud moan but he controlled himself. The shivering of his lover showed him how nervous Kurt was and he opened his mouth to tell him to take his time when suddenly….

"Oh my god.." Blaine's head fell back, his mind turning to mush and automatically, unable to help himself his hips bucked upwards, sailing up into Kurt's body. This movement caused Kurt to gasp loudly and his palms were pressed to Kurt in an attempt to steady himself. Kurt had known it would hurt….truth be told he had never really bottomed before and while he was aware it would hurt…he hadn't anticipated just how much. The tears rolled down his cheek and he could feel his inside cramping as he tensed all over. Blaine's hands instantly were sliding up and down his sides as his lovers head tilted in his direction. Blaine was propped up on two pillows, slightly laying down and the concern on his face was evident.

"Kurt….just calm down.." He whispered, feeling his lover still pushing, forcing more inside of him as if wishing that through rushing it he'd get rid of the pain. Blaine tried to calm him, stroking his arm as he felt something wet fall onto his stomach. Kurt was crying. "No baby, that's enough! Please sto…" A slender finger was pressed against Blaine's lips before another syllable could escape him and he heard a shaky 'shhhh'.

"Please...don't...it's ok just give me a minute." The elder could hear Kurt's voice shaking and he closed his own eyes. Ever so gently he pressed the tenderest of kisses to the pad of his lovers finger and he could hear a small gasp. The action was so tender and loving and Kurt felt his heart swelling to burst with utter love. He loved Blaine, with all he had and he knew that the pain he felt now had been nothing compared to what they both went through for months.

"Okay…" Was all he whispered, removing his finger and pressing his lips to Blaine's, leaning over his loves body. Blaine's eyes widened and his hands caressed Kurt's body tenderly, stroking along his sides and his back, wanting him to focus on the touches, on the pleasure he wished to give him. Kurt's movement to kiss his lover caused Blaine's erection to slip inside of him and he hissed at the burning sensation. "M-make it go away.." He pleaded against his lips and Blaine hushed him gently.

"It'll feel better..." He promised as he slowly pressed upwards into Kurt who whimpered. "I promise, it'll feel better, I'll make it feel good!" Blaine found Kurt's lips on the first try as he leaned forward and the moment their mouths met he parted his lips, encouraging Kurt's tongue to dance with him, to lose himself in the kisses, the touches, at least until the pain subdued. He was keen to make his lover forget about the pain in the confines of Blaine's mouth. Kurt tried to lose himself, eager for the pleasure to spread through his body but the ache continued, filling up his veins. Blaine's movements were slow, tender, exploring but he couldn't…he couldn't take it anymore….

"B-Blaine...no..." He whispered when the youth pulled almost the full way out. "I'm s-sorry...I can't...I..." He couldn't get the words out and Blaine wasn't stopping his slow movements. Why wasn't he stopping? He said he would so why wouldn't he? Instead he probed, touching Kurt's ass with one hand and pulling his love close, too close, Kurt felt like he was going to break in half as Blaine's entire manhood pressed inside of him and then he felt it. The sound that escaped Kurt's lips was like one Blaine had never heard before and instantly he feared that he had pushed Kurt too far. He had simply been looking for his prostate, keep to show him the pleasure only a man could but evidently he had ruined everything. Kurt's arm was wrapped around his head, pulling Blaine flush against his chest so the elders face was flush against his flesh.

"Baby!" He gasped against heated skin. "Are you ok? I'm so sorry." Kurt gripped Blaine's shoulder and squeezed tightly, no longer pulling the younger man in a suffocating, vice like grip. Blaine pulled back and his head turned upwards, gazing up slightly above the young mans head with vacant, hazel eyes. "Kurt?"

"Blaine…." Kurt's voice was only slightly louder than a whisper as the hot tears in Kurtz eyes slipped down his cheeks once more. "Blaine…I-it felt good…it felt good.." The words were so quiet, there was no loud excitement or 'oh my fucking god!' being screamed out but Blaine felt this deep feeling of satisfaction hearing Kurt admit that whatever Blaine had done to him had caused him to feel pleasure. A broad smile broke through and the elder man pulled his lover close.

"Oh thank god." He whispered, using one arm to push himself into a seated position. Kurt was still straddling his legs, his erection pressed against Blaine's stomach and his incredible heat surrounding Blaine's sex. The artist hadn't allowed himself to indulge in just how good Kurt felt around him, at least he wouldn't until his lover felt pleasure which he clearly did.

Neither spoke as some awkward moments followed, Blaine trying to push his hips up but Kurt rested a hand upon them, halting him. Slowly he moved his own body, panting loudly as he closed his eyes, casing his lover to be pushed deeper inside of him. It was painful still, it burned but it also let him know this was real and that more than made up for it. Not to mentioned every time Blaine pushed inside, sinking into him he felt his heart and body swell with the most incredible form of pleasure that he never knew existed.

"Blaine…" He whispered, moving one hand so it was pressed to the hair of his head. Kurt's fingers slipped into the silken locks and he moaned loudly, his head rolling back as Blaine gripped onto his hip, pulling him back down every time the younger man thrusted against him. His heart was thundering in his chest and he couldn't breathe.

"So good…" He whispered, voice cracking as he realized once more just how incredible it felt to be inside of the love of his life. Their movements were somewhat jerky, caught between being slow and exploring and desperate for one another. It was awkward but it worked and Blaine leaned close, burying his face against his lovers chest. "Oh god…" A loud moan ripped through his chest as he pressed his forehead against the warm flesh of Kurt's chest. His heart was thundering against his ribcage. He could feel the heat surrounding his erection as Kurt pushed back harder and he gripped tightly onto him. "I love you….it feels so good Kurt…."

Kurt sighed against the artists hair, burying his face down in the unruly locks as Blaine chanced his back and screwed his eyes shut, moaning loudly as he thrust into Kurt a little harder than before. The model could feel his rapture start at the realization that that was Blaine inside him. No one had touched him this way save himself and the fact that it was Blaine just made it simply amazing. His heart thundered in his chest as his lovers erection pressed inside of him.

"Oh god yes…"

Kurt would cry out with pleasure every time Blaine upwards, into him. The noises that erupted from the model excited Blaine to no end. As his own orgasm approached he stretched out a hand to Kurt's face. He had to hold on not to explode once he did.

The picture Blaine's hand created was the definition of erotic. Kurt's full, kiss-bruised lips parted and panting, eyes screwed shut, brow furrowed with a sheen of sweat coating it. Blaine bit his lip as he felt his orgasm stir. He moaned loudly as Kurt continued to ride him. His senses were over driven as his lovers moans echoed in his ears and the feeling of his muscles clenching around his cock sent waves of pleasure through his body.

"Oh Kurt…yes I'm so close!" He cried out, a little too high pitched as Kurt continued to plunge up and down, more frantic now. They had spent so long just worshiping one another and now was no longer that time. Months of pent up lust and affection was exploding right now like a supernova. Blaine's hands were pulling at Kurt, unable to get enough as his lovers hands stretched over his shoulders. The model found himself reaching out and gripping onto the metallic headboards of the shifting bed.

"Uhh Blaine! Blaine…I need you…l-let go..please!" He pleaded as he sped up even more. Blaine's eyes were screwed shot. He wanted to make this last but he couldn't. It was too much, he was amazed he had even lasted this long.

"Dammit!" He cried. "K-Kurt..."

"I love you calling my name Blaine!" Kurt gasped out as he crashed onto him with a moan. He wondered how he had never known pleasure like this before, how he had never slept with a man before but he knew it wouldn't have been the same because it wouldn't have been Blaine. The atist panted as his hands slid around Kurt's lower back, pulling their chests close together. He was struggling to breathe but he was sure his lips were against Kurt's ear.

"Let go…..I want you to come with me..." Was all he could mutter before he rolled his head back and with Kurt's name spilling from his lips he exploded inside of inside him.

"Blaine!" Kurt cried out at the same time as he erupted against Blaine's stomach, completely untouched and panting as he continued to milk Blaine by plunging upon him again and again throughout the dark haired males orgasm.

Once it was over Kurt fell exhausted upon Blaine's body, panting madly as he littered Blaine's chest in kisses. He was breathing heavily as he kissed but his body was in a state of blissful exhaustion and his arms gave way. He laid flat against Blaine who was tiredly running his hands through Kurt's hair.

"Oh my god." The dark haired male whispered, breaking the silence as a broad smile crossed his lips. "Oh my...wow...I just don't know what to say...that was..."

"Amazing!" Kurt gasped against Blaine's chest, still panting as he realized Blaine was in fact still inside him. "So. Unbearably. Amazing!" Using every ounce of strength Kurt raised his head to look at his love. "You were so amazing!"

"I'm beginning to loose count of how many times you've said amazing." Blaine smiled as Kurt grinned, cheeks flushed and lips bruised. He looked utterly kissable but that was sadly wasted on Blaine. Still the youth sensed it and leaned forward, his thumbs resting on the corners of Kurt's lips so he could navigate his way to the model's lips. Kurt sighed into the embrace.

"Amazing is the only word I can think of right now." Kurt smiled, pulling away as his finger's caressed Blaine's smooth chest.

"I was thinking more along the lines of phenomenal." Blaine grinned and Kurt blushed.

"It was phenomenal?" He muttered, not able to resist kissing Blaine again.

"Well you were phenomenal." Blaine grinned and nuzzled his nose against Kurt's. "Whereas the whole thing was...well a big step up from that."

"Blaine it was a whole damn ladder." Kurt laughed as he rested his head on Blaine's chest, closed his eyes and allowed his hands to roam as they wished over the beautiful body that was his Filipino lover. Blaine's hands danced along Kurt's slender body, memorizing every curve and feel. "I just can't believe we wasted so much time. If I had to have known it would be like this...Jesus, Blaine I would have had my way with you the moment I saw you at that show." Kurt muttered. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Blaine's hand slid up to Kurt's cheek and he cupped the beauty's face. Kurt grinned and leaned his face into Blaine's palm. "And don't worry, we have all the time in the world to catch up." Kurt leaned back, a tear shining in his eye as he gazed at Blaine.

"So it's official." He smiled as the tear sneaked from his eye. "Were...we're..." He was afraid to say it, afraid of Blaine turning around and telling him it was a one time thing. Kurt knew he couldn't survive that. Blaine linked his fingers with Kurt's and kissed his knuckles.

"Together." He finished, smiling. "If you want us to be." Kurt felt more tears and suddenly became embarrassed but he lunged forward and kissed Blaine's lips.

"Of course! Of course! Blaine it's all I ever wa..."

_Bring, bring….bring, bring….bring…._

Blaine groaned loudly and delved his hand out to the bed side cabinet, searching for his cell which had been knocked off the desk in the heat of the passionate attack between the two. Kurt regrettable pulled away from Blaine and got the cell from the floor, handing it to Blaine who sighed and answered it.

"Hello?" He smiled when Kurt saddled back on his hips and began to kiss along his neck.

"Blaine, hi." A frantic voice called out.

"Oh hey Finn." Blaine bit back a giggle as Kurt began to nuzzle and lick at his neck and adams apple. The artist's right hand was rubbing circles on what he assumed was Kurt's lower back.

"Blaine Kurt's been gone for almost two hours and we don't know where he is. Have you heard from him?" Blaine's hand travelled up along Kurt's spine as the models tongue made it's way towards his ear, unable to get enough as he nipped at the earlobe, sucking softly.

"Uhh..." He squirmed, trying not to moan. "Y-yes? He...he walked in here...n-not too long ago...he was upset I said he could just..." He bit his lip as Kurt's hands began to explore again, rubbing him rather precariously. "...just stay for a bit."

"Oh thank god!" Finn sighed in relief as he ran his fingers through his hair, talking into the cell. "I was so worried about him..." Kurt pulled away and grabbed the cell from Blaine's hand. Before the artist could protest the model's left hand slid lower down his body, ridding him of all coherent speech.

"Finn?" He called out, still panting slightly and his cheeks bright red.

"Kurt we were so..."

"We're together!" Kurt was giddy when he confessed it to his best friend and suddenly Blaine's tongue returned.

"Kurt!" He gasped but Kurt's hand, tickling his navel made him giggle a bit. Finn squirmed a little on the end of the line.

"What? Woah….I'm glad for you dude." He heard Kurt moan on the cell. "Aw dude you're not...are you?"

"No." Kurt gasped, pulling away from the kiss Blaine planted on him, phone still against his ear. "We're just..." Blaine's hand stroked his inner thigh. "...exploring some more." Finn actually smiled.

"Well good to know that that video didn't go to waste." Suddenly something cold formed in Kurt's stomach and he bit his lip, stopping the movements of his hand.

"Err...Finn...just don't tell anyone..."

"Not even Sam and Brittany?"

"No not...Wait...how does Brittany know?" Finn sighed.

"You act like a lovesick puppy and you don't expect her to notice?" Kurt sighed as Blaine leaned forward. Suddenly the fear melted away as Blaine began to kiss his breast plate.

"Right...look...just not for tonight ok?"

"Ok man. I'll let you get back to...exploring." Kurt laughed and shut the cell, smiling as he cupped Blaine's cheeks and kissed him on the lips.

"Blaine?" He whispered as the youth pulled away and their eyes connected. Kurt felt slightly sad as Blaine's eyes stared through him.

"Yea?" There was a pause and Kurt bit his lip, what to say?

"Err...we need to talk..." Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"You're not breaking up with me already?" He wined and Kurt laughed so softly. Those had been a pretty bad choice of words.

"No such luck. You're stuck with me." He kissed him again to seal the deal. "It's just...Blaine I..."

"You want to keep it a secret from the public?" Kurt nodded.

"I love you...more than life itself but I need time myself to adjust to this and I think I want to keep you to myself for a while." Blaine smiled as Kurt chanced another kiss.

"Does this mean we're not going to Disneyland?" The model cringed and smiled lightly.

"Would you miss it? I was thinking more along the lines of you, me and some room service." Blaine sighed, as if considering it.

"I guess." He sighed in mock defeat. "Do you think Brittany will still take Dodge?" Kurt shrugged and moved off Blaine's body.

"I don't know." He simply stated as he pulled back the covers of the bed and helped Blaine slip into it. The moment he joined him he felt his lovers strong grip as the elder pulled him close and held him in his arms. "I love you Blaine." He said, kissing him once more, never able to get enough.

"I love you too baby." Blaine smiled, spooning him and holding him close as he shut his eyes, finally holding what he had been wanting for too long.

…..

**Authors notes:** I'm pretty nervous about this chap I dunno why :o I hate to ask this, because I'd hate for anyone to think I've purposely forgotten them but I am so forgetful, someone asked me recently to write a oneshot spin off where Blaine cares for sickly model Kurt and I planned to start soon but I'd love to know who asked me to write it, I'm so sorry but I have such a horrible memory and I've been meeting so many lovely people lately :( sworry

**Next Chapter:**_ Kurt rested his head against Blaine's forehead. "Listen to me and listen good. Anyone who would every turn you down no matter what reason was out of their fucking minds. And I'm thankful to all those idiots because I honestly think that if I couldn't have you in my arms like this I would just...well to be honest I don't know how I survived for two months of knowing you without being able to kiss you and touch you like I can now." Blaine shivered as he felt Kurt's hands run along his stomach and chest._


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I love you guys :') tho I've said that enough XD seriously tho you're all amazing xxxx red vines for everyone *shares red vines and kisses* I'm so sorry guys I had no sleep last night because of babysitting so I'm kinda dead on my feet so ill respond to all reviews from this point on just…right now I'm exhausted, I love you all tho xxx

D/C: not true so don't sue x

…..

Blaine and Kurt had woken early enough the next morning. The artist had woken first, completely unsure whether last night really happened or if it was all just another wonderful dream. Unfortunately he was used to the dreams so the idea of it being a reality was crazy. The moment he opened his eyes the weight of his thoughts sank in. He stared forward into the darkness and wondered if it was real. Instantly he convinced himself that it hadn't been…how could it be?

Blaine could feel Kurt beside him, which had become usual for them by now so that meant nothing. Kurt's arms were wrapped around his body, which also was pretty normal for them. The elder took a moment to contemplate what he believed had happened when suddenly he became very aware of something rather significant that he had failed to notice.

He was naked.

Was it just him?

The artists hand was shaking madly as it slipped between them, coming in contact with Kurt's bare chest. He felt his heart thunder in his chest and the young, inexperienced man swallowed loudly. For some moments he was overwhelmed by the feeling of warm flesh against his hand and the sensation of minty fresh breath against his lips. It had happened, instantly the flood of pleasurable memories came back to him and he smiled. The young man couldn't stop himself, just double checking that Kurt was entirely naked like him as slid down to make sure he wasn't the only one with no clothing on his body. He swallowed hard when his hand came in contact with Kurt's semi-hard morning erection. Definitely no clothing.

"Umm...wanting more already?" Blaine heard Kurt whisper in his ear and he froze. He had no idea he was awake. No clue that while his hand rested on his lovers chest and he stroked along his torso that Kurt was gazing at him with these piercing blue eyes, breathing so quietly, not moving, just appreciating the tender touches his lover placed upon him.

"I'm sorry." Kurt softly chuckled. He had a look of true adoration and bliss on his face as he leaned close and nuzzled into Blaine's cheek. He could get used to this, this happen, wonderful feeling he felt when being so close to the older man. He placed the most tender of kisses on his cheek, his face somewhat rested between Blaine's cheek and the pillow.

"Why baby?" He was whispering and he could feel Blaine's cheeks heating underneath his lips.

"I didn't realize you were awake." The models lips curled into a smile against his flesh and Blaine could only imagine the look on his face. Only now he realized where his hand was still resting and he moved it so it was on Kurt's hip. He heard the model moan against his flesh and he smiled gently himself.

"I wasn't…not really…." The brunette spoke in little more than a whisper, hearing Dodge whimpering somewhere in the room which indicated the pup wasn't still hiding in the bathroom or wherever he had been while his master and Kurt were expressing their love. "I was just dreaming about you evidently." He laughed as he thought of his erection. "Then your touch just..." Blaine's eyed widened as he felt Kurt's lips latch onto his in an adoring but heated, powerful kiss that left Blaine weak at the knees. "...your touch just drives me crazy. I've never felt like that Blaine…you're so amazing! I love you so much!"

"I love you too." Kurt just stared to his lover for some moments, a broad smile on his lips. He let out a soft sigh and leaned closer, his erection brushing against the young mans leg.

"Do you want me to take care of that?" Blaine said with a small smile and Kurt chuckled gently, shaking his head and kissing his lips.

"Mmmmm not yet…just kiss me…" Their lips met sweetly and Kurt smiled against his lovers mouth. He stretched out, brushing the hair back from his forehead. He could feel Blaine's flesh heating up underneath as he rested his hands against his chest. Their lips moved perfectly, both of them seeing out the love they could feel when in one another's grasp. Kurt couldn't help but wish for a more intimate position and he found himself pressing his hand to Blaine's shoulder and rolling him onto his back. Kurt had a small smile on his lips as he gazed to his beautiful boyfriend…boyfriend….

A warm sensation flooded his body as he cupped Blaines cheeks, leaning above him now.

"Oh Blaine…" He found himself whispering and Blaine coudlnt help but feel his heart swell…as well as another organ as he heard his name being spoken from those perfect lips in such a loving tone.

"Come here…" The elder rested a hand on the nape of Kurt's neck. It took a little fumbling until he was sure he was touching it and gently he pulled Kurt close to his body. He felt the softest hand rest on his thigh and part his legs and his eyes widened. "Baby…" He began but suddenly he felt those petal soft lips brushing against his, sucking every breath out of him. A moan escaped him, body heating up, shimmering with love as Kurt laid completely against his body. Chest to chest, stomach to stomach, hip to hip and of course groin to groin. Blaine couldn't help himself as he tensed, trying not to grind forward and instead he pulled Kurt's lips against his own, kissing him with all the explosive love he felt for the young man.

"Kurt…" he whispered, the name escaping him being little more than a whisper as Kurt shivered in his grasp. Hearing Blaine whisper his name in such an adoring tone, it caused him to feel special. He smiled broadly and took his lovers hand that was resting beside his body. With a broad smile he rested it on his perfectly rounded butt cheek and then proceeded to stroke along his lovers arm.

"Mmmmm Blaine I love your touch." He felt like he had been holding that confession in for so long and he smiled gently, beginning to kiss along his neck. His hips began to move, pushing down into his lover as Blaine let out a strangled moan, his grip tightening on his lovers perky rear.

Their groins grinded deliciously and already Kurt's hot breath was against his ear.

"Mmm I always have.." He continued to confess, suckling on his lovers neck to leave a mark before pulling back only to blow a little over the wet patch, causing Blaine to shiver. The softest of chuckles escaped Kurt who continued his small hip sways, a growl threatening to rip through him. The model leaned back, his hips never leaving Blaine's as they began to move as one, their lower bodies touching from hips to toes. It felt so amazing and Kurt's eyes threatened to roll shut but he wouldn't let them. Instead he gazed to Blaine's body, biting down on his bottom lip. It felt so good, so good to touch him, to be with him.

Blaine couldn't fathom how even this simple touch felt more incredible to him than anything else he had felt in his entire life. His stomach was alive with butterflies but he found himself wondering if his love was okay. Kurt was strangely silent, just leaning over him, rubbing his hips into Blaine's at the perfect pace.

"K-Kurt..." He found himself stuttering before leaning forward. Kurt gazed for a moment, noticing the slight pucker of his perfectly pink lips and he smiled, leaning close. Their lips bumped for one moment before Blaine plunged forward, his hips thrusting upwards as he kissed his lover. Pure fireworks exploded between them and Kurt felt himself melting. "I really do love you."

"I love you too."

"I know...Kurt..." Blaine ran his thumb along his lovers jaw, his breath coming out in pants as his grip on his lovers perfectly moulded ass tightened ever so slightly. "S-slow down baby…" Kurt raised an eyebrow, gnawing on his lip.

"Is something wrong?" with a smile and a shake of the head Blaine leaned in, kissing his lovers chin in an attempt to find his lips but Kurt just smiled at how endearing it caused him to look.

"Nothing is wrong…Mmmm I just…I don't know.." He chuckled and smiled broadly, happily as his hands ran up along his boyfriends back. "Mmm I just…want to lay with you…I want to feel you completely against me." Kurt couldn't help the small smile that escaped him and carefully he pressed his hands to the elder males broad shoulders, causing him to sink back into his pillows. Not unlike some cat or animal Kurt curled against his chest, their hips still joined as the younger nuzzled the fluffy chest hair he found along Blaine's breast plate. His long, slender fingers wound in the bodily hair and he stroked along his lovers torso, so content, so happy. "Thank you…"

"There's no need to thank me…I love cuddles too you know." Kurt said with the most musical of chuckles that caused Blaine's grin to grow even wider if possible. He carefully navigated himself so he could bury his face against Kurt's fragrant hair.

"I'm glad….its just, if I'm honest...I haven't...been this intimate with someone since I was 16." Kurt glanced upwards towards his love, remaining silent for some long moments.

"Since the accident?" He said in little more than a whisper. Blaine turned his face away from Kurt's and the model could see the tears in the artists' eyes as he nodded. Kurt cupped his face and kissed the males shut eyelids. He then proceeded to rest his head against Blaine's forehead having shimmied up along his body. "Listen to me and listen good. Anyone who would every turn you down no matter what reason was out of their fucking minds. And I'm thankful to all those idiots because I honestly think that if I couldn't have you in my arms like this I would just...well to be honest I don't know how I survived for two months of knowing you without being able to kiss you and touch you like I can now." Blaine shivered as he felt Kurt's hands run along his stomach and chest.

"I really do love you Kurt…and I am glad it was you…you I shared this with…" Without using his hands as a guide Blaine leaned forward and caught Kurt's lips in a loving kiss which was wet and salty from the blend of Kurt's and Blaine's tears. So many emotions were overwhelming each of them.

Kurt wanted to scream when he heard someone knocking on the door. Dodge yelped at the noise, probably hoping it was someone coming to take the poor dog out so he could do his business. The model moaned and rested his head in the crook of Blaine's neck.

"Do I have to get up?" He moaned but Blaine didn't reply. They both knew the answer. Kurt found his underwear discarded on the floor and Blaine made sure the sheets covered his lower body. The model looked to Blaine once and smiled giddily before he wandered to the door where Finn waited.

"Hey man!" The male smiled, rushing passed and looking at Blaine in the bed, totally unfazed. "Hi Blaine."

"Hey Finn." Blaine responded, nodding his head as he recognized the voice. Finn smiled, glad that his two friends were happy. He turned back to Kurt with his cell out.

"I got an idea dude." He smiled. "To kinda negate this whole video thing." Blaine looked towards them both, bushy eyebrow cocked in confusion.

"Video?" He asked. Kurt looked to him. He had forgotten his lover had no idea what just happened.

"I'll fill you in in a minute baby." Finn smirked.

"Baby?" A light blush extended across the models cheeks as he nodded.

"Yeah! Blaine's my baby." He grinned. "So what's this idea?"

"Well it was Sam's idea. We changed the time on my camera phone ok? So that now is the time and date when the other video would have been taken so if I was to take a video now we can say that you weren't on the tower. See that video is too grainy to properly make you out, we checked it out and its only a vague idea that its you but it could be anyone. I've been getting a lot of calls for quotes on these rumors cause the paparazzi can't reach you so if you want I can go public saying its a lie and then you two can have your whole private affair thing."

Blaine sat in confusion, having no idea what the two were talking about but he remained quiet, toying with the edge of the blankets that covered his lower body.

"Wait Sam knows?" Kurt asked and Finn nodded.

"It's impossible to have a secret from Sam Evans but Brittany doesn't know. Which reminds me, she wants to know if she gets Dodge so you two can, and I quote 'have _fun_ in Disneyland'." Kurt laughed and looked to Blaine who was smiling.

"I was thinking more PG13 fun." Blaine joked and Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"PG13? I was thinking more along the lines off…"

"Alright that's enough!" Finn snapped and cringed as the artist blushed and Kurt began to sway his hips and laugh.

"Erm, I think we could spare Dodge." The dog sat at Kurt's feet, looking as if aware what they were saying. The brunette rubbed the dogs head and the pup whimpered.

"Ok I'll bring him after I get this video." Finn looked to Blaine. "Sorry man but you can't be in this, ok?" Blaine shrugged, still unaware what was happening.

"Ok." Finn looked around and smiled as he noticed the black out blinds were pulled and the lamps on so it looked like it was night time.

"Great...err...Kurt..." The youth look to him and noticed the camera facing him. "Happy to be back in Paris?" Kurt laughed loudly and shooed Dodge from the shot.

"Go away Finn." He laughed.

"No!" Finn laughed as the youth looked down on himself.

"I don't have much clothes on." Still Finn laughed as Kurt began to act like they were just hanging out, like any of the other random videos on youtube of him.

…

Kurt had kept his promise to Blaine that evening. After explaining the whole video on the Eiffel Tower fiasco they called room service and lay in bed with their French food. They soon discovered that neither of them liked snails or frogs legs particularly much. They were also pretty shocked to find out French fries weren't actually French.

Once the plates were discarded and handed back to the help they locked the door, removed their clothes and snuggled under the covers, planning to discover everything about their other half. With no Dodge to interrupt them they were able to take their time.

Kurt had found an area below Blaine's navel that when tended to could almost bring Blaine to ecstasy. He liked to tease by tickling him there before sucking and nipping at the spot, making Blaine moan loudly.

"Kurt.." Blaine giggled as the model's hand stoked beneath his navel. "N-not again..." Kurt laughed as he kissed his lover while tending with his fingers to that one spot that could make him hard without fail. "Aren't you tired yet?" Kurt smiled and shook his head as he lowered his kisses so he was now brushing his lips along Blaine's neck and chest.

"Not when it comes to you baby." He muttered as his lips came to Blaine's stomach, finger's still stroking, making Blaine squirm uncontrollably. Soon Kurt's lips came in contact with Blaine's sensitive spot and the male beneath him moaned.

"Baby..." He muttered, cupping Kurt's face and pulling him away. "Let's just...relax for a minute. Ok?" Kurt pouted but pulled back and lay beside Blaine, unable to take his hands from him. It was as if the model was trying to make up for two months of lost time since morning. Kurt didn't care if he needed a shower, he didn't care about anything, only that that was Blaine was laying beside him.

The artist smiled as Kurt's hands stroked his chest and he turned his face towards his love. Taking the hint, Kurt smiled and leaned forward, their lips fusing in a slow, passionate embrace. Blaine smiled and nuzzled his nose against Kurt's before leaning back, body exhausted from all their _exploring_. Kurt truly was a nympho now that the floodgates were open.

"Do you mind if I turn on the TV babe?" Kurt asked, nuzzling cheek against Blaine's who smiled.

"Course not." Blaine sighed in a tired voice as he snuggled into the pillows with his arm wrapped around Kurt who was running a finger along his well-defined chest. The model kissed his lovers breast before stretching out for the remote. A artistic hand slipped around his waist as he moved and Kurt leaned back into Blaine's body as he turned on the TV.

"I'll see if there's any good Julie Andrews movies on." Kurt laughed and Blaine smiled as the younger of the two started to flick from channel to channel. There was racing on, basketball match, cartoons, Terminator film, he did find one movie which at first looked good and cute and romantic but suddenly there was someone cutting their ear off and Kurt couldn't change the channel fast enough. The younger sighed as he turned on the news before turning into Blaine whose ear twitched.

"Kurt?"

"Mmm?"

"Is that...Finn she just mentioned?" Kurt look to the reporter on the TV.

"...and Kurt Hummel's agent had this to say." Kurt's eyes widened as Finn appeared on the TV, he really could get word out fast.

"Turn it up." Blaine requested.

"Look, famous people have a lot of rumors thrown around about them and people believe them but this video obviously shows Kurt and I messing just minutes before the other 'supposed' gay video was shot. Even then that camera video was very, very low quality and that could be any brown haired male. Just as his agent I wanted to clear this matter up before it got out of hand."

The reporter appeared back on screen.

"The men who took the original video are adamant it really was Kurt Hummel and they're sure because they had been working with him mere hours before the fiasco. According to Finn Hudson, the agency that represents Hummel is willing to sue the two men for false claims on their client."

Kurt turned off the TV and Blaine looked to him.

"I was listening to that." He claimed as Kurt turned fully to him and cupped his face.

"Blaine...baby I need you to listen to me…You know this isn't because I'm ashamed of you right? Because I could never be ashamed of anyone so perfect." Blaine blushed and placed his hand over Kurt's.

"I know." He said earnestly as Kurt laced their fingers together and smiled. It was so amazing how Blaine understood him. Kurt felt a warm feeling bubble in his stomach as he looked at their fingers entwined. He had known, he had known from the moment he met Blaine that they were a perfect fit.

"I love you...so much Blaine." Kurt smiled as they kissed lightly. "Just so much, more than anyone in my life." Blaine smiled and ran his hand along Kurt's back. With every feel he discovered something new about Kurt. A spot that made him squirm with pleasure, where he was ticklish or a place where Kurt informed him was yet another tattoo. "Blaine.." Kurt giggled. "That tickles." Blaine laughed and leaned forward, kissing him.

"I know." He laughed as he tickled his lover even more, until the model was breathless. Blaine smiled, Kurt's laughter was music to his ears. He couldn't fight as his hands moved from the ticklish spot on the youngers lower back along his sides. Kurt cringed as Blaine's fingers touched the bumps of his ribs. But Blaine said nothing as his hands settled on Kurt's breast and he leaned forward, capturing his lips which surprised even himself. "I love you too, so, so much!"

…

**Authors notes:** Sorry if you're vomiting candy floss but I promise some more dramas coming up :3 This is one of these chapters I'm not satisfied with and I had to change a lot but hopefully its okay xxx

**Next Chapter:**_ Wes stopped, why did Blaine have his blinds down in the middle of the day? Was something wrong? Wes was filled with the vision of a thief after tying up his friend, pulling down the blinds and robbing the house. Suddenly feeling a little panicking Wes couldn't see the harm in looking through the rip to ensure his friend was safe. _

_He gasped._


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this, thank you so much to anyone who read this! I wanna say a huge thank you to the gorgeous virtualcrack who did this amazing drawing for me http:/ ayumiisama . deviantart . com /art/I-Wish-I-Could-See-It-252957760 It's beautiful! Thanks again to everyone who reviewed or favd xxxxxx

D/C: Not true so don't sue x

...

Almost the entire plane trip back to America had been nothing short of torture for the artist and model. For one, the return flight was not first class which meant they were surrounded by over 200 civilians and given Kurt's recent publicity they couldn't even hold hands or talk too intimately. Kurt would steal glances at Blaine sometimes, despite a strange New Yorker sitting in between them and it wasn't until Kurt would mouth 'I love you' to his sunglasses wearing other half that he'd realize that his efforts for communication were in vain.

"Sorry." Blaine apologized to the guy who was sitting between him and Kurt. He hoped he was looking to his friend as he stretched out a hand, coming in contact with the models elbow. The New Yorker leaned back so not to be touching off the blind male's arm. "Kurt."

"Yeah?"

"Can you help me find the toilet?" The brunette nodded and stood swiftly. He stretched his hand out and almost swooned at the contact as their palms pressed against one another's. Blaine smiled at the touch as well and he allowed Kurt to lead him along the aisles to the bathroom. A child who had been running along the aisles to the displeasure of his screaming mother bumped recklessly into Blaine, sending the disabled male flying forward into Kurt's back. The model gasped as he felt his lover press into him, but shook it off and hooked his arm around Blaine's waist to ensure he was supported as the artist struggled to his feet.

"You ok man?" Kurt smiled, sliding his and Blaine's fingers back together. Blaine nodded and straightened himself, hearing a mother giving out to the child who had rushed into him. He said nothing just walked behind his friend as the younger lead the way. No one seemed to notice the intimacy of how their hands entwined and they continued to the toilet, Kurt opening the door just enough to let Blaine in. He made it look like he closed the door and looked left and right. No one was looking, so the model slipped in.

Blaine jumped when he heard the door snap shut and suddenly became aware of the heat radiating from another body in the incredibly small space.

"Kurt?" He hoped as he felt someone rub their face against his neck.

"Yup." Kurt smiled but that faded as Blaine shrugged him off. His heart sank in his chest. "Did I do something wrong?" With a chuckle the artist smiled and unzipped his pants.

"Of course you didn't. I'm just not sure whether I could go with an erection." The model laughed and leaned against the small sink as he waited for Blaine who finished his business and turned to the sink only to bump into his lover who leaned forward and kissed him. "Kurt?"

"Did I do something wrong again?" Blaine just smiled and stretched his arms around his pouting lover to wash them. Holding him close in the process.

"You could never do something wrong." Blaine replied, shaking the water off his hands before resting them on Kurt's lower back.

"Blaine stop that.." The younger chuckled, holding his lover close and kissing him. their lips meshed perfectly and he moaned, pulling the love of his life against his chest. He had been so desperate for his kisses this entire plane ride and now that they were finally alone he didn't think he could stop.

"Mmmm stop what?" Blaine whispered back, his eyes flickering shut and he held his lover close, nipping at his bottom lip. Hands began to grow adventurous, gripping and pawing when suddenly.

_Attention, we will be arriving in LAX in ten to fifteen minutes. Will all passengers please return to their seat and put on their seatbelts. Thank you._

Kurt growled but continued to assault Blaine's lips, clawing at him.

"Kurt, we have to go." Blaine uttered between kisses. Kurt moaned.

"Aw, no!" He whined. "Mmmm I haven't had a taste of your sweet lips in so long." Blaine chuckled and cupped Kurt's cheeks in his hands.

"Sorry babe, but not when the plane is descending...c'mon. Once we're back in LA you can come to my place and have as many sweet kisses as you want..." He couldn't help but smile gently and lean close to his lover, his lips ghosting over the shell of his ear which took him a moment to find. "Wherever...you want.." Kurt's eyes widened and he felt his body shutter at Blaine's words. He adored how his lover's voice was husky with arousal, but he moved away and took the artists hand.

After cautiously exiting the bathroom they made their way along the aisle of the plane to their seats. The middle man had fallen asleep but Kurt knew he'd wake as soon as the plane started to descend.

As they both sat in their chairs the model couldn't help but notice how Blaine's cheeks were flushed and he grinned at his partners sheer cuteness. He leaned back in his seat and saw Brittany and Sam sitting a few rows away, facing him. Brittany whispered to Sam who laughed and looked Kurt's way, winking and causing the young man to blush madly. Finn was in the row in front of them, but was too busy with his tongue down a girls throat to notice his friend.

With the New Yorker still slumbering Kurt chanced stretching his hand across the large male and took Blaine's who smiled.

_Attention, please. We're beginning our decent into LA now, please remain seated and thank you for flying with us._

The male between them woke at the voice on the intercom and Kurt's hand snapped back to his lap before the waking male noticed they were holding them in the first place.

**...**

Dodge jumped and barked happily as the three stood out of the town car that brought them to Blaine's apartment block. Kurt took the bags, regretting it when he felt how heavy just his own was. Still he gritted his teeth and jogged after Blaine as the large car pulled away. Kurt realized how many people were around and he sighed, leaning into his lovers ear as the artist was dragged by his guide.

"I can't wait to get you in there and ravish you." He groaned, resisting the strong temptation to grope or kiss his partner in the middle of the many children, parents and adults that littered the premises. That plane ride had been torture for the young man who never could have imagined lust like this existed. Yes he loved romance and yes he loved to make love with Blaine but all he wanted now was to wrap his lips around his hot, throbbing...

"You'll just have to wait then." Blaine teased as he slowed his jog to a stroll. Dodge and Kurt both wined at this and the pup continued to tug on the leash, keen to get home. Blaine still enjoyed torturing his lover who was now panting from the heavy bags.

"Fine!" Kurt huffed. "Then I'll just have to withhold all sexual activity to punish you." Blaine grinned as Dodge brought him to the door.

"You couldn't resist me if you tried." He snickered as he found his lock in record time despite the fact that his hands were trembling with excitement of what was going to come once they got inside the door. As soon as they got inside Kurt dumped the bags as Blaine bent down to take Dodges collar off. Kurt licked his lips as he saw that Blaine was bending from the hips, most likely to torture his lover who shut his eyes and attempted to be strong.

The younger was biting his lip, but the darkness behind his eyelids only made the visions more vivid.

Blaine bent over in the hallway as Kurt pounded into him.

Blaine leaning over him, sucking him off.

Blaine crashing forward, trusting every inch of himself into Kurt.

Reluctantly a low moan escaped the model. When had he become this little minx? He had been horny before surely but being with Blaine and experiencing all these new, wonderful sensations somehow made sex so much more exciting than he ever could have imagined it'd be.

"You can open your eyes you know." Kurt did as told and looked directly at Blaine who was standing mere inches away. His hazel eyes were gazing to Kurt's face and he had a small smile on his lips.

"How did you know?" Kurt couldn't help asking in a low whisper, the shock clear in his voice. The artist smiled and raised a hand to Kurt's cheek, fumbling for a second before it touched the soft flesh.

"I don't know...I just do." Kurt stared helplessly as Blaine closed in, his finger resting underneath the models bottom lip, guiding him into a light kiss. Their lips touched so lightly it was like butterfly wings but there were still sparks of passion ignited within them both at that soft, delicate touch.

Kurt's eyes fluttered shut as Blaine's hands cupped his face gently and he adorned his lover's lips in delicate, closed mouth kisses that left Kurt breathless for more. The model wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and tilted his head, allowing his lovers newly introduced tongue to probe his lips and part them.

Both moaned as the kiss grew heated. Blaine's grip tightened on his lover and their mouths fused, tongues sliding deliciously. The model began to pant into Blaine's lip, legs growing weak and he had to cling to his partner for support.

"Let's just...go to the sitting room or something." Blaine gasped as he took Kurt's hand and using his hand led him to the small room with the cream carpet and sunset walls.

Kurt pulled down the blinds, led Blaine to the couch and pulled him down on it. They didn't rush into anything and kept their clothes on. Kurt was kneeling on the sofa, as was Blaine, their lips joined and fingers fitting together.

Blaine loosed his grip on one of Kurt's hands and cupped his lover's face. The brunette smiled and placed his hand over Blaine's as he opened his lips, allowing his partners tongue to enter his mouth. His moan was lost into the artists soft lips.

"I love you." Kurt gasped between one kiss before latching onto Blaine's lips again. "I do. I love you so much. So, so much!"

"I love you, too." In Blaine's mind there was too much talking. He just wanted to kiss and touch Kurt. He felt so complete with Kurt's lips pressed against his, so fulfilled when Kurt's tongue was in his mouth and happier than ever before when Kurt's touches danced along his skin as they made love.

The models hands cupped Blaine's cheeks and he leaned back on the couch, pulling the male down with him. Blaine felt himself settle between Kurt's legs, their clothed erections pressing intimately together. Kurt moaned and began to rock his body, growling at the sensations only Blaine could cause to rise within him.

"Please Blaine..." He begged, kissing his lover. "Make love to me."

**...**

"I'm not a girl, don't tell me what to believe! I'm just trying to find the woman in meeee! All I need is time, a moment that is mine..." Wes sang along to Britney Spears, his guilty pleasure. He bounced as his makeshift CD changed to "Toxic." It was a personal favorite of the young mans and he had a broad grin on his face as he sang along. Still as soon as he saw Blaine's apartment he fumbled with the dial until Good Charlotte came on.

Wes pulled into the apartments complex and parked his car behind the building complex. He was pretty sure Blaine said he'd be back in America today so he stretched across and gripped his backpack. Every so often the young man had a little bit of a spring clean and if he found some clothes or junk he didn't want anymore he'd bring them over here. The young man had a professional camera around his neck. He knew Blaine wouldn't be able to fully appreciate how amazing the new camera was but..well through touching he'd get the idea.

Wes held onto the camera strap as he locked his car and walked towards the apartment block. He was humming to himself for almost a minute before he realized it was Britney he was humming. He quickly switched it to Depeche Mode as he continued his saunter towards his friend's apartment.

He passed the sitting room window and couldn't help but notice there was a small rip in the blinds, large enough to see into. The young man stopped, why did Blaine have his blinds down in the middle of the day? Was something wrong? Wes was filled with the vision of a thief after tying up his friend, pulling down the blinds and robbing the house. Suddenly feeling a little panicking Wes couldn't see the harm in looking through the rip to ensure his friend was safe.

He gasped.

The lamp was shining on two, now shirtless figures that were kissing passionately, hands running along one another's torsos as if trying to feel every inch of the other half.

Wes's jaw fell open as he recognized the dark haired male caught up in the passionate embrace.

Kurt mother-fucking Hummel!

"Oh my god!" Wes gasped as he pulled away and looked from left to right. There was no one around; hardly anyone was ever around the back of the building. Wes couldn't help his next action. He took out his camera and held it to the window across from the rather wide rip. He was glad to see that the actions within Blaine's living room were visible to his camera and he started to take snap shots. After a mere five photos the memory was full.

Wes bit his lip to stop himself for crying out curses as he looked down to the camera and tried to delete the now meaningless photos of him and...what's her name..whoever his latest girl was. Once a number of some theme park shots were disposed of Wes looked up and his eyes widened. Blaine and Kurt had all their clothing discarded and the touching had gotten much more intimate. Their lips were moving, but Wes heard nothing. He took a few pictures and held the camera to his chest, not wanting to waste any more memory until he got to the juicy stuff.

He gasped when Kurt leaned down and wrapped his lips around Blaine's cock. Definitely a money shot.

Blaine's head arching back, fingers wound in Kurt's hair as the model deep throated him. _Click_

Kurt kissing up along Blaine's torso, hands flat against the artists shoulders, pressing him back onto the couch. _Click_

Blaine's mouth wide as Kurt lowered himself on the half-Irish males throbbing cock. _Click_

Their mouths fusing as Kurt rode his friend. _Click_

Kurt gasping as Blaine's hand wrapped around his own pitifully, weeping dick. _Click_

Their passionate embraces as they brought one another closer and closer to ecstasy._ Click _

Blaine's back arched as he moaned loudly, coming hard inside Kurt. _Click_

Kurt joining him as his semen spilt all over his lovers stomach. _Click_

The model collapsing on top of the artist, breathing heavily as Blaine held his face in his hands and kissed him deeply. _Click_

Wes looked at his camera, a malicious grin on his lips as he took out his cell and typed in his home number. It rang a couple of times.

_Hey this is Wes and David's place...not like...'our' place cause I'm not like...I mean we're not like that...I mean...Just leave a message._

"Fuck!" Wes cursed as he hung up and instead called an office number.

"Hello, this is..."

"Laura, it's Wes." The youth said in a hurried tone. "Please, just put David on."

"Sure thing, babe." The secretary laughed and there was a moment until his friend was on the line.

"Hey, Wes."

"David, you in Santa Monica?" He was referring to where the magazines headquarters were located.

"Evidently."

"You need to get home right away." Wes' smile could not have been bigger if he tried.

"What? Why?"

"You just need to."

"Wes is something wrong?...Did something happen to Blaine?"

_'You could say that.'_ Wes smirked, followed by a cough as he gazed down to the photos on his camera. "Would it encourage you to come if I told you I had photographs that would make your next edition sell like NEVER before?"

"What kind of photos?"

"I can't really discuss it..." Wes looked to the camera. "You really have to see it to believe it." There was a long silence and obviously curiosity was eating away at him.

"Ok, fine. I'll see you in a few, ok?"

"Perfect." Wes grinned, pocketing his camera and rushing away from Blaine's back window. He leapt in the car, turned on Britney and sang loudly, unashamed as he was possibly going to get quite a lot of money out of this. Coming to Blaine's that evening was the best decision he ever made.

**...**

"Oh...my...FUCKING GOD! Wes how did you...oh my god!" Wes smiled and nodded as David paced, flicking through the grossly graphic photographs. He would cringe every so often, but still. "Oh my fucking god!"

"How much you gonna give me for them?" Wes asked with a smug grin on his face. David's brow furrowed and he looked to his friend.

"Dude, I can't take these...no, this is Blaine."

"So?" David's mouth fell open.

"Wes, it's Blaine. Like...the guy we've both known since kindergarten. He's one of our best friends...or at least he's one of mine." Wes gazed up at his roommate in a horrified manner.

"David, I care about Blaine, too."

"Yeah, right!" David shook the camera in the air. "You want me to publish these photos and you call him your best friend?" Wes was frowning.

"Think of the money!"

"Think of him!"

"You can blur his fucking face, can't you!" Wes cried out and David stopped. He bit his lip and gazed down at the camera, a tempting look in his eye. "Think about it man. You put Kurt Hummel on your cover for a simple interview and your sales soar, right?" David nodded. "Now imagine his official coming out. You can prove all those rumors right and you will be a richer man." David collapsed on the couch and looked through the camera again.

"I suppose we could blur Blaine's face." He said quietly. "And we don't have to name him..."

"So, how much?" David sighed and looked through the photos.

"I'll take 'em all. Fifty bucks each." Wes's eyes widened as he thought of the great many photos he took.

"Seriously?" David nodded.

"I mean...we won't be able to use them all of course because of content but if I pay I want the memory card and you'll have to delete any copies you have." Wes looked to his friend.

"Why?"

"Because then we can have rights to the first photos taken. C'mon man, fifty bucks a photo and there's definitely over twenty here." Wes bit his lip but held out his hand towards David.

"Deal." David smiled and took out the memory card from the camera and stood.

"Great. Now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna head back to Santa Monica." Wes looked up.

"Dude, it's like eleven at night." David smiled.

"I know but this issue is going out Saturday and I'm not missing a moment before I get these to press."

**...**

**Authors notes:** LLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOLLLLLl this sucks so bad *chuckles an wipes tears away* you can really tell this story wasn't supposed to be realistic cant you? xD sorry updates are taking so much longer, as the story gets on theres a LOT more editing that has to go on and...ugh its tiring -.- it's worth it if you guys like it tho :D

**Next Chapter**_ "You go baby." He whispered. "I'll be ok...and I really am sorry."_

_"You have no reason to be." Kurt assured him, kissing his lips before he moved away to follow Finn outside. Blaine rested on his chair and bit his lip. He knew Kurt was only saying that so he wouldn't feel bad but he couldn't help it. He felt like he had officially made Kurt's life hell. He was going to get a hard time, why did there have to be so many haters in the world?_


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I'VE MISSED YOU GUYS 333 you didn't forget me did you? lol tho seriously I have, I'm sorry if I wont be able to got to all reviews, I'm kinda in a tizzy right now :/ but I wanted to update something, love you guys so effing much! HC will be updated once my beta's done with it :)

A/C: not true so don't sue x

…..

Finn woke up on Saturday morning around eight thirty.

Usually, he would have rolled over in his large, vermilion queen sized bed to kiss Quinn on the cheek while she slept, but she had moved out all her stuff when he was in Paris. Finn instead, stood out of his warm bed and pulled on some clean underwear as he did every morning. He wandered out of his lush bedroom into the bathroom where he took a leak and brushed his teeth. Of course his ritual ended when he entered the kitchen where he grabbed a cereal bar and put on some coffee.

After his quick bite, he dressed and wandered out of his home, down the road to the corner store. Sauntering in, he automatically picked up this weeks issue of Rukkle and left it on the counter along with a bottled water. He tossed a five dollar bill and left without change. The magazine shoved under his arm. The agent opened his car, planning on heading straight to the agency. Kurt was to have another weigh in today. Apparently they worried that what with their most popular model being off in Paris that he might have gorged himself.

Finn took a swig from his water bottle and decided to have a quick look at the magazine before starting his car. He took it off of the passenger seat and turned it over.

The moment he saw the cover, he gasped.

The entire cover was one photo of a half-naked Kurt, running his hands along a tanned male whose face had been blurred. In large bold letters below the text read **KURT HUMMEL'S COMING OUT!** Finn gasped, the water he had just sucked from the bottle dribbling down his chin. He somehow managed to swallow the rest and let his head hit the steering wheel as he closed his eyes.

"Oh fuck!"

…**..**

Sam was woken that morning by his beloved wife kissing him lightly on the cheek. He smiled and stretched out his arms. Brittany chuckled as he wrapped them around her and pulled her close. He gazed through tired eyes at the contrast of the blue silken sheets with her pale skin. Brittany smiled as her husband ran his hand along her smooth skin, tickling her neck as he brushed her light hair away from her face.

"I never want to move from here." She smiled, closing her eyes and running her hand along his stomach until she was holding him. "I love you so much, baby."

"I love you, too." Sam grinned, kissing her forehead. He loved this. He had two months until he was heading down to Mexico to film a movie about refugees trying to cross the boarder. Still that meant two months of just having his darling wife close.

They heard the letterbox slam and Brittany leaned back.

"Mail's here." She grinned and went to slip from Sam's grasp, but he held her close.

"Aw babe, stay." He pouted, but she kissed him and stood out of the bed, pulling on a robe.

"No, I wanna see if those Avon products I ordered came in." Sam sighed and fell back on the bed as she jogged out of the room and down the stairs. Sam closed his eyes and sank back into his large fluffy bed when he heard her cry out. "OH MY GOD!"

"Baby!" He called, suddenly worried as he leapt out of the bed with no clothes on and ran down the stairs of his home to see Brittany staring at his subscription of Rukkle.

He rushed over and grabbed his wife by her shoulder's. "Baby, what's...oh my fucking god!" He started, eyes falling down to the magazine in her hands. With one swift movement, he snatched the publication to get a better look.

**KURT HUMMEL'S COMING OUT!**

Sam ran his fingers through his hair and bit his lip as he looked to his blonde partner who gazed with wide eyes and they shared one thought.

Oh Fuck!

…**..**

Blaine was the first to wake when Kurt's cell rang. He placed a hand on his lover's chest and kissed him to rouse him from sleep. Without even opening his eyes, Kurt cupped Blaine's cheeks and deepened their kiss. Blaine laughed, but it got lost into Kurt's mouth.

"Kurt?" The model still continued to kiss him. "Kurt, your cell."

"Aw, fine." Kurt sighed, laying back and stretching out a hand to grip his cell. He flipped it open as Blaine began to kiss his neck. "Hello?" He giggled like a school girl.

"Kurt!" Finn cried out, instantly ruining his blissful mood with his tone. "Have you gotten Rukkle this morning?" Kurt sighed.

"Man, you know I don't read that magazine." Kurt in fact read no magazine because somehow he always ended up in them. He was pretty sick of it.

"Dude, you have to...I mean...Oh fuck."

"Oh fuck, what?" There was a hint of panic in his voice.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked, turning around to his lover and wondering aloud. Kurt shrugged and turned the cell on loudspeaker for his lover's benefit.

"Kurt...you're in the magazine." The model sighed, this was pretty usual. Why was Finn acting this way?

"I could have guessed that."

"No, you don't understand! You pretty much ARE the magazine. Just...just listen..." They heard Finn clear his throat. "Kurt Hummel's coming out has been confirmed. The famed model was caught in a compromising position with an unknown male which later led to graphic sexual activities..."

"What the fuck?" Kurt screamed out to his friend, heart now thumping.

"Dude, they have photographs." Those loud, irregular thumps grew louder and louder.

"Photographs?" It was Blaine who spoke in a panicking tone this time.

"Well they blurred Blaine's face, but..." There was no need for more words. Kurt fell back on the teal covers of Blaine's bed and growled as the artist rested his head in his hands.

"Oh fuck!" They both growled.

"I'm coming over to your place, Kurt..."

"I'm in Blaine's."

"Ok, ask Blaine if I can come over?" The artist was shaken from his thoughts, but felt Kurt hold the cell to him. The cool plastic of the cell was pressed to his cheek

"O-oh...yeah sure it's fine."

"Great, I'll see you both in a few." Finn hung up and Kurt sat on his bed, gnawing his bottom lip. He looked to Blaine who was playing with the sheets in a nervous fashion. The ark haired male looked strangely beautiful with the worried look on his face and Kurt sighed. Maybe hiding it was a mistake.

"Blaine?" The youth looked up. "A-are you ok?" Blaine nodded, but his silence was even more unsettling. "Please...say something..."

"I'm sorry." Blaine replied, biting his lip. "I'm sorry, I've ruined everything." Kurt's eyes widened.

"W-what? Blaine, you didn't...how could you apologize?" Kurt moved so he was kneeling over Blaine, one hand resting on his face. "How could you have ruined everything?"

"I shouldn't have let myself lose control with you." Blaine replied in a hoarse whisper. "I shouldn't have put your career in jeopardy, it was selfish of me." Kurt was frowning at this point as he cupped Blaine's face in his hands.

"Listen. Blaine Darren Anderson, listen to me right now." His tone was unimpressed. "I would give everything else up in a heartbeat for five minutes in your arms and that's the God's honest truth. I'm willing to go through whatever shit is out there, but only if you're there to hold my hand. The world knows I'm gay, that's happened, it's over. Please, don't let me go through that alone. It's my turn to be selfish now, and I'm not willing to lose what we have because of a few smart ass comments from people who are just too sad with their lives so they have to poke into ours...please Blaine...I love..."

Blaine leaned forward, catching Kurt's bottom lip more so than his entire mouth, cutting off the rest of the model's words. The artist's hands slid along the older man's bare thigh and he pulled his lover in close. The passionate but slow kiss that followed left both slightly breathless. Blaine's cheeks were pink and he was smiling slightly.

"I don't want to loose this either, baby." He smiled. "I just don't want you to go through anything unnecessary." Kurt smiled and rested his forehead against Blaine's. There was a moment of silence that spread through Blaine's small, intimate room. They could hear the birds outside twitter and the laughter of kids headed to school.

"It'll be worth it." Kurt whispered over the far off noise as he rubbed his nose against his lovers. "It'll be worth it, for you."

The doorbell rang and Kurt leaned back, still wrapped around Blaine. He sighed as he stood up and looked around the room for some clothes. He found his own underwear and a pale blue shirt belonging to Blaine, which smelt strongly of the artist. Blaine slowly raised from the bed as the bell rang again.

"You wanna get it?" Blaine asked, knowing full well who it was. Kurt smiled.

"Finn can wait." Blaine found his own underwear and some clothing. It was harder to find than usual. Since Kurt's arrival into his life Blaine had become less organized and he had to inspect every article of clothing thoroughly with his hands to ensure what they were. It turned out to be a black Adidas tracksuit bottoms and an orange, short-sleeved t-shirt.

"Does this look stupid?" Blaine asked, unaware of what he was wearing.

"You look great." Kurt grinned, taking Blaine's hand as Finn rang impatiently for the third time. The elder let his hand slip from Kurt's and he rested his palm on the models shoulder, telling him to stay. Kurt leaned against the wall and watched Blaine wander along the hall, hand trailing along the cream walls as he strolled to the door. The model couldn't help but smile, glad how Blaine just understood it would be odd if someone saw them together, particularly when Kurt was dressed in only his own boxers and Blaine's shirt.

"Hey, Blaine." Finn said swiftly, rushing into the small apartment, Rukkle clasped tightly in his hand. He waved it, panting. Kurt sighed.

"Don't get mad."

"I'm not mad!" Finn said through gritted teeth. "At least I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at the idiot who took these pictures. More than that, I'm pissed at how they got them. I thought this was to be a secret, why weren't you careful?" Kurt blushed slightly and calmly took the magazine from Finn's hand. The front cover was him making out with an obvious male whose face was blurred.

"Blaine." Kurt's voice was worried as his eyes scanned the backdrop of the photograph. "This is your apartment." Sure enough, all photos taken were situated in Blaine's living room. Kurt was able to recognize the sunset yellow walls and worn, slightly tattered brown couch. Blaine frowned and made his way over to where he assumed both men to be standing. Kurt extended a hand to take Blaine's, who stretched out a hand for the magazine. Although he couldn't see the content, something about holding it made him feel more connected to the situation.

"I need to make a call." He said quietly and Kurt nodded. He felt the model draw away to retrieve the landline cell which he handed to the artist. Blaine smiled and leaned forward, kissing something soft which happened to be Kurt's cheek. "I...I'll just be a minute." Kurt nodded, feeling the loss as Blaine moved away and searched for the living room where he could make a phone call.

Finn was looking at Kurt, who was staring after Blaine with a lovesick expression on his face. He really had it bad. Kurt felt his cheeks flush as he looked to Finn who sighed.

"Is it odd that I don't feel weird about this at all?" Finn asked in reference to the obvious love shared between his friends. Kurt smiled.

"Well, I'm glad you don't man…Can I ask you a question?" Finn nodded. "Is it bad that...that I'm happy about this?" The agent was confused. "I mean...I didn't want Blaine to be dragged into this, that's why I wanted to hide, but...but I didn't want to actually hide it. I wanted to be able to say Blaine's my boyfriend."

Finn smiled and tilted his head to the side. He rested his hands in his pockets and contemplated his answer. "Dude, I don't think that you should feel bad. I know you wanted to let the world know, but...this is a really sucky way to find out." Kurt sighed and ran his thin fingers through his hair as Finn eyed his attire. "Maybe…you should get changed...the agency wants to talk." Kurt growled but made his way to Blaine's bedroom without another word.

In the living area, Blaine's finger trailed along the brail located on the buttons until he was sure the number was correct. It rang.

"Hello, this is Rukk..." Blaine rolled his eyes and took a breath in his nose.

"Helena." Blaine snapped. "I wanna talk to David."

"He's not here..." She said swiftly. "H-he's in a meeting." Blaine chewed at his fingernail as he tapped his foot on the soft carpeted floor.

"Helena I know he's not! Put him on!" He even noticed how sharp his tone was, but he couldn't help it, he had to talk to his old friend.

"I'm sorry Blaine, but he said he doesn't want to talk to you." Anger rose in the artists being. Who was David to blow him off? Especially after a situation like this.

"Did he tell you why?"

"No." Her voice was timid and he believed her. Still he just wanted to grip David Thompson by his fat head and pound it off that hard wood desk located in the male's supposedly impressive office.

"Ok...just tell him I'm going to kill him. Slowly and painfully, ok?"

"I'll do that Blaine." And she hung up. Blaine sat on his chair and ran his fingers through his hair. He bit his lip and pondered over what had just happened. He had been an idiot. How could he do this to Kurt? Kurt's career would be wrecked and it'd all be his fault. Blaine felt a sickening sensation in the pit of his stomach and worried tears came to his eyes.

He sniffed when he felt someone else come into the room. Dodge jogged in, followed by a fully dressed Kurt, who noticed Blaine hiding his red, puffy eyes. He rushed over and fell to his knees, hands resting on Blaine's legs.

"Blaine." He muttered, leaned closer so their faces almost touched.

"I'm sorry, this is all my fault." Blaine whispered hoarsely. Kurt's eyes softened as he cupped Blaine's face, pulling him even closer. Their noses bumped and Blaine could feel Kurt's warm breath on his lips.

"Blaine, this isn't your fault." Kurt stated firmly. "It's not your fault in any way. I know I said I wanted to keep it a secret, but that was just so you wouldn't be dragged into this world. I love you and I have no problem in letting..."

"Kurt, I'm really sorry but we have to go." Finn butted in, looking apologetic towards his two friends. Blaine took Kurt's hand away from his face and kissed his nose, although he meant to get his lips.

"You go, baby." He whispered. "I'll be ok...and I really am sorry."

"You have no reason to be." Kurt assured him, kissing his lips before he moved away to follow Finn outside. Blaine rested on his chair and bit his lip. He knew Kurt was only saying that so he wouldn't feel bad, but he couldn't help it. He felt like he had officially made Kurt's life hell. He was in for a hard time. Why did there have to be so many haters in the world?

Blaine bit his lip and decided in his mind what he had to do. He whistled for Dodge and pulled the leash out of his pocket, hooking the dog to it.

"C'mon boy." He stated, standing up. "Lets…go for a walk…"

…..

**Authors notes:** so…yea I'm back XD HC's update will be coming soon and I have this story I REALLY wanna write for the fandom, AU of course, if you follow me on tumblr you've prob heard me talk about it XD I'm still trying to think of a name tho

**Next Chapter**_ "You're becoming more hassle that you're worth." Kurt mimicked as he leaned against the wall of the bathroom cubical. "Fine, they want me to lose weight. I'll fucking lose weight." His cross words were done when he bent over the toilet and shoved two digits down his throat._


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** thank you to anyone who reviewed or liked this story or anything :) I love you all so much xxxxxx

**D/C**: No ttrue so don't sue x

…..

Blaine walked along the streets of LA with Dodge guiding him around the many people. He wasn't exactly sure where he was at the moment and therefore had to ask for help from strangers. Very few knew of the location of the apartment complex he was looking for and after asking possible seven or more people he finally discovered he was on Olympic Blvd. As the thanked the woman who told him he suddenly heard the skidding sound of breaks and loud horns beeping. There was no crash, but he couldn't hear traffic moving anymore, someone had stopped on the road.

"Blaine!" A female voice called out to him. "Blaine." He turned towards the voice, knowing it but not recalling who it belonged to. "It is him." He could hear more horns beep, but had no idea what was happening. He jumped when a hand rest on his shoulder.

"Blaine!" Brittany pulled the confused Blaine into a hug. "I knew it was you." It was the woman who had seen the blind man from Sam's flashy car. They had actually been on their way to Kurt's, just to see how their friends were holding up, but here was one, loitering on the streets of LA; and both Brittany and Sam cared just as much for the artist as for his richer other half. Sam was pulling the car onto the side of the road. As he stopped moving he looked out his window to his wife and friend.

"Brittany." Blaine stated, finally knowing who was holding him tightly. She nodded and pulled away, examining the younger man and his pale features and the bloodshot eyes.

Darling, you look horrible!" She said bluntly, running a hand along his arm. "Come with Sam and me, we can get something to eat." Blaine shook his head.

"Thank you, Brittany, but I have somewhere I..." She sighed.

"Nonsense, Blaine." The woman stated, slipping her hand in the one of his, which, wasn't holding onto Dodge's collar. Blaine shook his head. He had wanted to get to Brad and Dave's place so he could wait for the editor, and give him a piece of his mind. Still, Brittany seemed to not notice his gentle protests, and started to tug him to the car. "Please Blaine, c'mon. You don't look that good. Just come to ease my mind, sweetie. You're clearly upset, just come with us and calm down and when you're thinking straight you can do what you want, alright?"

Blaine sighed and lowered his head. He could feel Dodge tug at the collar, nuzzling against Brittany's leg. The guide obviously wanted to go with his friends, but Blaine really did need to rip Dave apart.

"Blaine...please..." Brittany said quietly, pleading with the younger male. "Just...we can drive you wherever you want to go after you've calmed down." Blaine bit his bottom lip and finally gave in, allowing the woman to lead him to the parked car. She opened the door for the blind male and his guide, allowing them in. Sam looked over his shoulder at his friend.

"Hey, man." Sam nodded. "I...I read the magazine..."

"I thought you would." Blaine stated as he felt Dodge lay down on the leather seat. He ran his fingers through the animals fur which calmed him.

"...Doesn't your friend..."

"Yes, he does!" Blaine butted in, leaning his forehead against the window. "Though, he's not my friend. A friend wouldn't do that." Blaine his eyes stinging with hot tears as he heard the front passenger door snap shut, and Sam started the car. Brittany twisted in her seat to look at him.

"Aw, baby...it's ok, Blaine, it's not your fault." She informed him, but he shrugged.

"It feels like it is...I mean...Kurt's gonna have a hard time now, and...I just keep having theses selfish thoughts." Blaine could smell the curiosity that lingered after he said that. "I just...all I keep thinking is now I can't go out with him in public, as 'friends' like...I feel like a horrible boyfriend." Brittany stretched back and patted his leg. Blaine could tell it was her because of her small hands and the feel of the manicured nails dragging along the denim fabric.

"Blaine, Kurt doesn't blame you. You know that."

"I know." He whispered, voice choking. "I just...I feel bad for him...it doesn't effect me but...I wish things were easier..." Brittany looked at Sam, who was staring at the road intently while listening to his friend and wife talk. The woman bit her bottom lip as she looked to Blaine. People would be on the lookout. The photos clearly showed the male with Kurt had black hair and slightly darker skin. Blaine had had enough problems in his life with Kurt being that one good thing, and now they couldn't go out in public.

"It's okay sweetie…c'mon…let get you a full stomach, everything is clearer when you're full." Samuel smiled gently at his girlfriends attempts to cheer his friend up as he drove them to a humble restaurant by the pier.

…**..**

Kurt walked into the large building, trailing behind Finn. The structure seemed alien and terrifying at this moment. Before entering Kurt took a moment to take in the building. He glared at the harsh grey stones, which comprised the blocky architecture as he walked along the side to the front, which was entirely made of strong, five inch thick glass.

The model caught sight of himself in the windows, and bit his lip at the sight gazing back. Slender wasn't even the word that could describe him, that would imply he had some form of meat on him. Kurt rested a hand on his stomach and bit his lip before he heard Finn clear his throat loudly. The model lowered his head and followed.

Inside the building, all defences were stripped away as the young model caught the odd, disgusted looks along with the whisperings, but he was, most likely, being paranoid. He followed his friend and agent to one of the offices where his sponsors and the heads of the agency wanted to talk to him. The moment he stepped into the room, he wanted a bolt of lightning to rain from the heavens and smite him where he stood.

Idle business chit chat came to an instant halt when he entered and all eyes were on him. He sat at an empty chair beside Finn, and looked around the table. He cringed when an issue of Rukkle slid across the table, only seeing the long pale white fingers of the person who did it.

"Please tell me these are photo manipulations." Someone stated suddenly, but with the amount of people, it was hard to tell who. The velvet voice was female with a soft quality although Kurt still found it threatening.

"No, they're not."

"So let me get this straight...you withheld this information from us?" Kurt nodded. "You made us all look like fools because we didn't know you were...this before the article?" Kurt frowned.

"This? What the fuck does that mean? Gay? So I've had my privacy invaded, and you're worried about the fact that you look like a fool? Ok, so let me ask you a question? If I had to have told you I was gay would things be different? I'd still look the same, so what the fuck do you all care?"

"You're contract terminates in four months time," someone else growled, a male this time. Kurt could see him from the other end of the table, slender with a blue, pin striped suit on. "We were going to offer you another year with us, but now we cannot. Come next January, you're no longer associated with us." Kurt's eyes widened and he stood up, slamming his fists on the table.

"You're _firing_ me because I'm gay? This is against the law!" One person shook her head.

"No, actually it's not. Your contract will have terminated, so you wont be working for us any longer. We won't have fired you, we just won't be taking you back." Kurt was gaping. He just didn't know what to say. "If it's any condolence, we've already had a number of offers from...your magazines for you to appear in them." Again, Kurt gasped loudly.

"My magazines?" He growled.

"What I mean is..."

"I know what you mean!" Kurt shouted. "C'mon! I'm the exact same guy I was last week, last year and four fucking years ago when I first signed with this place."

"So you were gay the entire time?" Kurt was practically stunned by what they were all asking.

"Oh my god, are you serious!" He cried out, wanting to rip his black locks from his head. "Yes! Yes! Of course I was. Kurt Hummel, gay established 1999, c'mon." There was a shared look of apprehension between the people around the table. Kurt wanted to break something, more specifically their heads.

Kurt could hear a collective sigh and a few of them shook their heads as if to clear them.

"Well, Kurt." A woman, he couldn't identify by name, started, a slimy grin on her face that he just didn't trust.

"What's your name?" He asked, frowning deeply.

"Kiera Bolger." She stated. "I represent Virgin, and you're to be modelling in ten days for us branching out into clothing." Kurt shrugged. "I was just wondering, if you're finished your little scene, maybe we could get onto business now?"

'Scene?' Kurt was about to scream, but Finn grabbed his sleeve and gave him a 'Don't do it, dude' look. The model sighed and lowered his head. Kiera clapped her hands together.

"Perfect. Now, shall we get to the weigh in?"

This was the part Kurt hated most. All sponsors and personnel stayed present for this. They lingered, ever watching as he stripped down to his underwear and made his way to the daunting scales. Before he stood on them. There was a moment to allow the needle to settle, and Kurt closed his eyes as the woman Kiera, leaned forward and took his weight. The blue suited man beside him frowned.

"You became a glutton in Paris. Only two pounds below weight." He frowned. Kurt looked to him, a smug look on his face.

"Still below weight, though." He smiled and he felt the man grip his shoulder tightly.

"It's not enough." The man's deep voice boomed. "You are becoming too close to your maximum weight…lose five pounds, by the Virgin show." He then stated. Both Kurt and Finn raised their eyebrows.

"What?"

"Listen here, Hummel. You are becoming more of a hassle than you're worth. Loose five pounds by the Virgin show."

"Or?"

"Or we **will** fire you." Kurt stood on the scales as they all left the room. Finn was looking sadly at him, Kurt's clothing draped over his thick arm. He handed his friend his lip ring first, shifting awkwardly as the younger man took his clothes.

"I'm sorry, dude." Kurt shook his head.

"It's no big deal. I don't wanna work with a bunch of homophobes and four months shouldn't be hard to get through." Finn could hear the upset tone in Kurt's voice, and he felt bad for him.

"C'mon, man, we'd better go." Kurt frowned.

"You go, I'll catch up. I just need to go to the toilet." Without another word Kurt finished dressing and jogged off to the restroom. He slammed shut the stall door, stomping his foot like a child throwing a tantrum. "You're becoming more of a hassle than you're worth." Kurt mimicked as he leaned against the wall of the bathroom cubical. "Fine, they want me to lose weight. I'll fucking loose weight." His cross words were done when he bent over the toilet and shoved two digits down his throat

The first time he gagged, and pulled his fingers out. He hadn't done this in so long. Up until a while ago, he found it as a great way to lose weight, but as of a few months ago, more specifically since Blaine came into the picture, his mind had been preoccupied with other thoughts. All of them mainly focusing around the tender touches of his lover, his sweet kisses.

Kurt sighed as he pushed the thoughts of his beautiful partner out of his mind, and shoved his fingers down his throat again. This time he felt hot vomit rise to his mouth, burning the lining of his throat as he emptied all stomach contents from his belly.

Once done he left the bathroom to rush outside only to see Finn waiting with his car on. Kurt hopped in beside him and shut the door.

"C'mon, we better head out." Finn said. "Will we go to Blaine's?" Kurt looked to Finn.

"I need to get home. I need...I need to lose the weight. I need to work out." Finn gazed with something close to worry in his mahogany eyes.

"Dude...Blaine..." Kurt sighed, Finn was right. He wanted Blaine more than anything right now, just to hold him and make him forget the haters.

"Ok, lets go."

…**..**

Blaine toyed with the French fries he had ordered curtsy of Dam and Brittany. The woman tried to insist he try some more of the unusual food that this place had to offer but he wasn't hungry and didn't want to waste their money on food he couldn't even pronounce so some $2 plate of fries was more than enough. He popped one in his mouth and momentarily wished for ketchup. When younger he would only eat the fries with the sauce but…well even though it wasn't impossible it was quite messy for him to try when he couldn't see so he didn't eat it, not wanting to cause a scene. It was another one of those silly little things that he missed so much.

"I just don't understand why people who are ending a relationship call it breaking up." Brittany was talking to no one in particularly although even Blaine knew her husband was paying particular attention to her. It didn't take sight to know the man was crazy about the woman. "I mean…your body stays fine…I've never seen anyone 'broken up' by a relationship before.' As humorous as Brittany's often rambles could be Blaine wasn't in the mood for any right now. He sat, staring at the darkness he was subjected to constantly. The two began to chat about…something else, honesty Blaine wasn't paying attention. He was just listening randomly, hearing the couple behind him having a rather hushed argument, hissing at one another. Hearing a waitress stumbled and break a glass. Story of his life.

"Look I don't care who's fault this is…I want a different meal. A hair…it's disgusting, its unsanitary…" Blaine felt his ears burn the moment he heard the voice from somewhere behind him. His entire body tensed and even Samuel noticed his friends suddenly stiff position. He glanced over his shoulder, gazing to him.

"Blaine is.."

"Shh!" The reply came fast and Blaine frowned, leaning slightly back in his chair as he heard the voice behind him. Sam glanced to his wife then to Blaine.

"I don't…Blaine!" The man cried out his name as Blaine stood up so suddenly his chair flung back. Dodge who had been sitting obediently at his side began to bark loudly as his master behaviour suddenly changed. A few people in the restaurant gazed to the blind male and he heard someone behind him whisper his name.

"David?" Was all he said, crying it out loud enough so a few people around could hear him. David's eyes widened and he glanced around, gazing to his…former best friend. He took a step back, heart thundering in his chest. Foolishly he hoped that perhaps Blaine was calling out for some other David but he was aware…it was him.

"David?" Sam questioned, confused. Having never actually met the editor he had no idea of David's appearance. Blaine nodded, slowly turning his body.

"David I know you're here!" He said in a rather loud voice, causing people to whisper. He was gazing right in David's general direction which unnerved the frozen editor. The dark haired male said nothing, biting his lip actually. The man whom Blaine was with stood up, walking over and touching his arm, he saw him whisper something to him but Blaine shook his head, saying something back in a quiet tone.

Instantly Sam looked up, his eyes connecting with David's. The man looked uneasy…guilty and he was.

With a slap he placed his payment down, not even caring about the fact that he ate nothing and that there had been a hair in his meal. He just left the money and dashed outside, the blondes eyes widening.

"Brittany babe, pay with my card okay?" he said before letting go of Blaine and rushing out of the restaurant after the man. Heads turned and people began to whisper as Sam dashed out. "Hey, hey, hey, hey…" He rushed forward, stretching out and gripping onto the elder males arm. "Don't you dare walk away from me after what you did to my friends."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." The man said but everything from his quivering voice to his standoffish behaviour indicated he did indeed know.

"Don't play dumb with me."

"Sam?" Blaine emerged from the restaurant having bumped into a couple who were just heading in. He apologized, ignoring the rude comment from the man who said something along the lines of 'you should watch where you're going' clearly not picking up on the presence of Blaine's dog or the hot pink shades he had on.

"I'm right here." Sam sais, seeing his wife jogging out behind Blaine and touch his arm to lead him in the right direction. David squirmed but Sam's grip was tight and he couldn't pull away.

"David…" Blaine stopped beside Sam, staring directly at his former friend although it was just by chance. David looked into the dark glass of his shades.

"Blaine I…"

"Don't…just don't, because nothing you can say will erase what you did…" Samuel gazed to Blaine, amazed how calm his voice was. If it had been him he wouldn't have been able to control himlef. He would have punched David…in fact he was tempted to right now. David fell into silence, glancing downward as his old friend spoke to him. "David we were friends…"

"You're still my friend Blaine." A sharp laugh escaped Sam. "That's why I…"

"Blurred my face?" Blaine spat, not caring if anyone heard him. "What about….just….ugh.." For a moment he had to pause and take some breaths. Brittany touched his arm, trying to calm him and he took another breath in. "David…how long have you known me?"

"Since we were kids.."

"And how many times did I have a boyfriend huh? How many times was I happy?" David glanced to the ground and closed his eyes, pausing for a second.

"He doesn't love you.." He found himself saying nd unexpectedly a fist collided with his cheek. Samuels eyes widened and for a moment he wondered if the fist was his own. Brittany let out a small scream, witnessing Blaine punching his former friend with scary precision. David staggered backwards, falling down on the ground, his eyes wide. "W-what? H-how?" he stuttered and Blaine let out a growl.

"You haven't grown much.." He simply said, tears filling his eyes but he wouldn't let them fall. Not on front of David. "You do not know what you're talking about…I spent so much of my life..feeling like people couldn't love me because of how I was.." He tore off his shades as he spoke as if to empathise what he meant. "I thought you were supposed to be my friend. I thought you cared about me…but now I realise you never did. But these guys do…I thought I had friends then I met these guys and realised how horrible you and Wes have been to me. You treat me like an invalided and never hesitate in putting me down whether you mean to or not…and you don't understand. You don't know what Kurt and I have because you don't care enough to even ring once in a while…"

"Blaine maybe we should…" Brittany looked to her husband and shook her head, telling him to not to say anything…Blaine needed this.

"You have no right to tell me how Kurt feels about me. I know he loves me..no matter what you say." Blaine was growing weaker, it was getting hard to hold back these tears. David was so silent he wasn't even sure if he was still there but he was sure that Sam wouldn't let him get away. "And you know what…I'll prove it to you….I guarantee you despite what you did…despite those photo Kurt will still love me and still want to be with me…"

"Blaine we should really god." Sam spoke, this time with no interruptions from Brittany. It was getting late and people were staring to the man on the ground and the other hissing at him. Blaine wanted to protest, he wanted to get a few kicks in while he was at it. But Sam was right…he had to leave.

"Fine." He finally agreed, allowing Brittany to touch his arm and bring him away. He didn't care about David anymore…he just didn't. He had said his piece. He was still tense and his eyes were burning with hot tears but he walked away with his real friends.

"I'll prove him wrong." He found himself whispering and Brittany stroked his arm.

"We know you will sweetheart."

…..

It was over an hour before Finn and Kurt reached Blaine's apartment, and Kurt was the first to get out of the car. He fished the spare key Blaine had given him a few days ago out of his pocket, and opened the door, Finn trailing behind.

The moment he went inside he saw the light on in the kitchen. Kurt smiled, little things like how Blaine always turned the lights on, despite not needing to, made him love him more and more. The model made his way to the room, and the moment he saw Blaine standing over the counter, he rushed over, wrapping his arms tightly around his love's waist and buried his face in the crook of Blaine's neck.

Blaine's tensed in shock but he knew exactly who it was. His eyes widened as he felt the wetness of Kurt's silent tears against his skin.

"Kurt? Baby please tell me..."

"Why do people have to be so mean?" Kurt blurted out, hiccupping loudly. "W-why?" Blaine bit down on his lip and rested a hand on Kurt's back. He knew exactly what he meant and he closed his eyes, burying his face against his fragrant hair.

"Shh, babe, it's ok." Kurt shook his head.

"B-Blaine, all I want to do is be with you...w-why can't people accept that? W-why can't people understand that I love you?" Blaine's heart melted as he heard this, heard Kurt telling him how he loved him. he closed his eyes. He knew David had been wrong.

"Kurt, people tend to not like people who are differen. Believe me...I know." Kurt closed his eyes and sniffed. "I don't think I told you this, but my parents kicked me out because I was gay." Kurt sniffed again.

"R-really?" Blaine nodded and ran his fingers through Kurt's short hair.

"Yeah. I mean, doesn't that suck? Abandoning your blind son cause he's gay?" Kurt nodded and sniffed. "And it was hard, baby, but as of the last few months, and most particularly, last week or two, none of that matters...because of you." Kurt smiled as Blaine cupped his face, and pulled him into a sweet kiss. His eyes were tight shut as he allowed Blaine's lips to gently caress his lovingly.

He opened them with a sigh, and brushed away silly tears only to see Blaine smiling back at him. he really did love him.

"I-I'm sorry I just…h-how was your day?" he smiled gently, gazing to his lover, one hand on his cheek. Blaine smiled gently and rested his hand over Kurt's.

"It was fine…boring." He whispered. He wouldn't tell him what happened right now. All that he cared about right now was making Kurt happy like he deserved to be. His own hand stretched out, touching the boys face, stroking along his soft cheek and plump lips. Kurt placed the gentlest of kisses to his fingertips, his own lips curling into a small smile. "You know I love it when you smile, right?" Kurt blushed, and Blaine could feel the heat radiating from his lover's cheeks. "So I want you to promise me, you'll smile, even when people say things. Just promise me, you'll smile as a 'fuck you' to all the haters." Kurt smiled and nodded, leaning in and capturing his lover's lips.

"I promise...Blaine, I need to go home...will you come with me? Please I…I just would really love it if you were there." Blaine smiled and hugged his love.

"Anything to be with you." Blaine smiled. "So will you help me get some clothes." Kurt nodded and led Blaine to his bedroom. Finn was waiting in the hall. He hadn't followed Kurt into the kitchen, wishing to give the lovebirds some time alone, especially after what Kurt had been through. He noticed the smile on Kurt's face and grinned, glad to see his friend was happy.

"I'll...I'll wait in the car then." He said, turning his back on his friends and jogging out the door. On the way to his car he saw a young woman sitting on the grass, reading. He grinned, ran his fingers through his hair, and walked over in a suave manner with plans to seduce.

Inside, Blaine was feeling around his closet for some form of clothing when he felt Kurt's hand grope his ass. He straightened up suddenly, and turned to face behind him only to have Kurt's lips upon his automatically. He gasped and felt Kurt's tongue probe his mouth. His eyes fluttered shut and he moaned as Kurt's wet muscle wrestled with his.

"Mmmm…" The younger moaned and Blaine's eyes widened, pulling back slightly.

"Kurt…is everything okay?" the younger smiled and nodded, closing his eyes.

"They are…I'm sorry I just…" He closed his eyes and leaned close, nuzzling Blaine's nose. "Today's been a long day…I guess just wanted some time alone with you for five minutes."

The elder smiled gently and leaned close, it took a moment for his lips to find Kurt's and he kissed him gently. Kurt had been clearly having a bad day…right now what he needed was just for some comfort from Blaine which he received from his lips. For some moments they kissed, lips meeting, hands touching. Blaine knew he would never grow tired of touching the younger, kissing and holding. He was so smitten with him.

"Come on.." It was Blaine who spoke, taking Kurt's hand and indicating to where the bed was laying. Kurt smiled gently and he led his lover over to the structure. Blaine held onto one of his hand, the other on his hip. Kurt was smiling gently, reaching the bed and soon they found themselves laying on the soft structure, Kurt assisting his lover to strip so they we lying side by side, naked. He knew what with Finn outside they didn't have much time but he couldn't deny just how good it felt when Blaine touched him. All insecurities melted away. He wasn't too skinny, too anything because even though Blaine's hand ran along his body, memorising it, Kurt knew that his lover wouldn't judge. He saw the boys inner beauty and that was all that mattered.

The younger leaned back, feeing his lover kiss along his chest, exploring. He knew not to really disrupt the young male as he touched him.

"Mmmm Blaine.." He moaned, gazing upwards to the ceiling of his lover bedroom. How many times had he laid in this bed, wishing for something like this to happen? So many times…an now it was…it felt more like some kind of dream. A Blaine lavished attention on his engorged nipple he noticed a small scarf hanging off the headboard. It was quite a sudden idea that came to mind but suddenly he found himself stopping Blaine.

"Is something wrong?" the elder asked, concerned as he gazed to his love. Kurt smiled gently and shook his head.

"No…" He whispered, one hand touching Blaine's cheek, the other stretching upwards. "I just…I would like to try something." Blaine's thick eyebrow raised and he gazed towards the younger. His hand stretched out, touching his neck and Kurt squirmed. It was always a sensitive place for him.

"Kurt please is.."

"Everything is fine Blaine…please trust me…" Some moments passed in which the younger male pulled on the scarf around his eyes. It was…confusing for some moments, he was unable to see anything. For a moment hi stomach sank when he realised that this was Blaine's reality. Then his lovers voice broke him from his thoughts.

"Baby?" The elder stretched out, his hand touching the young mans cheek and he could feel some cloth. Further inspection helped him realise that Kurt was wearing a sash around his eyes. "W-what are you doing?"

"I-I don't know…" Kurt whispered, suddenly fearful. It had just come to mind, he didn't want to seem like he was just making fun of his lover or something. "I just…I wanted to feel more connected to you…" There was silence for some seconds and Kurt blindly pressed his hands outwards, touching his lovers body. "P-please…" he whispered, voice cracking. "Don't be mad I just…"

"Why would I be mad?" Blaine whispered softly, leaning forward and pressing his lips to Kurt's. It was so strange to kiss Blaine without seeing him. Yes Kurt often closed his eyes when he kissed his love but it was just different to not have the option. With shaky hands he tried to cup Blaine's cheeks but it was more difficult than he thought. A whispering breath ghosted over his lips as his lover laughed gently. "You are adorable…here…" His hands found Kurt's with ease and he helped him to cup his cheeks. "I'm touched Kurt…that you would try this…that you would care enough to try connect with me like this…"

Kurt didn't answer for a second. Only now did he realise how much he liked the feeling of stubble on his lovers chin.

"H-huh?" he said, voice slightly distant and Blaine chuckled.

"Never mind…just…kiss me…" Their lips met and Kurt's head was spinning. There was something so refreshing about their kisses in these moments. The flavours of Blaine's mouth really seemed to explode as their tongues tangled. The constantly meeting of wet tongues sent constant shivers down along his back. Blaine didn't miss how Kurt responded so much more to every one of his touches. His thumb only had to ghost over his nipple and the younger male was squirming desperately.

Their bodies were pressed together, the heat radiating off of them and slowly Kurt dared to touch the young man over him…to 'see' him. His mind created a beautiful image of his lover, different from the one he saw with his eyes. It highlighted how good the feeling of his bristly leg felt when it rubbed against his own. How hot his skin would grow. How when they kissed in this position some loose curls would tickle Kurt's brow. There was so many wonderful, small details he had never appreciated and he knew he'd never forget a single one.

…..

**Authors note:** Erm yea I feel like a keyboard right now x3 sorry for the cockblock I planned to write the sex but I came here and I thought…you know it gave enough of an idea without writing it XD maybe someday I'll do a lemon oneshot of a scene like this but…not today. Please don't hate me :o

Sorry I'm slow writing, There's a part of me kinda nervous peple are getting bored of my slow updates but honestly it's the people who will stick with me who mean the most so thank you :) xxxx this took long because I had to change a LOT plus my eye is all swollen and sore [I think its cos of my hayfever] but…well as you can imagine its not easy to type with one eye closed XD anyhoo love you guys so painfully much xxxx

**Next Chapter:**_ "Kurt?" The model looked to his right to see Blaine standing in the doorway of the kitchen, holding onto the doorframe. The model could see the hurt evident in his eyes which although useless to the artist were so expressive and impressive. Kurt felt his heart practically bleed as he stood to his feet. "You...you don't want me around?" Blaine asked, obviously not after hearing the entirety of what Kurt had said._

_"N-no Blaine." Kurt stated as he ran over and wrapped his arms around his lover._

_"I'm sorry I'm a burden..."_

_"Don't ever say that."_

_"...I'll get my stuff and..."_


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** thank you so much to anyone that's sticking me out :') really it means…so much I cant even begin to explain xxx I love you guys, people I've made friends, people who just review or even just read…I just love you all ;_; xxxxxxxxxx

**D/C:** not true so don't sue xxx

…

Finn stayed the next few days in his friends' house. He stuck around for a number of reasons. For one, his home had become quite lonely since Quinn's leaving, another was that his presences meant that Kurt was more focused, and not as inclined to slack off with Blaine. He also provided company for the ailed artist while Kurt worked out. Mostly they simply hung out by Kurt's pool, talking about anything and everything. And finally, Finn was there so he could watch out for his friend in terms of the many phone calls and paparazzi that had been bombarding the house.

At this point in time, Finn was sitting on the floor of the hall, head rested against the wall with a ham sandwich in one hand. Blaine was in the kitchen having breakfast, and Kurt was in the bathroom. He had been in there for quite some time, and he was a fool if he believed Finn didn't know what he was really doing.

"Finn?" Kurt stated, a little surprised when he saw his best friend sitting on the floor beside the bathroom door. "What are you doing here?" The scent of vomit lingered from the open door which Kurt shut immediately. Finn lifted the sandwich to him.

"You can't purge that on an empty stomach." He informed his friend, words almost encouraging but his tone sardonic, letting Kurt know he did NOT approve. He had learned from their past together that trying to stop Kurt from this was in vain, and yet, he had to try intervene. Not too long ago, maybe little over a year, Kurt had developed bulimia. He had become obsessed with losing weight and forcing himself to become sick. He had even been to hospital for malnutrition because not only was he forcing himself to become sick, but he wasn't eating either. The arrival of Blaine had taken the model's mind off his weight but then those bastards at the agency had to get involved. Finn now saw the potential for the disorder to make a comeback. The only thing he could do was ensure it wasn't taken to the extremes.

Kurt took the sandwich, inspecting it and wincing before he nibbled on the edge of the bread.

"Don't let Blaine find out." He pleaded, taking one bite and chewing on it for a ridiculously long time before handing the rest of the food to Finn. His stomach was grumbling, but he couldn't risk it. Only four more months, he told himself.

"I won't...he's in the kitchen...you were up before he woke." Kurt nodded. "You have been for a few days, he mentioned it...I think he thinks you're losing interest in him already." Kurt gazed wide eyed at his friend.

"W-what?" He didn't understand. What would have Blaine believe Kurt was going off him?

"Think about it, man. You're constantly in the gym, if you go out he's stuck here...what else is he to think?" Kurt sat across from Finn and bit his lip.

"I just don't want him sucked into a superficial world...he's so...innocent, and everything I seem to be associated with is corrupt and...stupid...I just don't want him around that."

"Kurt ?" The model looked to his right to see Blaine standing in the doorway of the kitchen, holding onto the door frame. Kurt could see the hurt evident in his eyes, which, although useless to the male, were so expressive and impressive. Kurt felt his heart practically bleed as he got to his feet. "You...you don't want me around?" Blaine asked, obviously not after hearing the entirety of what Kurt had said.

"N-no Blaine." Kurt stated as he ran over and wrapped his arms around his lover.

"I'm sorry I'm a burden..."

"Don't ever say that."

"...I'll get my stuff and..."

"No, you won't!" Kurt stated, stopping Blaine's foolish babble by rushing over and holding him tight, rubbing his face in his lover's neck. "You won't go. I won't let you..." He whispered, and Blaine's body tensed as he sensed the intimate tone. "I want you to stay, with me. I want us to be together, I want to live with you. I don't care where. Your place even. Baby, I love you so fucking much, and I hate what's happening, but you are _not_ a burden and you never will be. I never want you to think you're anything short of amazing!"

Blaine couldn't control himself as he shut his eyes and felt his eyes stinging. His emotions overwhelmed him so much that he couldn't speak. He just hated to feel like he was imposing on Kurt. He loved the model so much; he'd hate to do anything to upset him.

Finn sat, feeling like he was intruding on their private moment. He stood and mumbled something about leaving before telling Kurt he'd see him tomorrow at the fashion show. Kurt nodded, but still clung to Blaine who was resting his forehead against the younger sholder. Kurt hushed him and rubbed his back, kissing his forehead.

There were no words exchanged as Kurt walked Blaine into the sitting room where they sat on the L-shaped white, leather couch. Kurt examined Blaine, who looked so small, clad in only a worn t-shirt and some boxer shorts. His cheeks were red, and his dark hair was messed; Kurt couldn't resist running his hands through the black locks. He smiled as Blaine leaned into the touch, and wasn't able to stop himself from pressing forward and kissing his lover, who kissed back with quiet desperation.

Kurt cupped his partners face, angling his own to deepen their kiss, but Blaine pulled away.

" Kurt...I need to know were you serious? What you said there?" Kurt looked to him as if he didn't understand, but of course that had no affect on Blaine, who assumed Kurt's silence meant he had forgotten. The dark haired boy looked away, gnawing on his lip. "You don't remember?"

"About moving in together?" Kurt asked, clearly showing he didn't forget. Blaine nodded, not saying a word as Kurt took the artist's hands in his. "Yes, baby I was serious. I want to wake up every morning to have you beside me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Blaine nodded, not answering, which made Kurt nervous. "Blaine? Please say something..." Blaine bit his tongue and turned to Kurt, hand shaking as he rested it against his lovers chest.

"I want you to be honest with me about this." Kurt felt Blaine's thumb stroke the back of his hand. "You're not just working out to lose weight are you?" Kurt was about to bombard into lies of how he was only trying to lose weight in the gym, but he couldn't say a word of a lie to the man he loved.

"No..."

"I didn't think so...and...why...you wouldn't let me touch you the last two or three nights...like intimately..." Kurt felt his cheeks burn and he looked away. Blaine's thumb stroked his cheek as a tear fell from the model's eye.

"The weight's falling off. In ten days I've lost eight pounds Blaine...I mean...I'm like a skeleton and...I don't want you to think I'm ugly..." Blaine sighed and rested his forehead against Kurt.

"Kurt...I fell in love with you as a person. Not your looks, not your money, just you. You could be the ugliest sap ever and I wouldn't give a fuck because inside you're the most beautiful person in the world." Kurt felt another tear fall from his lash as Blaine leaned forward, using his hands to guide their lips together in a sweet embrace that left Kurt feeling like an ass. How could this guy love him so much? He didn't deserve it.

"Blaine..." He whispered into his lover's lips as Blaine's hands fell to his shoulders and he felt the artist stroke his arms. Kurt shivered beneath his partners touches as his eyes fluttered shut. "...Blaine..." He gasped again as he ran his fingers through his lovers hair and parted his lips to allow his lovers tongue into his mouth. The simple feel of Blaines tongue sliding along his made him melt. "..Oh God, Blaine..." He whimpered helplessly as Blaine's hands moved to his hips. It was astounding, Blaine's mere name excited him. It tasted like honey on his tongue and left him pleading for more from the male.

Kurt tensed as Blaine's hands slid up beneath his top. He tried to push his hands away.

"No Blaine! Please no..." He pleaded, but Blaine's hands caressed his horrifically skinny frame and made him weep with vulnerability. "Blaine, I'm begging, please..." Why wasn't Blaine stopping his hands, which memorized the models body? "Blaine..."

"Kurt." Blaine paused with his hands flat against his lover's chest. "You told me once...that I was beautiful when I had no reason to believe I was. You told me to believe you...why won't you believe me?"

"It's different, Blaine..." Kurt whined like a child who got stung by a bee.

"No, it's not. Kurt, I can't see you like others can, but I see you differently and you have to understand me; you are so beautiful. So, so beautiful, and in so many ways which others can't see. I just...I need you to believe me if we're going to move in together then..." Kurt gripped his arms and stopped his words.

"Wait...You mean you want to?" Blaine smiled.

"Of course, baby." Blaine smiled. "But I just want this out of the way…I believe anything you tell me and I would tell you anything that's on my mind. I just want you to do the same for me." Kurt nodded as he stretched out a hand to brush some stray hairs from Blaine's forehead.

"I promise, Blaine..."

"So tell me whats going on..." Kurt looked to their hands as Blaine took his. They just held them for a few minutes in silence.

"I'm just a little stressed. The phone calls, wanting interviews, photographers outside. I just wanna be left alone...with you. I don't want you to be sucked into this life, Blaine. The press, they'll never leave you alone. I wouldn't want to have you..." Blaine pressed a finger to Kurt's chin, meaning to touch his lips, but it hushed the model.

"Kurt...I don't care. I'm tired of hiding...I want people to know that you're promised to me...if you want it." They locked eyes, which only really affected Kurt.

"Of course...of course I do..." He smiled, kissing his lover deeply. "Of course Blaine, but...this is your choice? I don't want you to feel obliged."

"I want this Kurt." Blaine whispered before kissing back.

…

The evening had been hard on Blaine. He and Kurt spoke and he believed they had lain out all cards on the table. They even snuggled up on the couch with Friends on the TV. Blaine laughed at the audible jokes, but every so often, Kurt would have to describe something to him. Blaine felt happy then. He loved just holding Kurt, occasionally kissing his cheek or what he assumed to be the model's cheek.

Blaine fell asleep in his lovers arms, situation in Kurt's bed that evening. Some hours later woke up to find the bed empty, save for Dodge lying on the foot of the divan. He stretched out to find that the sheets on his lover's side were cool, so he assumed his partner had left quite a while ago.

The artist was cautious as he stood from underneath the covers. He heard Dodge whimper, but the guide simply rolled onto his stomach and fell back asleep. Blaine smiled as he heard his dog laying still, so he didn't wake him and walked along the room with his hand against the wall.

He didn't call out for Kurt because as soon as he entered the hall he heard it. Running water.

The artist walked along the hallway until he found himself outside the bathroom. The door was open but Kurt didn't notice his lover. He had his back to the doorway, and was arched over the toilet, fingers extending down his throat and tears running along his eyes as he felt himself throw up again. He shut his eyes and visions of Blaine flashed upon them. How could he do this to his lover? He had promised hadn't he? Still it was like a drug. The familiar sickly feeling that left him feeling ill after every time he barfed was an addiction. Kurt could only assume it was like cutting your arm. It couldn't be helped, and as he threw up, he felt himself fall further and further into that dark place he had been not too long ago before Blaine. Before his lover.

"Kurt?" The model spun around, arm against his lip, wiping away the vomit that lingered there.

"Blaine?" He mumbled against his skin, feeling his cheeks burn with shame. The artist gazed at Kurt in a concerned light and suddenly the model broke down, sobbing into his hands. Ashamed of what he was doing to himself, to Blaine. The artist heard the breakdown and struggled over, hand outstretched until it came in contact with his lover's bare shoulder. Kurt fell into Blaine's body, and the younger man could smell the vomit lingering the air. There was no secret as to what his lover was doing.

"Kurt why?" He asked as he held his crumbling partner close. The model shook his head, unable to answer. "You said you hated being so skinny…you've lost the weight, baby; why are you continuing this?"

"I don't know!" Kurt gasped, hiccupping as he clung to Blaine, sobbing loudly. "I dunno, I just can't stop it." Blaine bit his lip and took a deep breath. He fought back his own tears as he buried his face in Kurt's hair. It smelt of coconut.

"I understand this is hard, Kurt …" He muttered, biting his lips afterwords to silence threatening tears. He felt so bad his lover had to do this. "But we need to communicate…you need to let me help you. Please." Kurt gazed from Blaine to the toilet in which he had just thrown up. He knew he needed help. Before he had depended on Finn, but with his divorce being finalized Kurt couldn't run to his friend for everything. The poor guy had his own problems, and even then Kurt knew that he needed to depend on his lover sometimes, needed to let him in.

"Ok." He muttered as Blaine began to rock him so they both swayed in the centre of the tiled bathroom. "Ok baby, I will."

…**..**

That night neither slept, they sat up and spoke for hours on end, about the important things and not so important things. Kurt excused himself to the bathroom and once he had been gone for more than ten minutes Blaine went to find him only to discover his lover curled up on the ground crying because he had almost given in. it had been a long night, the longest they had spent together and not for a good reason. Blaine held the younger in his grasp until the early hours of the morning and once the sun rose their life was back on track.

By now Blaine was sitting with Finn for the duration of the Virgin show. They did not speak as they really didn't get a chance. Finn was constantly being bombarded with paparazzi asking questions, which, he replied "no comment" to. No one paid any heed to Blaine. Not even considering how the dark haired male could be the blurred man in the pictures. And then he was also sitting in the dark with shades on, and Dodge by his feet so no one wanted to talk to the blind guy.

Therefore, Blaine sat and listened to the background music and banter surrounding the outdoor arena. He had been pleasantly surprised when Finn told him Kurt was strutting his stuff on the catwalk, he couldn't hear a single insult being hurled his way. And yet, he was sick and tired of hearing questions being flung from the media. They asked who Kurt's lover was. Was he also famous? How long had they been together? And so on.

The show took a decent hour. Blaine was bored the entire time, and also anxious. Finn would talk softly to him, making jokes and trying to take his mind off what the two were planning. Of course, they had informed the agent, and friend, of their plan and the older man promised to stand by them. The music ended and there were some words said from the Virgin reps, but no one cared about that, all anyone gave a crap about was Kurt and his love life.

Finn was rubbing Dodges head, causing the dog to whimper underneath his hand when Kurt approached still clad in the bondage pants and two piece t-shirt supplied to him. The agent nudged Blaine with his elbow, a silent signal that the dark haired mans lover was approaching. Blaine handed Dodge's leash to Finn and stood up. He could feel someone draw close, and the strong smell of mimosa, coconut and second hand smoke told him it was his lover.

Kurt smiled as he stopped on front of Blaine. He raised both hands, gripping onto the sides of the sunglasses and slowly pulling them away. Blaine blinked a number of times, his long lashes fluttering shut as the accessory was taken away. He then felt Kurt rest his hand against his own wrist before their fingers meshed together.

"You wanna do this now or the after party?" Kurt asked in a soft tone. Blaine shrugged, he was shaking slightly.

"Let's just get it over with." He said quietly allowing Kurt to pull him to where the public awaited. Kurt could feel Blaine's grip on his hand tighten and he squeezed back. This reassured the artist, who just wanted all these secrets to be over. As soon as they came into the public eye, Blaine could hear the clicking of cameras and questions being shouted their way.

"Kurt, Kurt, can you inform us who this is?"

"Sir, sir, please what's your name?"

Blaine flinched when he felt someone pull at his sleeve. He instinctively threw his body into Kurt's who wrapped his arms around his lover and glared at the vultures circling them.

"Right, listen up!" Kurt stated as Blaine lowered his head. "The photos are right, of course they are. I'm gay! There's your fucking scoop!" Blaine could feel someone at his arm again.

"Sir, what's your name?" A male asked in a gruff tone.

"Blaine Anderson." He automatically replied, unsure if it was a good or bad idea. He felt his stomach drop as the reporter laughed cruelly.

"And...you? You are his lover?" The man asked with incredible spite to his voice. Blaine felt Kurt pull him closer to his body so the model could face the reporter.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean!" He growled. Kurt's rage filled him and all he wanted to do was hurt the reporter. The snide way the vulture of a man asked the question struck a cord with Kurt. Was it possible the man was referring to Blaine's disability? The model suddenly became aware that Blaine was clinging to him in a timid fashion. This was a mistake. Kurt could hear million of questions thrown their way. They became much more personal. Questions about their sex life and everything. Kurt tightened his grip on Blaine and backed away with a loud "No comment!"

Blaine felt his body being lunged by Kurt back to a club close by, where the after party was being held. Large bouncers were there to keep the riff raff media out. They allowed Kurt and Blaine to slip in. There was loud music combined with neon lighting, and the strong scent of alcohol. Kurt frowned as he looked at the sight of the club. There were too many people and too much noise. The model took his lover out the back where it was quieter. He saw a small group of models from the show, all sitting around a small table, leaning forward and snorting white powder off the desk. Kurt sighed, deciding even here wasn't a secluded enough place to talk to Blaine, so he took him outside.

It wasn't until they were located outside in the back alleyway that Kurt realized Blaine was crying. Kurt cupped his lovers cheeks.

"Blaine, I'm sorry. This was a bad idea." Blaine shook his head and covered Kurt's hands with his own.

"No...It's just strange...all those people..." Blaine bit his lip as his thumb began to stroke along Kurt's hand. "It's going to be that way from now on, isn't it?" Kurt looked away from Blaine and let out a sigh.

"Yeah..." He said almost inaudibly. "Yeah, it is." Blaine nodded and let one hand fall from its position on Kurt's, and he cupped the models cheek.

"Well...as long as I get to have you by my side, I don't see the problem." Blaine smiled as Kurt brought himself to look at his lover, a smile crossed his lips.

"R-really?" Blaine nodded and slowly the model's lips descended on his in a light kiss, full of silent emotion. Kurt moved his hand from Blaine's cheek, and laced their fingers together as their lips continued to move against one another in light, butterfly kisses complete with breathless "I love you's" in between embraces. Kurt's eyes fluttered shut as he tightened his grip on Blaine's hands. The world seemed to disappear around them as if they were the only people in it, but then they heard it-a click.

"Fuck!" Kurt hissed, pulling away to see a young woman with her camera and a tape recorder. She stood in the alleyway, a curious expression on her face.

"Mr. Hummel! Please, I have a few questions!" She pleaded but Kurt covered Blaine with his body, throwing her a dirty look.

"No comment!" He replied. Blaine was pinned to the wall by his lover and heard the woman plea. What was it that was so familiar about her voice? The artist knew it, he just knew he did. It took a few moments of banter between his lover and the familiar stranger for him to remember how he knew her.

"Linsey?" Blaine stated suddenly, looking in the general direction of the reporter. Kurt looked from the woman to his lover.

"You know her?" He asked in a hushed tone as Blaine nodded.

"She's David's girlfriend. My frie…the guy I know who owns Rukkle. She also works for the magazine." Kurt stared at the woman, still covering Blaine's body with his own.

"Don't you vultures even know how to leave your friends alone?" He cried out as a movement in the background caught his eye. From where he was he could see two men loitering by a large town car. In the dim light their faces were not visible, but there was something vaguely familiar about one, perhaps the afro he sported. "Wes?" Kurt whispered, trying to recall Blaine's friends' name. The artist's brow furrowed as he heard his lover whisper his old friends' name.

"What about him?" The younger one asked as Kurt looked back to him.

"He's over there, I think." Blaine looked, unsure if he was gazing in the right direction. He strained his hearing as he heard someone call out, a male, calling Linsey's name out.

"David?" He muttered to himself, recognizing the males voice. The bastard. "DAVID, GET OVER HERE YOU PIECE OF SHIT! I THOUGHT YOU LEARNED YOUR LESSON!" Kurt jumped when he heard Blaine suddenly scream out to the unknown male standing alongside Wes, leaning on the bonnet of his car. The woman now named Linsey looked behind as the two men approached. Kurt glared as the dark headed man wrapped around the woman, kissed her cheek and told her to go back to the car.

"Hello, Blaine." David said quietly and Kurt felt his lover lunge in the direction of the male, but he wrapped his arms around the well-built artist and held him back.

"Don't you 'hello Blaine' me!" The dark haired male growled. "Who the fuck do you think you are? Seriously David, I thought we were friends...and you still come after me after what happened…" David sighed.

"We are friends Blaine. I wouldn't have blurred your face if we weren't…but times are hard and I have a business to run." As the two spoke, Kurt suddenly realized just who he was staring at. The guy who caused all this trouble. The model had a right mind to let go of Blaine, and pummel this David himself, but he was too kind to do that.

"Dude, just 'cause you fucking blurred my face is nothing. Fuck…we've spokea bout this…I just…I don't get you man you said you were my friend and you do this to me." David threw his eyes to the heavens but kept a safe distance back incase Blaine took another swing, and Wes who as standing behind him, hands in his pockets, laughed lightly.

"You should think of fucking fixing that front blind then..." Wes's eyes widened when he realized just what he said and he bit his lip right after. Blaine growled.

"Fix the blind? What's this got to do with...oh my god...Wes?...You did this! THIS IS YOUR FUCKING FAULT!" Kurt looked to see Wes take a step back as Blaine tried to attack him. It was getting hard to hold back his lover especially when Kurt just wanted to hurt them too.

"My fault? Excuse me if I'm trying to make a living. You're a fucking idiot Blaine!" Wes snapped at his friend.

"What the fuck dude?" Blaine retorted. "C'mon. Look at the two of you! Exploiting my...our personal life for profit? I thought of you two as brothers." Blaine's voice was cracking as he fell back into Kurt's arms, tears welling in his eyes. "I mean...brothers...and you do this?" Wes glared at Blaine and Kurt. He didn't understand how his friend didn't get this.

"C'mon, Blaine. What are you so pissed about? I mean seriously, you should have been the one to come to us, to David and sell the fucking story. It's not like you don't need the money, you know what..."

"SHUT UP!" Kurt couldn't hold onto Blaine as he lunged forward, surprisingly ramming into Wes, and knocked him to the ground in a similar fashion to what he had done to David only nights before. Blaine fumbled, managing to pin his ex-friend's hands to the ground. He leaned forward and hissed, "Just shut the fuck up! Don't say another word." Kurt gazed at his lover, not sure what to do. Neither of the floored men made a move, nor did Kurt or David. An eerie silence took over the alley, which was broken when the back door of the club opened and Finn, still minding Dodge, came out.

"Hey guys, I heard some yelling and...what's going on?" Blaine leaned back off Wes, and felt Kurt rush over to help him stand. Wes coughed a few times, only realizing now that much of the air had been knocked from his lungs. Blaine was shaking hard, overwhelmed by how his friends could do this to him.

"Finn?" Kurt called to his friend. "Will you take Blaine inside for a minute?" Finn nodded as Kurt cupped his lover's face locking their lips together in a sweet embrace. Finn moved forward and took Blaine's hand, leading him back into the club. David backed away as Wes struggled to his feet. The model leaned forward and gripped Wes by the collar, pulling him to his feet and smashing him into a wall with surprising strength for such a skinny guy. Wes winced and David's eye's widened as he backed away before turning to run to his car. Kurt didn't care about him, judging from Blaine's words he had been somewhat dealt with.

"How could you do that to Blaine?" He demanded. "He fucking looked to you as a brother! How could you?" Wes pushed Kurt away and scowled.

"Shut the fuck up man! Don't you dare talk like you know what you're saying. I know things about Blaine he wouldn't tell you if his life fucking depended on it; so don't fucking act all high and mighty." Kurt gazed with wide, concerned eyes. What did Wes know? Was Blaine keeping something from him? Wes brushed the dust from his jacket before placing his hands in his pockets and looked into Kurt.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Wes chuckled softly. "Blaine wouldn't keep anything from me." Another laugh escaped Wes' lips as he gazed to the brunet male.

"Of course you fucking don't know what I'm talking about and you don't know what you're saying…I know things about him…thing's he'd never…" Wes let out a gasp as once more he was slammed hard into a wall, eyes wide.

"I swear to god I'll punch out every tooth in your head if you don't tell me what the hell you're talking about." Wes tried to look calm, like he didn't believe him but the look of fury in the queers eyes gave him cause to worry.

"Fine…fine I'll tell you what I know…" 

…

**Authors notes:** people are either gonna hate the next chapter or love it XD

**Next Chapter:** _"Aww cute doggie!" Someone said to his right and he turned to see a dark haired male sitting beside Finn who was using Dodge to chat up young women. Kurt ran over and took Blaine's hand. He saw the artist look to him, curious as to who was now pulling him off the chair._

_"Kurt?" He asked, hoping it was his lover._

_"Yeah..." Kurt simply replied, dragging Blaine to the bathroom where he made sure no one was before taking both his hands. "Blaine...why didn't you tell me?"_


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** I'm not gonna waste your time here guys, I know people are anxious, hell I myself am XD thank you so much to anyone who's reading this, who gave it a chance xxx This chapter is like Mermite, people will either love it or hate it XD but still…I hope you all enjoy xxx

Dedicated to the gorgeous Gabi because I'm sorry about last night :( love ya sweetheart xxxx

**D/C:** not true so don't sue x

…..

"Now, shut the fuck up, and I'll fill you in on Blaine boy, ok?" Wes stated as Kurt backed away, looking to the door of the club behind him. "Well? C'mon I'm sure if he loves you as much as you hope he does you'll already know this." Kurt bit his lip, curiosity eating away at him.

"...Fine...fine. What do you have to say?" Before he answered, Wes lit up a cigarette and took a long drag before stretching out his hand to offer Kurt one. The model took the thin white tube and lit it with his own lighter. There were a couple of moments of silence as both smoked their cigarettes. Kurt was unsure why on earth he was even having a smoke with this bastard but he continued and was half way through his when Wes decided to continue speaking.

"Ok...ok, so you know how Blaine lost his sight, right?" Kurt nodded, removing the stick from his lips.

"Accident at school ?" Wes nodded, puffing on his cigarette.

"Yup...did he tell you who caused it?" Kurt racked his brain. Why could he remember a name? All he remembered was pitying the male as well as admiring how beautiful he was. Kurt sighed and shook his head, admitting that if he was told he didn't remember. "His name was Jeff. He hung out with Blaine, David and I...he was Blaine's first boyfriend. Did Blaine tell you that?" Kurt shook his head. So what? Blaine admitted he had one boyfriend before he lost his sight. Wes puffed on the cigarette again. "Anyway, yeah...Jeff ended up being the reason Blaine went blind. He was guilt ridden, of course, and blah, blah, blah. He was over all the time, making sure Blaine was ok and shit. Blaine said it was ok and he still wanted to be with Jeff. They had to hide their relationship, his parents wouldn't accept if Blaine told them."

Kurt leaned against the wall, mourning how his cigarette was almost gone and also wondering where this was headed.

"Anyway," Wes threw the nub to the ground and crushed the butt with his boot, "Jeff didn't want a relationship with a disabled guy, and he told Blaine that it wasn't gonna work when Blaine's parents came in and heard them." Kurt looked to Wes as he flicked the cigarette butt away.

"They kicked him out right?" Wes nodded.

"He lived with his grandparents. He was what? Sixteen, when he was eighteen both died in a car accident; and they left him the little money he had left, which he used to pay the rent on where he lives now..."

"What's this got to do with anything?" Kurt snapped. Nothing here was exactly old news. Blaine had talked about his grandparents before, saying how much he loved them. Suddenly Wes smirked, Kurt didn't like that look, he was learning not to trust the youth.

"Ok, Mr. 'I know everything about Blaine'...Did you know his ailment is reversible?" Kurt stopped and stared at Wes in disbelief.

"W-what?...No...he wouldn't go seven years without being able to see if it was reversible." Wes laughed and started to play with his cigarette lighter. His dark eyes lit up every time the red flame danced on front of him.

"Idiot! He couldn't afford it. His parents refused to pay for it when they kicked him out, and even the money his grandparents gave him couldn't fund the operation." Kurt felt anger rise inside him when he realized Wes was laughing to himself.

"Why wouldn't he tell me?" Kurt asked, and Wes threw him a look that screamed 'why do you need to ask?' Of course, Blaine was so kind-hearted. No doubt Blaine would be terrified that if he told his lover, Kurt would think he was just trying to weasel money from the model. Kurt suddenly felt his stomach knot as he thought of Blaine. He had the opportunity to see and he passed it up because he was afraid Kurt would think he was using him.

"I have to go." Kurt stated, rushing back into the club and leaving Wes out in the warm night air. The club was stuffy. Not to mention the air stank of smoke and alcohol and there were so many people. How was Kurt going to find Blaine here?

"Aww, cute doggie!" A high pitched squeal came from his right and he turned to see a dark haired male sitting beside Finn who was using Dodge to chat up young women. Kurt ran over and took Blaine's hand. He saw the artist look to him, curious as to who was now pulling him off the chair.

"Kurt?" He asked, hoping it was his lover.

"Yeah..." Kurt simply replied, dragging Blaine to the bathroom where he made sure no one was inside before taking both his hands. "Blaine...why didn't you tell me?"

Blaine looked genuinely confused. "Tell you what?"

"That there's an operation that can help you see?" Blaine bit his lip and turned his face away, looking to the ground. He could feel Kurt's hand rest underneath his chin, forcing his face upwards. "Blaine..." The artist could hear the crack in his lovers voice which told him Kurt was crying, upset that Blaine could keep something like this from him. "I mean…what? Do you not want to see anymore?" Blaine frowned slightly.

"C'mon, Kurt, seriously? You have to ask? I mean...I don't want you to think I'm after your money, 'cause I'm not. I'm perfectly content with my ailment provided you accept me this way." Kurt suddenly broke down and held Blaine close as he sobbed into his neck. Why was he the one crying? Why was he so affected by all this when Blaine could just rub his back and make soothing noises as if it was ok?

"Blaine...why...why couldn't...I would never think that way, never! I just don't see why you couldn't come to me, why couldn't you come to me? If there's any way you could see...don't you want to?" Blaine bit his lip and took Kurt's hand from his face, lacing their fingers together.

" Kurt ...of course I do...especially in the last few months." Blaine lowered his voice, unsure if there were others around. "Like...when we're making love...I can touch you and taste you and...everything, but...I guess I just want to see you. Not because of what everyone says, but...I wanna see that smile I already love so much." Kurt was sobbing madly, feeling so horrid. Why had he never asked? Why had he never even thought to wonder if there was any way Blaine could get such a precious gift back?

"I want to help." Kurt choked between tears as he leaned back and gripped Blaine's hand harder. "I want to help you. I want to pay for you, to get your sight back."

Blaine shook his head. "No Kurt ..."

"No! You don't have a choice, Blaine." The model kissed the back of his lovers hand before pulling him in for a hug. The older man nuzzled his face in the crook of Blaine's neck and shut his eyes. "I love you and I know you love me, and because of that, I want to do this. Please, Blaine, don't deny me that." Blaine shook his head as Kurt's grip on him tightened.

"I can't take your money, Kurt. I'm sorry baby I just can't." Kurt refused to listen.

"Tomorrow...tomorrow we, the both of us, are going to one of these clinics; and we're not gonna leave until they have you registered for an operation. Ok?" Blaine didn't reply and Kurt moved their faces closer together. "Ok?"

"Ok..."

…**..**

Blaine didn't sleep that night. He didn't understand why, was it excitement? Or was it terror? Terror that eventually Kurt would come to the warped conclusion that this was the only reason Blaine was with him. Blaine would gladly give up his sight along with any other sense if it simply meant one last kiss from Kurt, whom he loved more than anyone in the entire fucking world.

What if, for some reason, Kurt came to the conclusion Blaine was a gold-digger, interested only in his account balance rather than his beautiful personality and keen wit? Blaine couldn't bare that thought. As Kurt spooned him that night, sleeping soundly with his slender arms wrapped around Blaine's bulkier frame, Blaine's mind was distraught with thoughts of losing Kurt because of some stupid operation. He had become accustomed to not having his sight over the last few years, he had adapted and it wasn't as bad as most claimed. Sure, he wasn't able to work, but he could still make art, the thing he loved to do. And now he had Kurt, so his life wasn't lonely anymore. If gaining his sight meant loosing Kurt, then he didn't want it to happen.

Blaine's eyes went wide as Kurt choked in a quick snore before his breathing became quiet again, and his grip on Blaine's body tightened. The artist could feel his lover rub his nose into the younger mans lower back and sigh contently. Blaine wouldn't give up moments like this for the world. Every second with Kurt was another blissful recollection he wanted to remember forever, save maybe their coming out, in which Blaine was thronged with questions of his personal life. That memory he wouldn't mind suppressing.

Before retiring to bed in Kurt's warm home, they had sat in the sitting room with the lights out and the fire blazing. Finn had gone home to an empty house, leaving the two alone, and Kurt thought it wise to recreate one particular evening that stood out in his memory. The model turned off all lights, lit the fire and sought out every candle in his home, which he lit around the cream coloured living room. He sat by the fire with Blaine in his arms and his guitar by his side.

When Blaine asked why he went through so much trouble, his answer was simple.

"That night when the lights went out...everything was so perfect...singing...fire and candle light...and I was so afraid I passed it up...but not this time."

They had talked a lot that night. Blaine was still unsure Kurt actually meant the moving in deal or was it just a spur of the moment word vomit? Kurt claimed it was the real thing. He said he had been thinking about it for a while, maybe even before he and Blaine got together. He said he used to fantasize about waking up next to Blaine, being able to kiss him good morning, tell him how beautiful he was and also be able to say 'I love you' multiple times every day. Blaine could hear the heart in Kurt's words as the model told him about his dreams, and it practically reduced him to silent tears. His fantasies had never strayed that far before they got together, they normally cantered around sex, but hearing Kurt describe his own thoughts made Blaine realize that that was also what he wanted, more than anything in the world.

So they agreed. They would move in together. They didn't know when, since having to drag boxes around within the next week or two didn't seem too appealing, but they knew where. Kurt wanted to move to Blaine's place. He wanted to leave the large, lonely home for the small, cozy flat where every detail told him something new and wonderful about his lover. Blaine protested, recalling the wonderful pool this place hosted, but Kurt sighed and shook his head claiming LA had lots of pools. It took some coaxing, but soon it was decided. Slowly, but surely, Kurt would sift through all the useless shit he owned and bring all that was important to Blaine's place, and then they planned that within the next month or so, all necessary stuff would be moved and Kurt could sell his place.

Blaine was excited about the idea, but in a sense Kurt had to ruin it. He told Blaine he would be able to spoil him with the money they'd get off the house. What did it take to convince Kurt that he didn't need money to be happy? He had survived for seven years living off disability benefits. Blaine wasn't the kind of guy who needed spoiling. He didn't need to be brought out to all the fancy places, he didn't need expensive gifts. All he needed was a KFC bucket and Kurt to curl up next to, but Kurt didn't understand that.

What Blaine didn't know was that Kurt felt he needed to do this. The model never for a second believed Blaine was after anything other than his company, but he felt that simply telling Blaine didn't show the extent of his affections. Gifts and gestures were all he knew. Kurt genuinely felt undeserving of Blaine's attention, and was running out of ways to prove his worth to Blaine.

Now the model lay fast asleep, snuggled up next to Blaine, whose brain was working overtime, worried about tomorrow.

…

Tomorrow came too fast for Blaine, who didn't sleep once all night. Kurt yawned loudly, stretching and causing his neck to crack before he kissed Blaine's shoulder and realized his lover was awake.

"Morning, baby!" He smiled, trailing his kisses from the shoulder up along his neck. Blaine squirmed and yet didn't smile. Kurt's lips reached his ear before the model noticed the change in his lover. "Blaine?...Blaine are you ok? You look terrible." The artist had dark circles under his eyes and his skin was pale. "Did you sleep at all?" Blaine turned his face until he felt Kurt's breath fanning over his cheek. The older man placed a warm palm on Blaine's cold cheek as he leaned forward and kissed his lover's nose. "Blaine, please tell me." He whispered.

"I...I...I dunno..." He confessed as Kurt leaned closer and pressed his forehead to Blaine's.

"Are you nervous? That they'll turn around and say they actually can't do something?" Blaine shook his head and turned his face to the side, away from Kurt.

"No, it's not that...it's you..." Kurt's stomach dropped as he sat up and stared at his lover.

"M-me?" Blaine nodded and stretched out so one arm hooked Kurt's torso.

"Baby...I don't need to see, and I don't want anything to come between us, especially money." Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Please, Blaine." The artist looked away again, and a little forcibly, Kurt gripped his chin and forced his lover to face him. "Look at me." There was a moment silence in which the last few words sunk into both men. "Listen, Blaine please...if the roles were reversed, then you'd be doing the same and don't tell me otherwise." Blaine was silent, knowing what his partner said was true. He stretched up his hand and covered Kurt's with his own.

"Kurt ...please just listen to me. I could go for the rest of my life without seeing if you'd have me that way." Kurt rested his forehead against Blaine's, yet again, and inhaled his lover's breath.

"Blaine...I wouldn't try to change you for the world. I fell in love with you. Beautiful you, and the fact that you can't see has nothing to do with that. But please...tell me that you don't want to see the world. See the sun rising in the morning or...or the ocean lapping against the rocks...tell me you don't want to see Dodge chasing the birds outside or..." The artist felt Kurt press his lips against his own resulting in a sweet embrace, entwined with so much emotion neither could comprehend it. Blaine also felt a cool tear fall from Kurt's eye onto his own cheek. "Tell me you don't want to see me."

"I do..." He whispered, cupping Kurt's face and pecking his lips again. "More than anything."

"Then let me help you." Kurt spoke his words with ease as he stroked Blaine's cheek with his thumb. The heartfelt words reverberated in Blaine's mind and heart as he contemplated every outcome. Maybe Kurt wouldn't feel Blaine was using him. Maybe this was the path to his happily ever after.

"Ok, baby," Blaine smiled as Kurt kissed him again and laced their fingers together. The contrasting skins heated at each others touch, and Kurt dragged his still naked lover out of the bed into his arms and held him close as they embraced sweetly in the middle of the room. The model wound his arms around Blaine's neck, pecking him once on the nose before moving away to look through his stuff for Blaine's clothing. He found a slightly creased black trousers and a white shirt which belonged to the artist and also some clean underwear. Blaine stood, his arms wound around his stomach. Kurt smiled at him, admiring how beautiful his lover looked as he strolled across the room and nuzzled his nose against Blaine's.

"You are so adorable." He whispered before he took Blaine's hand in his and slid the arm of the shirt along Blaine's toned biceps.

"Kurt ." Blaine laughed as Kurt slid the other arm up. "I'm a big boy I can dress myself." Kurt pouted and kissed Blaine quickly on the lips.

"I know, but this way I get to admire you and your body." Kurt whispered, kissing Blaine's collarbone before he buttoned up the shirt. "Anyway we gotta have you looking presentable." The model smirked as his fingers brushed against Blaine's navel while he continued to button up the shirt. Kurt fell to his knees and looked up at Blaine before tapping his lover's left leg. "Up!" He commended as Blaine did as told.

"I feel like a child," the artist laughed, and yet, he still let Kurt slip the underwear up his legs. Kurt leaned up and kissed the spot below Blaine's navel that turned the blind male into a trembling mess. "Ok, I'm putting the trousers on myself." Blaine stated as he realized that with Kurt's effect on his body, he'd be undressed before he'd be dressed. Kurt smirked and moved away, gathering his own clothing to put on. Last night before they retired to bed, Kurt threw some clothing into some boxes, along with a DVD or two. Their plan was to take things slow. They were sure this was what they both wanted, but a sudden move could cause a shock in their relationship, and they wanted this to last.

Soon both were dressed and sitting in the kitchen. Blaine nibbled at the soggy cornflakes, which seemed to be the only edible thing in this house other than rabbit food and protein shakes. Kurt poked his spoon at the muesli before giving up trying to stomach it and dumping the contents in a bin. Blaine heard the action and sighed as he sprinkled what was either more sugar or some salt on his flakes. He bit his lip and heard Kurt potter around, looking through the presses. The artist extended an arm, curling his index, indicating for Kurt to come closer. The model smiled and obliged, sitting on Blaine's lap as the artist wound his arms around his lithe lover.

"Just stop fidgeting." Blaine smiled, kissing his partners neck as he inhaled the unique scent that was Kurt alone. Kurt sighed and leaned back into Blaine, entwining their fingers together on the cool, marble surface of the kitchen desk.

"I'm not fidgeting." Kurt said quietly. "I'm just sick of all this shitty food, and I'm a bit anxious to get going I suppose." Blaine nodded and felt with his free hand for the spoon in the ceramic bowl. His finger brushed against the now lukewarm milk before he felt the cold, metallic item between his index and thumb.

"Here." He said as he held some cereal up with a shaking hand, hovering it on front of what he hoped was Kurt's face. "Have some." Kurt giggled.

"Blaine, you emptied like half a bag of sugar into that." The model noted as his head rolled back on Blaine's shoulder. He could see the tasty breakfast lingering on front of his eyes as Blaine's ghostly breath fanned his ear.

"Go on, one bite and we can go." It didn't take much for Kurt to give into the sugar coated cereal as he leaned forward and opened his mouth, lips wrapping around the spoon. Blaine grinned as he heard Kurt moan happily at the taste. He truly was a man of simple pleasures. The artist kissed Kurt's ear once before lowering the spoon onto the counter and resting both hands on his lovers hips. "Are we ready to go?" He posed his simple question. Kurt nodded and stood off Blaine's lap, whistling for Dodge to come to them. Blaine smirked when he felt the soft fur of his guide brush against his trouser leg.

Kurt hummed to himself as he fetched Dodge's collar from the utility room while Blaine sat rubbing his dog. He was still apprehensive about this whole procedure, but Kurt's words echoed in his mind and he knew that deep down he wanted this more than anything. He was curious to see the world again, see how much it changed in the latter years of his life. He wanted more than anything, however, to see his lover, watch that beautiful smile light up Kurt's face and see those supposed cyan eyes with his own. He wanted so much to see his lover amidst the heat of passion, writhing with his brow furrowed and eyes shut, lips parted. His hand could only paint a half a picture in his mind, and now he wanted to see the entire vision first hand.

As Blaine waited for his lover, his cell rang out. It took a moment of fumbling to distinguish a simple fold in his clothing from his pocket, but Blaine eventually found his phone and answered with a weak "Hello?"

A voice he never thought he'd hear again answered back.

"Son?" The older female asked from across the line. Dodge yelped as Blaine suddenly groped his fur accidentally from simple shock.

"M-mom?" He stuttered. Kurt spun around wide eyed to see Blaine's face pale. His mother? But Blaine told Kurt his parents had disowned him because he was gay.

"Oh son, it is you! God I...I've just...I can't believe it, so many years gone to waste." Blaine felt unexpected tears well in his eyes as Dodge rushed away from his death grip, leaving his arm hanging. He was still in a state of shock.

"I...I don't understand..."

"Baby, I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." She was crying now. "Seven years, seven years over something so stupid. I was so afraid to call, that you'd hang up on me. I've missed you, my baby boy, so much!" Blaine was biting his lip so hard he was sure he could taste blood. Why was his mom calling? Seven years of incognito, no contact. Hell, they even moved houses without even letting him know, and yet here she was, sobbing over the phone about how seven years had been too long. "I want us to meet up." Her words cut through Blaine's thoughts.

"W-what?" He stuttered as Kurt drew close, concerned by the worried look written all over his lovers face. "You want to what?

"Meet up. Later. Maybe in an hour." Blaine's swallow was audible as he bit his lip again. He could feel Kurt's hand on his shoulder and he just couldn't say a word as none would come. "Please Blaine...I'd love to see you...the coffee house...where you got..."

"My first part time job?" Blaine finished and he could feel her nod.

"If you could be there in an hour, Blaine...I'd love to meet up. I don't want to waste anymore time." Blaine's breathing was shaky as he considered.

"Ok..." He answered, unsure why. Maybe he was longing to have a real family again or maybe it was his curiosity. He just knew he had to do it, to at least see what she had to say.

"Oh Blaine, you don't know how happy that makes me. I'll see you then." And she hung up. Blaine suddenly and unexpectedly began to cry as Kurt's slender arms wrapped around him while the model hushed him, quietly telling him it was all ok. The older man hadn't heard the phone call, but he knew it was something that shook up his lover and that concerned him enough.

Blaine was shivering as he cried into Kurt's clean linen shirt. He couldn't help himself, he just didn't know what to think or expect. It took a few moments for Kurt to calm his lover from his sobs. Blaine shook his head and rubbed his eyes as he apologized for breaking down like that.

"Blaine, you have nothing to apologize for." He told his lover as he kissed Blaine's forehead. Blaine simply nodded and looked to the ground.

"I know, baby..." Kurt rested his hands on Blaine's shoulder and pressed their foreheads against one another.

"Please, tell me what upset you?" He pleaded. "I hate to see you cry." Blaine shook his head and rested his hands on Kurt's.

"It's nothing." He stated quietly. "C-can we make a detour before the clinic?" Kurt nodded and laced his and Blaine's fingers together.

"Of course baby."

…**..**

**Authors notes:** Like I said people will either love it or hate it XD I know some people specifically asked to not heal Blaine's ailment and honestly I considered it a lot because I felt like…u know it would be more realistic, but more people asked for him to be healed and this was the original…I'm sorry if people don't like how this is heading and if you're upset I am sorry but this is how it is and thank you so much for giving my story a chance xxx

You guys know how much I hate to do this but I don't think I'll have time for replies :( I have a bunch of chores that need doing *groan* but I love you all so, so incredibly much! Thank you for reading :D

**Next Chapter:** _"So? Are you excited?" Kurt asked, looking to his younger lover. "I mean...you'll be able to see soon." A genuine smile broke through Blaine's previous frown and he turned to his lover who cupped Blaine's face. "Think about it. You can see your art and the world and..."_

_"You." Blaine finished, covering Kurt's hands with his own. "I can see you...that's what I want to see the most." Kurt smirked and looked away as a blush covered his cheeks. "I suppose I wanna see what the world goes gaa-gaa for." Blaine smiled as Kurt looked back._

_"You know what?" Kurt smiled. "Of all the people in the world no one else's opinion matters to me more than yours."_

….

Random note, expect a Smoke and Mirrors update soon because BOTH this and Haute Couture are coming to an end :( if there's any other stories you'd like to see me continuing please just let me know, Hip Hop Heads is a story I always really liked if you'd like to check it out. I've also been considering putting up a nine chapter Fallen Angel fic but I know fallen angels aren't very unique…but feedback would be lovely, love you all :)


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** *mumbles something incoherent and waves hands around in a sleepy fashion before pulling duvets over head* its ….almost -.- zzzz There's a mouse in my room :( so I'm currently in my sisters bedroom. She's only 4 and has two beds so…psh whatever! She can share XD I am super sleepy tho so….hopefully this doesn't suck. Don't be afraid to check out Smoke and Mirrors which is updated as well, okies, I love you guys xxxxxx

**D/C:** not true so don't sue x

Kurt remained silent as he drove the car along the streets of LA. Timidly Blaine filled him in on the phone call he had received before leaving that morning. He told his lover about his mother, her crying and claiming that she wanted to see him again. Kurt nodded, but bit his lip and frowned as he glared at the green car situated on front of him, halted at the stoplights.

What was the model to say? The truth? That he didn't trust Blaine's mother? That he thought they should forget it and just get to the clinic? No, he couldn't say that to Blaine. This could be a genuine chance for Blaine to be welcomed back into the family that abandoned him; and who was Kurt to deny his lover that one thing? He loved Blaine too much to say anything, and just drove along the road to a coffee house where Blaine claimed he worked when he was fifteen.

They reached the place where Blaine's mother was supposedly waiting. There was no parking outside the small coffee house, so Blaine told Kurt he could get out and go in while the model found somewhere to park the car. Kurt agreed, but he didn't move the vehicle from view of the door until he was sure Blaine got in safely into the sickly olive green color building. Another car even honked at him, but he refused to move until he was sure Blaine was ok.

The artist could smell the strong scent of coffee beans as he entered the small, but busy café. He stood, clutching Dodge's leash tightly as his heart pounded in his chest so hard he thought it'd burst through his ribcage. He could hear many voices telling him that this place was quite crowded.

"Blaine?" A soft, female voice asked, and he felt a familiar hand on his arm. Blaine turned to his left, where the voice came from.

"Mom?" He asked quietly.

"Yes." Was the simple reply. "Wow...look at you. You're all grown up." Her hand remained on his arm, but she didn't hug him. Blaine wasn't sure what she was doing since they were just standing there. Natalie Anderson craned her neck to see behind her son at the door, but the only person to come through was an elderly male who walked straight to the counter. Natalie sighed and took Blaine's hand. "Come now. We can sit and chat."

Blaine was led to a table in the corner where he was strategically placed with his back to the door while Natalie sat facing it. There was a long moment of awkward silence, broken only when Natalie slid a cup along the wooden surface.

"I remembered you liked mint hot chocolate." She said, holding out the mug. Blaine bit his lip, tempted to remind his mother he wasn't a child anymore. But being polite, he held out a shaking hand and took the cup from his mother.

"Thank you..." There was another long moment of silence, neither saying a word. For Blaine, it was because everything that came to mind seemed the wrong thing to say. And Natalie, it because her eyes were glued to the door. Blaine sipped the chocolate, it was so hot he singed his tongue and couldn't even taste the mint. The artist swore quietly and his mother audibly gasped a few moments after, and her sound confused Blaine. "Mom are you ok?" He asked. She didn't say anything, but Blaine jumped when he felt a pair of slender arms wrap around him, and soft lips press against his cheek.

"Sorry, I took so long, I couldn't find a spot close by." Kurt stretched out his hand towards Mrs. Anderson, a small smile on his lips. "It's lovely to meet you."

"You too!" Natalie Anderson squeaked, practically leaping over the table to shake the hand of the male her son had fallen in love with. Kurt almost jumped back when the woman lunged at him. Blaine felt the table shake slightly, but was unaware of his mother's frantic actions. Kurt pulled the chair beside Blaine out from the table, and rest one hand on his lover's leg. Blaine's cheeks tinged red, and he took his hand from the cup and rested it over Kurt's.

Kurt bit back a frown as he felt Natalie's eyes on him. He really didn't like how she was looking at him, like everyone else did. As if he was a piece of meat, a pretty trinket to be bought. It unnerved the model, still this was for Blaine, and he had to remind himself that.

Suddenly Kurt realized this was the first time they held hands in public. He looked to see Blaine's finger's laced with his, and a small smile crept across his face. Not that he would tell Blaine this, but he had gotten some insults as he rushed to the coffee bar-completely unoriginal ones like "fag" and "cock-smoker," which still hurt. And yet, when he looked at their hands meshed perfectly together he realized it was worth it.

"So, Kurt ..." The model looked up to see Mrs. Anderson still staring at him intently. "...what has you interested in our little Blainey?" There was one moment in which Kurt felt sickened. 'Our little Blainey?' Where did she get off? She abandoned him, and now she refers to him as if he was the five year old she once nurtured.

"Well he's just...so amazing." Kurt simply replied as he smiled at Blaine who lowered his head, that adorable blush spreading across his cheeks. Kurt's grip on his hand tightened and his smile grew broader. Mrs. Anderson nodded and leaned with her head in her hands, gazing at Kurt as if he was the only person here.

Even Blaine seemed to notice his mother's lack of interest in him as their time together went on. She was constantly asking Kurt questions, complimenting the model, and Blaine was pretty damn sure her gaze hadn't left Kurt since he walked into the coffee bar.

Blaine also noticed that Kurt answered the questions hesitantly, and tried to steer the conversation towards the artist. As the inquisition went on the requests became more personal, and Blaine was soon painted out of the picture. Natalie Anderson practically ignored him the entire time, and Kurt was growing sick of it, as was Blaine.

"Kurt?" The artist asked suddenly, tightening his grip on Kurt's hand. "Help me find the toilet?" The brunette nodded and stood up suddenly. Dodge was slumbering on the ground, so Blaine left the leash on the chair and allowed Kurt, and Kurt alone, to help him. As they made their way into the hallway towards the gents toilets, Blaine stopped following and tugged on Kurt's hand, halting his lover.

"You ok, baby?" Kurt asked as Blaine leaned against the wall and sighed.

"No...I thought...maybe, just maybe she actually felt bad about abandoning me and now...she only contacted me cause of you." Kurt lowered his head.

"I'm sorry." Blaine rested a hand on Kurt's cheek.

"No, baby, no. I'm not blaming you, I'm blaming her. She's just a shallow being. She wouldn't have looked twice at me if I wasn't with someone famous..." A single tear slipped from his eye. "I guess I just kinda convinced myself maybe she cared." Kurt leaned forward and kissed away the tear from Blaine's cheek. The hallway was empty, so there was no fear of being judged as Kurt cupped the artist's cheeks and leaned into his lover. There was a moment in which their faces were centimetres apart, and they simply inhaled each others breaths before Blaine leaned ever so slightly forward and fused their lips together in a sweet, caring kiss.

Kurt leaned into the embrace before he leaned away, and rested his forehead against Blaine's, who still wore a sombre expression.

"I just want to go, Kurt," the artist whispered, "I just wanna get out of here. I don't wanna see her again." Kurt agreed without hesitation and took Blaine's hand. He led his lover out into the main room where Blaine's mother was staring out the window and Dodge was still slumbering on the floor. The two men walked over and Natalie jumped when she saw Kurt, that horrid smile crossing her lips. Kurt gripped his coat and her eyes widened.

"It was nice to meet you." He said through gritted teeth as Blaine fumbled for Dodge's collar, tugging lightly at it to wake his dog. Natalie Anderson frowned and stood up, gripping onto Kurt's arm.

"Leaving so soon?" She asked. Blaine could feel her hand on Kurt as if she was gripping his own arm. He leaned forward, frowning.

"Listen! You never wanted to get to know me you just wanted the bragging rights to knowing Kurt. Now please! Don't contact me ever again." Natalie watched wide eyed as Kurt Hummel wrapped a protective arm around her teary eyed son, and led him out of the café. Blaine clung to Kurt as the warm LA air hit his face when they exited the coffee house. Dodge lagged behind, understanding Kurt was leading as Blaine stumbled along with his lover who was holding him up.

The younger of the two was practically distraught, but he bit back his silent tears and allowed Kurt to search for the car while he tagged along. While he had ridden in the car on the way here, Blaine had convinced himself that maybe, just maybe, his mother had always loved him and wanted him back, but that was a stupid thought.

Kurt soon found the black Lamborghini and helped Blaine into it after Dodge leapt in. They drove in silence for quite a while. Blaine had his head rested against the tinted window as Kurt focused on the road ahead.

"I'm sorry, baby..." Kurt was the one to break the silence with a quiet apology.

"Why are you sorry?" Blaine questioned, leaning back from the window. "You shouldn't be, babe...it was her...it's always her..." Kurt nodded and looked out for some indication of what street they were on. He was pretty sure they were on the right track to get to the clinic but he didn't know what street they were driving along. It took some more driving until he was sure he was close by.

The clinic was located in the centre of Los Angeles . They were lucky enough to find a place to park directly beside the building. Kurt turned off the car after and turned to Blaine.

"So? Are you excited?" Kurt asked, looking to his younger lover. "I mean...you'll be able to see soon." A genuine smile broke through Blaine's previous frown, and he turned to his lover, who cupped Blaine's face. "Think about it. You can see your art and the world and..."

"You." Blaine finished, covering Kurt's hands with his own. "I can see you...that's what I want to see the most." Kurt smirked and looked away as a blush covered his cheeks. "I suppose I wanna see what the world goes gaa-gaa for." Blaine smiled as Kurt looked back.

"You know what?" Kurt smiled. "Of all the people in the world no one else's opinion matters to me more than yours." Blaine smiled and stroked the back of Kurt's hand with his thumb.

"Well, let's go." He smiled, pecking Kurt's lips before leaning back and searching for Dodge's leash. Kurt smiled and nodded as he stood out of the car and gazed over at Blaine, who closed to door and allowed Dodge to lead him to the sidewalk. Kurt walked alongside them, whistling to Dodge when they reached the door so the dog understood to go inside when Kurt held it open. Blaine's stomach was a bundle of nerves as he walked into the stuffy office. The model jogged to the receptionist, informing the brunette behind the desk that he had made an appointment last night. The woman smiled and nodded, asking Kurt to sit in the waiting room. Kurt nodded and walked back to Blaine, resting a hand on his lover's shoulder.

"C'mon." He simply said as he walked with Blaine into the waiting room, which was painted a light cream colour. The walls were bare and there were no magazines like most other waiting rooms. Kurt sat beside Blaine and across from a young woman wearing sunglasses with a golden retriever by her legs and a stick in one hand. She was alone with no one to support her. She wore slightly too large jeans and a red t-shirt. Her dirty blond hair fell over her right eye, but she seemed unaware of that. She was looking to her lap, lost in her own world. Other than the two men, she was the only other person here.

Kurt couldn't help lean forward, and look at her.

"Excuse me," she didn't move, "Excuse me...miss?" She looked up and took off her glasses, her large blue eyes gazing in his direction. "What's your name?" She bit her lip, looking fearful.

"I'm sorry, I don't talk to strangers." The moment she spoke Kurt realized how young she looked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name's Kurt. There, I'm not a stranger no more." The girl tilted her head, blinking slowly.

"Kurt?" The model nodded.

"Kurt Hummel."

"The model?" She gasped and he laughed.

"Yeah."

"Wow...I didn't know you were blind." She gasped, and Kurt looked to Blaine, who was listening in on their conversation.

"No, I'm not, but my friend here is." The girl nodded, brushing her hair away from her face, smiling. Kurt tilted his head and gazed at her. She was so young. "So, what's your name?"

"Marie." She said quietly as her dog rested her head on her lap. She smiled and rubbed the retriever's head. Kurt decided to move closer, and knelt on front of her. He asked her if he could pet her dog, and she nodded, informing him the guide's name was Molly. Kurt smiled, and cooed at the dog, scratching her behind the ear.

Blaine sat in his place, smiling as he heard the baby talk erupt from his lover. He twirled his fingers in Dodge's fur as he listened to Kurt and Marie chat. He heard the girl state she was fifteen, and here by herself. Her foster parents didn't know she was here. They didn't know she had been left money by her biological parents. She hadn't told them, because they'd probably use it for something themselves and she wanted this her whole life. Blaine felt his heart sink at her confession. Fifteen years of blindness, more than twice as long as he had suffered through. The young girl had never had the joy of seeing anything in her life.

"Mr. Anderson?" A strange voice called out, and Blaine looked to his left where it was coming from. Kurt straightened to see the male who they had made the appointment with.

"Dr. Clark?" He asked and the male nodded. Kurt looked back to the girl. "It was lovely to meet you Marie." He smiled and she blushed.

"Y-you too." She smirked as Kurt whistled. Both Molly and Dodge looked, but Blaine's dog was the one to obediently stand and follow the model with Blaine lagging behind. They followed the male into a small office with white walls. Dr. Clark sat in one seat while Blaine's hand searched for the other. Kurt was content with letting Blaine have the place and leaned against the wall. Dr. Clark spoke to Blaine, filling him in on how the procedure worked, the use of stem cells, as well as a few other important details. He informed Blaine that after the surgery, there would be a two week healing period, in which he would have to wear casts over his eyes to protect them. Blaine was beginning to grow excited, and Kurt loved the smile across his lovers face.

The smile was wiped away when the doctor gave them the sum total of the price of the surgery. Kurt could see the worried glint in Blaine's eyes, but he rested his hand on his lovers shoulder and squeezed, letting him know it was ok. Blaine's smile was weak, but he appreciated what Kurt was doing for him, more than appreciated.

"Well now, I'm glad we're all up to speed on what is happening." Dr. Clark smiled towards the two men. "Now, Mr. Anderson, we can perform the surgery on the sixth of October." Kurt's eyes widened.

"What?" He gasped. "That's three months away!" The doctor nodded. "Isn't there anything closer?" The doctor shook his head and Kurt leaned on the table. "Listen...how much?"

"I beg your pardon." Dr. Clark stated as Kurt rolled his eyes.

"How much extra for a closer date?" Blaine gripped onto the hem of Kurt's t-shirt and tugged.

" Kurt, no please. It's ok." Kurt sighed and lowered his head.

"Three fucking months, Blaine." Dr. Clark leaned forward on the table and looked up to the model.

"If anything close crops up...a cancellation or something I'll be sure to ring you." Blaine started to fiddle at Dodges lead, not looking at the doctor.

"What about...Marie? That girl outside?" Dr. Clark shrugged.

"I'm afraid I haven't spoken to that girl yet."

"Well if a cancellation happens I want you to give it to her." Kurt looked to Blaine with wide eyes.

"Blaine..."

"She hasn't seen her whole life Kurt. I can wait a few months." The model nodded as did the doctor who said goodbye to both men before accepting payment from Kurt and letting them leave. Blaine slipped Dodges leash around his arm, and wrapped his arms around Kurt's body, hugging him from behind as the model stopped in the hallway.

Kurt giggled when he felt Blaine kiss his neck and nuzzle his face there.

"You are amazing!" Blaine muttered before kissing his lover's jaw and inhaling his unique scent. Kurt smiled, and wound his arms around the male behind him, pulling him closer.

"I know." The model said with a smug look on his face as Blaine giggled. "But...I'd only do it for an amazing guy like you." Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt's cheek, hugging him close. "I love you." Kurt said quietly and suddenly, making Blaine blush madly and bury his face in the crook of Kurt's neck.

"Love you too."

…

**Authors notes:** This totally sucks but meh XD ima try reply to all reviews but if I'm honest I'm exhausted :( but I'll try, I love you all so, so much you've no idea xxxx

**Next Chapter:** _"I missed you too." Kurt smirked, rubbing his nose against Blaine's before pecking his lips lightly once more. "Are you ready?" A broad, toothy smile crossed Blaine's face and he nodded furiously, tears welling in his eyes. He clung to Kurt's body and buried his face in the crook of his lovers neck._

_"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Blaine began to sob lightly as Kurt laughed and hugged him back. "I mean this, none of this would happen if it wasn't for you...I love you so much!"_


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: I feel so horrible for doing this to you guys again but I dunno if I'l find time to reply to all reviews, I'll deff reply to any pms tho. If I'm honest some stuff just went down today and I haven't even planned to update but I don't wanna leave you guys too long because you all mean so much to me expect a SHS update hopefully after this, I still gotta write it. Also I'm sorry, I know this is late notice but I only realised after I updated the last one but…there's only one more chapter of this story [not including the epilogue] ;_; I'm sorry its so late notice but its true *sob*

I do love you guys so much toh, sorry I'm getting to be a bummer right now XD please enjoy the chapter xxx

D/C: not true so don't sue x

…

Blaine sat in his studio working with charcoals. Of course these pieces of art were more abstract than his 3D crafts, but he strangely enjoyed the feel of the chalk-like substance smudging between his fingers. Katy Perry were playing in the background. Kurt had left the CD here along with some other stuff of his own, and Blaine was slowly becoming addicted to her catchy songs. At first he didn't care, but maybe it was the fact that when here Kurt played it practically 24/7 that caused artists from P!NK to Barbra Strisand to grow on him.

"It felt so wrong, it felt so right." Blaine sang along as he rubbed his index along the page. "Don't mean I'm in love tonight..I kissed a girl just to try it…"

It had been a week since he and Kurt had been to the eye clinic. Blaine was happy about the entire situation. To think, in a mere few months he would be able to see again. The prospect of it was overwhelming beyond belief and had Blaine excited. He couldn't wait to see the world, Kurt, and, of course, himself. How grown up did he look? Other than his slightly longer hair, how different was he from his teenage self? Not to mention he could shave himself now. The possibilities were endless. Many activities most people in the world took for granted were all within grasp of Blaine.

He understood how lucky he was. There were too many people in the world that couldn't see, and could never be cured, or people who couldn't afford the surgery. Blaine silently thanked Kurt, his guardian angel, but he didn't want to constantly bring up the subject of money. What was done was done, and Blaine couldn't change anything, nor did he want to. He hummed along with "I kissed a girl" while feeling along his charcoal case, each shade was strategically placed so at all times he knew what he was using.

As Blaine worked on the sheet, his phone rang out, vibrating against the wood of the easel the paper rested on. Blaine wiped the charcoal on his hands off, using his trousers, before he picked up the cell.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Anderson?" Blaine recognized the voice, but from where? "It's Dr. Clark from the eye clinic." Blaine's face lit up.

"Awesome. Hello doc!" he started playing with the charcoal in his free hand.

"Hello to you...we've had a cancellation, Mr. Anderson. We can fit you in much sooner..."

"Wait, wait!" Blaine said, leaning forward and resting the charcoal on the ledge of the easel. He stood and his hand flung out, searching for the wall to guide him. "What about that young girl?"

"Ah." The doctor simply said. "Well Ms. Woods is only fifteen and did not have consent from a guardian so she is unable to have the surgery unless she gets parental consent or is eighteen." Blaine bit his lip, silently cursing. That poor girl, she just wanted to see.

"Oh..." Was all he could manage to say.

"But we can fit you in much sooner, we just need a confirmation as to whether it'll suit or not, because there are many people on list for this surgery." Blaine understood. He scratched his beard and nodded.

"Ok, when is it?"

"Tomorrow afternoon at 4:45." Blaine's eyes widened. How had he gone from two months to less than twenty four hours.

"That soon?" He asked in disbelief at the prospect.

"Yes, but we need to know now whether you're available." Blaine rubbed his eye with the back of the hand, and leaned against the wall. If Kurt couldn't bring him, then surely he could get a taxi. "Mr. Anderson? Mr. Anderson, I'm sorry to put you under pressure, but we're in need of an answer."

"Yes, of course. Yeah, I'll be there."

"Excellent!" The doctor stated happily. "I shall see you tomorrow. Have a good evening." And then he hung up.

Blaine slid down along the wall until he ended up sitting on the ground, a goofy smile spread across his face. He was gonna see. The surgery tomorrow, then a two week period to heal and he'd see everything he had missed for the last seven years. Blaine started to fumble with his cell, thumb passing over the brail digits as he typed in a memorized number.

…

Kurt was relaxing at his home. He had found some more stuff to shove in boxes, but was currently laying out on his couch watching _Zoolander_ and mindlessly laughing at the film, which mocked his own profession. More than once when bored and alone he tried to copy Ben Stiller's "Blue Steel" look, but never quite got it without bursting out laughing.

Inside, Kurt would have loved nothing more than to lay on the couch with Blaine in his arms, just cuddling and adoring his lover, but he also knew they needed their alone time, so not they wouldn't get sick of one another before their relationship really took off. Still, Kurt was bored. He wanted nothing more than some company. He hated this place, especially when alone in it, like he was right now. He considered calling Finn, but was too lazy to move from the couch.

He lay there watching Owen Wilson pull his underwear out of his ass when his cell rang. The model tried to stretch his arm out to grab his floored phone, but it was out of his reach. He growled before crawling off the couch to where his cell was, before laying on the floor to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey, baby." Blaine's chirpy voice called into the cell, instantly brightening Kurt's spirits.

"Hey." He grinned, rolling over so he was on his back and facing the ceiling. He could hear Blaine's soft breath on the other end of the line and it calmed him. "I miss you." He said sweetly. He had truly missed his lover the last three days and he honestly felt like a teenage girl, rolling around on the floor and telling him this but he didn't care.

"I miss you, too." Blaine smirked, blowing loud kissy noises into the cell making Kurt laugh. "Anyway, I got great news." Kurt stretched on the floor and smirked.

"Do tell."

"They've moved up the surgery." The model leaned up and sat on the ground.

"Really? When?"

"Tomorrow." Kurt's eyes widened in momentary shock but it didn't take long before a grin was plastered across his face.

"Oh my god! Baby, that's so great!" Blaine laughed lightly and nodded.

"I know, I can't get over it...look Kurt, if you can't drive me, that's ok..."

"No way, baby." Kurt grinned, standing up and going to turn off the sound on the DVD. "Of course I'll drive you Blaine. I want to be there; this is a huge deal!" Blaine couldn't stop smiling as he listened to Kurt's cheery voice on the other end of the line. He loved that voice, it was hypnotic. Dodge wandered over, noting his owner sitting on the floor by the studio wall. He lay down and rested his head on Blaine's lap. The artist smiled and began to stroke his guides head.

"Thank you," Blaine smiled, "It's at quarter to five, so I'll see you before then?"

"Of course, Blaine. I really can't wait to see you." Blaine blushed at the words. "I mean...I know spending too much time and all that shit, but...I love you." Blaine chuckled.

"You sound like a girl, Kurt ." Blaine laughed loudly as Dodge growled beneath his hand.

"I can't help it, I'm in love!" Kurt cried out to his empty household earning giggles from Blaine that sounded like music to him. He fucking loved that man so much he could hear his heart beating madly at the sound of Blaine's voice.

"Well, he's a lucky man whoever he is." Blaine joked. "You know, to have a guy like you." Kurt laughed loudly, and smirked into the cell.

"I think I'm the lucky one." He said in a sincere, quieter voice that made Blaine smile broadly. There was a moment of silence between the two.

"I love you so much!" Blaine whispered knowing it made Kurt smile.

"I love you too, Blaine; and I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" They both hung up at the same time. Kurt lay back down on the fluffy white carpet of his living room and closed his eyes as the muted movie continued to play. Blaine rested the phone beside him, and pulled Dodge close, rubbing his face into the dogs soft fur.

…

Finn decided to tag along the next day. Even he wasn't sure why, but he thought he might as well. With the third male there, they decided to take Finn's silver Hummer as the Lamborghini could really only seat two people. Finn picked Kurt up at 2 PM on the dot to see the youth emerge looking amazing as ever in a white shirt that was loose around his arms and a vest that was no doubt designer, he wore a pair of suffocating tight skinny jeans and Finn had to admit he had no idea how on earth his best friend pulled them odf but he did. The model sat in beside his friend and took off his large sunglasses before smiling towards Finn who drove along the gravel driveway without a word being exchanged save a brief 'hi'.

Kurt sat gnawing on some Nicorette gum as Aerosmith played on the stereo. Kurt bobbed his head as he chewed on the now tasteless gum.

"So Blaine's getting his operation today?" Finn asked, hoping to bring some conversation into the large vehicle. Kurt smiled and nodded his head before looking out the window again, seeking the wrapper of his gum from his pocket to spit it into.

"Yeah." He said as the tinfoil emerged in his closed fist. The model opened the window and spat the gum out into the foil in his left hand. Finn cringed as he saw Kurt throw the rubbish out the window.

"Dude, don't litter." He smirked as Kurt shrugged and leaned back against the chair, cranking up the window. He didn't say a word of apology to his agent and sat with a smile on his face, but a somber look in his eye. Finn didn't want to ask what was wrong. He knew Kurt would just deny it, and say nothing was wrong. They drove along the streets of LA in relative silence, with only Steven Tyler's voice breaking the quiet between them. Finn noticed Kurt perking up when they drove along the road towards Blaine's apartment block. Rather than slouching back into the chair, he was sitting upright, eyes wide and hands restless on his lap. They drove into the complex, parking the massive vehicle almost directly on front of Blaine's door. Kurt leapt out and jogged to his partners home, pounding his fist on the door, although, not in an aggressive manner. Dodge barked loudly and the model heard someone from inside call out.

"Kurt? That you?" He smiled at the sound of his lovers voice.

"Yeah it is." He called back, hearing the door click. He opened it to see Blaine standing down the narrow hall with the automatic key in one hand, and Dodge on a leash in the other. He looked utterly adorable in a tight black, long sleeved top with a red shirt open over it and low rise, dark camouflage cargo pants. Kurt couldn't resist rushing over and winding his arms around his lover. He needed to feel those lips pressed against his, needed to feel their reassuring warmth that made his heart soar.

Blaine gasped when Kurt suddenly latched onto his mouth, tongue instantly delving into the wet opening, sliding languidly against his own muscle. Blaine let his eyes flutter shut as he kissed back. Predictably, images of the Kurt his mind had created, flooded his inner vision. He always wondered small things he never ventured to ask. Like when they kissed, did he shut his eyes or keep them open so he could memorize every moment? Blaine felt Kurt's soft hands rise to his cheeks, and he leaned into their touch as the model pulled his lips away leaving Blaine slightly breathless.

"I missed you." Blaine gasped before he could even think of anything else to say. It had been a few simple days, and yet, he was so glad to feel Kurt's familiar body pressed against his, clinging to him as if he was the only male in the world.

"I missed you, too." Kurt smirked, rubbing his nose against Blaine's before pecking his lips lightly once more. "Are you ready?" A broad, toothy smile crossed Blaine's face and he nodded furiously, tears welling in his eyes. He clung to Kurt's body and buried his face in the crook of his lovers neck.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Blaine began to sob lightly as Kurt laughed and hugged him back. "I mean this, none of this would happen if it wasn't for you...I love you so much!" Kurt smiled and kissed his lovers forehead, ruffling his hands in the blue hair.

"I know, and I love you too, Blaine." Kurt smiled, gripping one of his lover's hands. "C'mon, let's get you to surgery." Blaine grinned broadly and allowed his partner to lead him out the door, closing it behind them. The large Hummer let out a beep as Finn pressed his hand to the horn in greeting. Blaine smirked and felt Kurt pull him into the back seat, Dodge clambering in by their feet. Finn turned around to look at them before he started the engine.

"What am I, a taxi service?" Kurt wound one arm around Blaine's body and kissed his temple, smirking at Finn, who sighed and turned back in his seat. Dodge wiggled away from his owner so he could climb onto the front seat. Blaine could feel his dog draw away and he reached out hissing to the animal.

"Dodge, c'mere." But Finn just laughed as the husky sat beside him. He chanced removing one hand from the wheel to stroke the blend of black, grey and white fur.

"He's fine." Finn smirked. "At least someone wants to sit beside me." Blaine smiled and leaned into Kurt as the model rested an arm around his shoulder and nuzzled his nose into his hair. "So, excited about this, Blaine?" Finn asked, grinning as he looked in the rear view mirror to a beaming Blaine.

"More than. I just can't believe it. I never thought I'd see again, ever..." Kurt felt Blaine lace their fingers together, and the artist turned his so their faces were centimeters apart. "Seriously, Kurt ..." Blaine whispered, his breath fanning over Kurt's thin lips. "Thank you...so, so much."

"It's my pleasure, babe." Kurt whispered, leaning forward and kissing his lovers lip lightly and lovingly. Finn sighed and cast a sideways glace to Dodge, who was staring at him, his head cocked to the side. The agent couldn't resist stretching out to scratch his head again, causing the dog to whimper happily.

It took twenty minutes until they reached the clinic. At this point, Blaine was clinging onto Kurt's hand tightly, the nerves and doubts settling in.

"W-what if when it's over I can't see?" Blaine gasped, gripping Kurt close, afraid to stray from the jeep. "What if...what if this is all in vain? ...Maybe we shouldn't do this..." Kurt held onto Blaine's hands, tightening his grip as he rested his forehead against his lovers.

"You'll never know until you try." He simply whispered, pecking Blaine's lips once before leading him out of the Hummer. Finn waited outside with Dodge sitting beside him. He handed out the leash, brushing his knuckles against Blaine's, who opened his hand to accept the lead. Finn walked ahead of the two as Kurt placed both hands in his pockets, strolling beside his suddenly quiet lover. The model couldn't resist stretching out and taking his hand in his own, whispering quietly, "Babe, it's all gonna be ok." Blaine nodded and forced a smile as he allowed Kurt to lead him inside.

…

**Authors notes:** Ok so one more chapter that's not including the epi now and...it'll be over :( I love u guys xx

**Next Chapter:** _At fifteen this was the regular for Blaine. Wake up to the soft cooing of his mother calling him for school as he'd stretch out to his left to grip his glasses off the drawer._

_However at twenty-three Blaine's arm, stretching out to his left didn't come in contact with a harsh, oak table but a soft, warm body. He cracked one eye opened as he turned onto his left side. The haze on front of his eyes cleared and what came to view was a persons shoulder._


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: I'm gonna leave a long ass A/N at the very end for you guys but I don't wanna waste much time now. Thank you to everyone who gave this a chance, it means…so, so much to me. I love you all, genuinely. So much, I hope you enjoy this final chapter x

Btw sorry if I scared anyone with my last AN :( to anyone who sent me a sweet message thank u its just been a long week but my puppy died that day and I was very down about it, but I'm sorry if I worried anyone xx

D/C: not true so don't sue

…

Blaine was nervous as he walked into the surgery with Kurt, Dodge, and Finn all there to support him. Amazing. If he ever was to think he needed moral support before, he would have assumed it would be from Wes and David, and yet here he was with the love of his life holding him, supporting him along with a male he was glad to call one of his best friends.

As they entered the surgery, Finn's cell began to ring. He blushed and apologized, answering swiftly.

"Hudson here. Hey man...you only got the text now? ...Yeah, I'm serious…no he's right here." He held out to phone towards Blaine, who didn't notice he was doing so until he felt his friend nudge his arm. His hand was shivering slightly as Kurt let it go so he could accept the cell.

"Hello?" He said into the speaker.

"Dude!" Sam Evans called out loudly. "Blaine, I just got Finn's text right now! Oh my God, Brittany and I are fucking psyched for you man. This is amazing." Blaine felt his cheeks flush as he wrapped one arm around his stomach and stopped walking. Dodge rested by his feet, gazing up at him intently.

"Thanks Sam, that means a lot...I'm really nervous." Sam laughed.

"Don't be, dude. These guys are professionals, you'll be seeing in no time, I'm telling you!" Blaine smiled shyly, glad of even more support from the amazing people he had come to know in the last few months. "Hey, would you mind if some day soon Brittany and I pop by? It feels like forever since we saw you all." Blaine smirked.

"Of course not, we'd love to see you."

"Awesome. Look, from what I know, you should be going down soon, so I suppose I'd better let you go... I'll pray it goes well." Blaine laughed loudly, he never would have pinned Sam Evans as a religious man.

"Cool. Ok...thanks man." Finn took the cell from his friend and flipped down the latch, ending the call before pushing it in his pocket. Kurt looked to the artist who had his arms wrapped around his stomach and tears in his eyes. The model couldn't help but wrap his arms around Blaine and pull him close.

"Baby, what's wrong?" He asked in a quiet tone as he nuzzled his nose against Blaine's, who hiccupped and smiled, cupping Kurt's cheeks.

"N-nothing! Nothing at all. I'm just...I...since you, everything has changed... Kurt, I never thought before that all this could happen. I mean...even Sam, Brittany and Finn..." The agent beamed at the mention of his own name. "You've all been so amazing to me and..." Kurt brushed away a stray tear from Blaine's eye with his thumb and kissed him sweetly.

"Baby, believe me. You're the amazing one here, ok? I mean...I couldn't imagine you not in my life." Kurt's words were hushed and heartfelt as Blaine sobbed, their faces inches apart. "I fucking love you with every part of me, you're the reason I want to get up in the morning. I mean...you've changed my life too, and all I ever want is for you to be happy, you hear me?" Blaine nodded and knuckled tears away before Kurt leaned forward and planted an innocent kiss on his lips. "Now c'mon, let's get you in there."

…

Blaine had been taken from Finn and Kurt almost straight away when they entered the white, waiting room of the surgery. Blaine kissed Kurt one last time as if he was going in for a life saving operation rather than eye surgery. It was obvious neither wanted to let the other go, but Finn understood the sooner Blaine got in the sooner he could he out of there. He rested a large hand on Kurt's shoulder, encouraging the model to let go of his beloved dark-haired lover.

Blaine smiled as he felt a young woman lead him back to the sterile surgery room, away from his lover, friend, and guide, who sat obedient by Kurt's feet.

The surgery would take from two to three hours according to the doctor, although, both Kurt and Finn had been waiting for 211 minutes according to Finn who enjoyed playing with the new applications on his iPhone. Kurt sighed and continued to sip on his coffee, which he popped out to get a few minutes before. There was a Starbucks down the road, and Kurt had rushed there to cure his sudden caffeine craving. There was a chocolate muffin which also belonged to him, but he opted instead to sit on the floor, resting his coffee aside and feeding the treat to Dodge.

"Dog's shouldn't have chocolate." Finn informed his friend. They were the only people in the waiting room. Kurt shrugged and chuckled softly as Dodge licked the chocolate residue off his palm. Finn smiled as he watched Kurt playing with the pup. "You're good with that dog, ya know?" Finn informed his friend as he decided to try yet another round of TapTap to pass the time. Kurt grinned as Dodge climbed onto his lap so he could rub him properly.

"Blaine said once...a while ago...he thinks Dodge sees me as a master too, 'cause I'm around so much." Finn grinned as he watched Kurt scratch the dog behind the ears. "Finn?" His friend's voice sounded suddenly, posing a silent question.

"Yes?"

"Am I a bad person?" Finn was confused as he heard the sincerity in Kurt's voice. He watched as the model lowered his head, focusing a little too intently on the dog he was rubbing. Finn moved to make himself more comfortable, resting his elbows on his lap.

"Kurt, of course you're not. Look at what you're doing for Blaine, of course you're not a bad person." Kurt raised his head to look at his friend who only now saw the tears on his face. "Kurt, please...tell me what's wrong?" The model gnawed on his bottom lip and looked away from Finn.

"I...I'm not...not sure I want Blaine to see." Now the agent was very confused. He moved from his chair, and knelt on the ground beside his friend, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Why?"

"What if...what if things change? What if he turns out to be like everyone else, and when he sees me..." Finn hushed him by gripping his shoulder tighter.

"Listen man, you know as well as I do that Blaine isn't like everyone else. I guarantee you he won't treat you any differently." Kurt nodded before he heard a door snap shut. The both of them looked up from their position on the floor to see the woman who led Blaine away leading him back. Kurt jumped, rushing towards the male who was walking along with one hand being held by the woman and the other trailing along the walls. Over both eyes he had large, semi-ovular casts, designed to keep sunlight and dust particles away from his eyes, giving them time to heal.

Kurt rushed over, stopping a mere few feet away so he could control himself rather than jump on his lover.

"Blaine, Blaine are you ok?" He gasped, stretching out one hand and placing it on his partners shoulder. Blaine broke away from the nurse and fell into his lover's arms. He was still sedated and a bit groggy.

"Ten days," The nurse informed Kurt. "It went great they said, and he can take these off then."

"I probably look like an alien." Blaine said dreamily. Kurt laughed and leaned back, taking in the look of Blaine. He was the exact same save for the white casts over his eyes

"Yeah, you do." Kurt laughed, stroking his lover's cheek with his thumb. "But you're the sexiest alien I've ever seen." Blaine smirked and blushed as he felt someone else come near.

"Dude, how'd it go?" Finn asked, smiling to Blaine who smiled broadly.

"My eyes sting a lot, but the surgeon said it went great and that I can go now." Kurt's grin was huge as he hugged Blaine tightly.

"Baby, I'm so happy for you!" He grinned as Finn cast him a small smile. Kurt smirked back as he kissed Blaine's head, and the agented handed him Dodge's leash who nuzzled his nose against Blaine's leg. The nurse explained to Kurt that it was most likely possible that provided Mr. Anderson wasn't in pain or anything concerning his eyes they could remove the casts at home but it was best to come into the clinic soon after for a check up. Kurt took Blaine's free hand, and led him out after Finn to the hummer. Again they sat in the back while Dodge scampered into the front beside Finn. Kurt pulled on his seatbelt as Blaine struggled with his own. Still, the model allowed Blaine to do it himself, allowing him the freedom to succeed in small tasks himself.

Finn pulled out when they were all belted up. Kurt rested a hand on his lover's leg and kissed his cheek before running a finger along his jaw.

"Does it hurt anywhere else?" Kurt asked, lightly rubbing his nose against his partner's cheek. Blaine smiled.

"Just my eyes, but nothing else so don't worry." Kurt tilted his head carefully and pressed his lips against Blaine's lightly and lovingly, stroking his face with one hand. Finn turned on the radio to occupy himself since there was obviously not going to be any conversation being had here.

"Do you want to go back to your place?" Kurt asked in a hushed tone as he rested his index finger beneath Blaine's chin. "Or mine? I really don't mind." Blaine smiled as he felt Kurt's hand change and cup his cheek. He leaned into the touch, loving the feel of Kurt's warm palm against his skin.

"I just want to go home." He whispered before resting a hand over Kurt's. "If you'll come with me." Kurt grinned and kissed his lover's lips in a silent yes.

…

The next ten days were pretty hectic. Kurt was still moving the occasional box to Blaine's place, and of course Sam and Brittany kept their promise and came over. They wanted to take out the two love birds for dinner, but Blaine really wasn't in any mood to go out. It also didn't help that the paparazzi had gotten wind of Kurt's good deed, and had been hanging around the model's place for the last week or so, trying to get statements. Blaine was happy that the press hadn't found out where he lived, but he found that when outside, particularly with Kurt, he could hear the constant snapping of cameras, and occasional questions which mostly were based around his relationship with Kurt.

As requested, Blaine's mother hadn't contacted him at all. She had, however, contacted the media and released personal photos of her son when he was young before she and her husband kicked him out, which, of course the press didn't know about. Blaine didn't care. Kurt had been furious when he found out, but Blaine said he was ok about what happened. If his mother was petty enough to try get money out of his personal life, then why should he care?

Kurt really admired his lover for his strong personality. He could tell out of all the things, what Blaine was hurting the most from was Wes and David betraying him. His mother had let him down once before so for her to do so again was no shock. Kurt knew whenever he saw Blaine fiddling with the phone in his hand, he was contemplating calling them, but he never did. Kurt had even suggested it, but Blaine shrugged off the idea, saying he couldn't forgive them ever again.

It was exactly that situation right now. Blaine sat on the bed, fiddling with the cell in his hands, turning it over and over as Kurt walked into the bedroom and sighed.

"Baby..." He muttered, walking over to him. "Ring them if it means so much." Blaine shook his head and threw the phone on the bed as Kurt sat beside him.

"No, I don't wanna." He mumbled as he curled up into Kurt's body, taking in his wonderful scent. "What time is it?"

"Eleven thirty." Kurt informed his lover, yawning. He had been to a photo shoot that day for one of 'his magazines' as the agency called it. It was actually not as bad as Kurt thought it would be. He was just gonna do some shots, no interview or anything and he had been dreading it, but everyone was so cool, and he felt so comfortable with other models in his situation. No, he just wanted to curl up in bed beside his lover who was grinning madly at this time.

"So, it's dark?" Kurt smirked and nodded.

"Yes." he said as Blaine leaned back. It was ten days after the operation and he was allowed to take off the eye casts now. The doctor recommended they do so when it was evening or dark so the intense sunlight wouldn't hurt his eyes. Blaine was shivering as he raised his hands to the bandages. Kurt smirked as he watched his nervous lover.

"Here let me do it." The model smiled as he began to unwrap the bandages slowly. They were wrapped around Blaine's head many times so it took a few minutes until Blaine was sitting before his lover with his eyes closed, afraid to open them. "Blaine?"

He didn't open his eyes. He was afraid. The doctor said at first he would only see colour but it would heal within a few hours. They recommended he should sleep that day rather than anticipate his sight returning hence why he had some sleeping pills beside the bed.

"Blaine...open your eyes..."

"I can't," He said clutching them tighter. "What if I can't see?" Blaine suddenly felt Kurt cup his cheeks and became aware of his lover's breath fanning over his lips.

"Please."

Slowly Blaine opened both eyes, still terrified. Instantly he was greeted with a mirage of blurred colours, shapes far from defined. Blaine felt tears leak into his eyes as he gazed at the blurred images. He couldn't make anything out, not even Kurt's face which was located inches from his. But that didn't matter. He was beginning to see.

"Oh my god!" Blaine gasped, gazing wide eyed as a tear trickled from his eye. "Oh my god!"

Kurt smiled broadly.

"C-can you see?" Blaine shook his head.

"No...I mean, yes, I mean...there's just colour, but...Oh my god, Kurt, I can fucking see colour, I've never...not for seven years." Kurt grinned broadly and kissed his lover deeply, stroking his cheek.

"Blaine...you need to sleep." Blaine shook his head.

"I can't, Kurt, I can't."

"But when you wake imagine it." Kurt laughed loudly, kissing his lover's lips again. "Imagine, it's so much better than waiting. Please just come to bed." Blaine sighed, but didn't argue. He knew Kurt was right. The single lamp that flooded the room with light was shut off and Blaine's vision was flooded with dark blacks, blues and grays. He could feel Kurt pull at him, trying to get him under the duvet. Blaine did as recommended and crawled in beside Kurt, who handed him the sleeping pill. He sighed but took it dry without need for water as Kurt nuzzled into his neck and wound his arms around his lover.

Blaine lay with his eyes opened, nothing changing in his sight as Kurt's hand gently stroked his lower back. Blaine didn't know if it was the gentle caress of his lovers hand or the pills, but soon he fell asleep curled up in Kurt's arms.

…

"Blaine?" Blaine Gregory Anderson growled and turned over in his bed, pulling the covers over his body. "Blaine." He opened one eye, sight blurring. He didn't wanna get up he just wanted to go back to sleep. "Blaine, honey, c'mon." He rubbed his eyes, closing one as he stretched out to the left for his glasses.

At fifteen this was the regular for Blaine. Waking up to the soft cooing of his mother calling him for school as he'd stretch out to his left to grip his glasses off the drawer.

However at twenty-three Blaine's arm, stretching out to his left didn't come in contact with a harsh, oak table but a soft, warm body. He cracked one eye opened as he turned onto his left side. The haze on front of his eyes cleared, and what came to view was a persons shoulder.

"Blaine?" The artist felt his heart roaring in his chest as he realized who was laying beside him. Kurt Hummel, considered one of the most beautiful men in the world and for the first time ever Blaine was granted the power to look at him. Rather than look to his lover's face Blaine stared intently at the flesh of his upper arm.

Kurt's was convinced his heart was going to beat out of his chest as he felt Blaine's finger trace imaginary patterns on his arm.

"Blaine please...look at me..." The model could hear Blaine's uneven breathing as his eyes slowly slid up along Kurt's pale, slender neck before gazing at his face. They locked eyes and there was a long moment of silence in which black eyes met brown. Kurt gnawed at his lip. He didn't think he ever cared so much of one person's opinion on him as he did Blaine's. Still what if his lover changed and treated him like everyone else?

"You're not _that_ good looking." Blaine whispered and Kurt's heart dropped as did his face, but Blaine burst out laughing and tears fell freely from his sparkling dark eyes. Kurt could still feel his heart beating as Blaine leaned forward and threw his arms over Kurt's body, settling on top of his lover. Kurt was gazing wide eyed as Blaine rested both hands on his cheeks, eyes taking in every aspect of the models face as his artist fingers traced his chin, nose and the curve of his full bottom lip. Kurt was far more beautiful than the image even his mind created. The model lay stationary, gazing up at Blaine, watching the sparkling tears fall from his beautiful, warm chocolate eyes as the tanned hands slid into the model's dark hair which was messed from sleep.

"C'mere." Kurt whispered, pulling Blaine gently in by wrapping his arms around the younger man's neck and dragging him down so their lips could meet. Blaine kept his eyes firmly open, refusing to blink although the soft morning light from the window stung. He watched as Kurt's eyelids flickered shut, and the younger moaned as Blaine's hands slid from his face, tracing the curve of his neck down to his chest. Kurt's breathing was shaky as Blaine's lips left his own. The dark-haired artist leaned back. He was still saddled on Kurt's hips, but he gazed down and allowed both his hands and eyes to take in every aspect of Kurt's slender, pale body. The model watched as Blaine's took everything in, committing it to memory. He saw the younger man's eyes trace the contours of his face, neck and chest as his hands slowly caressed his torso. Kurt suddenly became body conscious, and Blaine was surprised when the model swatted his hands away.

"Kurt, please..." Blaine whispered as the model covered his body with his arms and looked away.

"Blaine, no, please just don't..." Kurt's breath caught as Blaine gently gripped his wrists and removed his arms from his stomach.

"Listen to me." Blaine muttered. "You. Are. Beautiful." Kurt looked at Blaine, into his eyes shining with the morning sun streaming through the window, and the tears still lingering in them. The model felt tears in his own eyes. For the first time in his entire 22 of years of living Kurt believed those words he heard so much; he always believed they were meaningless. But not from Blaine.

"Thank you." He choked through tears. Blaine leaned forward, kissing away the droplets of water that fell from his lover's eyes before dragging his lips to the hollow of Kurt's throat. His hands slid up from Kurt's prominent ribs, resting on his chest where he felt Kurt's heart beating just as fast as his own. They remained in that position for a long time, simply listening to each other's breathing. This was too much to comprehend for both of them.

Kurt was the first to move by winding his arms around Blaine's waist and leaning forward. Blaine eyed the black silk of the bed sheets as it slid off Kurt's porcelain skin.

There were some moments of silence. Occasionally a sob could be heard but for the most part the only sound was the noise of skin slipping against skin and small gasps. Blaine was unable to keep his hands off of Kurt, comparing the mental image he had in his mind. Occasionally Kurt went to speak…but he said nothing, he didn't disturb the moment, he didn't disrupt the shocked look on Blaine's face. From the moment the young man had opened his eyes he hadn't removed them from Kurt's body. He hadn't even examined his surroundings, Kurt was all he wanted to see. But the model had other plans.

"Come with me." He muttered, kissing the shell of Blaine's ear before crawling out from under him and taking his lover's hand. Blaine found his eyes follow the curve of Kurt's back to his ass clad in tight grey boxer shorts. He licked his lips admiring how perfect it looked before his eyes travelled around the room he was deprived of seeing for the entire time he lived here. The pale blue walls gave it an effect which instantly calmed him. There was a P!nk poster and he smirked at it before he left the room into the hallway where he had to tear himself away from Kurt to wander over to the wall where a number of art pieces hung on the wall.

"I...I did these?" Blaine asked in awe as he ran one finger along the frame of an oil painting of an abstract landscape. Considering he did this when he couldn't see Blaine admitted it was pretty damn good. As he stared, Kurt wandered over and placed a kiss on Blaine's neck while his hands wrapped around the young mans bare torso.

"You did, and they're so amazing." Kurt whispered. "Like you." He loved watching the intense red blush cross Blaine's cheeks. "Now c'mon, Blaine, please." Blaine nodded and allowed Kurt to lead him by the waist to the bathroom. The model pushed open the door and Blaine stood, noticing the mirror to his right. From his position he couldn't see himself but he instantly backed away.

"N-no, Kurt…" He stuttered, arms wrapping around his stomach. Kurt smiled and rested against his lover.

"What, are you afraid you're fat or something?" Kurt laughed, taking Blaine's hands away and ran his own along his lover's torso. "Seriously, Blaine you are beautiful." Blaine looked down at Kurt's hands running along his toned chest, and he smiled softly at the sight of his own firm stomach.

"Ok..." He whispered, allowing Kurt's hands to slip to his wrist and drag him into the small, tiled bathroom. Automatically he shut his eyes, the darkness was familiar, it was safe. Blaine could feel Kurt draw him close, shivering as the models warm breath fanned his ear.

"Open your eyes." Blaine did as told, again his eyes took a moment to adjust as he gazed at the male staring back from the mirror.

He stood at five foot, seven inches tall, pure black hair messed from sleep. He had an oval face and strong jaw which hosted a small, well trimmed black beard. The man was shirtless, wearing only a pajama bottoms, flaunting his toned caramel chest. He had full lips and his dark eyes were wide in disbelief. Blaine stared at himself as the real realization actually hit.

He could see.

Blaine broke down suddenly and unexpectedly. His hands covered his eyes as he sobbed uncontrollably. He never dreamed this would happen. The accident had been the end for him. He had accepted his fate, confined to his own prison of darkness, but here he was, gazing at himself in a mirror. He shut his eyes and cried so hard, he thought he was going to throw up. Kurt wrapped his arms around his lover, tears welling in his own eyes as Blaine buried his face in the crook of Kurt's neck.

"Thank you!" He gasped between sobs, rubbing his face into Kurt's shirt. "Thank you baby! Oh my God thank you so much!" Kurt laughed and brushed his own tears away before cupping Blaine's face and forcing their tear soaked eyes to meet.

"You don't have to thank me." Kurt insisted, rubbing his thumb under Blaine's eye, brushing away the tears. "Listen, I would fucking die for you, this was nothing more than you deserve, and you deserve so much more." Again Blaine shut his eyes and cried, feeling an embarrassed blush take over his face.

"I don't fucking deserve you!" Blaine stated, pulling Kurt's face close to his own and latching onto his lips. Kurt gasped as he felt Blaine's tongue delve into his hot mouth resulting in a long, languid kiss. The model tangled his fingers in Blaine's blue hair as the artist pressed his lover against the wall. Blaine smirked into the kiss as Kurt began to pant and wrapped one leg around Blaine's body, pressing their bodies intimately closer.

Blaine's hands slid along Kurt's slick, bare torso before a sudden sound interrupted them. Dodge bounded in, barking madly at the now familiar panting and moaning of his owners. Blaine pulled away and looked at the black and grey husky.

"Dodge?" He gasped as the pup rushed over and leapt on Blaine, who knelt down to rub his dog. Kurt stayed pressed against the wall and he smirked at Blaine laughing as he played with the excited pup. Kurt felt his heart and belly warm at the sight and he knelt beside them, running his own hands along Dodge's fur as he looked to the artist who felt the pull of his lover's gaze. They locked eyes for a long time before Kurt chanced using his voice.

"I fucking love you so much." He whispered before lowering his head and looking to Dodge, who was enjoying the attention. Blaine stretched out and lifted Kurt's face so they were looking at one another again. Kurt smiled at the obvious affection filling Blaine's expressive eyes.

"I really, really love that smile." Blaine said with his own grin spread across his face. Kurt blushed madly, looking back to Dodge. Blaine followed suit and gazed at the dog. "I don't want to give him back."

"We don't have to." Kurt smiled. "I mean...yeah...we have to keep this pup." Blaine smiled and nodded. "I suppose you wanna call everyone." Kurt said smiling even more. "Tell them the amazing news." Blaine rested his hand over Kurt's to yet again their eyes could meet.

"No...I just want you for the time being."

…

It was fifteen minutes later when the door of Blaine Anderson's home opened. Dodge was the first to run outside, amazed at the freedom he had gained with not being restricted by a leash. He was followed by Blaine who had on a crisp, tight black t-shirt and red pants. Kurt followed, his arms around Blaine's waist. He was clad in Blaine's dark, knee length shorts and a slightly too large t-shirt along with a pair of his lovers sneakers.

The two men were smiling as they stepped out into the Californian sun. Blaine winced, the glare from the sun blinding him for a couple of seconds before his eyes adjusted. Kurt noticed the looks of a few people who also lived at the complex, but he smiled as he realized they weren't staring at him, but smiling towards Blaine. A few people came up and hugged the artist, congratulating him on regaining his sight with kind words of how he deserved it, and how he was such a nice guy.

Kurt stood a few feet away, smiling as he watched Blaine laugh and chat with his neighbors trying to put voices and names with faces. They stood by the door of Blaine's apartment. Kurt smiling at his lover chatting and Dodge bounding around the grass, barking at the magpies in one of the trees. Two flew away at his yelps.

After a few minutes Blaine looked behind him to Kurt and extended a hand, taking his lover's in his own. The three people surrounding the artist backed away, saying their goodbyes while a teenage girl looked to Kurt and winked.

"Treat Blainey well, Mr. H." She laughed before jogging off after the other two. Blaine laughed and pulled Kurt along the asphalt of the car park to the large, grassland area that accompanied the complex. Dodge barked when he saw his owners and Blaine laughed, leading Kurt over to a large oak tree underneath which they collapsed, Blaine holding onto Kurt who sat on his lap and laughed as the ark-haired artist kissed his neck before resting his chin on the model's shoulder.

Dodge bounded over, nearly knocking Kurt over as he collapsed on the older male's lap, begging to be pampered. Blaine laughed as he looked at Kurt rub the dog, making kissy noises and baby talk to which the pup responded with whimpers and whines of enjoyment.

"I love you." Blaine whispered to Kurt with every ounce of affection and truth in his voice, making Kurt blush as he leaned back into Blaine while Dodge licked his face. He laughed before responding.

"I love you too." Kurt whispered, looking to his right to see Blaine gazing at him with a smirk.

"And I fucking love that smile." The artist said as he leaned in and pecked Kurt's lips. The model kissed back, eyes flickering shut as Blaine's eyes remained open, memorizing every detail of his lover's face. Kurt could feel Blaine's eyes all over him and he had to admit he fucking loved it.

The older male didn't know why he had been so foolishly worried and stupid. Yes things would change, but only for the better. He would do anything just to see Blaine's heart-warming smile.

Laying underneath the shade of the large oak while the sun shone on the two lovers and their pet really put things in perspective for the two men. Vision or no vision, it never really mattered, because in truth they had been drawn together by fate, and they both knew it. It was never luck that had Wes drag Blaine to that show, and never a coincidence that Kurt was the one to help him. The two men, both beautiful in every way had been drawn together by just that, because when you look for it inner beauty is the most obvious thing for those who see not with their eyes, but with their hearts.

_Fin_

…

A/N: and like that it's over ;_;

Firstly thank u to anyone who stuck this out, I mean it, it just means so, so much that people read my stories, I love you all so much xxx

Secondly, I have a lot of regrets concerning this story. The biggest being that I took a chance and edited this but I didn't empathise the subject of body image. A lot of emphasis was put on blindness but I wish I had to have addressed Kurt's body issues more seriously. Because I KNOW for a fact some people reading this are going through similar issues. That they are concerned with body weight, trying to lose weight, some people maybe even trying to gain it. I've spoken to some people about it, and others I just know and I want to let you all know: _I think you're beautiful._

Sorry if I'm getting mushy but I just…I wish I had addressed it more successfully.

I don't know if there's much more to say. Thank you to anyone who read, reviewed, made a fanart, anything, it means so incredible much. I just am so humbled and I love you all, truly xxxx

There will be an epilogue but it needs a LOT of editing -.-

Once more I love you all way too much for my own good xxxxxxxx


	24. Epilogue

**A/N:** epi! *le gasp* it's officially over ;_; thank you all so painfully much for reading this, sorry this is short I just have stuff that needs doing but I love you all xxxxxx

…

Kurt pressed the sunglasses further up along the bridge of his nose as he walked along the streets of LA. The sun was shining beautifully as he walked along the boulevard. Cameras followed, professional video cameras held by men who knew how to use them. They followed the ex-model along the street, leading from where he agreed to meet them all the way to what appeared to be a store, but was, in fact, an agency.

It had been four years since Kurt had stopped being a model, and only one year since he had actually gotten around to starting his clothing line 'Hummel'. He was releasing a Fall line next month and seeking out models for his show. Of course, one of the routes he decided to take was to call Janice Dickinson, contradicting his better judgment. He couldn't stand the woman, but his lover had told him not to be so silly, and just do it.

Still, Janice was filming her program, and of course they wanted some shots of Kurt coming to the agency and selecting models. He growled the moment he saw cameras, but still played along, not looking at a single one of them as he marched up the bright LA street. The occasional idiot crossed their path, doing everything in their power to get on front of the camera's with cries of 'Hey mom!'

Kurt reached the agency, and pushed open the glass door. Aggravated by the cameras, he purposely tried to slam the entrance back on the camera man, who had been following a little too closely, but the male was able to stop the collision before it hit both him and his camera

Kurt stood in the empty hall looking amazing as ever. He wore a white, slightly loose, black and white print 'Humme' shirt, tight, black jean, stylish boots and a fitted leather jacket. He had some highlights in his hair which he had put in not too long ago. On his white shirt a plain, red badge stood out.

Kurt was fasting. He had donated and raised a lot of money to a relief fund fighting hunger in Africa, and today was the day he was to fast, surviving on no more than tea and water all day. Blaine was in on it too, and they had both promoted the cause.

The designer waited until Janice came out wearing an outfit which made him question her sanity. She laid on the leopard print far too heavily, and yet he still forced a smile, and kissed her cheek and making chit chat before she led him back to where all her models were. Kurt eyed and scrutinized each and every one. All were so skinny with gaunt faces and he was reminded himself some years ago before he was lucky enough to get away from the agency and gained weight. There was a long period in which he took in the appearance of every model. Only to turn to Janice, a look of disgust on his face.

"Haven't you anyone heavier than 70 pounds?" He asked in an aggravated tone. He knew he probably hurt the models' feelings, but he was sick of only men and women who looked no bigger than skeletons. He wanted someone with some meat on them for fuck sake.

"I assure you, Mr. Hummel." Janice said through clenched teeth as she began to twiddle her thumbs. "None of my models are that skinny." Kurt cast them all one more look and shook his head before placing his hands in his pockets.

"Apologies for wasting your time then." The ex-model stated before turning his back and walking out of the studio. He strolled along the streets, glad that there were no more cameras following, although, he was stopped by some people. Twice, he had been asked for his autograph, and the third time a small group of teenage girls just wanted to tell him how much they loved his boyfriend and couldn't wait for the show in three days. Kurt smiled, always loving to talk about his partner of almost five years-Blaine Anderson.

The girls backed away, and rather than make his way straight to his car, Kurt made a detour by the Los Angeles County Museum of Art where Blaine was holding his second art show 'Secret Meditation'. The first show, 'Uplifting Singularity', had been a huge success, earning Blaine recognition in the art world. He had mainly shown off pieces he had worked on while he had been able to see, but he also always placed some of his old art to remind himself what it was like before.

Kurt didn't go inside; he loitered around the ground of the building. It wasn't that he didn't want to go in and see the preparation, but he wasn't actually allowed. When spotted, the personnel of LACMA would halt him and not allow him to enter. Had Blaine told them not to let him in? Why would he do that? This bugged Kurt as he wandered along the streets back to his Lamborghini.

In the last four years, Blaine had become very well known in the art world, he made a name for himself other than the lover of ex-model Kurt Hummel. With Kurt and his fashion line, and Blaine and his art they were both raking in the cash, although, they hadn't moved from the small apartment where they resided for the last four years. Kurt drove along the streets, until he reached the apartment complex he called home. A young woman was sitting on the grass with a dog which Kurt recognized as Dodge. Claudia looked up to Kurt as he stood out of the car and smiled at him.

"Hey, Mr. H." Kurt inclined his head.

"Claudia..." He stared at his dog. "Where's Blaine?"

"Inside. He gave me twenty bucks to mind your baby here for an hour or two." Kurt smirked as Dodge bounded over and nuzzled his nose against the designers leg. The brunette then bent and scratched behind the pups ear.

"Oh, ok then. I'll let you back to minding him, I suppose." Claudia smiled and nodded, whistling for the dog to come back to her as Kurt turned his back and jogged to the ground level apartment. He pulled out his key, taking a moment to admire the keying which hosted a photo of Blaine and himself taken in a photo booth. Blaine was gripping onto Kurt, kissing him while keeping a firm eye on the camera. Kurt was laughing with one eye closed because in his distracted state Blaine pressed his lips half on his lover's eyebrow and half on his eyelid. Kurt smiled, he always loved that photo.

He opened the door to hear silence, which slightly unnerved him. He took off his jacket and hung it on a large coat rack before closing the door slowly.

"Blaine? Baby?" He called into the quiet.

"In here." Kurt smiled at the sound of his lover's voice coming from the studio. He wandered along the halls, which they had painted a honey yellow only last spring. The table of the studio had been moved to the side of the room leaving Blaine standing in the middle along with a blank page on his easel, some pencils and paints. The artist turned around to smile at Kurt, who was admiring how his lover looked.

Blaine's once curly black hair was now black with dark blue tips. Usually he would spend far too long in the bathroom, primping and gelling it, experimenting with a preppy look or bad boy spikes, giving every strand equal attention, but now his hair was a mess of curls and flat patches as if he had been wearing one of his beloved beanies. He wore a black top with the long sleeves rolled up and a baggy pair of jeans. He also had a white apron on and wore only his socks. Kurt grinned at the adorable look on his lover's face. His cheeks were tinged pink and his eyes shining. There was something unique about this look which Blaine only had when creating a new masterpiece.

"C'mere." Blaine smiled, indicating with his head for Kurt to come to him. The designer grinned and strolled over, being sure to give his hips a seductive wiggle as he walked. Blaine stretched out and pulled the brunette in by his wrists, locking lips before allowing his hands to wind around Kurt's body, pulling him close. Kurt's hands rested on Blaine's chest and he tilted his head, sighing into his lovers lips as his eyes flickered shut. Blaine's eyes remained open. Even years after his sight came back, Blaine tried to memorize every movement, every expression his lover made.

"Wow..." Kurt gasped, smiling as he rested his forehead against Blaine's. "Seriously...almost five years together, and you still leave me breathless." Blaine smirked and ran his thumb beneath Kurt's lush lips.

"I love that smile." He whispered, and Kurt blushed. Blaine told him that at least once a day and it never got old. Blaine noticed Kurt toying with his cell in one hand and he raised his eyebrow.

"I was thinking about calling Finn." Kurt informed his lover. "To tell him how the search went, but I dunno, he's always busy with Rachel nowadays." Kurt laughed and Blaine agreed. Finn had been with Rachel for over six months now, so it was pretty serious. Kurt was even under the impression the agent was going to propose because once when shopping, he said Finn loitered outside a jewellers store for like 20 minutes, eyeing the rings.

"So tell, how did the search go?" The artist asked. The designer sighed and folded his arms as Blaine continued to hold him close. The brunette then rested his forehead against Blaine's shoulder.

"It didn't go well. They're all too skinny. Is it too much to ask for normal sized models?" Blaine smirked, noticing the pout on his lover's lips. He looked so adorable. Blaine cupped his lover's face and kissed him sweetly.

"C'mon, smile, baby." Blaine pleaded. "I want to ask you something." Kurt's cyan eyes connected with his lover's. "Will you model for me?" Kurt gazed at the blank sheet before returning his stare to Blaine who hoped this would take his lovers mind away from his woes. Not to mention it'd help get his creative…juices flowing.

"Like a...private piece." Blaine's smile was wide, and quite perverted, to say the least, and Kurt felt the soft artist hands fiddle at the hem of his own labelled shirt.

"You could say that." Blaine whispered, pulling the white fabric over his lover's head, making Kurt giggle. When the artist's hands slid to the button of his trousers, Kurt stopped him and looked at the open window.

"Bllllaaiiinneee." He half laughed as the younger man sighed and pulled away, wandering over and pulling the curtains of the window before turning on a single lamp that lit the room in a dim light. Kurt glared. "That light really isn't good enough to paint in." He growled as Blaine stalked over and tackled Kurt's jeans again.

"Don't worry about it." He whispered as he bent to his knees, dragging Kurt's jeans down in the process. Kurt shivered as Blaine pulled off the trousers only to hook his fingers beneath the hem of his boxer shorts. Blaine smirked before pulling the briefs down slowly. Kurt visibly shook as Blaine leaned forward and placed one kiss beneath his navel. "Perfect," the artist whispered, standing up and kissing Kurt's lips. The designer smirked and let Blaine move him so he stood directly beside the easel.

"Isn't this a bit close?" Kurt asked as Blaine ran his hands along his torso. Blaine simply shook his head as he tilted Kurt's face slightly upwards, making sure he was still looking at the artist. One hand was to be draped over his stomach, and the other hand hung loosely to his side. The blue and black haired male rested his hands on his lover's sides, encouraging him to twist his torso slightly to his right, and finally allowed his palms to slid along his lover's body.

Kurt shivered again as Blaine's hands caressed his sides and rested against his hips.

"So perfect." Blaine murmured, kissing Kurt's nose before moving back to the easel and picking up the pencil, resting it in his mouth. Kurt stared at the way his lover's slender pink lips wrapped around the end of the pencil, subconsciously he licked his own lips and let his eyes shut for a single moment. Blaine smirked at Kurt before he picked up a red sash that was draped over the top of the easel. He had never tried this, but decided now was as good a time as any.

Kurt opened his eyes to see Blaine tie the sash around his own eyes. The ex-model couldn't help but giggle at the sight of his partner blindfolding himself.

"Babe, what are you doing?" He asked in a light hearted tone, smirking slightly as Blaine grinned.

"I thought…you know, why not just try this again. I mean I did it years ago without seeing and there's something more personal in touching your subject." Kurt's smirk was broad as he realized where this was going. Blaine took the pencil out of his mouth and pressed it to the page while he sought out Kurt with his left hand. He smiled when his fingertips came in contact with his lover's slender neck. Kurt smiled as Blaine's touch slid up to his face, hand memorizing every feature like he used to years ago. Blaine uttered an almost silent "beautiful" before continuing.

The designer shut his eyes as he heard the scratching of pencil on paper. The room was silent save for Blaine working, the laugher of children outside and Kurt's ragged breath as Blaine's soft hand slid from his chin, along his neck and his chest. The brunette's body instantly reacted and he shut his eyes, feeling his body shiver. Blaine smirked at the feel of Kurt quivering beneath his touch.

"Getting excited are we?" Blaine whispered as Kurt blushed

"N-no." He pathetically defended as Blaine's grin widened, and his hand ran even further south.

"Aw, I think you are Kurt ." Blaine grinned. "In fact...I know you are." Kurt squeaked as he felt Blaine's hand close around his already weeping erection. Blaine grinned as he felt the pre-cum lubricate his hand. The feel of Kurt's body never ceased to arouse him. The younger man's head fell backwards and he moaned loudly as Blaine began to stroke him, his expert artist fingers teasing the long shaft.

"God, Blaine!" Kurt growled, falling forward and wrapping his arms around Blaine, kissing him deeply as the artist continued to stroke his leaking member. Blaine felt Kurt's hands thread through his black, curling hair until he reached the sash and began to undo it. The darkness fell away from Blaine's eyes and Kurt's face came into view, his eyes shut, brow furrowed and mouth reluctant to leave it's place against Blaine's lips.

Blaine had to pull away from the kiss, just to see his lover's body, to worship his partner with his eyes. He gazed at his own slender fingers caressing Kurt's long, hard cock, which looked delectable. Blaine felt himself fall to his knees as his hands ran up along Kurt's legs, which were shaking. Blaine loved how even after almost five years; he could still reduce Kurt to a trembling wreck.

The brunette stood, breath shaking and hand held over his mouth as he watched Blaine fall to his knees in front of him. He felt his body give a quiver as Blaine leaned forward, mouth opened before he engulfed Kurt's entire erection, making the ex-model cry out in loud ecstasy. Kurt's hand instinctively flung to Blaine's hair, pressing his lover's head closer to his body, forcing him to deep throat his cock. Blaine gagged lightly as his nose pressed against Kurt's skin, taking in the entirety of his partner's hardened member.

"Mmmm, Blaine!" Kurt gasped, fingers tightening on Blaine's hair, fisting it, making the artist grunt in pain. Still the elder leaned forward, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked on his lover's cock, making Kurt growl in pleasure as Blaine moaned at the taste that was completely and uniquely Kurt Hummel. The ex-model staggered slightly as his lover pulled back to take a quick breath.

"Fuck, you taste so good!" He growled before running his tongue around the weeping head, tasting the pre-cum on his tongue, causing him to moan loudly. Kurt gripped one hand on the easel to his left as his head fell to the side.

"B-Blaine...oh God, baby..." He cried out in a high squeak as his legs actually gave way. Blaine pulled back, staring in shock as Kurt fell, dragging the easel down with him. The brunette gazed with his large, dark, wet eyes at the easel. "I'm s-s sorry.." Blaine smirked as he took in the pink cheeks and pleasurable tears that stained his lover's face. It was a fact, Kurt hated about himself, that sometimes in the heat of passion he couldn't control his tears, which just made him look all the more adorable to Blaine.

The artist leaned forward and locked lips with Kurt, who was still eyeing the floored easel, although his eyelids flickered shut when Blaine's tongue ran along his bottom lip.

"I'm sorry..." Kurt gasped as Blaine's tongue probed his mouth.

"Shhh, it's ok..." Blaine whispered, hands running along his lover's body as his and Kurt's tongue wrestled inside the brunette's mouth, causing the older male to whimper with need as his hands ran along Blaine's clothing, tugging at the fabric, silently demanding it off and fast. Blaine growled ferociously as he bit on Kurt's lip while the ex-model's hands wound around his neck and tugged at the tie of the apron. He succeeded in opening it and tossing the cloth away, only to start pulling at the hem of his baggy top. Blaine pulled away from the kiss with a wet pop only to pull off his shirt in record time. Kurt barely had time to admire his lover's taut abdomen before Blaine was upon his again, kiss-sucking his face.

Kurt wound his hands in Blaine's hair as the younger man pressed him back into the plastic coated floor. Blaine's hands were braced on the floor and he was so wrapped up in Kurt he was unaware that his paint was spreading across the plastic due to Kurt dragging the easel and equipment down. He was also oblivious to the fact that his hand was dipped in the wet paint as Kurt began to tug at his trousers.

"Get them off." Was all the blond could manage to say as Blaine's hands flung to the button and assisted in pulling the denim off. Kurt only vaguely noticed the streaks of blue and yellow being cast over his lover's stomach as Blaine's hands brushed against his own abdomen. The ex-model instead looked around for lubricant of some kind. He grinned when Blaine produced some lube from the pocket of the jeans he just took off. "Someone came prepared." Kurt stated, arching up before taking the lubricant from his lover. A cheshire grin crossed Blaine's lips as he leaned in to kiss Kurt .

"C'mon, you hardly think this could have gone any other way." He whispered, tongue darting out and licking the brunette's lip ring. Blaine hissed as Kurt's hand, slick with lubricant, wrapped around his member.

"I need you." Kurt growled as he stared with wide eyes at his own hand preparing Blaine's cock. "I need you inside me now!" Blaine nodded and took the lube, pouring some on his fingers. His mind was clouded by arousal and he instantly slipped two fingers into Kurt's entrance. The designer's eyes widened as something between a moan and a choke escaped Kurt at the sudden intrusion of his body. Blaine bit his lip as his lover's hand tightened on his member.

The brunette rocked his hips, encouraging Blaine to stretch him. He growled loudly and let his head rest back on the plastic as his lover scissored him.

"More…I need…I need you…" Kurt stretched his arms out, pulling his lover close. Their lips loved instantly, Blaine removing his fingers from inside of his lover and resting them on either side, once more pressed against the paint on the ground.

"Kurt…" He whispered, feeling his body settle between his loves legs. With a gasp he flung his hands to the boys sides, holding on as if for dear life. He was vaguely aware of the paint rubbing onto both of their bodies as he leaned close and pressed his lips to Kurt's, eyes closed. For some moments they kissed, Blaine hovering above his lover before Kurt pulled him close.

"Please…" He whispered, feeling the squidgy paint behind him press into his back. "I need you Blaine." The elder needed no more prompting, he held onto his lover, pressing his lips to his as he sank inside with a moan, ready for the both of them to make their own work of art. 

…

Kurt was going mad. He had one week until his Fall fashion show, showing off the new line of 'Hummel' clothing, and yet he had no models. It was the day Blaine's newest art show was opening to the public and while he was supposed to prepare himself to look the part of his lover's arm candy, Kurt just sat on their bed in his boxers sulking.

Blaine crawled along the now blue, cotton sheets of the bed and rested his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"Are you ok?" The brunette shook his head.

"No...I have no models." Blaine smirked and kissed his lover's neck, nuzzling his nose against the designer's cheek.

"Babe. everything will work out for the best. I promise. Now please, c'mon. I wanna show you off on front of the media." Kurt smirked and stood up off the bed. He had his clothing lain out. Tight black pants, a white under hoodie over which he wore a long sleeved black jumper and black leather jacket. Evidently Kurt had a thing for black. He was always very colour coordinated, but he knew black was the most flattering on him and he wanted to look his best for Blaine.

As he changed, Kurt allowed himself to look at Blaine and his outfit. The younger man wore some worn, light blue denim jeans, a short sleeved grey top and over it a leather jacket like Kurt's although his own was brown. His outfit had simply been thrown together, and yet, he looked a million dollars. Kurt felt his heart warm, he loved the fact that Blaine Anderson was _his_ boyfriend.

Soon they were both ready. The contemplated arriving in the purple Lamborghini or Blaine's Camero, which he had bought four years ago, second hand. They both loved the small car which was far from celebrity status, but simply for the occasion, the Lambo seemed more appropriate.

"Pity Brittany and Sam couldn't come." Blaine stated suddenly as he looked out the window while Kurt drove the vehicle.

"The joys of parenting I suppose." Kurt grinned recalling Sylvie and Joel Evans, the twin, troublesome two year olds who Kurt and Blaine were both god parents over. Kurt was godfather to Sylvie and Blaine was godfather to Joel. The children were spoilt by all four adults, but unfortunately today was the day Brittany and Sam were to talk to the people over the crèche they hoped to send the twins to.

Kurt drove them to the museum where nothing short of hundreds of art fans awaited outside for the man of the hour. Kurt grinned as they pulled up beside the building and they both got out. Blaine smiled handsomely as the people cheered for him. Cameras flashed his way and he grinned and waved before stretching out a hand towards Kurt who took it and allowed Blaine's arm to wind around him.

"Mmmnn." Blaine smiled, turning to look at him. "Some sexy trophy boyfriend you are." Kurt laughed as more people took photos.

"You'd better believe it." He laughed and allowed Blaine to lead him to the front of the museum. Blaine would sign some autographs, pose for photos with Kurt and with fans and also kiss the occasional cheek causing many girls to swoon. Kurt laughed as he watched his once timid, self conscious boyfriend bask in the glory of fame as if he had been born into it. An artist who had become one of the best after being blind for many years of his life? How couldn't he be a hit?

The doors opened and Blaine walked in with Kurt, followed by the many fans, paparazzi and art critics. The large museum hosted many pieces of art from Blaine. Kurt had seen a few, but not all of them. Outside of a few random pieces of art, the show had a theme. Blaine had created a character and throughout the pictures it showed his journey through fame, becoming greedy and corrupt and eventually failing. It was somewhat abstract but the theme was evident.

Blaine spoke to some people, answering the questions of fans and media and at one point Kurt broke away to admire one piece he hadn't seen. A young girl of about nineteen stood on front of him, marvelling the piece. She was quite pretty with dirty blond hair cut in a bob and glasses. Kurt stood along side her, not taking his eyes off the painting.

"It's awesome right?" He said, trying to strike up a conversation. The girl mindlessly nodded, a smile on her face.

"It's amazing. I love Blaine Anderson's art, he's such an inspiration." The girl looked to Kurt and her eyes widened. "Oh my god you're Kurt Hummel." The brunette didn't nod or even make a movement. Where had he seen this girl before? "You don't recognize me do you?" She asked in a timid fashion, lowering her head.

"You're the girl from the eye clinic aren't you?" The young woman lifted her face, a grin crossing her lips.

"Yes...my name's Maire." Kurt grinned broadly as he looked her up and down.

"You got your sight back. That's fantastic." She blushed and nodded.

"Only last year. I had to wait until I was eighteen...I have to wear glasses because they couldn't repair it 100% but I'm so happy about it." Kurt grinned and nodded, tilting his head to look at the pretty girl. She had a nice hourglass figure and was quite pretty. She was also looking at him as if he was crazy. "Is there something wrong?" Kurt shook his head.

"Not at all...Maire...I'm putting on a fashion show in a week...how would you like to be a model in it?" The girls eyes widened and she bit her lip.

"I-I'm not a model..." She defended and Kurt laughed.

"Exactly...look..." He sought out a pen in his pocket, it was one of the ones they were giving away in the lobby which he scooped up randomly, he could never resist freebies. "Here's my number. I would love to hear from you, if you'd be interested ok?" He scribbled the digits on the back of her hand. Maire was blushing madly. "Ok?" She nodded now and bit her lip as Kurt pulled away. "Well I'd better be going, but it was nice to meet you and I'd love to hear from you." Kurt jogged off to where Blaine was standing, lost in his own world as he watched people enjoy his art.

"There you are." Blaine grinned as Kurt rushed to his side, taking his hand in his own. Blaine stretched out and kissed his lover on the cheek to show his appreciation for his unconditional support. "You look awfully happy." Kurt nodded and nuzzled his nose against Blaine's neck.

"I am because I've had a brainwave about this fashion show." Blaine turned to face him, looking genuinely interested. "Random people. People on the street, normal women and men and I can pay them. What do you think?" Blaine laughed at the excitable look on Kurt's face, he couldn't help steal a kiss.

"It sounds a great idea, babe." Blaine smiled, hooking an arm around his lover's waste. "But can you start your search later?" Kurt grinned and winked at his lover.

"Oh, I see how it is. This is Blaine time not Kurt time." The artist laughed and shook his head, leading Kurt to the furthest wall of the exhibition room.

"No. I just have something I want to show you."

Blaine led Kurt along the large room, dodging media, fans and art work. As they came close to the opposing end of the hall Blaine began to talk.

"I want to show you this...There's one piece...it means a lot to me and I want your opinion on it." They stopped walking and Kurt was looking to Blaine. He hadn't noticed the art piece resting on front of them.

"You know I always love your art." Blaine turned to face his lover, resting both hands on his shoulders.

"Once you told me my opinion meant the most to you...and now I'm telling you the same..." Blaine inclined his head to his left, encouraging Kurt to look. He turned and his eyes widened as he gazed at the large art piece on the wall. No wonder Blaine had been taking so many photos of him as of late. The piece was a minimum ten foot by ten foot high wall portrait of Kurt, a perfect likeness although upon closer inspection he discovered the art piece was made up of nothing short of hundreds of small images, all also of Kurt. Different photographs taken over the years by Blaine. At the beach, weddings, Christmas, his last photo shoot as a model, so many memories. Kurt felt tears well in his eyes as Blaine approached him from behind and wrapped his arms around his lover.

"This art show...is firstly about the corruption of fame and how the media can tear you down." Blaine whispered. "It's what I've learned since meeting you. That fame can destroy you. Like with your coming out, me being followed, all the personal questions and invasion of privacy...but...in my experience...I wanted there to be like...this kinda symbol of hope that no matter how shitty things got, there's always that one aspect of real beauty hidden behind the ugliness." Kurt felt a tear trickle down his cheek as Blaine nuzzled his face in the nape of the brunette's neck. "Thank you for being my muse."

"B-Blaine..." Kurt hiccupped as he gazed at the piece. "It's...it's beautiful..." Never once had Kurt ever referred to something he was involved in beautiful without a tone of joking or sarcasm, and yet, as he gazed at the piece he told the truth. "Wait...there's a photo..." Blaine smirked and let go of Kurt as the designer drew close to the piece. He pointed out one of the hundreds of photos, not even an inch by inch in size, and yet, it stood out. "Blaine...this one...both you and I are in it." Blaine nodded and drew close.

"Yup...I wanted one single picture…all the others are just of you...you know what? I knew you'd notice." Kurt began to sob as he flung his arms around Blaine's neck and rubbed his face into the grey top he wore.

"It's amazing Blaine! So amazing, I love it...and I love you!" Kurt kissed his lover directly on the lips, eyes flickering shut as he enjoyed the comfort he found there.

Come a few months, the two men would be together five years, every day they loved one another more and more. They had overcome a lot in that time. Discovering real emotions, who their true friends were, and the tolls in hiding and revealing a relationship. In the years they grew to know one another more and more they had given each other reasons to smile and carry on. Not to give up no matter what happened. Kurt closed his eyes, holding his lover close against his body. He was so happy in this moment.

"I love you too." He heart Blaine whisper and they embraced, a kiss, just a touch of the lips but there was no shame, no fear that they were in public. Because love was all they needed, to make it through.

Official Fin xD

…

**A/N:** CCCHHHEEESSSEEE oh gosh the end sucks XD I'm so, so sorry it does lol, but still thank you so much for checking out this story, I love all of you xxxxx


End file.
